Persona 3: The Journey
by DaeusexMachina
Summary: My novelization of Persona 3: The Journey. A decade later Arisato Minato returns to the city of his childhood after leaving as an orphan, quickly finding that strange things are occurring. Follow the adventure of the Gekkoukan High School S.E.E.S. club as they fight through the Dark Hour seeking the truth behind it, attempting to put an end to the supernatural phenomenon.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**This chapter has been updated and revised from the original.**

Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end.

You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…

You will be given one year;

Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…

* * *

4/6/2009

Afternoon

The street was abuzz with voices, people, and cars as a solitary figure amongst the crowd waited patiently for the pedestrian crossing signal to turn green. Wearing a school uniform that wasn't from the local area the boy with dark blue hair placed headphones over his ears, thumbing the mp3 that dangled from a lanyard around his neck, and nodded in satisfaction as music began to stream into his ears. Arisato Minato glanced up at the sun, shading the single blue eye that remained visible through his hair with a raised hand.

 _The sun's very bright today._ The thought ran through the boys head as the crowd began to make their way across the street, the pedestrian crossing light now green. _I should get going too. Wouldn't want to miss my train._

* * *

The same sunlight streamed through the girls restroom window, enveloping a teenage girl that was leaning against the wall with a silver handgun pressed directly against the center of her forehead. Her heavy, ragged, uneven breathing was masked by a running faucet, sweat beading her pale face.

 _Come on, Yukari, all you have to do... is pull the trigger._ Her heart thundered and her vision grew blurry and narrow, fighting desperately to find the courage to pull the trigger of the weapon in her hand.

 _Just pull the trigger... You can't back out now..._

She took a deep breath and exhaled as slowly as she could.

"No I can't!" Yukari's shaking hands fell to her side, the gun dropping to the floor from her limp hands. Yukari slid down to the ground and curled into a ball. This time the muffled sound of her sobs were covered by the running faucet.

 _I-I just can't do it. I don't want to die! But I have to… I have to if I want to stand on my own two feet._

Yukari stood up shakily and splashed cool water onto her face, staring at her reflection, amazed at what a mess she was. Her eyes were red and puffy, her shoulder length brunette hair stuck to her face and neck, and her skin was as white as a sheet.

Yukari glanced at the shiny, silver handgun that was discarded on the floor, the S.E.E.S. logo etched into the side of the barrel engraving itself into her mind. She felt sick just looking at it. With shaking hands she picked up the gun once more, working up the nerve to try again.

* * *

Minato swiped his rail card across the scanner and stepped onto the train platform. After a quick visual confirmation that the train had not yet entered the station he reached into his school bag and pulled out a dorm pamphlet, double checking what station he needed to get off at. _Iwatodai, huh?_

The boy closed his eyes, images of a crashed car, blood, and an unnatural moon flashed across his mind. _Ten years._ Minato opened his eyes and the scenes disappeared as soon as they came. He placed the pamphlet back into his bag and buried his hands deep in his pockets, thinking more than he would like.

A young man's voice spoke over the station intercom. "For your safety, please stand behind the yellow line. The train is approaching. Please take care to board before our departure."

The train appeared from around the bend, gently decelerating and coming to a smooth stop, a sea of people rushing out as soon as the doors opened.

Once the crowd thinned the blue haired boy stepped through the train doors that closed soon after he entered. The sudden acceleration of the train that would catch any individual unaccustomed to traveling by the transit had no effect on Minato, as he, along with many others, used this method of transportation multiple times a day.

With his objective complete Minato stared out the windows in a daze as scenery flew by, music playing gently into his ears until a few stops later the conductor made an announcement.

"Attention passengers, due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to all passengers who are in a hurry. I repeat, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. I apologize for the delay. Thank you."

Minato sighed slowly, annoyed by the minor inconvenience that the delay posed. However, knowing there wasn't anything that could be done Minato found solace in the idea that he'd just have that much more time to listen to his music. The thought itself brought a degree of comfort.

* * *

Midnight

"Next stop, Iwatodai Station."

Minato snapped back to reality and was surprised to see the moon had already risen high into the night sky. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen, checking for the time.

 _Already this late?_ Minato raised an eyebrow in mild shock. _I expected to arrive earlier. Oh well._

Minato dismissed those thoughts and placed his hands back into his pockets, waiting for the train to arrive at the station. In the distance the city lights of Iwatodai could be seen, a sight that Minato seemed to recognize. Minato frowned at the feeling of nostalgia, finding it odd that he even recognized some of the buildings after spending such a long time away from the city. The station came into view as the train crossed over the ocean, moonlight gleaming off the dark water below.

Minato glanced towards the front rail car and watched as a man pulled a lever, the train coming to a slow and smooth stop, shortly followed by the announcement, "We have arrived at Iwatodai Station. This is the final stop for this line. Iwatodai Station."

The doors opened and Minato shuffled out, his legs lacking feeling from standing still for too long. Pausing after a few meters Minato pulled out the dorm pamphlet once more and checked the address.

Nearby a clock ticked. _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._ The clock struck twelve.

The scenery changed. The lighting took on an eerie, yellow-green glow, where pedestrians once stood coffins rose, puddles were tinged a deep blood-red. The scenery wasn't the only thing that had changed. The atmosphere itself seemed to grow heavier, more oppressive than the lively atmosphere of a metropolis.

Minato glanced around, taking in the change with calm eyes. He sighed, disheartened. _My music stopped playing._ Removing the speakers from his ears Minato walked out of the station and made his way towards the dorm, not taking a second glance at the coffins that crowded the streets. A pale yellow moon that was dozens of times larger than normal dominated the sky, casting the city in it's sickly yellow light.

Minato could never get used to walking during this time. Cities that normally were bustling with pedestrians, vehicles, and television monitors grew disturbingly silent, enough that Minato could hear his normally quiet footsteps echoing between the buildings. He always had to be mindful of the coffins that crowded the sidewalks, he could recall a few times when he'd walk straight into one and receive an unsightly bump on his head as a keepsake.

Having gotten slightly lost it took a little under an hour into his uncomfortable walk for Minato to arrive at his destination, stopping in front of the four story tall building that loomed over him. A tingle went down Minato's spine but he ignored it and climbed the few steps leading to the door. With a twist of the brass handle Minato pushed the wood door open and stepped inside, greeted by an empty, dark lobby.

To the left was a reception desk, made of shiny lacquered wood with a lamp and basic office necessities. On Minato's right directly across from the reception desk was a television with a sofa, a few armchairs, and a coffee table. Beyond that was a long dining table, and the right corner of the lobby was occupied by small kitchen. To finish his observations a circular stair case took up the left corner.

 _No welcoming party? Ah. Cake sounds good now._ Minato could almost already taste it.

"You're late."

Minato turned left towards the voice, surprised to find that it belonged to a small boy leaning on his elbows behind the reception counter.

Here's _the welcoming party,_ Minato thought with a slight smile forming at the corner of his lips.

"I've been waiting a long time for you," the boy said, a mysterious light within his pale blue eyes.

"Sorry about that. The train was behind schedule," Minato explained, the emptiness he felt in his stomach seeming to grow larger. _Now show me the cake!_

The boy snapped his fingers, disappeared, and was suddenly in front of Minato who, to his credit, didn't take a step back in surprise. "Now," the boy smiled and gestured to a folder on the counter, "If you want to proceed, please sign your name here."

Minato shrugged and opened the folder, revealing a single page. A pen was already in his hands and a click later he was ready to sign. _I'll sign anything if it gets me the cake._

"It's a contract," the boy explained, "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

Minato quickly scanned the "contract," and verified that it was as the boy said. He had at least some sense in wanting to know what it was he was signing.

Only one line composed the contract: _"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."_

Minato chuckled, amused at the contract's sole condition. After all, if fate was real he'd have a say in the matter.

The boy took the folder and held it close to his chest. "Did you know? No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make anything go away." The boy moved the folder in front of his face and it disappeared.

Minato's mouth opened slightly. _That was a pretty cool magic trick._

"You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy began to fade into the background, as if melting into the darkness that was characteristic of this odd time. "And so it begins."

He faded completely, and it took Minato a second to realize that the boy was no longer there. Minato made it a point that next time he saw the boy he was going to ask how he did that.

"Who's there?" A voice rang out.

Minato spun around to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair standing at the base of the stairs, eyes wide in surprise at Minato's presence. She was dressed in a pink sweater with a loose red ribbon, a black skirt, and a heart-shaped choker around her neck.

For a moment Minato panicked. As far as he knew he was the only one who could traverse during this time. Never before had he met an individual who could do the same. How is this person going to react? What causes this phenomenon? How long have they experienced it? Questions such as these flowed in an instant before a single one dominated Minato's thoughts: Are they a threat?

"You... How can you be... But it's..." The girl's eyes narrowed as she examined Minato more closely. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't tell me..."

Minato observed her heavy breathing, aggressive stance, and the holster strapped to her right thigh. _Wait… a holster? And a gun?!_ Minato felt his eyes widen subconsciously, his heart began to beat slightly faster and blood flowed under more pressure through his veins. His mind grew clearer and he bent slightly at the knees, his vision becoming sharper as he prepared to move. Taking in the tension that was in the girl's body, the stiffening muscles that would slow her movement, the trickle of sweat that dripped down her attractive face, Minato ran a thousand scenarios through his mind determining what he would do depending on her next move.

Minato met her eyes and his thought processes froze, recognizing the emotion that was dwelling in them: fear. _She's scared. Of me? No, that can't be. She's the one with the gun._ If anyone were to be afraid here it should be him. In an unknown environment met with an unknown individual, anything could happen in this scenario and all the advantages belonged to her.

The girl reached for the gun, her fingers brushing against the cool metal-

"Wait, Takeba." An authoritative voice called out from the floor above, stopping the girls' movement.

The brown haired girl turned to look up the stairs, eyes wide. "But, Kirijo-senpai…"

Minato barely managed to keep his surprise to himself. The name "Kirijo" was a big one in Japan and around the globe. The Kirijo Group was a multinational company that operated on a global scale and had a tie to almost every product that was used on a daily basis. If the Kirijo mentioned here was one and the same Minato just met someone who wielded an unquestionable amount of power and influence around the world.

"Don't worry," the 'Kirijo-senpai' said, "We're expecting him. I didn't think it was necessary to inform you."

Just as she finished saying this _that_ hour ended. Minato could make out the faint music that came from his earphones around his neck and the lights around the lobby turned back on, illuminating the previously dark room.

The brunette girl visibly relaxed as the lights came on, and with the uncertainty of danger gone Minato relaxed as well and stood up straight once more. His heart rate quickly returned to its normal, steady rhythm. Leave it to the presence of light to beat away fear of the unknown.

The speaker became visible as they descended from the second floor. It was a girl with brilliant red hair that flowed past her shoulders dressed in a white blouse with the same red ribbon and black skirt as the other girl. "My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who lives in this dorm. I didn't expect you to arrive so late."

Still on his guard Minato replied coolly, giving the same explanation he did earlier, "I apologize. The train was behind schedule due to a system malfunction." He paused for a moment before adding, "I suppose I should have informed you of the delay."

Mitsuru waved a hand, indicating that such an act wasn't entirely necessary or expected.

"So who's he?" the girl with the gun asked as she gave Minato a critical eye, caution still apparent within her voice.

"He's a transfer student, Takeba. It was a last minute decision to assign him here," Mitsuru explained, "He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dormitory after all the paperwork is sorted out."

The girl with brown hair looked at him with suspicion, obviously trying to decide how she should treat him. It was strange how paperwork held someone in a certain place for extended periods of time.

Minato stared blankly back, although behind his facade he was slightly concerned. _Whoa_. _Dangerous eyes there. Although they do have a nice look in them._

"Is it okay for him to be here?" The 'Takeba' asked the red head. "I mean, he arrived during _that_ time."

Mitsuru shrugged dismissively, but Minato could see her eyes running calculations as she looked at him. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. This is Takeba Yukari," Mitsuru gestured to the brunette, "She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hey," Yukari said, her voice still tense.

Minato didn't find her tensity strange at all. He was just as surprised as she was to meet someone during that time. He gave her a bow as if it were natural. "Arisato Minato. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, y-yeah…" Minato's bow had caught Yukari off guard, and she stiffly returned the gesture wondering who bowed nowadays. "Nice to meet you too…"

One corner of Mitsuru's mouth rose slightly, amused at Yukari's stiff bow. "It's getting late and I'm sure you had a long journey here. You must be tired, so you should get some rest," Mitsuru addressed the blue haired teenager as she handed Yukari a key. "Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your belongings arrived earlier today and should already be there. Takeba, if you would."

Yukari looked slightly uncomfortable, glancing back and forth between Mitsuru and Minato. "Oh… Sure. Follow me. I'll show you the way."

Yukari began ascending the stairs and Minato quickly fell in behind her after bidding Mitsuru good night.

"You know," Minato began after a couple moments of silence, "You didn't have to show me the way if you didn't want to. Kirijo-senpai's directions were adequate enough."

Yukari gave him a cursory glance over her shoulder, the smile on her face obviously forced. "A-Ah. Well it's not that I mind showing you where your room is, it's just that…" Her voice trailed off as she left her thought unfinished.

Minato immediately noted that the two girls he just met weren't on the best of terms, and approached the situation in a different manner. "If you don't want to tell me whatever it is that's on your mind, I'm not asking you to. I was just saying that you didn't have to take it upon yourself to escort me to my room, even if it was a request."

They reached the second floor and Yukari walked into the hall to the right. On the landing was enough space for a couple vending machines, a small table, and a few potted plants. A rather nice communal area for a dormitory.

"R-Right. Well, this is it." _I'm glad he's not pressing me about it._ Yukari stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with the key Mitsuru had given her, and handed the thin piece of metal to Minato. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never here the end of it. Any questions?"

Minato nodded as he mindlessly tossed the key in his hand. "Does that kid live here too?" Minato found it curious as to why such a young boy would be living in a high school dorm such as this.

Confusion flashed across Yukari's face. "What kid?"

Minato caught the key in a fist and stopped tossing it, taking a brief second to think. "Ah… Never mind. It's nothing." Minato said slowly, knowing instantly he had made a blunder. _Guess I can't ask about his cool magic trick._

"Oooookay?" Yukari murmured uncertainly, wondering what the heck this guy was talking about. "Hey, uh... do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You kind of already did," Minato pointed out.

"What? O-Oh. Right. On your way here from the station, was everything, you know, okay?"

"Yeah," Minato carefully said, "Oh, but my mp3 did stop working once I got off the train though."

"I-Is that so? That's good." Yukari let out a silent sigh of relief. _Thank goodness that was all._ "Never mind, then. Well it's getting late so I'd better get going. I'll see you in the morning." Yukari began to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, if you need anything I'm on the third floor. Good night."

"Good night," Minato replied. He watched until Yukari disappeared as she ascended to the third floor.

Minato shook his head and opened the door, examining his room. A bed, desk, mini fridge- _Thank goodness for the mini fridge._ Minato felt like his day had been made but his face remained stoic as always. Then he saw a few remaining dust particles, and a vein visibly twitched.

A few minutes later Minato unpacked his bags that had arrived prior, and quickly organized his room.

 _Ah._ Minato had a sudden thought just as he climbed into bed. _I didn't get any cake._

* * *

4/7/2009

Early Morning

Yukari stood in front of Minato's door and knocked three times. "It's Yukari, are you awake?"

A voice came from within, "Yeah. Just give me a moment."

The door opened shortly after, Minato leaving the door ajar as he continued his final preparations.

Yukari tilted her head ever so slightly, observing Minato with a calmer mind set than the night before. _I didn't notice yesterday because I was so on edge, but he has an interesting hair color._ "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?

Minato glanced at her as he continued packing school supplies into his bag. "Yeah. The air was a little stale so I just opened the window over night."

Yukari scanned the room and frowned slightly, wondering if that was all he did since the room looked somewhat... cleaner. "I see. Kirijo-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so we should probably try to leave soon. Are you ready?" Yukari watched as Minato patted his pockets and searched his bag, double checking that he had everything in order.

Minato walked over to his desk and placed his mp3 and headphones around his neck. _I can't forget these._ "Yeah, I'm ready."

Yukari nodded, satisfied. "Sounds good. Then let's get going."

* * *

Morning

Yukari stared outside the window of the monorail, glancing every now and then at Minato, who was listening to his music and had his eyes closed, effectively denying any and all attempt to hold a conversation with him.

 _He could be a little more social and at least try to talk to me. Standing here not saying anything is kind of uncomfortable._ Yukari looked around and saw other Gekkoukan High students crowding the monorail, and noticed that more than a few were glancing in their direction. _Oh no... This isn't going to be good._

"So is there a reason why we take the monorail, Takeba-san?" Minato asked.

"Huh?" Yukari's attention was drawn back to Minato, who still had his eyes closed. She began to wonder if it had just been her imagination.

"I asked why we're taking the monorail. We live in a school owned dorm so shouldn't the school be within walking distance?" Minato reformatted the question, opening his eyes as he did so.

The fact that he started a conversation was strangely reassuring to Yukari as she quickly explained. "Well the school itself is on the man-made island Tatsumi Port Island, so we have to take the monorail from the main city to the school." Yukari added jokingly, "Unless you can walk on water."

Minato smirked, his competitive nature getting the better of him. "I'm game to try."

Yukari laughed softly, knowing from just his expression that he'd really do it. "I'd like to see that one day."

Yukari's gaze moved to the window, and Minato followed suite.

"This is actually my favorite part," Yukari said as the monorail began it's journey across the water. "It feels like you're gliding over the sea."

"Very poetic," Minato said simply.

Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Are you making fun of me, Arisato-san?"

"Just an observation," Minato yielded, finding it wise to make the small retreat.

Giving a soft smile Yukari continued, "Our stop is Port Island Station at the end of this line. From there we walk to the school."

Just then the school came into view, and Yukari was impressed with her sense of timing. "Speaking of which, Minato, see? That's Gekkoukan High."

Yukari pointed and Minato followed her finger, seeing the white buildings that unmistakably made up a school. The glass windows and doors framed by the white marble was certainly more attractive than Minato's most recent school, which smelled of rotting wood. "Looks lovely. Are those sakura trees in the front?"

Yukari looked at the blue haired boy more carefully, finding him more interesting at every passing moment. There weren't many people that would find that small detail noteworthy. "Can't be spring without sakura trees, right?"

It may have been her imagination, but Yukari thought she saw a blue butterfly beyond the window for a moment.

"Yukari-chan, good morning!"

"Good morning!"

Minato watched with interest as Yukari was bombarded with greetings. _So she's quite popular, huh? I guess that isn't too surprising given that she's cute._

Yukari spun around to face Minato, giving him a dazzling smile. "Well, this is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it."

"…" Minato's mind went blank as the brunette seemed to sparkle. Maybe it was too early in the morning for him.

Yukari looked at Minato, slightly puzzled as to why he was standing there with a blank expression on his face. "Oi, what are you spacing out for? Let's go."

Yukari grabbed Minato by the collar and dragged him into the school lobby. _Geez, do I have to baby sit this guy?_ "You're okay from here, right?"

Minato nodded, slightly unnerved by the volume of people currently in the lobby, the majority crowded in front of what appeared to be a bulletin board. "I'll go to the Faculty Office and see my home room teacher first."

"Ah, the Faculty Office is on the left over there." Yukari pointed to the hallway to the left of the shoe lockers. _Thank goodness he isn't completely hopeless._

"Thanks." And with that Minato headed for the Faculty Office. There was no sense in waiting for a more opportune time to present itself.

"Hey…" Yukari stopped him. She had one last thing to say.

Minato stopped in his tracks and turned around, curiosity in his eyes.

"About last night… Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? I'll see you later."

Minato watched her, confused, as she went up to the second floor. _What I saw? Did I see something I wasn't supposed to?_

Still contemplating this Minato went to the Faculty Office and entered, a female teacher soon greeting him.

"Oh, are you the new student?"

"Yes," Minato gave a bow, "Arisato Minato. Eleventh grade. Good to meet you."

The teacher searched for his file, finally holding it up triumphantly before opening and reading his file.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…" The female teacher noted, amazed at the extensive list, "Tokyo, Inaba, even Hiroshima… In 1999, that was what, ten years ago? You lived here in Iwatodai before your parents- Oh… I'm sorry." The teacher looked up to Minato, concerned that she had carelessly approached a sensitive subject.

"You don't have to say anything more," Minato gave a forgiving smile. He had grown accustomed to this kind of situation throughout his years.

"Ah. Sorry. I've been so busy I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition to the second years. Welcome to our school." Ms. Toriumi extended her hand.

Minato took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

With introductions finally complete Ms. Toriumi checked another file on her desk. "Let's see… You are in classroom 2-F; that's my class."

"I'll be in your care," Minato gave another slight bow. _Well_ , _that's only natural given that you're the one who is greeting me and reading my file._

"But first we need to go to the auditorium. The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon. If you will follow me."

* * *

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each and every one of you to remember the proverb: 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means..."

Minato sat and listened to the Principal's opening sentence, then immediately began to tune him out, finding that the monotone voice accompanied by the tedious speech would quickly lure him to sleep. _Hm… maybe I should listen if that's the case…_

"Hey… Transfer student…" A voice whispered from behind.

Minato glanced at the male student behind him who was leaning forward, using his eyes more than his head.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together."

Minato gave a slow confirmatory nod. _Yes, we live in the same dorm._

"Hey, I have a question."

 _You already asked one._ Minato's eyes already gave off the impression that he was annoyed.

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Minato answered easily through gritted teeth. "I don't know." _How_ could _I know? We just met last night._

"Oh… I see. I thought you might know, but… I guess not."

Minato mentally sighed. _I don't see how you could come to that conclusion, but okay?_

"So, how well do you know her?"

Minato just stared at him _. What the hell is up with these people and their endless questions?_

Thankfully a teacher chose that moment to speak up. "I hear talking. And I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class."

"Shh!" Ms. Toriumi addressed her class indiscriminately, "Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

* * *

After School

The final bell rang and Minato began to gather his belongings, placing them meticulously in his bag when a voice called out to him.

"'Sup dude!?"

Minato turned towards the speaker, a tall classmate that wore a blue baseball cap and had a goatee, whom Minato recognized as the student who sat behind him to his right.

"How's it goin'?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Minato felt slightly uncomfortable at this persons sudden familiarity.

"Me?" The boy with the baseball cap pointed at his face. "I'm Iori Junpei. You can call me Junpei. Nice to meet ya." Junpei cracked a friendly smile before continuing. "I transferred here when I was in Eighth Grade, so I know how tough it is bein' the new kid… It will take a while to get used to."

 _Not really,_ Minato thought, _I've transferred more times then I care to remember._ "Ah… Thanks," Minato said regardless of his inner thoughts, not wanting to get off as being rude or unappreciative.

"See what a nice guy I am?" Junpei smiled and nodded as if he were congratulating himself.

"At it again, Stupei?"

Minato looked behind Junpei and saw Yukari approaching, her hands held in front of her.

Junpei swung around. "Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

 _Eh? Stupei? Yuka-tan? Childhood friends?_ Minato calmed down after remembering how friendly Junpei had been from the start.

Yukari sighed, "I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll lend you an ear. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Junpei looked flabbergasted. "Me? Bothering someone? Come on! I was just bein' friendly!"

Yukari gave him a doubtful look. "If you say so." She turned towards Minato and gave him a slight smile. "Looks like we're in the same home room, Arisato-san. I was a little surprised. What a coincidence, huh?"

Minato nodded, giving her a slight smile. "Quite the coincidence." _Not that I can be displeased about already knowing a classmate._

"So how was your first day at school?" Yukari asked. "Didn't go too terribly I hope."

"I've had much worst," Minato offered and left their imaginations to play the rest out.

"Really? I'll have to make it a point to hear those stories then."

Junpei jumped back into the conversation. "Um… You know I'm here too, right?"

"And?" Yukari and Minato said in sync.

Yukari and Minato looked at each other in surprise before Yukari laughed lightly and Minato gave a slight smile.

 _Ah. She laughed._ Minato's smile unconsciously grew marginally larger.

 _So he can smile. He would look better if he smiled more._ Yukari didn't notice that her eyes became gentler.

Junpei looked back and forth between the two, immediately picking up on the atmosphere. A mischievous smile broke out across his face. "By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

Minato watched as Yukari's face was plastered with a mixture of horror and anger, her cheeks turning slightly amber. _Uh-oh…_

"Wh-What're you talking about?" Yukari smacked Junpei on the arm, hard.

 _Ouch… sounded like it hurt._ Minato made a mental note to do his utmost best not to piss her off.

"We live in the same dorm!" Yukari continued, "There's nothing going on, okay?!"

Junpei was hidden by his arms that were raised in defense. "Hahaha… Alright, alright I got it. Now will you stop hitting me?"

Yukari turned to Minato with an expression that made him think, _This can't be good…_

"Hey… You didn't say anything about… you know what, did you?"

Minato furrowed his eyebrows. "'You know what?'" Minato repeated.

"D-Don't tell me you forgot already!? Seriously…" Yukari's voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned closer, "Don't you dare say anything about last night, alright? Or I'll skin you alive."

Minato shivered despite the warm weather.

Unfortunately for both of them, Junpei leaned in just as Yukari began to whisper. "E-Eh? L-Last night? What the heck happened last night?" Junpei's face was half mischief, half disbelief.

Yukari's face turned crimson.

 _Ah… Junpei did it now._ Minato silently prayed for his new acquaintances painless death.

"W-Wait! Don't get the wrong idea!" Yukari stammered, panicking, "I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely _nothing_ between us! You hear me Stupei?!"

"Pffft…"

Junpei and Yukari looked at Minato, who was shaking and clutching his stomach.

"Hahahahaha... You two get along really well don't you?" Minato laughed, failing to hold it in anymore, a genuine smile on his face. Minato was relieved as he noticed the tension between the two disappear.

"Well, I've gotta go," Yukari said, seeking an escape route, "I've got some things to take care of for the archery club."

She turned towards Junpei, a dangerous light in her eyes. "You better not start any rumors."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Yukari walked out of the classroom, and Junpei let out a sigh of relief. "No one takes rumors seriously. She's so paranoid. But hey!" Junpei slapped Minato lightly on the back, "It's your first day here and people are already talking about you!"

 _Yay…_ Just what Minato wanted.

"Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular!"

 _Ah… that confirms it._ Minato grunted.

Junpei's face grew mischievous once more. "Hehehe… This is gonna be a fuuuuuuun year. I can just feel it!"

 _I can't._ Minato stood up and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Evening

Yukari and Mitsuru sat inside the command room, which was located on the fourth floor of the dormitory, watching the monitors mounted on the wall when the door opened.

They both turned and saw Sanada Akihiko, the popular silver-haired twelfth grader in his signature red vest, walk in.

"Hey, I'm going out for a bit," Akihiko pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "Just thought I'd let you guys know."

"… hm?" Mitsuru tore her eyes away from the monitors and looked at her long time friend.

"Didn't you see the newspaper?" Akihiko asked, concerned that Mitsuru was out of the loop. "There's a lot going on."

Mitsuru nodded knowingly. "I know, Akihiko. There's been a large increase in people developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. The media reports it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah… It has to be _them,_ " Akihiko spat. "Otherwise it ain't worth my time."

Concern flashed across Mitsuru's fine features. "Will you be okay on your own? You tend to become... tunnel visioned... The Chairmain will be here for the next few days, but after that I can..."

Akihiko smirked, emitting an aura of confidence. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm just getting a little practice." With that Akihiko walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

Mitsuru returned to watching the monitors, whispering to herself, "This isn't a game, Akihiko…"

A few minutes later the door opened once more, this time an older man in a light brown suit strode in.

"Ah, Ikutsuki-san. What are you doing here?" Yukari asked, surprised at the mans unannounced visit and unaware of Mitsuru's recent statement about his presence.

"Well, I just couldn't resist my curiosity about this new student. How's he doing?" Ikutsuki pointed at the monitors.

"He went to bed a little while ago. He's asleep now," Mitsuru reported, all business. She paused, before asking with a degree of concern, "Mr. Chairman, do you think he's…"

The Chairman pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, contemplating. "Hmm… Well let's wait and see for now. The Dark Hour is approaching."

* * *

4/8/2009

After School

"Welcome back."

Minato blinked a few times as Yukari waved to him from the sofa in the dorm lobby. "H-Hey... Takeba-san."

"So, this is our new guest..."

A man Minato didn't recognize stood up from the nearest armchair and walked towards him. He was wearing a light brown suite, wire frame glasses, and a certain air of... awkwardness to him.

"Good evening. My name is Shuuji Ikutsuki and I'm the Chairman of the Board at Gekkoukan High. Please," Ikutsuki gestured towards the sofa that Yukari was seated in. "Have a seat."

"Of course," Minato complied, figuring that he couldn't exactly refuse the Chairman of the Board's request. Even if it were a simple one.

Ikutsuki sat down in his original seat, leaning forward with his hands folded. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"What are you doing here?" Minato was sure that the Chairman of the Board wouldn't stop by a student dorm just to say that his room assignments would take a while to come through. There had to be more to it.

"To greet you, of course," Ikutsuki said. Under Minato's unwavering gaze, however, he seemed to relent a little. "Well, to be honest, I do have other business to attend to here. Speaking of which, where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

Minato raised an eyebrow at Ikutsuki's casual use of Mitsuru's and Yukari's first names but said nothing.

"She's upstairs on the fourth floor in the... you know."

"As diligent as always. Although it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello, does it?" Ikutsuki made a pained expression before turning to Minato. "Anyways, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll both excuse me..."

Ikutsuki stood up and headed to the stairs, still speaking as he did so. "You should consider going to sleep soon. As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm. Please... do forgive the bad pun." The man's awkward chuckling faded as he disappeared upstairs.

Yukari let out a deep sigh, her face buried in her hands. She peeked out form behind them, saying, "You'll get used to his lame jokes. I promise."

Minato's eyebrows shot up as he pointed at the stairs where Ikutsuki had just gone, his voice thick with disbelief. " _That_ was supposed to be a joke?"

Yukari giggled cutely at his tone. "I'm afraid so, Arisato-san. I'm afraid so."

* * *

Dark Hour

A clock struck twelve, and the bustling city that never went quiet grew eerily so, coffins populated the street, and the full moon took on a sick shade of green and grew larger.

Ikutsuki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He's still sleeping. And still in his human form instead of transmogrifying into a coffin, which means he's experiencing the Dark Hour."

The two students listened quietly.

"The only question that remains is whether or not he has the Potential," Ikutsuki continued, "Although, he must… Or they would have preyed on him by now. Continue monitoring him for a few more days, and inform me of any irregularities."

"Yes, sir," Mitsuru said.

Yukari shifted in her seat before speaking timidly, "Hey um... Should we really be doing this? I mean, I feel kinda bad. We're spying on him as if he were a guinea pig or something."

"It's necessary to determine if he really has the Potential. Although he is a very interesting subject," Ikutsuki observed as he watched Minato's brain waves, "Even those who have the Potential tend to be unstable at first. Memory loss, disorientation… He hasn't exhibited any of the usual signs or symptoms."

The command console started beeping and Mitsuru quickly pressed a button.

"Akihiko? Is that you?" Mitsuru's voice thick with worry.

"You're not gonna believe this. This thing is huge!" Akihiko's voice said over the speaker, sounding out of breath.

Yukari was surprised; there wasn't much that could make Akihiko-senpai out of breath.

"Unfortunately I don't have time to talk… It's chasing me. I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." The communication cut off, leaving the room quiet.

Yukari stood up, startled as realization dawned on her. "W-Wait…Does that mean he's bringing that thing here?!"

Mitsuru turned towards the Chairman. "Sir, let's suspend our observation for now. Takeba, prepare for battle."

"Y-Yes!"

The sound of the front doors slamming open caused all three of them to rush downstairs. When they reached the first floor they saw Akihiko leaning against the door, clutching his arm.

"Senpai?" Yukari cried out.

"I-I'm alright," Akihiko said, wincing, "Get ready to be surprised. It'll be here any second."

Ikutsuki finally caught up to them. "Is it one of them, Akihiko?"

Akihiko gave a pained smile. "Yes, but not an ordinary one. This one is much bigger."

The building shook, causing all of them look around, and Yukari gave a yelp in surprise. Whatever could shake the _entire_ building could not be good.

Upstairs someone stirred.

Mitsuru began barking out commands. "Mr. Chairman, head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake Arisato, then escape out the back. Akihiko, you and I will stop it here. Even though you're injured, you still have to fight."

"Ha… I wouldn't accept it any other way," Akihiko stood up, still holding his arm, "Yukari, you have your orders. Get going."

"Y-Yes!"

Yukari ran up the stairs in record time and skidded to a stop in front of his door.

She began banging on his door, shouting, "Hey, wake up!"

Yukari was returned with silence. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm coming in!" Yukari forced his door open after fumbling for the handle and stumbled inside, off balance.

Suddenly she felt a pressure on her arm and her feet were swept under her, and the next thing Yukari knew was that she was face first on the carpet, her left arm held behind her back and something heavy pinned her down.

 _Eh?_ Yukari looked behind her and saw a silhouette on top of her, a blue eye glowing brightly in the darkness. "A-Arisato-san?"

The glowing blue eye slowly dimmed, as if realization was returning.

"Takeba-san?" Minato's voice asked, "A-Ah. Sorry about this." Minato got off of her and helped Yukari to her feet.

 _What just happened?_ Yukari shook her head; she didn't have the luxury to think of such things at the moment. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Do you have anything that could be used as a weapon?"

Minato raised an eyebrow at the question, but nonetheless reached under his bed and pulled out a timber bamboo shinai.

"Okay, let's go!" Yukari grabbed Minato's sleeve and started running down the hall.

"Hey! What's going on?" Minato demanded as they were about to go down to the lobby.

Mitsuru's voice broke through the coms. "Takeba, this is Mitsuru. Do you hear me?"

"Yes! I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw! And forget escaping through the backdoor, they're right outside."

"What?!" Yukari slowed to a stop. "What are we going to do?"

Minato grabbed Yukari's sleeve this time and ran up the stairs, the building shaking even more violently than before.

"I-It's getting closer!" Yukari screamed.

"Don't think about it! Just keep moving!" Minato yelled, running up the stairs even faster, practically dragging Yukari.

They reached the rooftop door and crashed into it, the door giving in and the two of them stumbling onto the ground.

Yukari lay there, panting and out of breath. _Aaaaaahhhhh… I'm so tired._ The sprint up the stairs had really taken something out of her. "I… I think we're okay for now," Yukari said as she rolled onto her back and looked at Minato.

Minato was standing in a stance with his shinai in hand, staring intently at the edge of the roof.

"Arisato-san?" Yukari shakily rose to her feet. _How… is he not at the very least tired?_

The building shook rhythmically, growing more intense as if something were drawing closer and closer.

A large, black hand reached over the edge, and another, and another, until a few dozen had grabbed onto the ledge and began pulling something up.

A blue mask with the Roman Numeral I was held in one of the hands, and soon the entire body of the creature was visible.

It resembled a spider, except there were no bulbous sections and the hands were merely connected to each other by a black mass in the center.

"It's a Shadow!" Yukari cried out, the fear evident in her voice. She had only heard of them from Mitsuru and Akihiko, and didn't expect to see one so soon.

Minato currently stood in front of her, his body tensing.

 _No… Mitsuru-senpai asked_ me _to protect him. Not the other way around._ Yukari pushed herself in front of Minato as the Shadow pulled out dozens of swords from within itself.

"Takeba-san?" Minato asked, bewildered at her action.

With a shaking hand Yukari pulled the handgun out of its holster and held it against the center of her forehead. Yukari's breathing grew even more hectic than before, her vision blurring and her balance shifting even though she stood still.

The creature charged forward at blinding speed, moving faster than the mind could comprehend.

"Takeba-san..." Minato spoke with greater urgency. "If you're going to do something do it now!"

 _Come on… Pull the trigger!_ Yukari's finger twitched.

The Shadow was eight meters away and growing closer by the moment.

 _I have to pull the trigger! I don't want to die!_ Yukari shut her eyes tightly.

"Move!"

Something pushed her aside and she rolled several meters before coming to a stop. The snapping of wood caught her attention as she looked up and watched in horror as Minato deflected a single slash from the Shadow only to have his shinai splinter into a million pieces. Another sword was already coming in from Minato's blind side-

"Arisato-san!" Yukari felt her throat constrict as she shut her eyes to save herself from the horrifying image of someone being cut in half.

"Takeba-san run!"

The next thing Yukari knew Minato was by her side, trying to get her on her feet.

"Come on! We have to move now!"

Yukari looked beyond Minato and saw the Shadow was already bringing a sword up for another attack.

Minato cursed and shielded her with his own body. The sword was a silver arc as it slammed into both of them.

Yukari was sent flying to the right, rolling and slamming into the ledge with an impact that knocked the wind out of her. Yukari's side burned and she tasted iron in her throat. She drew a ragged breath and stopped as she felt a piercing pain as her lungs expanded. _A fractured rib at least… I'll be lucky if it isn't broken._ She opened her eyes and four meters in front of her Minato was struggling to stand. Her vision was hazy and she watched as he stood up shakily, blood oozing from his back and a silver handgun in his grasp.

"No! Arisato-san don't!" Yukari cried, fearing the worst.

As if he were possessed Minato pressed the handgun to his temple and spoke the word that came easily to his lips. "Per… so… na…"

Yukari's vision finally cleared just as Minato pulled the trigger, his head moving to the side as if he had actually been shot.

A terrifying smile broke out across Minato's face, a single, glowing blue eye burning brightly in the night as he was enveloped in blue light, shattered blue glass flying out from within.

Yukari felt a chill down her spine, yet at the same time, she felt exhilarated. _Ari…sa…to…_ Yukari watched as a large blue circle expanded in front of Minato's feet, a head, shoulders, torso, an entire body rose out of the ground.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am the Master of Strings, Orpheus!" An inhuman voice cried out as the humanoid floated above the ground, easily five meters tall.

As Yukari looked closer she saw that Orpheus closely resembled Minato, the same hairstyle and facial structure, except its hair was pure white. Its body appeared to be entirely mechanical, and on its back was a large, silver lyre.

Minato's terrifying smile quickly turned into one of pain as he clutched his head and cried out as if he were being torn apart from the inside.

Orpheus mimicked Minato's every movement, when suddenly all of Orpheus' limbs and head shrank into its torso and a pair of white hands emerged where the neck was.

The torso shifted, and was torn apart as a different Persona burst from within.

White gloved hands, a black robe, dozens of chains and coffins that spread out from its shoulders like wings, and a white mask that could only be described as Death.

A primeval roar erupted from the Persona, piercing the night sky and reverberating throughout the coffin riddled city.

* * *

"Wh-What on earth is that!?" Akihiko asked, stunned. Never before had he seen a Persona change shape, much less thought that such a thing was possible.

Mitsuru and Ikutsuki had no reply as they watched the monitors within the control room, speechless, enraptured by the power and fear that rolled off the Persona in waves.

The corner of Ikutsuki's mouth curled into a smile.

* * *

The Persona shot towards the Shadow, cutting through its black arms like butter with its large silver sword, taking a hold of the blue mask. With a single cut the mask was sliced cleanly in two and evaporated into a black smoke.

A single black hand remained writhing on the ground, lacking coordination as it had no purpose.

The Persona picked up the hand and squeezed, the hand bulging abnormally and popped, it too, evaporating into black smoke.

In the whole of three seconds the large, multi limbed Shadow was utterly decimated by the destructive urge of the even more frightening Persona. Even now it breathed heavily like a large predator having lost all reason.

Yukari blinked and the mysterious Persona was replaced by Orpheus, as if Orpheus had never disappeared.

She looked at Minato, whose arms were limply hanging by his side. The silver handgun fell from his grasp, impacting the ground as he collapsed with a thud and lay still. Orpheus shattered into blue, glass-like shards the moment Minato hit the concrete.

Yukari stood, ignoring the pain in her side as she stumbled towards the unmoving boy. One of her legs gave out under her but Yukari crawled, feeling an urge, no, a need, to be by this person's side. She was tired, her body ached, and her mind was foggy. What felt like an eternity later she was beside him. She managed to sit up beside him and lifted his head onto her lap. "Are you alright?" Yukari asked, praying for an answer.

No answer came from the young man's lips. Minato's face was pale, beaded with sweat. His breathing was shallow and his pulse was weak. The blood seeping from the wound on his back continued to flow.

"Come on," Yukari whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "Say something! Please…" Her chest felt like it was being twisted and squeezed by a vice. This was all her fault. If only she had been strong enough to summon her own Persona, this never would have happened. Minato would still be standing at this very moment if she hadn't been so afraid. Because of her own ineptitude someone she had only met lay injured in front of her. She was asked to protect him, but all she did was run away and have him protect her.

The rooftop door burst open, and taking great strides Akihiko quickly reached the two. "Are you guys okay?" Noticing Minato's condition Akihiko only hesitated for a brief moment before yelling into the com, "Mitsuru get medical personnel _right now_! He needs immediate attention! His pulse is-"

Yukari didn't notice her senpai as she shut her eyes tight, tears streaking down her face as her hands softly touched Minato's face. _Please… Don't die on me like this…_

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

An edit of the original. Overall minor changes to the chapter, nothing major was done with the exception of a new, very short scene and a few minor changes to events compared to the original. I'm going to spend the next couple days doing the same to my currently released chapters before starting on the new ones, so please be patient with me. I am also playing the P3P version simultaneously, so the minor changes will occur as time progresses. Big plans for the Priestess fight that was cut, finally came up with something fun after all this time. Will get back to you guys with Operation Babe Hunt soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Tartarus

**This chapter has been updated and revised from the original.**

Chapter 2: Tartarus

* * *

 _Am I… dreaming?_

The single thought seemed to echo, sounding distant and unreal in the void that the consciousness of Arisato Minato inhabited. Minato was faintly aware of his body, and when he squeezed his hand tightly into a fist the sensation only felt surreal as a minor portion of the normal sensitivity was felt. When he raised his arm it seemed to leave an afterimage, even when he moved it as slowly as he could. Looking about he couldn't see anything; darkness being the only thing that filled his vision. Frowning, Minato wondered if he had died. He remembered Yukari bursting into his room, running up the stairs, going onto the roof, and then... and then... What happened after that? The infinite darkness that occupied the mind suddenly grew hazy, and slowly became clearer. The memory of fighting with the Shadow and summoning something called a... Persona! Yes, a Persona. After the memories came a sudden awareness of his surroundings, Minato's brain working overtime to pick out the faint images and instincts that gradually came into existence. _A round table, the sound of objects flying past at high speeds, a single, no, two presences, and… a piano?_

The darkness was replaced by a blue room, or more accurately, the space in an elevator shaft. A single round table covered with blue velvet sheets, a massive, golden clock whose hands told time in a blur, and two individuals, one seated at the table and the other standing beside it. A massive gate spread as far as the eye could see, and the room itself seemed to be moving up at a tremendous speed.

The man sitting at the table was old and goblin-like, with an abnormally long nose and large eyes, along with pointed ears.

The woman beside him was young, wearing a sleeveless blue dress and gloves, with short white hair that just passed beyond her ears. Her eyes were solid gold.

The man with the long nose spoke first, "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor gestured to the young woman beside him with a wave of his hand. "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

Elizabeth gave a polite nod at her introduction.

Igor folded both hands in front of him and held them in front of his chin. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. And only those who have signed the contract can enter this place."

"By contract... do you mean?" Minato ventured and left his thought unfinished.

Igor's waved his hand over the table and the exact contract Minato had signed the night he entered the dormitory came into existence. The folder was open and Minato's signature was written on the single page, clear as day. "Quite so." Igor's eyes narrowed. "You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. You have to do only one thing: abide by the contract, and hold yourself responsible for the choices you make."

"The power you speak of is Persona, correct?"

Igor's eyes returned to their normal, large size, and his body visibly relaxed. "Indeed. You fell unconscious after awakening to your power. Don't worry about it, though. Just relax. You're physical body is perfectly fine. In fact, you'll wake up feeling better than you ever have," Igor comforted. Igor flicked his wrist and a card appeared in his hand, which he examined closely. "I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called a Persona, a manifestation of your psyche, a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

Minato tried to wrap his head around everything that was being said. All the talk of destiny and Personas was a bit too much information to take in at once, especially when it had to do with seemingly supernatural powers that defied all logic and reason.

"But," Igor said, his eyes becoming serious once more, "Your power is still weak… In order to strengthen it you must develop your Social Links, or your emotional ties with others. The stronger your ties, the stronger your Persona ability. You would do well to remember that."

"By emotional ties you refer to the relationships I share with people?" Minato wanted to make sure he understood everything that was being said. Igor appeared to have the habit of speaking cryptically.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Your relationships with others determine the power of your Persona ability. And here, take this," A floating velvet key floated in front of Minato, who reached out and took it. Igor's voice took a tone of finality, "Now then Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then… Farewell…"

The blue room, table, clock, piano, Igor, and Elizabeth faded from existence, melding into one with the infinite darkness of the mind. Minato felt himself spinning, and all awareness that he had a moment ago quickly disappeared.

* * *

4/17/2009

After School

Minato Arisato slowly regained consciousness, noting the soft object that supported his body along with the sound of a ceiling fan. Minato's kept his eyes closed, focusing on learning about his environment through his other senses. _A sheet is covering me. From the sound of the fan I am in a small room. The left side of my body is warmer then my right. Sunlight? Sunlight means window on left wall. But part of my left leg is cold. Shadow? Person. One? Two?_ Minato concentrated on his hearing. _Breathing. Calm breathing. Hair brushing against the collar, but not the chair. Shoulder length hair? Who do I know that would be by my bedside in case of injury… Junpei? No, he has short hair. Mitsuru? No, hair is too long. Ah. Yukari._

Curious to see if his deductions were correct Minato opened his eyes and glanced to his left, seeing a window with sunlight streaming through along with Yukari sitting in a chair, her shadow covering his left leg.

 _Yes!_ Minato did an imaginary fist pump at his accurate deductions.

The shift of movement caught Yukari's attention, her emotions a mixture of surprise and relief. "You're awake! Thank goodness you finally came to…" Yukari smiled, covering her mouth with both hands, joy seeping into every motion she made.

"I'm in the hospital," Minato said deadpan, half to himself and half to Yukari, immediately reaching over and tapping a button without a second thought.

Yukari slowly calmed down, her joy expressing itself in all the wrong ways. "How much time do you need?! It's been a whole week! Do you know how worried I was about you?"

Minato looked at her in disbelief. It was one thing to wake up in a hospital but it was another to find a cute girl who you've only known for a few days to be by your bedside when you do. _Is she mad at me? But she said she was worried and was happy a moment ago… Don't tell me… Tsundere?!_ Minato didn't dare say that word aloud, fearing the wrath that it may bring.

Yukari didn't wait for a reply as she spoke faster. "The doctor didn't find anything wrong with you, just said you were exhausted. The cut on your back seemed to heal right up, too." She spoke faster and faster, her sentences blurring and sounding like a single continuous sentence. "But you kept sleeping and sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was? I mean, who sleeps for an _entire_ week? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Like, any at all? I came here right after school every day to the end of visiting hours and skipped out on Archery Club the whole week. Do you know what people are saying about us?"

Minato couldn't formulate an answer as the thought, _Definitely tsundere…_ echoed endlessly in his mind.

Yukari forced herself to calm down and took a few seconds to calm her racing heart. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," Yukari's voice became quiet, the atmosphere immediately changing, "Even though Kirijo-senpai asked me to protect you I…" Her voice cracked. "I…"

Minato sat up, feeling the change in mood. "It's okay. I'm used to being alone. I can take care of myself," Minato gave her a sad, lonely smile.

Yukari felt a lump grow in her throat. She stood up and looked out the window at the falling sun. "I… wanted to tell you that… Well… I'm kinda like you." _Why is there a lump in my throat?_

"I can't say I understand," Minato shook his head, frowning, not grasping the meaning behind her words.

"I'm like you in that… I don't have any parents. You see, my dad died in an accident when I was little… and my mom and I haven't seen each other in almost ten years, so we're not exactly on the best of terms."

Yukari looked back at him, a sad look in her eyes. "You're all alone too, right? I'm sorry, but I already know about your past. I read your file. Sorry."

"It's fine." Minato didn't care who read his file. He had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. And yes, he was all alone in this world. No sense in denying it.

"It didn't seem fair that you knew nothing about me, so I told myself that I'd tell you as soon as you woke up, that I'd tell you the truth. It was back in '99. There was a large explosion in the area. A lot of people were hurt and there were many that lost their lives. My dad was one of them." Yukari closed her eyes, feeling the moisture building up as she remembered memories long past. "He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group."

"Is Kirijo-senpai connected to them?" Minato asked, wanting to see if Kirijo Mitsuru was indeed connected to the Kirijo Group and that this was the reason for Yukari's almost hostile attitude towards her.

Yukari gave a curt nod, confirming Minato's suspicions. "I'm hoping that if I stick around in S.E.E.S. long enough I'll find something, a clue about what really happened to my dad. That's why I'm at Gekkoukan High and why I was with you on that roof top. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help… It was my first time fighting them, too." Yukari looked at Minato with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry… You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…"

Minato saw in her eyes a guilt that exceeded that of which a mere "I'm sorry" could cure. The guilt she felt had been haunting her for over a week, and Minato being unconscious and hospitalized didn't help. Minato got off the bed and stood next to her, looking out the window. "It's not your fault. Really. It's natural to be afraid."

"Thanks… but… you weren't afraid?"

Minato's eyes looked far away beyond the horizon. "Afraid? Afraid of what? Death?" Minato's expression grew emotionless as he looked into Yukari's eyes. "Death isn't so scary after you've experienced it firsthand." If he were to be honest he was more worried about everyone else.

Yukari stood there, shocked. _How could he say such a thing? After what happened to him-_ She stopped. Remembering that she knew but didn't know what he had been through. That he has experienced problems that she couldn't imagine. The same went for her. "Anyways," Yukari spoke uneasily, "Thanks for listening. I've wanted to share that story with someone for a long time."

Giving a kind smile Minato said gently, "I'm glad that you told me. And thanks for being here when I came to."

Yukari picked up her school bag and flashed a smile, the gloomy atmosphere dispelled in a second. "If I'll be honest it was more for my sake than for yours. Alright, I'm going to head out now. I'll let the others know you woke up." Yukari then gave Minato the same expression that made a chill go down his spine and think, _This can't be good._

"You better take it easy, okay? Be a good patient and get back in bed! And don't hesitate to call the nurse! I'm sure she'll take good care of you. See you tomorrow!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" _Tsundere's are scary!_

Just as Yukari reached the door it opened and a nurse walked in, carrying a tray of food.

Yukari looked back at him, disappointment along with a boiling rage in her eyes. "You were thinking about _food_ this entire time?! Is that why you pressed a button right after you woke up? After I tell you how worried I was the first thing you do is call for _food_?! Uuugggghhh! You're unbelievable!"

Yukari stormed out of the room just as Minato happily chomped down on a piece of fish, pure bliss written all over his face as he practically glowed, Yukari's anger already gone from his mind. _What is_ wrong _with that guy?!_

* * *

4/18/2009

Early Morning

Minato walked towards the school gate, school bag slung over his shoulder with his other hand in his pocket spinning a ball of lint as he immersed himself in the music that came through the earphones.

"-to-san!"

Minato heard a faint voice, but decided to ignore it. There were many names that ended with "to." His just happened to also.

"-sato-san!"

The voice grew louder, and in response Minato thumbed his mp3 and turned the volume higher. _It's just a coincidence_ , Minato reasoned.

Yukari marched towards the ignorant fool that continued to disregard her calls, fellow students looking on with curiosity as they nudged their friends. _This idiot… Does he have any idea how embarrassing it is to be ignored as you yell out someone's name twice?_ Yukari caught up to the oblivious, blue haired boy and pulled an ear phone off, standing on her toes to place her mouth right next to his ear. "Aaaaaarrrrrrrriiiiisaaaaatooooooo…"

Minato froze in place, feeling the familiar chill down his spine as he slowly turned towards the figure that was emitting the terrifying aura. Perhaps he should have turned around when he had the chance. "G-G-Good morning, Takeba-san," Minato forced a nervous smile that even he could tell looked extremely fake.

"Good morning, Arisato-san," Yukari returned, her face glaring point blank at his.

 _Please don't hurt me!_ "Ha… ahahaha…" All Minato could manage was a nervous laugh as he was reminded that there were so many other things scarier than Death.

"You have some nerve to ignore me twice. Do you know how dumb I looked?"

After a quick glance at the nearby spectators, Minato determined that she probably looked really dumb. Minato didn't say this out loud, genuinely fearing for his well being. He did, after all, _just_ get out of the hospital and had no intention of going back anytime soon. "N-No," was all he could muster.

"I looked reaaaaallly dumb. Anyways, go straight back to the dorm after school today, Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Meet him on the fourth floor, okay? You better not forget, or else I'll look bad." Yukari's glare intensified.

"Yes, ma'am…" Minato said sheepishly, wanting to disappear into the background.

"I didn't hear you…" Yukari whispered, her voice dangerously low.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Minato said louder.

"Good." Yukari took several steps forward before turning back to look at him with a charming smile. "Oh, and you look pretty good for just getting out of the hospital. Don't push yourself too hard at school today."

And with that Yukari walked into the school, leaving Minato standing frozen in place in the middle of the courtyard, a single earphone dangling around his neck.

 _Tsundere's are mega scary…_ Minato wondered for the rest of the day why he couldn't stop shivering.

* * *

After School

Minato opened the door to the only room on the fourth floor of the dorm, stepping into a large room with a large computer and monitors dominating an entire wall and several occupied chairs and sofas surrounding a coffee table in the middle of the room. It was his first time in here, and it definitely wasn't something you'd find in an ordinary dorm. Minato thought about the events that happened over a week ago and figured that there was nothing ordinary here to begin with.

Mitsuru, Yukari, a silver-haired young man in a red vest, and an older man Minato recognized as Ikutsuki in a light brown suit with glasses occupied the seats.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad you're okay after your stay in the hospital. You gave everyone quite the scare. Anyways... Please, take a seat," Ikutsuki welcomed.

Minato sat in the closest unoccupied chair, waiting for things to continue.

Ikutsuki gestured to the silver-haired senior who gave off a cool atmosphere, "I don't believe you two have actually met. This is Sanada Akihiko. He's a senior, like Mitsuru. He's been with S.E.E.S. for quite a while now."

The senior have Minato a nod. "How's it goin'? You can call me Akihiko."

"Arisato Minato." Minato gave a formal nod. After giving Akihiko a quick up down Minato saw that his senpai had the air of confidence about him for good reason. His gray eyes held a strong, unwavering determination, and Minato had a feeling that the calm look had something to do with being highly disciplined. The silver-haired boy had a proportional build, neither lanky nor overly muscular but strong nonetheless.

With introductions complete Ikutsuki moved onto the topic that he wanted to discuss. "Okay, Minato, would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

Minato paused for a moment, and then nodded.

Ikutsuki looked surprised as Minato explained, "At midnight no electronics work, people are replaced by coffins, the moon and sky become green. Then an hour later time continues as if the hour never happened."

"That's correct. Do you mind me asking how long you've realized this?" Ikutsuki's gaze seemed to bore into Minato's skull, trying to find out what he knew through sheer willpower alone.

Minato thought for a second. "I don't really remember. I've been aware of its existence as long as I can remember. In fact, you're the first people I've met during that time."

"I see…" Ikutsuki looked extremely disappointed in the lack of details in the information provided.

Akihiko spoke towards Minato. "You saw those creatures, right? The one you fought the other night on the rooftop? We call those creatures 'Shadows.' They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin."

Mitsuru handed Minato a newspaper displaying an article about recent victims of Apathy Syndrome. Minato quickly scanned it but failed to make a connection, instead looking up hoping to hear it. He wasn't disappointed when Akihiko continued speaking.

"We believe the people with Apathy Syndrome are victims of Shadows. They feed on the mind of their prey; and the prey effectively becomes a living corpse. Mindless, clueless, and helpless. They're responsible for most, if not all, of the incidents on the news." Akihiko smiled, as if presented with a challenge. "And it's our job to defeat them. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru scolded him, "You and Arisato just got injured the other day. This isn't a game!"

Ikutsuki held up his hands, requesting the two seniors to settle down. "Now, now, Akihiko does his job well. Let's return to the original topic. We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or S.E.E.S. for short. Officially, we're classified as a school club. In practice, we're responsible for defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru here is the leader and I am the club's advisor."

Minato wasn't sure if they could summon Persona's as well, but judging from Yukari's silver handgun they must have some method of doing so. Regardless, he asked, "How do you fight them?"

Ikutsuki crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Although rare, there are individuals who can operate and experience the Dark Hour, like all of you. Some awaken to a power that can fight the Shadows. We call that power 'Persona.' And since Shadows can only be defeated by Personas and their users the battle with them is all up to you guys."

"What about the police or the government?" Minato figured there had to be some group somewhere under the control of a government position. It seemed likely as Shadows presented a threat to society.

"Since the Dark Hour can only be experienced by a handful of individuals the rest of society would find it rather difficult to believe, don't you think?" Mitsuru pointed out. "Unless they experienced it themselves, of course. Panic would likely ensue at the threat of an unknown entity even if it were to be believed. But I digress, the knowledge of Shadows and the Dark Hour are entirely confidential to the general public. As far as I know, the Kirijo Group is the only one who have a team assembled to combat the Shadows. That would be us."

Minato nodded, coming to a conclusion. "And you want me to join, don't you?" It only made sense. Minato had a Persona and this group fought the Shadows using them. And judging from the fact there were only three active members Minato was aware of, they needed all the help they could get.

"I'm glad you're quick to understand," Ikutsuki smiled, mildly impressed.

Mitsuru pushed the briefcase that was on the table towards Minato. She easily flicked the latches open and the contents were revealed. A silver handgun identical to Yukari's, a holster, as well as a red armband that had the abbreviation "S.E.E.S." written in English. "We've prepared an Evoker for you."

"What's this... Evoker supposed to do?" Minato asked, holding up the silver handgun that he recognized as nothing more than a model.

"Summoning a Persona requires a sense of extreme stress; the Evoker is merely a tool to induce such conditions. After all, imitating the act of suicide is no small act," Mitsuru gave a grim smile.

Minato noticed Yukari look away uncomfortably.

"I see… I understand. I'll help," Minato said confidently with no hint of doubt. Minato always believed that his experiencing the Dark Hour had a purpose. Perhaps this was it.

Everyone in the room looked visibly relieved, Yukari letting out the breath that she had been unconsciously holding in.

Yukari gave him a grateful expression. "I was afraid you'd say no… Welcome aboard!"

Ikutsuki nodded in satisfaction, pleased with the outcome of the meeting. "Thank you. We are all grateful for you assistance. Oh, I almost forgot about your room assignment. Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end."

Ikutsuki started laughing, the students confused and eyeing him as if he were crazy.

Minato sighed, believing he would never get used to Ikutsuki's horrendous 'jokes.' Minato froze when he heard a sudden, mysterious voice in his head. _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…_ Minato looked around to see if anyone else appeared to have heard it, and, not seeing anything, thought back to what Igor had referred to as Social Links.

* * *

Dark Hour

A boy with pale blue eyes sat beside Minato's bed, watching the young man's peaceful expression as he slept.

Minato stirred as he sensed a presence and opened his eyes.

The boy with pale blue eyes chuckled, a mysterious sound. "Hi, how are you? We've met before."

"Ah," Minato recalled the boy who gave him the contract. "Wait, how'd you get in here?"

The young boy chuckled softly. "I'm always with you. But soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

Minato furrowed his eyebrows. "The end?"

"The end of everything," the boy confirmed, "But to be honest, I don't really know what it is. Oh, and it appears that you've awakened to your power… An unusual one at that. I see it taking on many forms, yet unbound by any restrictions. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

The boy sounded all knowing, yet was so vague that Minato failed to draw any conclusions.

"Do you remember when we first met?" the boy asked, and continued without waiting for an answer, "I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me… Okay, see you later…"

"Wait! Who are you?"

The boy faded into the background and disappeared, Minato again realizing a second later that he had vanished.

Minato mentally kicked himself. _Damn… Forgot to ask how he did that._

* * *

4/19/2009

Evening

… _99… 100!_

Minato lowered himself to the ground and rolled onto his back, gasping for breath as he finished his third repetition of push-ups, his pecs and arms burning.

School had passed uneventfully, although Minato did manage to get a good nap during one of the classes. _That was an excellent nap…_ Minato mused.

There was a trio of knocks on his door.

"Hey, Arisato-san, it's me," Yukari said, "Can you come down to the lobby? Akihiko-senpai wants to talk to us."

"Yeah," Minato managed to say, "I'll be down there in a sec."

Minato stood up and grabbed the shirt that had been discarded on his bed, quickly flattening the bedding that had been disturbed. Minato happened to glance at the mirror above the sink, seeing the new scar on his right shoulder that the Shadow had given him. Stretching from the top of his shoulder blade down to his mid back, what should have been a crude gash was instead a fresh scar. Absentmindedly running a hand over the scar Minato was dumbfounded at how quickly such a wound had healed. What should have taken weeks, if not months to heal had only taken a week. Igor had been right, Minato woke up feeling better than he ever had.

Minato opened the door and stepped into the hallway, seeing Yukari leaning against the wall directly opposite of his door.

Minato looked at her. "Yo, Takeba-san," Minato casually greeted.

Yukari looked at him, her cheeks slowly growing pink. "Y-yo..."

"What?" Minato asked as he slipped his shirt over his head, "Aren't we going downstairs?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh… Yeah…" Yukari turned quickly and walked down the hall towards the staircase.

Yukari flashed back to Minato standing there shirtless. _Despite his lanky appearance he's actually pretty muscu- Aaaaggghhh Yukari what are you thinking?!_ Yukari resisted the urge to bash her head against the wall.

The pair walked down the staircase, meeting with Akihiko near the front entrance.

"Okay, we're here. So, what's this about?" Yukari asked, finally having calm down enough to speak normally.

"There's someone I wanna introduce." Akihiko opened the front door and called out, "Hey, what's taking you so long? Hurry up!"

A familiar voice complained from outside. "Give me a sec' will ya? This is freakin' heavy."

Just as Yukari and Minato recognized who the voice belonged to, a familiar individual wearing a baseball cap and sporting a goatee walked into the dorm carrying a pair of luggages.

"E-Eeeehhhhh?!" Yukari's face was filled with shock while Minato just stared blankly at her.

 _What an amusing expression._ Minato found that Yukari's expressions never grew old.

"J-Junpei?! Why are _you_ here?" Yukari shouted, demanding an answer. Realization dawned on her as she shook her head and turned to Akihiko. "No way... Don't tell me…"

"This is Iori Junpei from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today," Akihiko explained.

 _Oh. Junpei's here._ Minato finally became aware the significance of Junpei's appearance.

"Heyyyy guys. How's it goin'?" Junpei gave a wide grin.

"It's going good," Minato said straight faced.

Yukari gave Minato a light punch. "Don't go along with him! And he's staying _here_?! You've gotta be joking. Wait… that means…"

Akihiko nodded. "Yeah, it's just as you think. He has the Potential. I bumped into him the other night, told him about us, and he agreed to join."

Yukari refused to believe it. " _You_ … have the _Potential_? Seriously?!" She turned toward Minato once more. "Slap me. Tell me this isn't real."

Minato looked at her blankly, blinked a few times, and put his hand on her cheek.

"D-Don't just put your hand on my face! I said to slap me out of this whacky dream!" Yukari turned crimson as she slapped Minato's hand away.

Junpei laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Man you two sure grew close. But yeah, Akihiko found me by the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins and crying my eyes out."

"Ah," Minato made a sound, understanding, "Midnight snack?"

"Exactly dude!" Junpei held up a hand for a high five.

Minato stared at it.

Junpei slowly lowered his hand and tried to play it off. "I-I don't remember much, but man, it was embarrassing. Although, Akihiko did say it was completely normal. You know the bein' confused and not remembering anything part. Did ya guys know that?" Junpei asked as he attempted to smoothly, but failed to, one up Yukari and Minato.

"Didn't happen to me," Minato said matter-of-factly. _I just slept for a whole week… It was great…_

"Pssshhh," Junpei waved a hand exaggeratedly, "Big deal. But man, was I surprised to hear about you guys, I never would have guessed." Junpei gave Minato a friendly punch on the shoulder. "But I bet you guys are super stoked about me joinin' right?!"

"Not really," Minato and Yukari said.

"Man… you guys are on the same wavelength so much it's scary."

Akihiko merely stood off to the side as the exchange went on. "Alright you guys, enough with the ill-needed introductions." He smiled, pleased about the idea he had been tossing around for a while. "It seems like we have enough people to finally start exploring that place."

"Oh, we doing something already?" Junpei asked, excited, "Awesome!"

"By that place… do you mean?" Yukari's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I do. We'll go there tomorrow. For tonight just focus on getting settled in Junpei."

"Roger that!" Junpei saluted, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

4/20/2009

Lunchtime

The final bell for the lunch break rang and was followed by sighs of relief, groans, and the almost instantaneous flow of conversations between the students of Class 2-F. The majority were heading out to purchase lunch from the cafeteria or meet up with friends from other classes while a minor few remained in the classroom. Minato, Yukari, and Junpei belonged to the minority.

"Oh man," Yukari let out a yawn she had been holding in for the entire last period. "I thought I was gonna fall sleep in there..."

Junpei got out of his seat and walked forward a few steps, leaning on Minato's desk. "Tell me about it. I don't understand why we need to know this Composition stuff anyways. Not like we're gonna use it throughout our lives."

"Please, you're just saying that because you _actually_ fell asleep during lecture," Yukari rolled her eyes at him. "And that, Stupei, is one of the many, many reasons how you've earned that nickname."

"Hey," Junpei said with a serious look. He had no idea when Yukari had even started calling him that name. It just sort of... happened. "I resent that. Besides, you have no right to say that to me. Just take a look at this guy right here." Junpei pointed at the mess of blue hair next to his leg.

Minato chose that moment to raise his head and glanced around with a dazed look before rubbing his eyes on is uniform sleeve. "Huh? What? School finally over?"

"Sorry bud," Junpei broke out the bad news, "It's only lunchtime. Still have the entire second half to get through if you want to head on home."

Minato groaned and his head slumped back onto the desk. "Wake me up when school's over," Minato requested, exhaustion taking hold of him once more.

Yukari shook her head and sighed. "All I can say in Arisato-san's defense is that he got every question right whenever the teachers called on him."

"Yeah, what's up with that, Minato?" Junpei gave Minato a playful nudge.

"Lucky guesses," came the muffled reply.

"Can I have a minute, you three?"

Yukari and Junpei turned to the unexpected voice, Minato not even bothering to move.

Mitsuru had entered the classroom unnoticed thanks to the amount of traffic in and out of the classroom. The door opening and closing had become background noise to the inhabitants at this point.

"Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something I need to tell everyone," Mitsuru said in a manner more attune to an order than a request.

"Oh," Junpei's eyes took on a glint of excitement. "Are we having a talk about _that_?" Junpei had no idea exactly what "that" was, but for whatever reason he found himself getting very anxious whenever anything involving club activities popped up in a conversation.

"I'll save the details for later," Mitsuru dodged Junpei's question with relative ease. "Until then, use the rest of your time at school wisely." Mitsuru left without another word, gone as suddenly as she had arrived.

"Wow..." Junpei muttered, "She sure doesn't waste time, does she?"

"You can say that again. She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us," Yukari said with an uncaring tone.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Yuka-tan!" Junpei verbally prodded. "Is that some hostility I'm getting here?"

Yukari opened her mouth to speak, trying to formulate a response. "Well... it's not that I don't like her... She's just..." Yukari let out an angry sigh and never found a proper way to answer.

"She's just... what?" Junpei ventured before an 1000 yen bill was waved in front of his face.

"Junpei, go get me a drink or something. You can get yourself something too," Minato muttered, his head still placed on his desk.

"Ohoho! You got it Minato!" Junpei bolted out of the room, completely forgetting about the Yukari's interrogation.

Seeing the tall-lanky guy leave the room Yukari let out another sigh, although this one was out of relief. "Thanks Arisato-san. He was beginning to really drive me up the wall there. Although you didn't have to give him money to get him to leave."

"It wasn't my money," Minato answered without raising his head.

"It wasn't your... _What?!"_ Yukari stood up in shock. "Then who's did you-"

Minato raised his hand, Junpei's wallet held firmly in his grasp.

"Ohhhhh... You're good," Yukari laughed, legitimately impressed.

* * *

After School

"Hey guys I seem to be missing 1000 yen..." Junpei finally said after they had just returned to the dorm. He'd noticed at the station when he had to take out his rail card for the monorail that a single bill was missing from his already sad looking wallet. "Do you guys have any idea what might have happened to it?"

Yukari didn't answer since she was too busy trying to muffle her laughter as they began ascending the stairs.

"Don't know what to tell you, Junpei," Minato said with a serious expression. "The only tip I have for you is to keep a hand on your wallet."

"That's the thing though..." Junpei thought deeply as he recounted the events in school. "I don't ever remember taking my wallet out at school."

"Maybe you got pick pocketed."

"Nah there's no way that could have happened," Junpei denied fervently. "I would have totally noticed if something like that had happened."

Yukari's sides began to hurt but she succeeded in subduing her laughter, only an impish grin occasionally breaking out on her face as they reached the fourth floor.

Minato opened a door to the Command Room and held it open as Yukari and Junpei entered. Taking a habitual look around before entering himself Minato closed the door behind him.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were already seated in the room along with Ikutsuki, who looked up and gave a pleasant smile at their arrival. The three juniors made their way to the group and took their usual seats.

"Now that everyone is present I'd like your undivided attention," Iktusuki requested as all eyes rested on him. "For a long time Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But recently the number of S.E.E.S. members has jumped to five with the addition of you three. With this sudden rise in manpower starting tonight at 12:00 AM, at the beginning of the Dark Hour, I'd like to commence the indefinite operation of the exploration of Tartarus until further notice."

Junpei raised a hand, speaking as he did so. "Um... So I know I asked this yesterday but what's this Tartarus thing again? We're not talking about a type of toothpaste... are we?"

"You're telling me you haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asked, mildly surprised.

Junpei raised both hands, palms open. "Sorry, can't say I have."

"Neither have I," Minato added, not wanting to make Junpei feel like he was left out. Not that Minato had seen Tartarus either.

"It's no surprise really," Ikutsuki reasoned. "It only appears during the Dark Hour, after all."

"The Dark Hour, huh?" Junpei muttered, interested in the prospect that some things only appeared during that time.

"Just like the Shadows," Akihiko related Tartarus to the supernatural beings that made the phenomenon easier to comprehend. "It also happens to be the perfect place for us to train. In a way you can think of Tartarus as a Shadow nest. They appear there in greater numbers than they ever will outside of it."

"A nest, huh?" Junpei said thoughtfully. "So it's basically a target rich environment then, right?"

"Do we know why the Shadows are present in a higher concentration in Tartarus?" Minato asked, more curious than anything else. Minato knew it was presumptuous of him to think that S.E.E.S. had all the answers, even though he already knew they didn't.

Mitsuru shook her head. "Our knowledge on Tartarus is close to nonexistent. The nature of Tartarus and it's connection to Shadows remains to be discovered."

Yukari asked a more sensible question that had an actual answer before the conversation continued, "But, senpai... Your injury hasn't healed yet has it?"

Mitsuru answered for her silver-haired friend, knowing that he'd brush the injury off like it wasn't a big deal. "Since Akihiko hasn't made a full recover yet he'll only accompany us to the entrance. He'll remain there until everyone else from exploring Tartarus."

Mildly upset that Mitsuru beat him to the punch Akihiko grumbled, "Yeah, I know..." On the inside, however, Akihiko was more disappointed that Mitsuru assigned him to stand by while everyone else had all the fun.

As if he weren't aware of the aggravation the injury was causing Akihiko Ikutsuki continued speaking. "Well, I'm sure he won't complain as long as you don't venture too far in. Since we're dealing with Shadows Tartarus, the nest of Shadows, can't be avoided in our fight against them."

"Relax," Junpei assured the rest of S.E.E.S., "I've got your backs covered."

"I'm not so sure about all of this..." Yukari spoke her mind, sharing her sentiments with the rest of the team. She was mostly concerned with the actual fighting, though. Yukari was afraid she'd be nothing more than a liability given her performance on the roof last week. Most of all she feared that someone would get hurt again because of her.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Minato told Yukari in a matter-of-fact tone. "Won't figure anything out if we don't begin taking risks."

Yukari conceded with a sigh. "You're absolutely right..." If Yukari wanted to find out anything about her Father's death, she needed to take a step into danger and overcome her fear. And that step began with entering Tartarus and discovering the secrets it held within.

"As the Chairman said we're commencing the operation once the Dark Hour begins. However, we'll meet in the lobby at 11:40. It will take some time to travel to Tartarus' location before the Dark Hour actually occurs," Mitsuru set a deadline, wanting to have as much time as possible for the operation later tonight. "Until then get some rest and do what you originally had planned for the evening. Dismissed."

* * *

Late Night

Everyone had boarded the empty monorail, not speaking a word as they headed to Tatsumi Port Island. The seniors had led the way, juniors following close behind glancing at the familiar scenery that they passed on a daily basis. It wasn't until S.E.E.S. reached their destination that Junpei couldn't take it anymore.

"Um… Senpai? Why are we here?" Junpei asked shortly after they had come to a stop.

"Because this is where Tartarus is," Mitsuru said in a tone that allowed no rebuttal.

"I get that but… Why does it have to be our school?!"

"Relax, Junpei. It's almost midnight," Akihiko said patiently, trying to use his calm appearance as an example for his kouhai to mirror.

Minato yawned, also wondering why he had to come back to school, a question that he never failed to ask himself every day.

A clock struck midnight.

* * *

Dark Hour

The changes that normally occurred only during the Dark Hour did so, but that wasn't so surprising anymore. What was surprising, however, was the change that Gekkoukan High underwent. The school shifted, fragmenting and breaking apart as it rose out of the ground, buildings that couldn't logically be underneath the school came into view, rising higher and higher, taller than any building in the world. It formed a tower akin to a twisted, dark castle and glowed an iridescent green.

Standing at the bottom, the S.E.E.S. members had to crane their necks as far back as possible in order to see the top. Even then the peak was hundreds of kilometers away and barely visible to the naked eye.

"This… This is Tartarus," Mitsuru said as the tower stopped growing, "The labyrinth that reveals itself only during the Dark Hour."

"H-Huh? Labyrinth? What's that mean?" Junpei asked to no one in particular after giving a low whistle.

"A maze with only one way to the center," Minato defined the term, just as awed as everyone else was at the incomprehensible transformation. In all his time walking around during the Dark Hour for years he had never seen or imagined something like this could happen.

"O-Oh… okay," Junpei said, still not entirely understanding. "So uh… why'd our school turn into this giant tower?"

Not finding any logical reason Minato thought, _I bet it was a cool magic trick._

However, no one offered an answer to Junpei's question leading to a logical conclusion.

Junpei's shoulders sagged a little, sighing. "You guys don't know, do you?"

Mitsuru looked downcast, and after a short moment finally answered, "No… we don't."

"Well, maybe we'll find out soon enough," Akihiko said optimistically, taking the reigns and propelling the conversation forward. "We two seniors have only stepped inside, but never actually set out to explore the place. There has to be a clue in here regarding the Dark Hour."

Mitsuru shot Akihiko a piercing gaze. "I hope you know you're not joining them. I explicitly said so earlier today, did I not?"

Akihiko looked wounded and a tad scared. "O-Of course I know. I wasn't planning to join them… Alright, so before we do anything else Mitsuru and I will appoint a field leader," Akihiko said as he turned toward the three juniors.

Junpei's face lit up. "A leader? One of us? Ohhhoho… Sweet! Pick me! Pick me! Come on, you gotta pick me!"

"Uhh…" Akihiko looked away, uncertain but unwilling to say no to Junpei's over exuberant face.

Mitsuru helped Akihiko save face as she looked at Minato and said simply, "You're in charge."

 _Eh?_ Minato hid his shock and didn't know how to respond. Why couldn't Mitsuru stay in charge? She was coming with them, wasn't she? In the event she wasn't he wouldn't exactly appoint Junpei as a leader himself but why not Yukari? She had joined sooner than he had.

"Wh-What? Why him?! What makes him better than me?!" Junpei demanded, seeking the reasoning they overlooked him for the position.

"Welllll… he _has_ fought them before," Yukari pointed out, not knowing that Minato didn't really have the brightest idea of exactly how he did what he did.

"Not only that, but there's another reason as to why he should be leader," Akihiko joined in as he pulled out his Evoker and pointed it at his head. "Can you two summon your Personas as easily as he can? You have to remember that your Personas are practically your lifeline in your battle against Shadows. If you can't summon your Persona you're as good as dead."

Yukari didn't answer as she gripped her skirt tightly. She hadn't tried ever since what happened on the rooftop. _I still don't know if I can summon mine at all…_

"Y-You bet I can!" Junpei said, although not with the usual amount of energy he had.

"So… Will you lead them?" Mitsuru directed the question to Minato.

Minato remained silent for a while, recalling memories that he'd rather not, before answering with a steady voice. "Yes." He couldn't exactly refuse.

* * *

S.E.E.S. marched to the tower, approaching the gigantic double doors that didn't appear to be made for humans. Looking impossibly heavy none of the juniors had any idea how they would even begin to open them, but Mitsuru just placed a hand on each door and gave a light push, the doors opening silently.

Taking their first steps into the the tower called Tartarus Minato, Yukari, and Junpei looked around with awe and curiosity.

They had entered a circular room easily twenty meters each direction, the first thing they noticed was a massive staircase in the center leading to a giant, ornately decorated golden clock propped up by two white marble pillars, the hands frozen on the XII. A dark, shimmering doorway stretching a meter and a half wide was located at the landing of the stairs where the VI on the clock would normally be. Looking straight up the ceiling to this room disappeared into the darkness, appearing to be supported by a dozen monumental sized pillars. Beyond the room was what looked to be the exterior portions of the tower, constantly shifting and moving in the distance. There were no walls separating the room and the moving exterior, only a drop that, like the ceiling, disappeared into an endless void.

As they slowly approached the stairway Minato saw a glowing clock to the left, golden like the massive one in the center, except the hands on this clock were spinning so quickly a single day would be counted in ten seconds. To the right a small platform that glowed a soothing green, a golden frame arching across the back.

"Alright guys take your pick," Akihiko said as he opened a large bag he had been carrying, forcing the juniors to take their eyes off their surroundings. "Just take one since you want to travel light. No sense in lugging around more than you can handle."

Inside were a variety of weapons. Bows, swords of varying sizes, even a pair of brass knuckles to name a few.

"Oho! Are these for us?" Junpei asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly in anticipation.

"Yes," Mitsuru said, "These are specially made by the Kirijo Group, and, when held by a Persona user, are effective against Shadows."

Yukari picked up a bow and tugged on the string, testing the draw weight, and nodded, satisfied.

"As expected of the Archery Club's Yuka-tan," Junpei commented as he picked up a large broadsword, "But bigger is better. Hey, Minato, what are you going to… eh?"

Junpei stopped as he watched Minato draw a simple hand and a half sword and pointed it at the moon, checking its edge. Minato balanced the sword horizontally on a finger, finding the balance instantly, then in a single fluid motion had it in his right hand and did a smooth, quick flourish before returning the sword to its scabbard.

Minato nodded at Mitsuru, giving his silent approval and praise to the smith.

Akihiko gave a low whistle, "Not bad, Minato, not bad at all."

Something out of the corner of his eye caught Minato's attention, and after focusing on it his eye's widened in surprise. A blue, glowing wood door stood alone in the room, connected to no physical room. But if anything in this room was actually what Minato believed, it could lead to anywhere.

Minato walked the few steps it took to reach the door and reached for the round handle, a familiar velvet key suddenly materializing in his hand. Realization dawned on him as he inserted the key into the lock and gave it a twist, the door opening on its own accord.

* * *

A piano played in the background, a soothing melody against the sound of moving at high speeds. Minato knew where the door would lead the moment the velvet key had appeared in his hand: the Velvet Room.

"I've been waiting for you," Igor, the long-nosed, short man who had given him the key said. "The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

Minato had many questions, mostly relating to how Igor was aware of Tartarus, what he was about to do, and the answers that S.E.E.S. sought to discover. But Igor's last statement was what captured his attention. "What do you mean by the nature of my power?"

"Your power is unique. Think of it like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Persona, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned and your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accod. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... Farewell."

Before Minato could react and ask the many questions he had darkness swarmed his vision.

* * *

Minato blinked, finding himself standing where he was before touching the door leading to the Velvet Room. The door was still there, but when Minato tried reaching for the handle the key didn't materialize.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yukari poked him on the shoulder, concerned. "You kinda just zoned out for a few seconds. Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Minato answered, his mind working overdrive. They couldn't see the door. He was the only one capable of interacting with it and the Velvet Rooms inhabitants. Igor mentioned the contract Minato had signed when he had first arrived. Could that be the reason why no one else was aware of his actions? And Yukari had said "for a few seconds," meaning that the minute or so Minato had spent in the Velvet room went by much faster in comparison to reality. Time moved differently in the two spaces, similar to how the Dark Hour took no time at all for those who didn't experience it. Could it be a similar phenomenon?

Minato shook his head. They had a task on hand and he couldn't have his head in the clouds if they were heading into the unknown and possibly danger. Minato turned towards Yukari and Junpei, his usual calm eyes were replaced by a determined, serious light that almost made him unrecognizable.

Yukari remembered when she'd seen those eyes, a tingle going down her spine. _Those are the same eyes he had on the night he Awakened…_

"Takeba-san, Junpei, you ready?" Minato asked, a tone of command and urgency replacing his usual emotionless voice.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. Let's go." Minato marched with purpose up the steps towards the shimmering doorway at the top of the stairs, and, after glancing at each other, Yukari and Junpei followed him.

* * *

"Junpei, left!" Minato yelled as he finished cutting through a pair of amorphous black Shadows with teal masks. They had wandered the halls of Tartarus for a few minutes without seeing any Shadows, until they reached a fork and three leaped out from the left hallway.

Junpei swung around and brought his broadsword down on the remaining Shadow, cutting it in two as four identical Shadows quickly appeared not far behind the initial three.

"Hermes!" Junpei shouted as he brought the Evoker to his head and pulled the trigger, a blue-gold knight with wings for arms slamming into the group of Shadows, resulting in them all erupting into black smoke.

"Yusha!" Junpei punched the air in triumph, "Did you see that Yuka-tan?"

Junpei turned just as Yukari loosed an arrow that nailed a flying Shadow dead center, repeating the process again and again as they swarmed down the right hallway. Yukari was making a decent dent in the numbers, but the sheer volume was too many for her to handle before they got close.

Minato jogged up to Yukari's side, leaving Junpei to handle the left hallway and pressed his Evoker against his temple. "Orpheus!"

The Persona rose out of the ground from a glowing blue circle, taking hold of the lyre on its back and playing a quick chord. A fireball suddenly erupted in the midst of the Shadows, engulfing them and the surrounding environment in flames. Shrieks died down as black smoke began to fill the hallway.

Minato guessed he took out maybe half of the Shadows, but instead of using the same attack again and finishing them off he turned to Yukari, "Takeba-san, you have to use your Persona." If she didn't get over her fear right now it would prove troublesome very quickly, and Minato wanted her to break that barrier sooner rather than later.

"I know!" Yukari shouted as she released another arrow, this one flying wide of its intended target.

"Takeba-san!" Minato said, this time with more urgency.

Yukari had a sudden flashback to the rooftop.

" _If you're going to do something, do it now!"_

That's right... The same thing happened a week ago. The image of Minato fending off the massive Shadow with only a bamboo shinai, shielding her with his own body, and standing up alone with her Evoker in his hand, blood seeping from a wound on his right placed the Evoker against her forehead, feeling the same uneasiness and effects that she always did. _I can't have the same thing happen again._ _I have to do it this time._

The Shadows flew closer, swarming over one another as they crowded the corridor, rallying after half their number was burned to a crisp from Minato's attack.

Yukari's hands shook uncontrollably and she shut her eyes on reflex. _Can I really do it? Or will I fail like last time, and the time before that, and before that?_ Doubts ran through Yukari's head like a storm. _If I don't do it soon… On my own I-_

Yukari's thoughts froze as she felt a weight on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw a hand, Minato's hand, on her shoulder.

Minato looked her straight in the eye, calm, unwavering, and gentle. His hand on her gave her it a slight squeeze.

That feeling was worth more than a thousand words of encouragement. Yukari turned away from him and faced the oncoming Shadows, an ever so perceptible smile playing across her lips. _Thank you, Minato…_

Yukari pulled the trigger, and a torrent of strong wind tore through the halls.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Mitsuru asked upon the party's return.

"I'm exhausted," Junpei said as he sat on the ground with a heavy thud.

After Yukari finished off the rest of the Shadows they had only encountered small pockets of Shadows every now and again. They had found the stair case leading to the next floor before Mitsuru ordered them to return using a green portal they had found earlier, appearing at the green platform in the main lobby where Mitsuru and Akihiko waited for their arrival.

"Don't worry, it's normal," Mitsuru reassured, "The Dark hour makes you become fatigued more easily. You'll get used to it eventually."

"But wow," Junpei said amazed, the adrenaline still pumping. "Haha… I never knew that I had that much power. We kicked so much ass!"

Mitsuru glanced over the other two, immediately noticing a change in Yukari from before she entered. The Yukari standing before her was more confident and self-assured than the one from earlier. The uncharacteristic light in Minato's eyes had disappeared, the normal, calm eyes had returned.

"But I'm surprised… You all did much better than I expected," Mitsuru turned towards Akihiko, teasing, "They'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko. Especially if you just stand here all night."

"Oi! That's because _someone_ won't allow me to do anything!"

"Oh? Are you being unappreciative of someone's concern?"

The air suddenly grew cold.

"Ahhhhahaha… Not at all," Akihiko said as he tore his gaze from Mitsuru's, sweat forming on his face. He didn't have a death wish, after all.

"I thought so…" Mitsuru turned around, smirking, and began to walk back to the dorm. "Good work tonight. Let's all go home and get some rest."

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Updated this chapter featuring some minor corrections, new scenes, more detail, etc. Now on to Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Priestess

Chapter 3: Priestess

* * *

4/23/2009

After School

"Hey, Minato," Junpei nudged Minato with his elbow, nodding his head to the right, "How do you think I can end up like that?"

Minato looked towards the direction Junpei was indicating, seeing Akihiko being swarmed by squealing girls.

"Sure, Akihiko is the captain of the boxing team but… How is he such a chick magnet? I mean, even girls in televised dramas don't fawn over guys like that!"

Minato raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You watch dramas?"

"O-Oi! I'm just making an a… a… what's the word?"

"Allusion."

Junpei snapped his finger as if he were having a revelation.

"Yes! That's it! An allusion!"

Minato continued walking, leaving Akihiko and his fan girls in the school courtyard.

"Wow. I'm surprised you even have that word in your vocabulary."

"Th-That kind of hurts when you say it so forwardly…" Junpei caught up. "But man, I never had a reason to talk to Akihiko before, but now that we live in the same dorm and are a part of S.E.E.S. I do."

Minato inwardly sighed as Junpei continued to rant about how cute some of the girls in Akihiko's fan club were.

"Umm…"

Minato stopped as a dark skinned girl stepped in front of him.

"You are Minato Arisato, right?"

"Oooohohooo Minato! I'll leave this to you!" Junpei slapped him on the back and ran off.

 _Oi, don't just leave me here._

"You're _the_ Minato Arisato, correct?"

"Yes?" Minato said uncertainly.

"Like, the one won the Eastern Middle School Kendo Regional?"

"Yes…"

"No way! Kaz told me his suspicions, but to think that knucklehead was actually right! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nishiwaki Yuko, the Kendo Team's manager. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

 _They probably want me to join their club._

"I don't mean to drop this on you but can you join the Kendo Team? We could really, really use someone like you on the team."

"Ah…" Minato's voice trailed off.

 _I was right…_

"You don't have to give me an answer now!" Yuko said hastily. "If anything you could check out our practice if you want, and then decide."

"… I think I'll do that," Minato said as he gestured for her to lead the way.

"Really?! Awesome! Okay, let's go."

Minato followed Yuko to the school gymnasium, hearing the familiar sound of shinai's impacting and enthusiastic yells as the club came into view.

A large, burly man came over, a not too happy expression on his face.

"Yuko, you're late. And who's the newcomer?"

"Coach Iwasaki! This is Minato Arisato, the one Kaz and I told you about."  
Coach Iwasaki's expression changed completely as realization dawned on him.

"Minato Arisato? To think someone like you would be joining our club-"

"Ah… Coach?" Yuko interjected, "He hasn't… um… decided to join the club yet…"

"Eh?"

The coach looked puzzled.

"Oh… Of course! It was rude of me to assume that," he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Hey! Kazushi! Get over here!"

A young man who Minato recognized from his class came jogging up, shinai in hand.

"Yeah coach?"

"This is Minato Arisato. He's considering right now whether or not to join the team. Minato, this is Miyamoto Kazushi, future captain of the team."

Kazushi's eyes widened as he looked Minato up and down, an eager look on his face.

"I knew you'd come! You can call me Kaz. You've seen me around, right?"

Minato gave a curt nod.

"Good. Come on, you can borrow gear today. Then you can have a match with me."

Minato followed Kaz towards the locker room, liking the look in his classmate's eyes.

 _This might prove to be more entertaining than I'd thought._

* * *

Kaz lay on the ground, drenched in sweat, sitting up as Yuko tossed a towel on his face.

"Thanks, Yuko. Oh, man," Kaz said as he caught his breath, "You're a lot better than I thought you were. Guess that teaches me to underestimate the winner of the Eastern Regional."

Minato gave a small smile; he too, had underestimated his classmate's skill and received his fair share of surprises.

"Thanks. You did a lot of things well. I think the only difference between you and me is experience."

Kaz looked pleased, and a little embarrassed.

"You think so? Thanks man. And I lack stamina too apparently. You're not even sweating! What kind of training do you do?"

Minato paused as he thought of fighting Shadows during the Dark Hour.

"Oh, you know… the usual."

"Hahaha… I wish I could say I believe you but I don't. Oh man… I didn't think having a match with you would end like this."

Kaz stood up and placed both of his hands on Minato's shoulders.

"You wrecked me this time, Arisato, but I promise you one day I'm going to beat you!"

Minato placed both of his hands on Kaz's shoulders as well.

"I look forward to it, Future Captain."

* * *

4/27/2009

Lunchtime

"Minato?"

Minato raised his head off his desk, wondering who it was that interrupted his few moments of shut eye.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuru said, her red hair catching the light and shining profusely, "But I need to talk to you after school today. I have a special request for you."

"Senpai? Ah…" Minato lowered his head on the desk once more, unable to shake off the weariness, "What kind of special request?"

"I apologize for being in a rush, but you're the only one I can ask. I'll come back after school and tell you more about it then, okay? Au revoir."

Mitsuru left without another word.

 _Au revoir? Ah… good bye in French…_

Minato quickly slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming of himself standing on a mountain composed of soufflé's and boeuf bourguignon.

* * *

After School

Minato had just finished packing his bag and stood up when Mitsuru walked into the room, heading straight for his desk.

"I apologize for making you wait."

 _No, not at all. I just got out of my chair._

"Minato, I want you to join the student council."

"Student council?"

Minato wasn't the only one who was confused as his classmates watched on with the same perplexed expression he had. Minato had just transferred into the school and had nothing that set him apart from the other students who were most likely more qualified than he was.

"That's right. I don't expect you to take part in every activity and job we have, but if you could come by the Student Council Room every now and then that would help tremendously."

"Is that it?" Minato asked, relieved that it wasn't something he would have to dedicate his life to.

"That's it. Being President is very taxing, and consumes a lot of my time. Additional help is gladly appreciated. I'm sure you can relate. I'm asking since you have what it takes to be a leader."

"You can count on me, President," Minato said, failing to catch that Mitsuru was baiting him in to help.

Mitsuru smiled, quietly congratulating herself for this small victory.

"I knew I could rely on you. Don't worry about the paperwork with the faculty advisor. I already submitted it-"

 _Eh? But what if I had said no?_

"You understand why I made the arrangements without your consent-"

 _No… I'm sorry Senpai but I don't…_

"So come to the Student Council Room today if you can," Mitsuru left quickly after saying those parting words, not leaving a chance for Minato to comment.

 _There's no way Mitsuru-senpai would take no for an answer…_

It was in that moment that Minato realized no one, not even Akihiko, could dare say no to Mitsuru and live to tell the tale.

* * *

Evening

Minato walked into the dorm, exhausted from the large amount of work the Student Council had piled onto him the moment he had stepped through the door and finished introductions.

"Yo!" Junpei welcomed him, sitting on the couch playing a hand held game.

"I hear ya in the Student Council now. Senpai-" Junpei turned to Mitsuru, who was silently reading a book, "You sure you want to let this slacker help you with such important things?"

Mitsuru closed her book and calmly said, "I merely asked him for his assistance. He doesn't have too many responsibilities for Student Council. Would you have preferred if I had asked you, Junpei?"

"Um…" Junpei was suddenly absorbed by his game, "As exciting and fun as you claim it to be… I'll pass."

Akihiko laughed, taking his attention off the boxing gloves he held in his hands.

"Sorry if she forced you to join. She has that effect on people."

 _Akihiko… Only you understand my pain!_

"But," Akihiko continued, "As a personal favor, any help you offer her would be appreciated."

* * *

5/1/2009

Early Morning

Minato passed through the main gate, listening to the music inside of his head. After that incident with Yukari two weeks ago he had decided against putting on headphones when going to school.

Minato's judgement proved to be the right move as he heard a familiar voice.

"Mornin'. It's getting warmer these days, isn't it?"

Yukari approached from behind and walked beside him.

"Although I shouldn't really be surprised, since it is May and all. I can't believe how fast time flies when you're busy with things. Too much has been going on lately."

Minato became depressed at that thought.

 _Tell me about it. I used to have so much time on my hands… But between Kendo and Student Council I'm even busy on my one day off. And I lost my extra hour of sleep to fighting Shadows._

Yukari didn't notice the dark aura that surrounded Minato as she spoke without pause.

"When walking around town it doesn't seem like fighting Shadows has made any noticeable change. I mean the number of Apathy Syndrome cases haven't gone down since we've started exploring Tartarus. But we're the only ones who can put up a fight."

"Yeah…," Minato spoke disheartened, "We're the only ones…"

"Just means we need to train more, right?" Yukari said enthusiastically, "Just so we're ready for a big fight. Especially me, I don't want to drag everyone else down."

 _The only ones…_

* * *

After School

Junpei walked towards Minato and tapped him on the shoulder.

 _Wait until you hear this, Minato._

"Hey uh… Minato… FYI, Akihiko-san's getting a checkup at the hospital. He called _me_ earlier, and asked _me_ to bring him some things. Yeah… he knows he can count on _me_ for things like this."

Yukari turned around in her seat, resting her elbows on Minato's desk.

"You know, Junpei, he asked you since you're the only one who doesn't have any obligations after school. I have club, and so does Minato. Although I don't have Student Council like he does."

"H-Hey, that's all on you guys. I'm not doing anything 'cause I don't want to."

"Pfft…" Yukari laughed, "I'm just messing with you. But I'm curious. What did he ask _you_ to bring?

"Well uh," Junpei crossed his arms and tried to look cool, "The class roster for 2-E… and a few other things."

Yukari furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's he need the class 2-E roster for? I didn't know he had an eye out for girls besides Mitsuru-senpai."

"Ooooohhh Yuka-tan you think so too?!" Junpei spoke excitedly.

"Are you guys serious?" Minato asked, surprised.

"Dude… Are you serious?" Junpei said in amazement, giving Minato a light knock on the head, "Who else could those two have an interest in? C'mon, everyone in the school knows it!"

"Well I don't have practice for Archery Club today, so I'll go with you to drop off the stuff Akihiko asked you to bring," Yukari said, returning to the main topic.

She looked at Minato and smiled.

"You're coming too, right?"

Minato felt an overwhelming pressure behind her smile, getting the message that if he declined he'd get it, whatever 'it' meant.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Cool!"

The overwhelming pressure disappeared, and Minato breathed a sigh of relief.

"H-Hang on a sec… Akihiko asked _me_ to bring it."

Minato felt a chill down his spine.

 _Junpei… you should know better than this._

The overwhelming pressure and smile came back.

"And?"

"A-Ah… Nothing. Let's uh… Let's get going shall we?" Junpei stuttered as he led the way out of the classroom.

* * *

Junpei opened the hospital door and strode into the room.

"Yo! Senpai! I brought yo-"

Junpei stopped as he saw a tall man in a maroon trench coat wearing a dark beanie occupying the room.

"Umm…" Junpei looked back to his companions, "This is the right room… right?"

Before they could answer Akihiko walked into the room.

"What are all you doing here?" Akihiko asked as he sat on the bed.

Yukari piped up.

"We came to visit you! Although… you look fine."

"Yeah… That's because I'm here for a regular checkup," Akihiko explained as if this were obvious.

The man in the maroon trench coat stood up.

"Hey, Aki, was that it?"

Akihiko looked appreciatively at the stranger.

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks for your help."

The man cursed quietly as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Junpei pointed towards the door.

"So uh… friend of yours?"

Akihiko's mouth curved into a smile.

"Yeah, you could say that. He knows a few Apathy Syndrome victims, so I was asking him about it. Junpei, did you bring it?"

Junpei puffed out his chest and handed him a bag.

"You bet I did!"

Akihiko took it and placed it on his bed.

"Thanks."

Akihiko made a fist and jabbed the air.

"Ah… Senpai… you shouldn't move your arm…" Minato said, concerned.

Akihiko smiled at his junior.

"Don't worry about it. I've wasted enough time. I need to hurry up and get back into my training regime."

 _That's not it Senpai. I was thinking about how Mitsuru would kill us all if you hurt yourself before you fully recovered…_

"Yeah!" Junpei shouted, "Leave it to the Prince Charming of Gekkoukan High School!"

"I-Is that really what they call me?" Akihiko buried his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Yukari cocked her head to one side.

"I've been wondering, Senpai, why did you choose boxing for a sport?"

"I didn't choose it because of the sport necessarily… I think I just wanted to learn how to fight. I've felt powerless before, and I don't want to experience it again. And," Akihiko smiled, "I want to see how strong I can get. It's like a game where I'm the only player, and the only one to fight against is myself."

"Ya know, Senpai, that was pretty cool," Junpei said, "And uh… I'm pretty into games too."

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… video games."

"Hey, they're good for hand-eye coordination!"

"And reaction time," Minato added.

"See? Minato knows what's up."

Yukari rolled her eyes once more.

"Boys…"

* * *

5/2/2009

Dark Hour

A boy sat in Minato's desk chair, swinging his legs playfully as he gazed at the yellow-green moon with pale blue eyes.

He chuckled to himself, a soft, quiet sound that was heard just by him.

The boy heard a ruffling sound behind him, smiling as he turned to look at the now awake blue-haired boy.

"You again?" Minato asked, more curious than anything else.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I can't tell how long it's been though, time moves so strangely here."

His pale blue eyes looked at the moon once more.

"One week from now, there will be a full moon. Be careful," the boy heeded, "A new ordeal awaits you… You'll encounter one of _them_. You must prepare for the trial, but you're running out of time. I'm sure you're aware of that though."

The boy smiled once more and looked back at Minato, a playful expression on his face.

"I'll come see you when it's over. Goodbye-"

"W-Wait!"

"For now…"

The boy disappeared again, his pale blue eyes remaining for a fraction longer.

Minato slammed his fist into the mattress.

 _But… that cool trick… Whatever, I don't care anymore._

Minato rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

5/3/2009

Daytime

Minato walked into the lounge, and, seeing that the whole dorm was sitting around the television, sat on the sofa with Yukari and Junpei.

"Yo! Minato!"

Junpei grinned from ear to ear

"You ready for the three-day weekend bro?! Cuz it's finally Gooooolden Weeeeeeek!"

Through the television Minato heard music that made his head throb partly because it could, in his opinion, barely be called music and partly because it was annoyingly catchy.

On the television a middle aged man stepped into the view.

"Hello everyone! I'm your host, Tanaka, and welcome to the home shopping show, 'Tanaka's Amazing Commodities!'"

"You know, I've been seeing a lot of this salesperson recently," Yukari pointed out.

"Oh, this guy?" Junpei glanced up from his game. "I think he's the CEO of some big corporation, but I'm not sure."

"Is that it?" Yukari asked, "But, being honest here, who actually buys things from this guy?"

"Let's bring out our item of the day!" Tanaka said with extreme enthusiasm.

"It iiiiiiis… A single use All-You-Can-Eat Coupon for a restaurant of your choice at the Iwatodai Strip Mall!"

Minato's head shot up, his phone out and already dialing the number on screen.

"Eh? Minato?"

Junpei had never seen his friend act so enthusiastically on his own free will before.

"Hello? Is this Tanaka's Amazing Commodities? Yes? Yes. I'll take forty."

"Forty?!"

Yukari stood up, utterly dumbfounded.

Minato looked at her, then at the rest of his dorm mates.

"Oh? You guys want one? I'm sorry. Make it fifty."

"That doesn't distribute evenly if you want forty!"

"Eh? If you're worried about that I changed my mind. I want forty six for myself. You each get one."

Junpei shook his head.

"Minato… You're hopeless ya know that? But I guess everyone has their quirks."

Minato snapped his phone shut, flashing a thumbs up.

"They'll be here the day after tomorrow. All you can eat feast on the last day of Golden Week anyone?"

"Sure, dude. I don't have anything planned for Golden Week anyways. How 'bout you Yuka-tan?"

Junpei turned towards Yukari, who was texting on her phone.

"Hm? Oh. I'm gonna go see a movie with a friend later. But I should be free that day."

"A friend?"

Junpei smiled.

"Ooohooo Yuka-tan! Way to go! So, who's the guy. C'mooon tell us!"

"W-What?! I'm not going with a guy! I'm going with Kyouko from Archery Club, okay Stupei?!"

"Kyouko? Kyouko… Ah! The girl in 2-E?"

"Yeah her," Yukari huffed.

"Sorry Minato, but I'll take a rain check on your offer. I've got some things I have to take care of," Akihiko explained.

"Likewise," Mitsuru said, looking over the edge of her book, "And, if I may remind you all, midterms are fast approaching so use your time wisely."

Junpei and Yukari both groaned and looked at each other.

"Have you been studying Yuka-tan?"

"Not as much as I should be. And I know better than to ask you the same question, or else you wouldn't live up to the nickname Stupei."

"Ahhhaha… That's true," Junpei said, embarrassed, "How about you, Minato, have you been studying?"

"Sort of. Do you guys need help?"

"M-Maybe… Yeah… Yeah, I do," Junpei looked downhearted.

"Then before we go eat do you want to study?"

"Eh? You're seriously going to help us? Thank you, Minato!"

Yukari clasped both her hands together and lowered her head.

* * *

5/5/2009

Daytime

"Oh man…"

Junpei sat down on the stool, exhausted.

"I've never studied so much in my life."

Minato and Yukari sat down, with Minato sitting between Junpei and Yukari.

"Even if you say that you were dozing off the entire time, Stupei."

"I can't help it, Yuka-tan. Studying isn't my forte."

Yukari looked amazed, unable to believe her ears.

"You actually learned something today! I'm so proud of you."

"You kidding? I learn something every day."

Yukari watched Minato as he stared at the menu.

"Hey, Minato, what made you choose the beef bowl place? You always have your reasons."

"Portions."

"…"

"And taste."

"… Is that-"

"And good customer service," Minato added. "The best. The motto is 'anything, anywhere, anytime.'"

"R-Right…"

"Ah, Ari, here again?"

Junpei and Yukari looked up, seeing a short girl several years younger than they were with brown eyes and navy blue hair, wearing a white t-shirt and red apron.

"Yo, Aika. Busy today too?"

Minato asked, not looking up from the menu.

Aika nodded.

"It's always busy with you around."

"O-Oi… Minato. Do you two know each other?"

"Hm?" Minato glanced at Junpei.

"Ah. I didn't tell you? My distant relatives own this place. This is my cousin, Nakamura Aika."

"Eeeehhhhh?!" Junpei and Yukari examined the girl closer, seeing the similarities.

Aika had the same emotionless, calm expression and blue hair, and the same lanky build.

"Nice to meet you," Aika said completely deadpan.

Junpei and Yukari stared at her.

 _They really are related._

"I live in Inaba, but I'm here helping out my uncle for Golden Week. I'm heading back this evening."

Aika turned to Minato.

"Hey, Ari… Did you decide what you want to order yet?"

Minato closed his eyes and the menu, sliding the laminated folder across the table.

"I'll take the usual."

Minato's cousin expectantly looked at Junpei and Yukari.

"And you two?"

Yukari and Junpei both scanned the menu, quickly deciding on what they wanted as they were a bit distracted beforehand.

"Got it," Aika said as she diligently wrote it down, "Uncle, here's Ari's order."

"Ah, thanks Aika. You being here is a huge help. We got another call for a delivery, can you do it? I have the orders packed already."

Aika nodded and turned to Minato.

"Ari, see you later."

"Later Aika. I'll be here when you get back."

Aika left, easily carrying a large metal container that looked at least twenty-five kilograms with one hand.

"Dude… Is your entire family a bunch of emotionless superhumans?" Junpei asked.

Minato reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of metal chopsticks.

 _He even carries around his own eating utensils?!_

"What're you talking about?"

"Well it's just that your cousin looks to have inhuman strength for her size, and you were a really good tutor earlier today."

"I was? I'm glad," Minato said as an offhanded thanks.

Yukari tapped Minato on the shoulder.

"Hey, how much did you study? You didn't even reference the books when we had questions."

Minato rubbed his chin.

"Hm… A day?"

Junpei almost fell out of his seat.

"A-A day?"

"Yeah. I just memorized all the textbooks for the entire year."

"Y-You memorized _all the textbooks_?!"

Minato looked back and forth between the two.

"Keep it down. You're disturbing the other guests."

"R-Right…"

Yukari and Junpei forced themselves to calm down.

The chef walked over with a bowl that was larger than most pots.

"Here ya go, Arisato. I made it just the way you like it."

"Thank you for the meal."

Minato immediately dug in, his face practically in the bowl.

"Junpei… isn't that the extra super large mega portion that no one's been able to finish?"

"Yeah… Although I did hear rumors that someone was able to do it."

They both looked to their left, where there was a wall dedicated to those who managed to finish the legendary bowl. Before it was blank, but now it had a single photo in the center.

The individual in the picture was none other than Minato, with his defining blank expression.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Yukari muttered.

The chef came back with Junpei and Yukari's orders, the sizes were at most a quarter of what Minato had, and they too began eating.

Just as Yukari took her second bite Minato looked up and raised his hand.

"Another order please."

 _Eh?! He's done already?!_

* * *

"Yuka-tan… I don't know if I can finish this."

Junpei slumped onto the table, clutching his stomach.

Yukari leaned back in her chair, feeling the same way.

"Hey, Stupei… When do you think he'll be done?"

"I don't know if he will ever be done."

Minato was eating just as frivolously as his first bowl with a stack of half a dozen large, empty bowls in front of him.

The door opened and Aika walked in carrying the metal container she had walked out with.

"Uncle, here's the payment."

Aika walked over to the trio.

"Hey, Ari. You're a bit slower today. By now you should be on your ninth bowl."

"Aika," Yukari drew her attention, "Does Minato always eat this much?"

Aika nodded.

"This is one of the reasons why no one in the family wants to keep him for long periods of time. He simply eats too much."

"Seriously? That's… sad but completely reasonable."

Minato's head poked back up and he stacked his seventh bowl.

"Ari, done already?"

Minato handed her three of the coupons he bought from Tanaka.

"Yeah. I don't want to look like a pig in front of my friends. I'll see you later, Aika."

 _It's too late for that, Minato…_

* * *

5/6/2009

Dark Hour

"Be careful," Mitsuru's voice spoke into their earpieces, "There's a powerful presence on the next floor. Proceed with caution. Minato, if you think the team isn't ready pull back to the entrance and call it a night."

"Understood."

Minato surveyed his team.

"How are you guys feeling?"

Junpei was breathing hard, but gave a thumbs up.

Yukari just smiled at him.

"Mitsuru-senpai, we're going to keep going."

"Okay, but be careful. No need to exhaust yourselves."

Minato rounded a corner and saw the stairs leading to the next floor.

"How convenient."

Minato walked up the stairs and entered the fourteenth floor.

The trio surveyed the room in front of them. It was large, rectangular, and had a ceiling that was hidden by darkness. Massive pillars lined the room, and nothing that looked like a threat was visible.

"I don't like this…"

Yukari nocked an arrow.

Minato listened, and, hearing nothing but the noise from the two people beside him, walked into the room.

"Be ready for anything."

Minato drew his Evoker in his left hand and held his sword in the right, constantly scanning the darkness.

"Oi, Mina-"

Junpei stopped as Minato held up his left hand, signaling for a stop.

"Hear that?"

Yukari and Junpei strained their ears, hearing a faint whistling sound that steadily grew louder, its direction coming from-

"Above! Scatter!"

Minato ordered as he dove to the side, something massive slamming into the ground where he was a few moments ago.

Yukari and Junpei dove backwards, covering their faces as shrapnel flew over them.

"Wh-What the hell is that?!" Junpei shouted.

Yukari uncovered her face and examined the object that had fallen from above.

It reminded Yukari of what a centaur would look like, only the entire body was covered in some type of alloy, the legs were more like wheels, and the arms were large lances protruding from its side. It wore a yellow mask where the face would be, and was easily eight meters tall.

"It's the Shadow I detected earlier, be careful!" Mitsuru's shouted, concern edging into her voice.

The Shadow looked at Junpei and Yukari as they tried to stand and charged towards them at high speeds.

"Orpheus!"

Minato's Persona slammed into the Shadow, knocking it off course and causing it to collide with a pillar, the structure crumbling on top of it.

Minato's clothes were torn in numerous places, and he had a laceration on his cheek that bled lightly. His breathing was sporadic and his blue eyes shined brightly.

"You guys okay?"

"We're good! Thanks for the assist."

Junpei jumped up.

The Shadow began to shift, the rubble being shaken off as it stood once more.

"Not on my watch!"

Junpei shouted as he pulled the trigger on his Evoker.

Hermes dove in and smashed into the Shadow.

"Got it!" Junpei yelled in triumph.

Hermes bounced off and disappeared, dealing no visible damage to the Shadow.

Yukari shot an arrow, it too bouncing off harmlessly.

Minato clenched his teeth.

"Looks like it's immune to physical attacks. Then let's try this… Orpheus!"

Orpheus appeared once more, strumming the silver lyre.

Concussive explosions rocked the Shadow, its balance shifting from side to side as it was enveloped in flames.

The Shadow spun at high speeds, dissipating the flames.

"Fire doesn't work either? Yukari, you try!"

Yukari slung her bow over her shoulder and drew her Evoker.

"Io!"

The blonde, dark skinned figure that sat in a bullhead-shaped chair held both hands together as if praying, and a powerful gust of wind erupted next to the Shadow.

The Shadow dug its feet into the floor, trying to stay grounded, but was nonetheless lifted off the ground and crashed into the wall, the whole room shaking.

The Shadow got up, but this time noticeably slower.

Minato stood next to his partners.

"Junpei, you and I will distract it. Yukari, keep doing what you just did. It looks like this is the only way we can win."

The responses came simultaneously.

"Roger."

"Io!"

The cycle repeated itself like this for what felt like an eternity, Yukari felt exhausted as she felt her legs beginning to give way. Summoning a Persona was intensely demanding.

Minato rolled to the side, but was bumped by a protruding piece of armor as the Shadow steamrolled by.

Minato flew into a pillar; an audible crack was heard as he slid down to the ground, not moving, his sword snapped in two.

"Minato!"

Yukari fired off her Evoker once more, but nothing happened.

She had burned herself out.

 _No, no no no no… Not now!_

The Shadow turned around, within its mask red eyes glowed as faint clouds began to form above Yukari, Junpei, and the motionless Minato.

"Th-This doesn't look good, Yukari…" Junpei muttered as he clenched his Evoker.

The clouds thickened, and a faint crackling could be heard, like thunder in the distance.

Yukari shut her eyes, sensing what was to come.

A flash of light blinded her despite her closed eyes and a crack of thunder sounded as she braced herself for pain.

But nothing happened.

Yukari opened her eyes and saw Orpheus looming over her, its entire backside scorched black and smoldering.

Orpheus dissipated and Yukari regained her senses, pressing the Evoker against her head once more.

 _Just one more time!_

Yukari pulled the trigger and a gust of wind was followed by the room shaking once more.

And then silence.

Yukari watched as black smoke came from within the rubble that the Shadow was buried under, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Junpei, are you okay?"

Yukari looked towards him just as Hermes disappeared.

"Phew… I'm glad that I had the instinct to summon my Persona to protect myself from something like _that_."

Yukari froze.

 _It was Orpheus that protected me… Meaning…_

Yukari looked over at Minato, expecting the worse.

However Minato lay unharmed by the lighting, his hand still gripping the Evoker. The blue fragments that Persona's dissipated into floated above him.

"Uuuuhhhh…"

The groan escaped from Minato's lips as he stood up slowly, one hand on the pillar to support himself.

Yukari and Junpei ran up to him.

"Minato, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm good," Minato managed, as he leaned on both of them, "Man… Summoning two Personas at once was a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Wait… you summoned two Personas?! I can only summon one, how is that even fair!" Junpei shouted.

"Y-Yeah… Two different ones, actually," Minato was still shaky, "That last gust of wind took a lot out of me."

"Huh? That was you?" Yukari asked.

"The Persona I summoned to protect me from the lighting could also manipulate wind, so I just killed two birds with one stone."

"A-Are you okay though? You look like you took quite a hit earlier."

"Oh that?"

Minato laughed and stopped as his pale face contorted with pain.

"I managed to block it with my sword, so I was just stunned momentarily when I hit the pillar. It's just a bruise, nothing serious."

Yukari breathed another sigh of relief.

 _This guy… He really is something else._

Mitsuru's voice piped through.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're pretty beat up but we managed to get through with no serious injuries. Heading back now."

Yukari slipped Minato's arm over her shoulder, supporting him as they slowly walked.

"Good to hear that. I'm glad everyone's okay. Let's head back to the dorm and get everyone patched up."

"Understood, Senpai."

Minato leaned heavily on Yukari.

"Sorry about this, Yukari."

Yukari shook her head, smiling.

"I don't mind. You saved my life again, so this is the least I can do. Thanks for saving me."

Minato smirked.

"Anything for the lady…"

"Eh? You say something, Minato?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all."

Minato closed his eyes, focusing on just taking one step at a time.

* * *

5/9/2009

Dark Hour

Mitsuru sat in the command room and sighed as she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"You're still here?"

Mitsuru turned and saw Akihiko leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah… It's odd how quiet it's been."

"Talking about the Shadows?"

Akihiko sat in the chair next to her.

"It's been a month since the attack on the dorm," Mitsuru explained her reasoning, "I'm sure that isn't the last time they will appear outside of Tartarus."

Akihiko nodded in agreement.

"True… Seems like the Lost are everywhere these days. Something has to be going on."

"The Lost?"

"Ah… It's just what everyone is calling the people diagnosed with Apathy Syndrome."

"I see," Mitsuru made a mental note of the fact.

"Anyways," Akihiko said, "I thought you couldn't scan for Shadows outside of Tartarus."

"I can… Just not that effectively," Mitsuru hung her head, disappointed in herself, "Even with all this amplifying equipment the responses I receive are still weak."

"Given that your Persona is combat-based it's still pretty impressive that you can even do such a thing."

"I suppose. The power of Persona may be more expansive than I thought. Just the other day Minato summoned not one, but two Personas simultaneously, and can switch between the two at will. Although summoning both of them at once exhausted him instantly."

Akihiko folded his arms.

"I was surprised too. I don't know, I get the feeling that there's something different about him. And I'm not just talking about his personality."

Mitsuru laughed softly.

"Oh, I understand what you mean. Minato is certainly quite the oddball."

The two spent a quiet moment together, simply enjoying each other's company.

The console began to beep loudly, Mitsuru looking up in surprise.

Akihiko peered at the monitor.

"Did you find one?"

Mitsuru began furiously typing.

"The reading's huge. I haven't detected a Shadow this large since-"

The two seniors looked into each other's eyes, Akihiko grinning a fierce smile.

"It's one of _those_ , huh? This will be interesting. I'll wake up the juniors."

Akihiko hit a red button in the middle of the console, a shrill alarm resounding throughout the entire dorm.

A couple minutes later the three underclassmen burst into the command room.

"Where's it at? I'll tear it a new one!" Junpei said enthusiastically.

Mitsuru ignored the unnecessary comment and began to debrief them of the situation.

"A Shadow has appeared outside of Tartarus, and it's big. We need to defeat it as quickly as possible. Most of the population is unaware the Dark Hour exists, but if half the city is suddenly destroyed there will be huge ramifications. This must be avoided."

Mitsuru turned to Akihiko as she allowed the underclassman to absorb this.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman."

Akihiko stood up quickly, visibly upset.

"You're kidding right?! I'm going!"

Mitsuru looked pained.

"Akihiko, you still haven't fully recovered. If you're not in top condition you'll just be a liability."

Akihiko clenched his fists.

"They'll be fine, Akihiko," Mitsuru continued, "Have some faith. After that fight the other night they're ready. Just be patient."

Akihiko looked away from his old friend, upset that she was always right.

"Relax, Akihiko-san, I got this under control."

Junpei tried to comfort his Senpai, whether or not it worked was left unknown.

Akihiko finally calmed down and looked at Minato.

"Minato, you're in charge again."

Before Minato could respond Junpei pointed a finger at Minato.

"Him again?!"

Mitsuru looked at Minato, expectations already rising.

"We're counting on you."

"Understood. We'll get it done."

Junpei looked at Minato.

"Looks like you're actin' as leader again. Sucks to be you."

Underneath the teasing Minato felt hostility, but decided to stay quiet.

"You three head to the station, I'll meet you there. I have some things to prepare."

"See ya there, Senpai! C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

The three juniors stood in front of the station, Junpei swung his sword like a baseball bat, Minato leaned against the handrail with his hands in his pockets, and Yukari gazed at the moon.

"A full moon tonight… huh?"

A loud noise startled all three of them, and they looked towards the directions the sound originated from, weapons ready.

A motorcycle came zooming down the street, familiar red hair flowing from underneath the helmet.

Mitsuru pulled up next to them, taking off her helmet.

"Sorry I'm late. I'll be here as support. Operate like we would when exploring Tartarus. The shadow is on a monorail a few hundred meters down the station, so you'll have to run on the tracks."

"On the tracks? Isn't that dangerous?" Junpei asked, uncertain.

"Electronic equipment doesn't work during the Dark Hour. We'll be fine, Junpei," Minato assured.

"But…" Junpei pointed at Mitsuru's motorcycle, "How does your motorcycle work?"

 _I bet it's special._

"It's special. We need to hurry, so get moving you three."

The three ran along the track, seeing the monorail that the Shadow was apparently on.

"Th-This is it, right?" Yukari managed between breaths.

"The readings are definitely originating from the monorail. Minato, I'll trust your judgement in there, but don't take chances."

"Roger, Senpai."

They reached the monorail, the doors already open. They climbed in and eyed the few coffins in the train car.

"Good thing there aren't many people out during midnight. Or we wouldn't even be able to maneuver in here," Yukari commented.

Something bothered Minato, and he decided to voice his concern.

"Hey, guys. The monorail wasn't at the station, but the doors are op-"

The doors closed all around them.

"Looks like we're trapped inside," Yukari said nervously.

Minato began to advance, the other two following behind him.

They cleared one train car, then two with no incident.

"What is this? I don't see any Shadows."

Junpei tightened his grip on his sword.

"It's quiet… Too quiet…" Yukari muttered.

A Shadow materialized through the roof of the train car, floating in front of them, and immediately went into the car ahead of them.

Junpei began running after it.

"Junpei, we need to stick together," Minato shouted after him.

Junpei glanced over his shoulder.

"Who said I need to take orders from you? I can handle a Shadow by myself, no problem!"

He disappeared into the next car, leaving Minato and Yukari behind.

Another Shadow appeared in front of them, and Minato cut it in half.

"Yukari, let's get moving. We shouldn't fall too far be-"

Minato stopped talking as the train began to move.

"Mitsuru-senpai, the train has started moving," Minato reported.

"Hurry! You have to reach the front car and stop that train or it will crash into another one."

Minato and Yukari were already moving.

"How long do we have?"

"I estimate about five minutes."

"What?!" Yukari shouted, "Oh my God, what're we going to do?! This is crazy! If the train hits something else we're totally screwed!"

Minato turned around and skidded to a halt, grabbing Yukari by the shoulders.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Yukari," Minato said, completely calm, "Look at me."

Yukari did as she was told.

"Calm down. Freaking out won't help us. It will narrow your vision and cause you do make irrational decisions."

"R-Right… Okay."

Yukari began to calm down as she looked into the unwavering blue eyes, a strange sense of peace settling over her.

"Good," Minato released her shoulders and began running again, "Let's keep moving."

The two continued clearing cars, engaging Shadows that got in their way and handling them as quickly as possible, soon bursting into the last train car.

Junpei stood in the middle of the train car, covering his face as an icy storm filled the entire area.

"Junpei!"

Yukari pulled the trigger on her Evoker, and the gust of wind began combating the icy cold.

The Shadow in front of the controls took up the entire width of the train car, and looked human. It kneeled on the floor with ribbons flowing around it, a light red masquerade mask on its face.

"I can't hold this for much longer," Yukari said, sweat forming on her face despite the cold.

Junpei pointed his Evoker at his head.

Hermes tried to force its way through the cold wind, but failed as it flew backwards and knocked Junpei onto his back.

Minato knelt beside him and tapped Junpei on the forehead with his knuckle.

"We're a team, Junpei. Team means we do things together. Just like the other day, if all of us weren't there people would have died. The same goes for today. Got it?"

Minato held out his hand.

"Tch… Stop trying to look so damn cool."

Junpei took Minato's hand regardless and was hoisted up, looking into his friend's, no, Junpei corrected himself, his _best_ friend's eyes.

"Then… you ready?"

"After you, partner."

With that the two boys charged.

* * *

"So uh… how do we stop this thing?"

Yukari broke the silence as the Shadow slowly evaporated into smoke.

"Huh?! We're still moving? I don't know how trains work!" Junpei said, not helping the situation.

"We're going too fast! Quick, we have to hit the brakes!"

The train ahead was rapidly approaching.

The three team members looked at the console.

"Uh… Which lever do you think it is? Or is it a button?" Junpei scanned the console, voicing Yukari's exact thoughts.

"I don't know how to stop this thing!" Yukari yelled at Junpei.

Junpei and Yukari both ducked, hands over their heads as they both screamed.

Minato calmly tapped a few buttons and pulled a lever back.

The train decelerated and came to a stop, a few feet to spare from the other train.

Junpei uncovered his head.

"We're alive? Whoooooohooooo! We did it!"

Yukari sat down.

"Hahahaha… You didn't do anything Junpei."

"H-Hey! I did too!"

"Ah… I can't stop shaking," Yukari said as she examined her hands.

"Dude, I'm like, drenched in sweat."

"That's… absolutely disgusting Stupei."

Yukari turned to Minato.

"Hey, how did you know how to activate the breaks?"

"I saw someone do it on the night I came here."

Yukari gave a short laugh.

"This is… what… the third time you've saved my life? Thanks."

Minato helped both of them to their feet.

"Mitsuru-senpai, mission accomplished. We're heading back."

Mitsuru sighed.

"Thank goodness you're all safe. I apologize for not being able to do more from my end. I don't detect any Shadows, so you guys can relax. You did great."

Junpei groaned as he realized something.

"What is it, Stupei?"

"I just remembered that we have to walk _all_ the way back."

All three of them hung their heads and let out a collective sigh.

"Only us…" Minato muttered in despair.

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Here's the promised Chapter 3 a bit earlier than I had announced, and quite frankly I'd like to keep it that way.

First things first, special thanks to Takyya on DeviantArt for letting me use their sweet color version from the Persona 3 manga (YukarixMinato OTP). Check out their gallery, they have some pretty amazing works. I myself am a terrible, terrible artist so don't expect any hand drawn pictures from me. You'd all just laugh at me.

So this is the longest chapter of the three I've written so far, a couple thousand more words than the other two not including A/N, mainly because I want to end these at a good stopping point in the story. Since there is a large gap between the main plot points I have to fill it in somehow, and I don't exactly plan to go into huge detail with the side character Social Links. If anything I'll write separate chapters for each Arcana, that way it's all in one, neat place so people don't have to read the whole story to read the Arcana arc they want to. Who knows, maybe I'll be forced to use it as filler. I just touched the Chariot and Student Council Arcana's because I wanted to explain what extracurricular activities Minato was involved in without just suddenly mentioning it somewhere down the line with no inquiry as to how or why he decided to get involved.

And yes, a cameo by the one and only Nakamura Aika from the Persona 4 Animation. And she's related to Minato because why the (insert explicit adjective here) not? I mean, they both have blue hair and have similar personalities, so it kind of just made sense to me and I rolled with it. She'll make more appearances in the future, I can guarantee it :)

So if you haven't read my profile concerning updates over the next couple weeks, I'll be afk from the June 30th- July 14th, so I most likely won't update between those dates. I _will_ release another chapter before then, probably sometime next week, and hopefully, if time permits, I can write a second or maybe even third chapter before then. And once I come back I think I'll be quite eager to continue writing, so I will probably write and release another chapter the week I return.

Until my next chapter comes out, Au Revoir!


	4. Chapter 4: Midterms and Ghost Stories

_Note: Assume thoughts are made by the individual mentioned in the previous line._

Chapter 4: Midterms and Ghost Stories

* * *

5/11/2009

Early Morning

Minato walked down the stairs to the dorm lounge dressed in his school uniform with his bag slung over his shoulder, ready for another ordinary day at school.

After the monorail incident two nights ago S.E.E.S. needed a break, Mitsuru ordering everyone to take it easy for the one day they had off before they returned to school. An order everyone was happy to oblige with.

Minato spent the whole day playing a computer game Junpei gave him, meeting an interesting person and ending up just chatting with them the entire time, the day already over before he realized it.

Just as Minato reached the landing Junpei and Yukari were about leave.

Junpei saw Minato from the corner of his eye, calling out, "Mornin' Minato. Did ya' sleep well?"

Yukari smiled, "Morning."

Minato nodded, answering Junpei's question and returned the greeting.

"Morning. You two look refreshed."

Junpei nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet. I just need a single day to recover!"

Yukari shot him a sideways glance as the three of them exited the dorm, walking to the train station.

"I hope you spent that single day of recovery reflecting on how badly you messed up."

"H-Hey, it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Besides, all's well that ends well as I always say."

Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Don't go referencing Shakespeare now. I'm surprised you still remember that since you were sleeping when Minato went over it the other day. Although, I guess it's not a bad thing."

Junpei sighed; his usual energetic gait became sluggish.

"Just mentioning that study session reminds me that midterms are next week."

"You're going to fail again, aren't you?" Yukari gave Junpei a pitying expression, "Just be sure not to fail so badly you have to take supplementary classes over break."

"Whyyyy Lord?! Why?! Why you gotta do this to me? I don't wanna go to class during break!" Junpei whined like it was the end of the world.

"Wow, giving up already?" Minato asked, sensing an opportunity as he patted Junpei on the shoulder, "In that case, have fun in class."

"I-I'm not giving up yet! Alright then Minato, for the rest of the week I swear that I will study like I never have before!" Junpei declared.

"Ohooo?" Yukari cooed, "That's a bold declaration you just made, Junpei. Are you sure you'll be able to keep your word?"

"The Junpeister never goes back on his word," Junpei beat his chest proudly, "Just you watch, Yukari; I'm going to score higher than you."

"When that happens the world is doomed," Yukari said in complete honesty.

 _If he scores higher than me I'd die of shame._

"W-Well…"

Junpei shot Minato a glance and suddenly got on both knees and bowed.

"Minato! Please guide me!"

Minato raised an eyebrow. More than a few people on the crowded sidewalk were giving them strange looks.

 _Don't see this everyday._

"I got it Junpei, now stand up. It's disturbing."

"Thank you, Minato! I owe you big time!"

"In that case," Minato gave Junpei a predatory smile, the opportunity he had sensed earlier becoming a reality, and for some reason Junpei instantly regretted asking his friend for help, "If you don't score higher than Yukari here, you have to treat me to a meal of my choice. So you better score higher and not put all my time and effort to waste."

Junpei began to sweat, despite the cool weather.

"H-Hey, Yuka-tan…" Junpei said nervously, "Can you, ya know, help me instead?"

Yukari didn't answer, her shoulders shaking violently from trying to contain her laughter.

 _Good one, Stupei! You might as well have just thrown your money into a fire!_

"S-Sorry," Yukari managed, her voice cracking as she barely maintained her composure for a second before losing it, "Hahahaha! You'll have to show me the bill, okay?"

Minato still had the smile on his face as he laughed sinisterly.

 _Ufufufufufu… Junpei… You better prepare your wallet!_

"Y-You two are the absolute worst!"

Junpei yelled at his two friends' as they waved him farewell, the train doors closing between him and them.

"D-Did I just miss the train?" Junpei muttered to himself, not believing how badly this morning had gone for him, "This is why I hate Mondays."

* * *

"Today is the last day clubs are in session before midterms, right?" Minato asked Yukari as he watched Junpei stand dumbfounded as the train moved further and further away.

Minato cast Yukari a sideways glance.

 _It's been a while since we've gone to school together. Strange, since we live in the same dorm._

"Yup! I have archery today, so I'll stay at school for a few more hours. You have kendo, right? How's that going by the way?"

"It's going well. The other members are nice people, and the whole club is determined to win the next tournament so no one's slacking off… Although Kazushi has been acting a bit strange lately," Minato said as an afterthought.

 _I did promise him I wouldn't tell anyone about his knee…_

"Is that so? I'm sure he's fine. He's always been tough. Well, good luck! A lot of the kendo members are depending on you this year. I heard you won some big kendo competition back in middle school, that true?"

"Yeah. It was during my first year so I don't remember much. Although after I won I had to move again the following year. The school I transferred to didn't have a kendo club so I didn't compete in anything for a couple years."

"I see. That explains why you're so comfortable with a sword."

"You can say that. How's archery going? Have you noticed any improvement on your part?" Minato asked.

Yukari gave an embarrassed smile.

"I've gotten a lot faster and accurate with my shots since we started going to Tartarus, but I'm still far from being the best in the club."

"Really?" Minato found that hard to believe, thinking of all the times in Tartarus he couldn't help but admire Yukari's marksmanship, "Maybe I'll swing by and watch your practice to see the 'best in the club.'"

"Y-You can't do that!" Yukari said hastily, fearing all the rumors that would erupt if Minato decided to do so.

"Why not?" Minato asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Because you just can't, okay? Got it?!"

Minato looked at Yukari, amused.

 _It's rare to see her so flustered._

Minato thought it wise to not press her any further, and decided to change the subject.

"So are you ready for midterms?"

Yukari swept a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Honestly, not really. I don't understand the stuff we went over in Classic Literature last week. Did you understand it?"

Minato nodded confidently.

"If you need any help with anything just let me know."

Yukari looked relieved.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. I'll treat you to a meal, but don't go too crazy."

Minato waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. If you want to go out to eat with Junpei and me after midterms I'll just talk him into paying for you too."

Yukari giggled. "Alright Minato, sounds like a plan."

And thus the two friends began their careers as partners in crime, their first mission being to empty Junpei's wallet.

* * *

5/18/2009

Early Morning

Yukari sat on the couch in the main lounge of the dorm, waiting for Minato and Junpei while studying the few topics she wasn't quite comfortable with.

 _Okay… I just have to remember that this formula is only used when this happens, so…_

The sound of someone descending down the stairs and the lazy sound of feet dragging on the floor led Yukari to come to a logical conclusion.

"So, Junpei, how confident are you feeling after having Minato tutor you for an entire week? You ready for midterms today?" Yukari asked as she looked up from her notes.

Junpei gave a triumphant grin.

"I'm feeling more confident than I ever have before! Ya better watch out Yuka-tan, I'm gonna take you down!"

Minato walked from behind Junpei and peeked around his friend's shoulder.

"He's going to fail. Big time."

"O-Oi! Minato! Have a little faith in me, dude!"

"That bad, huh?" Yukari commented.

"About as bad as you'd expect. He fell asleep and wouldn't wake up."

 _So I did some pretty amusing things to him._

Junpei walked over and held Yukari by the shoulders, speaking in a serious tone.

"Yuka-tan, no matter what never, ever, let Minato see you sleep. He'll do things you wouldn't even believe."

"Wh-What kind of suggestion is that?! Why would I even consider letting him see me sleep?"

"Yuka-tan… I'm saying this for your sake…"

Yukari glimpsed at Minato.

"So what'd you do to him?"

Minato shrugged nonchalantly.

"I put wasabi up his nose when he was beginning to doze off. You'd think he'd have learned his lesson after the third night."

 _I wish you could have seen his reaction. It was peerless._

Yukari blinked.

 _That's pretty brutal, Minato._

"… Is that all?"

"What do you mean that's all?!" Junpei shouted, "Do you know how many tears were shed?"

Minato and Yukari both looked at him, saying, "Not enough."

"Wuuuuaaaaahhhhhh! I've had enough of you two for now, I'm going ahead!"

Junpei stormed out of the dorm, more upset at the situation rather than his friends.

Yukari and Minato remained in silence for a few moments before Yukari held out her notebook. "Hey Minato, what about this one?"

* * *

5/23/2009

Afternoon

The timer rang once, twice, three times. Mr. Ekoda clapped his hands together and announced, "All right, class, time's up. Put your writing utensils down and pass your tests forward."

The classroom was filled with sighs, cheers, and more than a few curses. Midterms were finally over.

Minato sprawled onto his desk.

 _I want to sleep forever._

Yukari turned around in her chair and stretched, her arms raised in the air.

"We're finally done with exams!" Yukari's arms returned to her sides, "Oh, man. I just wanna relax now. I hope I did well, the tests were reaaaallllyyyy hard for me. I wonder how Junpei did."

Yukari and Minato looked back towards Junpei's desk.

If either of them were asked to describe Junpei's current state, the most accurate and only description they'd both offer would be: Dead. Utterly, completely, dead.

"I'm going to guess worse than you. Should we leave him alone?" Minato asked.

 _I think we should leave him alone…_

"I think that would be for the best," Yukari responded as the two got up and walked out of the classroom.

 _We should definitely leave him alone…_

* * *

Evening

"Hey, guys, I've got some big news."

Akihiko came through the front door and immediately ran over to the dining table where the rest of S.E.E.S. sat, breathing heavily.

Minato shifted his attention to his senpai.

 _Is Wild Duck Burger finally introducing all-you-can-eat fries?_

"Doctor said I'm fully healed and am free to go back to my normal routine."

"That's great news, senpai!"

"Whooooo! Mr. Prince Charming is back!"

"Yay."

Akihiko grinned at the responses from his three juniors.

"Thanks. I couldn't wait to get back into my training regime, so I ran from the hospital back to the dorm."

Mitsuru shot an ice-cold glare towards Akihiko, but he was too thrilled to care.

"Anyways, enough about me. The big news I wanted to tell you guys is that we found another Persona-user."

Minato let out a long sigh.

 _I guess not…_

Yukari stood up.

"R-Really?"

Akihiko finally caught his breath.

"Phew… Yeah. Really. Coincidentally she's a junior who attends Gekkouken High. Her name's Yamagishi Fuuka. You guys hear of her?"

Yukari racked her brain, recalling the familiar name.

"Yamagishi? Ah, the girl in 2-E. I don't see her very often, and I hear that she gets sick a lot and misses school."

"Wait, it's a girl?!"

Junpei grinned from ear to ear.

Yukari sat down and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable, Stupei."

"How'd you find her?" Minato asked out of sheer curiosity.

"She was staying in the hospital with me. But she seemed really timid and lacked self-confidence."

Minato frowned.

"Doesn't seem like she'd be reliable in a fight against Shadows."

"Yeah, that's the feeling I got," Akihiko admitted, "It's a shame though, I even had an Evoker made for her."

Junpei leaned forward, his fingers stroking his goatee.

"H-Hey, we're not giving up already… are we? I mean, if she joins I could uh, ya know, show her the ropes."

Yukari turned towards Junpei, a smoldering inferno within her eyes.

"Wh-What? Yuka-tan, you gotta relax. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I won't do something nice for once. This is why you can't get a boyfriend."

"Th-This has nothing to do with that!" Yukari stood up and clenched her fists.

No one mentioned that Yukari was actually quite popular at school, none of them doubting she could easily get a boyfriend if she felt so inclined.

"So you say, Yuka-tan. But seriously, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I'm not interested and I have high standards, okay? And how about yourself, huh? How come you don't go get yourself a girlfriend, Stupei?"

Minato looked at Mitsuru and Akihiko. They exchanged glances and, as one, stood up and walked up the stairs, completely unnoticed to the two yelling individuals.

* * *

5/25/2009

Lunchtime

"Junpei, stop moping. It's bad for the mood."

Yukari poked at Junpei's hat.

"Uuuuuugggggggghhhhh…"

Junpei's head remained still on the desk, the lunch bread unopened next to him.

"You couldn't have scored _that_ badly on the midterm. Come on, Minato tutored you for a week. That has to count for something, right?"

"You're right, Yuka-tan. But the thing is if I don't score well it means that Minato just wasted his time on me instead of worrying about himself, and I'll feel even worse if Minato doesn't score that well," Junpei mumbled, "I just don't want him to feel bad because of me."

Yukari was surprised.

"You two really are good friends, aren't you? Well, I don't think you have to worry about it. Minato isn't the type of person who would blame someone for impacting his performance. Not that I doubt he scored well."

Junpei finally sat up and opened the bread, taking a bite.

"I suppose so. Maybe I just worry too much."

Yukari examined Junpei closely, seeing the concern clearly written in his eyes and body language.

"Yeah, you worry too much. Don't worry, Minato and I won't leave you all by yourself."

Junpei's attitude changed, and Yukari noticed it immediately.

"'Minato and I?' Yuka-tan… Does that mean what I think it does?" Junpei let his voice trail off, letting Yukari's imagination do the rest.

"Wh-"

Before Yukari could say anything the class door opened and Minato walked in, his hands deep in his pockets.

 _Why does he show up at the worst possible moment?_

Yukari could practically feel Junpei's impish grin and she forced herself to look away from Minato.

Minato stopped in front of them and felt the odd atmosphere.

 _Why is Yukari blushing and looking away? And why is Junpei smiling like that?_

Minato dismissed it as him over thinking things and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Test scores are up."

The usual fear, anxiety, and tension that Yukari felt every time scores were announced came flowing in. She took a deep breath and stood.

"Yush! Junpei, we're going!"

Yukari seized Junpei by the sleeve.

"W-Wait! Yuka-tan I don't wanna see it!" Junpei cried out as Yukari practically dragged him out of the room, Minato following closely behind them.

"Stop struggling will you?" Yukari snapped as they reached the end of the hall.

"Yes, ma'am…" Junpei said half-heartedly.

Junpei reluctantly began walking on his own accord, slouching more than usual and seeming to be drained of energy.

They quickly reached the results board, Yukari eagerly scanning for her name going from bottom up, feeling better and better as the more names she read wasn't hers.

 _Come on, where is it?_

Yukari's heart began to beat faster and faster when her eyes found her name, reading, "Takeba Yukari- 8th Place, 354 Points."

Yukari let out a sigh of relief.

 _Thank God… Wait… I moved up four ranks?!_

Yukari turned around and looked at Junpei, who looked like he was about to cry.

 _What score did_ he _get?!_

Yukari began scanning for Junpei's name, quickly finding it.

"Iori Junpei- 22nd Place, 284 Points."

"I did it!"

Junpei punched the air in victory as he turned to look at Minato, who was casually leaning against the wall.

"Good job, Junpei," Minato gave a rare smile.

 _Looks like my tutoring paid off…_

"It's all thanks to you Minato!" Junpei shook Minato's hand and ran down the hall, yelling the entire way.

"Hey, Junpei! Don't forget you owe me lunch!" Minato shouted after him.

Minato turned towards Yukari.

"Good job on getting 8th place, Yukari," Minato smiled once more, his eyes becoming gentle.

Yukari smiled, still feeling her heart racing from her earlier adrenaline, yet for some reason her heart felt strange.

"Ah. Thanks for all your help. I probably wouldn't have done as well if you weren't around."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"You think so?"

 _Well… I am pretty amazing._

Yukari nodded and she turned back to the results.

 _Now… where's Minato's name… I'd imagine he'd get top five… It's hard to imagine Izumi and Minami losing the top ranks they've held for a whole year._

Yukari just read from top to bottom.

"Minato Arisato- 1st Place, 400 Points."

 _Eh?_

Yukari's mind went blank.

"EEEEHHHHHHH?!"

Everyone looked at her, startled.

She spun around, eyeing the blue haired boy who stood in the back, a quizzical expression on his face.

Yukari marched towards him and grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently.

"Fi-Fi-First place?!"

"I'm sorry for what I did please forgive me I didn't do anything wrong I just want to live my life peacefully and be able to eat and sleep all I want so stop shaking me," Minato shot off with a monotone voice, his sentence sounding like it had been rehearsed.

 _Please. Just let me go._

Yukari released him and looked at the rest of the junior's scores. After a few moments she looked at Minato again.

"You got first place in the _entire_ class? Do you know how crazy that is?"

Minato scratched his cheek with one finger and looked to the side.

"Not really. This is pretty normal."

Yukari closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

 _This guy has no idea how much that answer pisses me off. To get a perfect score and act like it was nothing… He ought to get on his knees and apologize to everyone here._

Minato shifted uncomfortably as he noticed Yukari's mood becoming darker.

 _Uh-oh… I did something wrong, didn't I?_

Minato took one step, then two, then three.

"Minatoooooo!" Yukari yelled.

Minato sprinted down the hall as fast as his feet would carry him, praying he'd outrun the demon that, until a few seconds ago, was a close friend that was thanking him for his help.

* * *

5/29/2009

Early Morning

Minato craned his neck and rubbed it with his hand, the faint feeling of discomfort still noticeable.

Minato inwardly sighed.

 _I probably slept funny. Man… What part of evolution decided it was a good idea to be able to get sore when you're sleeping?_

The idle thoughts continued when two obnoxiously shrill voices pierced Minato's little peaceful world.

"Did you hear? Someone in my club the other day said that the 10th graders are teasing someone.

"For real? Like, bullying him?"

"That's what it sounds like. I just heard that it's becoming a real big problem. I thought our school was devoid of any bullies, but I guess that was just optimistic thinking."

"Mhmmmm… You're probably right there."

The voices grew faint and distant as Minato walked into the school, reaching his locker just as the first bell rang.

* * *

After School

Yukari released the arrow, hearing the satisfying impact a heartbeat later. Another bullseye.

"You've been getting a lot better, Yukari-chan," Kyouko moseyed over.

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

Yukari drew another arrow, aimed, and released. The motion became automatic, and before Yukari knew it the quiver was empty.

Kyouko whistled as she examined the target. All the arrows were dead center.

"How'd you get to shoot like that fifty meters out? Keep that up and add twenty meters and you'll be in the Olympics."

"Eh? Really?" Yukari asked, surprised, "I'm not really aiming for the Olympics though. Besides, we already have a junior Olympian here."

 _I guess when your shots mean life or death target practice is a walk in the park._

"Ahahaha, that's true," Kyouko scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

"How'd you do on midterms?" Yukari asked as she trudged onto the field to receive her arrows, the rest of the team doing the same.

"I did better than I thought I would, that's for sure. Slightly above average. But I saw your score, Yukari-chan. To move up four ranks after one test is incredible!" Kyouko removed an arrow from the target and placed it in her quiver.

"I have a friend who helped me a lot, so a lot of credit would go to him."

 _I'm still mad that he makes such a small deal out of getting first place in the class._

"Oh, the Minato-kun I've been hearing about?" Kyouko smiled.

"Yup. You know of him?"

"Please… There isn't a single person in school who hasn't heard his name. Escorted by Miss Takeba herself the day he transferred, beating Kazushi in a Kendo match by a landslide, hand-picked for the Student Council by the President herself, and getting a perfect score on his midterm. His achievements borderline perfection."

"Th-That's true…"

 _I've never really thought about it before but he_ is _abnormally talented and level headed…_

"Although the perfection is kind of worrisome, don't you think? I mean, all the characters in manga or anime have a dark side to them that completely offsets their perfection."

Yukari didn't say anything thing, thinking of the creepy smile as well as the way Minato's eyes seemed to glow during the Dark hour.

"But you'd better move quickly, Yukari-chan. There are more eyes on him than you realize," Kyouko winked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ohhhh nothing more than the usual," Kyouko said suspiciously.

* * *

"Good job today, guys! Keep it up and we'll win the next tournament!" the Archery Club President said as she walked out of the locker room.

Yukari finished changing out of her athletic uniform and strapped her signature heart-shaped choker around her neck.

"Ready to go?"

Kyouko stayed in the athletic uniform and had a white towel around her neck.

Yukari stood up.

"Yeah, let's go."

Yukari and Kyouko stepped out of the girl's locker room and began to walk down the hall, idly chatting.

As they walked into the outdoor hall connecting the main building and the building where the sports oriented clubs were they heard laughter.

"So after this all happened I pulled out my phone and pretended to take a picture."

Yukari eyed the two girls who were laughing, one with short, brown pig tails and the other with brunette hair.

Pig tails burst out in even more hysterical laughter.

"And? What'd she do then?"

"She totally freaked and started to cry like it was the end of the world. I really should have taken a picture, her expression was _priceless_ ," the brunette said, exaggerating her body movements as she told the story, "I've never laughed so hard in my entire life!"

They both laughed once more.

Yukari muttered towards Kyouko, "They making fun of someone? Do you know who?"

Kyouko didn't cast the girls a second glance.

"Natsuki and Maki? No, I don't know who the victim is. And no one in particular comes to mind either."

The pair continued to walk and were just about to enter the main building when Natsuki, the brunette, spoke in a worried tone, "Maki? What's wrong?"

Yukari looked over her shoulder and saw Maki standing in a daze.

"Maki!" Natsuki said, louder.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry… I blanked out for a sec. What were you saying?"

Yukari shook her head and entered the main building, whispering, "I can't stand girls like that…"

 _Just how low can people get?_

* * *

5/30/2009

Lunchtime

"Hey, did you hear 'bout that girl in 2-E?"

"The one that was lying on the ground this morning, right?"

"Yeah, I heard they don't have a clue as to what happened to her. Ain't that weird?"

Junpei shook his head as he sat on Minato's desk, motioning to the group of students gossiping.

"Man, can you believe people like that? I sure can't."

Junpei took a bite of his bread and spoke with his mouth full.

"So… Did you hear the details?"

Minato rested his chin on his palm.

"I'm not really interested in gossip."

 _The majority of gossip gets blown out of the water, and is most likely false information. Plus, they have nothing to do with me. And didn't your parents teach you to not speak with your mouth full?_

"You should really listen to this, though," Junpei uttered, "A girl over in 2-E went missing last night, and then she was found this morning in front of the school gate unconscious. No one has any idea what happened to her."

Yukari walked into the classroom and Minato could immediately tell that she was unsettled. The subtle hand movements and nervous eye movements were clear indications of that.

"Yo, Yuka-tan!" Junpei popped the last piece of his bread into his mouth, "This has proven to be a tough case, even for the Ace Detective, Iori Junpei."

Yukari scoffed.

"Ace Detective? What are you, stupid or something? More like Stupei, Ace Defective."

"Pfffft…" Minato tried to stifle his laughter, barely succeeding.

 _Stupei, Ace Defective! Nice one, Yukari!_

"H-Hey!" Junpei said, disliking that his best friend was laughing at him, "Where've you been anyways? You left right after the bell rang."

Yukari became agitated once more.

"I asked a teacher about the girl they found this morning. The girl they found… Her name is Maki. The strange thing is is that I saw her yesterday on my way back from practice and she seemed fine then."

Junpei's eyes grew large.

"Whoa… That is strange… She hiding somethin' about her night life?"

Yukari bit her lip, vexed.

"I have no idea."

* * *

6/1/2009

Evening

"Yuka-tan," Junpei leaned forward over the dining table, "Ya know how that girl was found by the front gate? There's a specific rumor circulating around the school that it was an angry spirit taking sweet revenge from a ghost story."

Yukari froze, her body becoming as stiff as a wooden plank.

"A g-ghost story? C'mon guys… Nobody believes in that kind of stuff… R-Right Minato?"

Yukari slugged Minato, hard, almost knocking him out of his chair.

"Th-That's right!"

 _If she hit me in the face I'd totally be unconscious right now…_

Mitsuru closed her book and placed it on the table, smirking.

"A ghost story, you said? Alright, enlighten us."

Yukari stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"What?! You want to listen to it?! I-It's probably just that: a story… A complete, one hundred percent, fictional story."

Akihiko laughed.

"Alright, Junpei, I'll bite. Go ahead and tell us this ghost story."

"…"

Yukari sat down heavily and looked at her feet, her hands clenched so tightly they were white.

Minato scooted his chair out of arms reach from her, just to be safe.

 _Is she really that terrified of the supernatural?_

Junpei walked over to the lights and turned them off, enveloping them in complete darkness.

Despite Minato's complete blindness he could almost feel Yukari shaking.

 _I feel kind of bad for her…_

With a click Junpei was illuminated by a flashlight, and he spoke in a cryptic voice.

"Good evening, and welcome to 'Junpei's Believe It, or Don't.' There are many strange things in this world, and according to a single story in particular if you get caught at school late at night, all by yourself, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!"

Minato felt a sudden pressure on his arm.

"The other day," Junpei continued, "A friend of mine- let's refer to him as Shu- came up to me and said, 'Junpei, I saw something strange the other day.' He sounded and looked serious, so I asked him what he saw. He said it was about the girl in 2-E, claiming he saw her go to school on the night of the incident."

The pressure on Minato's arm increased, almost cutting off blood circulation.

"I couldn't believe it, the girl wasn't the type to be out late at night. But Shu was white as a sheet, insisting that he was telling the truth. Then it hit me… The ghost roaming the halls tried to eat her for dinner! That's why they found her unconscious by the gate! I felt a chill down my spine, I broke into a cold sweat, and my hairs stood on end. But the worst thing was was that I had the subtle feeling that someone was watching me from behind, but when I turned around no one was there. Indeed, there are strange things in this world… Believe it… or don't."

Junpei clicked the flashlight off and turned the lights back on.

Mitsuru rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Akihiko, what do you think?"

Akihiko stretched.

"Well, there's no harm in investigating. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

Mitsuru nodded.

"I agree. Minato, Yukari, Junpei, do you three mind investigating this matter?"

Junpei stood up and saluted.

"No problem, senpai!"

"I will… As soon as Yukari lets go of my arm."

"Eh?"

Yukari just noticed that she was clinging onto Minato's arm, her body extremely close to his.

"Waaaaahhhh!"

Yukari released his arm and was a couple meters away in the blink of an eye, her face beet red and her heart racing like crazy.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god what was I just doing?!_

"Hehe, I didn't know you were that afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan."

Junpei smirked, making a mental note into his book of Yuka-tan teasing material.

"Y-You better watch it!" Yukari pointed her finger threateningly at him, "Fine, then let's investigate, as Mitsuru-senpai suggested. We'll each work independently for the rest of the week. Just you wait; I'll prove to you this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

Mitsuru took up her book and opened it once more.

"Thank you. I must say the story is a tad discouraging."

Akihiko leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I'll let you guys take care of it then, no need for me to get involved," Akihiko cast Yukari a cursory glance, "Just make sure you sleep with one eye open…"

Yukari glared at him.

"I think I'll go to sleep now," Akihiko wisely retreated and decided it was better to live and fight another day.

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Alright, so here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it, even slightly. I apologize that this was released slightly later in the week than I would have liked, but some things came up during the week that I needed to take care of.

I know the 30th is rapidly approaching, but don't worry, chapter 5 is almost complete so expect it by the 29th at the latest, it may even be out later today (the 27th), depending on how many things I manage to take care of for school. Based on the time I have left I won't be able to write and release a chapter 6, so I apologize for that.

A number of reviewers expressed their disappointment in the last chapter's anti-climactic boss fight and I won't make excuses, but I did try to write a fight scene for several hours to no avail. Simpy because of the environment the battle took place in: not much room to maneuver left or right, the target is immobile, and it was pretty much just the party moving closer as they dodged/deflected things. All in all it wasn't very exciting so I just cut it entirely. I'll make the Emperor/Empress battle as exciting as I can, and I won't release it until I feel satisfied with it.

I know not much happened in this chapter in terms of plot development, but chapter 5 is just full steam ahead. Originally chapter 4 and 5 were a single chapter, but right now I'm around 10,000 words combined, and I thought it was simply too long for a single chapter release, so I decided to split it, another reason why this chapter was released a bit late.

Anyways, you'll hear from me in the next couple days in chapter 5's A/N. Thanks for reading chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5: Yamagishi Fuuka

Chapter 5: Yamagishi Fuuka

* * *

6/2/2009

Early Morning

Minato covered his mouth as he yawned, his eyes becoming watery. Minato thought about last night's encounter with the little boy that had disrupted his sleep, thinking of the ordeal the boy had mentioned. Every time the boy appeared something big seemed to transpire, so Minato thought it best to keep his eyes and ears open until something did, in fact, happen.

"You didn't sleep well last night either?"

Minato turned around and saw Yukari, dark circles under her eyes. Her normally perfect posture was ruined with her slightly hunched shoulders and hanging head. She looked exhausted, to say the least.

Minato's mouth hung opened slightly in shock. It wasn't often that Yukari came to school appearing so rough around the edges. _Don't tell me you couldn't sleep because of Junpei's story._ Minato would never know how close to the truth he actually was.

Yukari rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, resisting the urge to yawn. She had woken up with just enough time to grab a quick bite to eat from the dorm before having to head out. _I can't tell him I couldn't fall asleep until I turned on my light like a little kid._ "Minato, leave Friday after school open. We're going to have a meeting and talk about our findings on this 'ghost story.' I'll let Junpei know. I'm counting on you, Minato."

Minato reflexively swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Even though Yukari was half asleep Minato decided to play it safe, knowing that once she was in tip top condition she'd hunt him down to the ends of the earth. _If I let her down she's going to kill me…_ "Y-You can count on me, Yukari!"

"Thanks, Minato," Yukari couldn't hold it in anymore and yawned in a ladylike manner. "I know I can always count on you when it matters. It means a lot to me."

Minato couldn't decide whether or not to believe those words. A half-asleep Yukari could either be spouting utter nonsense or be telling the complete truth. Either way Minato couldn't help the slight smile that played across his face.

* * *

6/5/2009

Morning

Junpei slapped Minato on the back, full of energy and gusto like he usually was. However, Minato noted that there was an extra skip in Junpei's step today. It seemed that something notable had occurred to his friend.

Junpei's eyes danced as he smiled a floppy grin. "Minato, want to go to the arcade after school today? I heard they added a sweet new game."

Minato contemplated for a moment, rubbing the fringe of his hair between his thumb and forefingers. "Sure, I don't have anything after school today anyways." At least, nothing in particular came to mind.

Junpei's smile widened, pleased with the fact that he'd get to hang out with Minato, just the two of them. It had been ages since they had gotten to hang out since Minato seemed to be occupied around the clock with extracurricular activities. "Awesome. I invited Kenji too, but he said he had to prepare for something, so he's not coming."

Minato laid his head on his desk, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion. _Probably has to do with that teacher. Good luck, Kenji…_ Minato didn't have the heart to tell his love-stricken class mate the inevitable outcome that his love would end in, the last thing he wanted was to stomp his friend's dream into the dirt.

Yukari strode into the class and sat down in her desk. Minato made the observation that she looked much better than she had at the beginning of the week, her posture returning and she had gotten back into her morning routine of waking up early.

Yukari turned around to face them, an accusing look in her eyes. "You guys remember what I said about tonight, right?"

Minato and Junpei shot her confused looks.

 _We had plans today?_

"We had plans today?"

Junpei voiced Minato's thoughts out loud, displeased. Just when he had managed to get Minato to go to the arcade with him for some care free fun, his childhood friend had to step in and ruin it for all of them.

Yukari immediately looked furious, and Minato was infinitely thankful he didn't say anything. _Uh oh… Junpei pissed her off._ That was, of course, understating the situation. Yukari's mood was either as calm as a Zen garden or as explosive as forty tons of TNT, with no in between. So her mood was a Zen garden built on top of forty tons of TNT. At least, that was Minato's interpretation of it.

"The ghost story! Today's Friday! We're supposed to have a meeting about it… Don't tell me you two forgot!" Yukari tried her best to keep her voice low, but fury was bitten off with every word.

Junpei groaned as he slumped onto Minato's desk. "You were being serious about that?" Junpei, despite the fun he had poking at Yukari about her fear of ghosts all week, regretted that he had ever even bothered to mention it.

Minato didn't dare say that he forgot, fearing that he would have his head torn off. Minato certainly didn't hold it below Yukari's capabilities, she was, after all, a demon.

"After school in the dorm lounge. You two better be there!" Yukari annunciated every word clearly; making sure the two boys understood her perfectly. With a huff Yukari faced the board and got her school supplies out. Yukari had at least expected Minato to remember, she vividly remembered telling him earlier in the week.

Minato faced his friend, an apology written on his face. "I'm sorry, Junpei, it appears I can't make it today." _Instead I have to focus on not provoking a certain tsundere._

* * *

After School

Minato stood up and gathered his belongings with a mission in mind. _Now then, time to put this ghost story into the ground._ _Where to begin…_ In all honesty Minato had no idea where it was he should start, but nonetheless he was determined to not let Yukari down. Minato popped a knuckle, keeping his ears open as he entered the crowded halls, absorbing every conversation he heard. Minato felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping on everyone, but he pushed that thought to the back of his thoughts as his mind became silent.

"Hey, do you want to hang out later?"

"I heard that those students who were sent to the hospital were bullying other students…"

"I'm scared."

"Ghosts can be creepy, but they don't have to be, right? I mean there's got to be at least one cute one."

"Fuuka-san is absent today, too."

"My investigation isn't going so well."

"If you're the last one left in the school buildings, you'll hear a creepy PA announcement."

"Have you seen that horror movie that came out last weekend?"

"The girl who collapsed is in my class. I heard she ran away from home and spent the entire night outside."

"Everyone's talking about the ghost. I hate those jokes."

"I can't understand why people are freaking out over those ghost stories. I mean, running around school screaming and spreading rumors? They all need to grow up."

"I guess she was running away from home as well. I heard she always hung around those thugs at _that_ place."

"I'm so psyched about that new game coming out… Did you see the trailer?"

"All three passed out, but they were in different grades and classes. Different clubs as well. Partly because all their friends were those thugs."

"Maybe it was their victims who did that to them."

"The library is too crowded, let's go to a coffee shop."

"Mom? Yes. I'm on my way."

"I heard that alley behind Port Island Station is even more dangerous than before… Delinquents hang out there."

"Did you read the latest manga chapter?"

"Huh? You're going for Tokyo University? Seriously?!"

"Did you know Izumi's family owns a cake shop?"

"Kyaa! It's Arisato-senpai!"

"I heard that persimmon tree is getting cut down…"

"Hidetoshi's been super accusing lately."

"Ugh… I have to take supplementary classes over break."

"Something must have happened to that girl there."

Minato stood on the bottom of the staircase in the main lobby, observing the display cases on his right. One held a long sword, the other a stave. A plaque underneath read, "Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection." _Two in harmony… huh?_ Minato shook his head as a brown-haired tsundere flashed in his head for a split second. This wasn't the time for Minato's mind to become clouded. _Well… Seems like I have all the pieces for the puzzle. Convenient for me that people talk so much. Mission accomplished. I guess I'll head over to the bookstore for a little bit._

* * *

Evening

Junpei sat down uneasily as Yukari tapped her foot impatiently, eager to get this meeting underway. The person who they were waiting on was no one other than Minato himself, who sat unchallenged on his throne of being fashionably late. Yukari glanced at the clock and back to the table, then back to the clock.

The dorm entrance opened and Minato leisurely strolled in, placing his bag on the table and sitting gently in his usual chair.

The moment he did, Yukari began talking. "Okay, since we're all here now we'll hold that meeting we planned on Monday."

Junpei shook his head, impressed. "Wow… Yuka-tan you're really into this…"

Yukari smirked, knowing that Junpei could blame no one but himself for this outcome of events. "Of course. And unlike you, I got a lot of good info. I can also confidently say that there was, in fact, no angry ghost involved." Yukari nodded, pleased with herself.

Junpei rolled his eyes, spreading his arms over the back of the sofa. "I could have told ya that…"

Yukari waved a hand dismissively, already removing Junpei from her mind. "Whatever. I'm not even going to bother asking what you found out, Junpei. You probably didn't even try." Sadly, Yukari truly held no expectations for the friend who should be honored at earning a nickname from her.

Yukari directed her attention towards Minato, and he almost felt as if he were being challenged. "Did you find anything good?"

Minato had no choice but to accept this challenge, and he intended to win. He took a second, gathering his thoughts. _There were several rumors where the victim found at the school gate was referenced as plural. 'Students' sent to the hospital. All 'three' passed out._

"There were apparently multiple victims, three if the rumors are true."

 _They were allegedly in different classes, grades, and clubs, only seeming to hang out with some 'thugs,' thugs who happen to hang out at a certain place every night. That 'place' supposedly an alley behind Port Island Station._

"The three victims had no connection with each other, only hanging out with each other after school at night with some delinquents behind Port Island Station."

Yukari raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Wow… I'm impressed you found all that between lunch and now."

Minato found his feet very interesting and stared at them. _Oh no… She knew I forgot…_ _Looks like I'll never see the day when Wild Duck Burger announces infinite fries._ Minato took a moment to apologize to all the potatoes in the world for not meeting them in person.

Yukari sat up, more straight-backed than usual. "But that's correct. They didn't hang out with those thugs once or twice either. They've been getting into that bad crowd for several weeks, always staying out late into the night. There has to be some correlation between the victim's hospitalization and the delinquents behind Port Island Station."

Junpei sighed, bored and about to fall asleep. "So… What're we doin' about it?" Junpei only asked because he wanted to at least be a part of the meeting.

Yukari grinned. "We're going to gather some field evidence."

Junpei leaned forward, wide awake. "F-Field evidence? Does that mean what I think it means?! You're not seriously considering going there, right?"

Yukari folded her arms, daring Junpei to question her. "What? You know the place?"

"You can't go there!" Junpei was freaking out. "I've heard some nasty rumors about that place! Like, really bad bad rumors."

Minato rolled his neck, closing his eyes peacefully. "What… they have oily menus, dirty utensils, or bad quality control?" _That certainly is bad._

Junpei hung his head, dejected and amazed at the level of his friends obsession. "Oi. Minato. Stop thinking about food for a second, will you?"

"If the rumors are that bad then we'll all just have to go, simple as that. Minato, you'll come with me, right?" Again, Minato felt Yukari's expectation in her gaze.

Minato took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. _Half of me wants to say yes just so she doesn't get mad at me, the other half wants to say yes because I can't leave her by herself in that kind of situation._ "Count me in."

Yukari positively beamed. "Thanks!"

Junpei mulled the thought over in his head. "There's no stopping you once you've made up your mind, Yuka-tan. This is seriously dangerous, but I can't exactly let my two closest friends go and get into some trouble, now can I?"

Yukari stood up, stretching. "Then it's decided. We're going tonight, that way Junpei doesn't find some way to worm himself out of this." Yukari grabbed both boys by the sleeves and dragged them out of the dorm.

* * *

Yukari eagerly stepped off the train, setting a brisk pace, Minato close behind. While Minato thought Yukari's eagerness wasn't necessarily a bad thing if what Junpei said was true, she should at least be a little more cautious of what they were getting into.

Junpei struggled to catch up. "Why are you in such a rush? I still cannot express how much of a bad idea this is. Emphasis on the words 'bad idea'"

Yukari kept walking, not slowing down at all. "Relax Junpei. We put ourselves into dangerous situations every time we go out during the Dark Hour."

The corner of Minato's mouth rose slightly. _That's some sound logic, Yukari._

The trio entered a dark alley, soon seeing a large clearing between buildings where there were a couple dozen people. The air reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol, graffiti decorating the walls and discarded pieces of trash littered the floor.

"Oh man," Junpei muttered, sweat dripping down his forehead, "This is much worse than I thought."

"Hey," a man wearing torn jeans and a black sleeveless shirt stepped forward, "I think you're in the wrong place."

Minato and Yukari held their ground, Junpei taking an uneasy step back.

"I said you don't belong here," the man stepped forward, "Now hurry up and get outa here, Goatee."

"Goatee? Ohh… haha," Junpei pointed at his face, "You mean m-me, don't you?"

The crowd began to close in around them. Minato slowly stepped back. Not because he was afraid, but because of the natural instinct to keep the threat directly in front of him where he could see it. _This isn't looking good._

"We don't need your permission to be here."

Junpei swung around, shocked. "What're you thinking? Are you crazy? Look around you! This is not the place or crowd to smart mouth!"

"I can see, ya know. I'm not blind. I mean, come on, don't be intimidated by these scum!" Yukari raised her voice as she said her last few words. While Minato admired her bravado and agreed with her on many points, he couldn't help but grow tenser.

"Tha hell did you just say?"

"She just called us 'scum.'"

"You ain't gonna get away with that!"

"Let's take some pictures that will make her daddy cry!"

Minato noticed Yukari stiffen at that last statement, and began to feel his temperature rise. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his head. The last thing he needed was to lose it.

The man in the sleeveless black shirt stood a couple feet in front of Junpei, a sneer on his face. "Ya know… I feel sorry for you, Goatee. Ya got a bitch like her for a friend. If she just shut that pretty little mouth of hers then maybe you'd have gotten out of here in one piece." The man punched Junpei in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him.

Junpei crumpled onto the floor, clutching his abdomen.

"Junpei!" Yukari reached out for Junpei, but Minato grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"Minato?" Yukari couldn't see his face, but she could see the tension in his shoulders and his breathing getting heavier. Yukari could tell that right now Minato was trying his best not to snap.

The man leaned forward, his face a few inches in front of Minato's. "Oi, pretty boy! I don't like your face either… I think it would look better with a crooked nose."

"Hahahaha, don't ruin his face too much, he is pretty attractive," a girl called out.

Minato cracked a knuckle and craned his neck to the side, receiving a satisfying pop.

"Got any last words before I lay you out, pretty boy?"

"Heh… Hahahaha!"

Yukari felt her skin crawl upon hearing Minato's insane laugh.

"'Any last words?'" Minato repeated, his voice completely different and his lips twisting into that terrifying smile, "Yeah… Yeah, I do."

 _I'm going to make you suffer._

The man hesitated, thrown off balance by the unexpected response.

"Would you do me the honor of hearing my oh so famous last words?"

 _Do you want to know pain?_

Minato's eyes glowed brightly.

"Which bone do you want me to break first?"

"The hell are you-"

The man's sentence ended abruptly when Minato planted his fist in his groin. He doubled over and Minato seized his hair with his left hand. Minato pivoted his left foot as he slammed his right knee into the man's face. The crunching of cartilage could be heard.

Minato forced the man onto his knees and grabbed his throat, blood streaming out of his broken nose, splattering onto the concrete.

"Which bone, huh? The human body has so many; it would take me a long, long time to break them all." Minato felt someone shaking him, saying something, but he couldn't hear it. "That's the face! Hahaha… The face knowing that Death might be right around the corner. Shall I tell you what Death is really like?"

"Minato!" Yukari shook him as hard as she could; trying everything she could to snap Minato out of the horrifying trance he was in. _First he laughs like a madman, then he breaks the man's nose, and now he's thinking of killing the guy?!_

Yukari was afraid. Afraid of the things Minato must have gone through to make him like this, afraid of what Minato hid behind that calm façade, afraid which personality was the real him. That gentle smile he sometimes have her, the confidence she feels whenever he's next to her, her disbelief that she improved so much on her midterms… Yukari refused to believe that all those things she had experienced with him were given to her by a fake.

The group that surrounded them stood frozen, no one daring to interrupt, fearing that they themselves may end up in the same situation.

Minato's grin grew wider as he flexed his free hand.

Yukari's stomach was tied in a knot as she stepped in front of Minato and tackled him, squeezing him as hard as she could. _Please stop! Snap out of it!_ They hit the ground, Yukari refusing to let go until Minato calmed down. That was Yukari's first, and only, priority.

Yukari didn't know how much time had passed, but her arms were growing weary.

"Yu… kari?"

Yukari raised her head off of Minato's chest and stared at his face.

Minato looked exhausted, and his blue eyes were dazed, no longer glowing. "What… happened?"

Yukari breathed, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. _He doesn't remember what happened?_ Nonetheless Yukari gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

Minato rubbed his temples. "I've got a killer headache. And my right knee is throbbing. I remember entering the hang out, then someone said something about making your dad cry, and Junpei getting-" Minato stopped as he looked over at Junpei, who was sitting up clutching his stomach in pain, but other than that unharmed. "Thank God…"

Minato laid his head back on the ground. "Yukari?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind getting off of me?"

"Ah… Right." Yukari got off of Minato awkwardly and stood up, not saying anything as she hid her face from him. _I was hugging him on the ground! What does that mean?! I had no choice! Right? Right?! I had no choice! It couldn't be helped! If I didn't do anything who knows what could have happened?!_

"Get your friend and get outa here. I'll take care of these three."

Yukari snapped back to reality and saw a tall, familiar figure wearing a maroon trench coat and a black beanie herding the delinquents out of the clearing.

Once they had all left the figure yelled, "You idiots! Do you have any idea what you guys were doing?"

"You're from the hospital…" Yukari whispered to herself.

The man stepped forward, peering closer at the three. He cursed. "Did Aki send you here or somethin'?"

"No," Yukari denied, "We came here on our own accord. We came here for a reason!"

"Of course you did. Is it about that ghost story?"

"Um… How'd you know?"

"Don't underestimate me, girl. Why am I even bothering? Oh, what the hell… Those girls who are in the hospital came here every night talkin' trash 'bout all the things they did to some girl named Fuuka. "

Junpei stood up, finally managing to catch his breath, although every breath caused his abdomen to flash in pain. "Fuuka? As in Yamagishi Fuuka? They were picking on _her_?"

The man gave affirmation in the form of a nod. "That's why everyone's saying that it's Fuuka's spirit that did it."

Yukari furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding. "Fuuka's spirit? What's that supposed to mean?"

The man looked annoyed. "You tellin' me ya don't know? This Fuuka girl could be dead for all I know. She's been missing for over a week."

All the pieces fell into place as Minato listened to the senpai talk about Yamagishi Fuuka, but decided to keep it to himself until they were out of this place and back in the dorm.

"Are you serious?" Junpei shouted, "I heard she was taking sick leave!"

The man sighed. "I get it, Aki… It's you who can't let go of the past. That's all I know. So get out of here and don't ever come back if you know what's good for you."

Junpei took off his hat and bowed. "Thanks, senpai!"

The man clicked his tongue and walked away.

* * *

6/8/2009

Lunchtime

Mitsuru opened the door to the faculty office and marched in.

"Oh, Mitsuru, do you have the accounting report?"

"Yes, here it is Kanou-sensei." Mitsuru handed her the report, and with that obstacle removed she continued to Mr. Ekoda, class 2-E's homeroom teacher. "Ekoda-sensei, I'm here to ask you about a student in your class named Yamagishi Fuuka…"

"No! I never imagined it'd turn out like this… Fuuka…"

Mitsuru's gaze fixed onto the dark-skinned brunette who was seeking counsel from Mr. Ekoda. Mitsuru thought that perhaps she could get some useful and much needed information from the girl. "What did you do to Yamagishi?"

"Mitsuru-senpai?"

Mitsuru turned and saw her three kouhai's standing in the doorway.

Mr. Ekoda scanned the room nervously, noting that teachers were slowly making their way out of the office. "Hang on a minute, Mitsuru… This isn't an investigation. Natsuki here was just seeking my counsel with something that's been troubling her."

Natsuki was on the verge of tears and her body shook. "Fuuka… I… Whenever I gave her a hard time she always looked exhausted. She's an honor student, but she's the same as us, no home to go back to. We were just teasing her!"

Mitsuru knelt down to eye-level with Natsuki, speaking in reassuring voice. Minato noted that Mitsuru certainly had a way with words. "Natsuki, I need you to tell me what happened. If there is anything that you can tell us it would be extremely helpful."

Natsuki nodded, ignoring Mr. Ekoda's attempt to keep her quiet. "It was on May 29th… Me and my friends took her to the gym storage room and locked her inside."

Junpei refused to believe his ears. "What? You locked her in?" Junpei whispered to his two class mates, "Didn't think that kind of thing happened in real-life."

"That night Maki texted me, saying she was going back to school," Natsuki continued, "She was scared that Fuuka would commit suicide and we'd be held accountable. But she never texted me after that, and the next morning…"

"She was found unconscious in front of the school gate," Yukari finished.

Natsuki bit her lip, a tear trailing down her face. "I-I went to the gym and the door was still locked. But when I opened it and went inside Fuuka wasn't there. The rest of us freaked out. And night after night another one of us went missing, winding up in the hospital just like Maki!"

Mitsuru thought about Natsuki's story, satisfied. "I see… and now you're the only one left." Mitsuru stood up and directed her eyes to Mr. Ekoda, who had remained silent this entire time. "Ekoda-sensei… I've noticed in the attendance logs that you've marked Yamagishi's absences as 'illness.' But it appears that she's been missing and you've been aware of that. What was your intention?"

"I-I was thinking of the students, of course," Mr. Ekoda stammered, "You children may not understand, but as a teacher I have to take into account the future of everyone in the situation."

Mitsuru bristled at being called a child, mentally preparing the weapon she was had spent long hours sharpening and honing: her words. "You're saying that you purposely refrained reporting this information to the authorities choosing to sacrifice the few for the sake of the many? Even if it meant the possibility that a student could very well turn up dead?"

Mr. Ekoda struggled to from a rebuttal, not expecting a heavy accusation from a student. "A-As Natsuki's teacher I wouldn't want her records to be tainted by something like this. Her parents and I agreed that it was for the best! Besides, Yamagishi's parents never reported it either, so the situation never called for it."

Minato's eye twitched, his two friends not noticing as he clenched his fist tightly. Something deep within Minato stirred, and he couldn't help but storm out of the faculty office, overcome by emotion. Minato cursed as he ran his hand through his hair, thinking that he'd buried such feelings a long time ago.

"O-Oi! Minato!" Junpei and Yukari looked at each other, worried. Not once had they ever since Minato act in such a way, and it shook them to the core. They made a silent exchange and seemed to come to an agreement. The two of them stayed in the faculty office and listened.

Mitsuru folded her arms, her tone seeping with poison. "You ignored the responsibility as a teacher to look after the well-being of the _each and every_ student in your class, instead protecting your own career while you ignore the fact that one of your students is missing… As a teacher and a human being you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Mitsuru flipped a mental switch, a gentle expression forming as she returned her attention to Natsuki. "Natsuki, did you notice anything strange about your friends before the incidents? Fevers? Anxiety? Exhaustion? Anything at all?"

Natsuki paused, and then poke shakily. "The day before they went missing they said they heard a creepy voice calling their name."

Junpei took a deep breath as he looked at the ground and lifted his cap off his head, running his hand over his head. "Oh man…"

Yukari locked eyes with Mitsuru, holding her hand to her chest protectively. "Senpai… do you think it's…"

Mitsuru walked over to the juniors, speaking at a volume so only they could hear. "It has to be them. Until now there was no evidence saying how or why only a few people are aware of the Dark Hour. But this voice they heard, I think it draws them in. It's not just a random anomaly. This case makes it clear that the Shadows are targeting humans."

Mitsuru turned and spoke to Natsuki. "Stay at our dorm tonight. I think it is within your best interest."

Natsuki didn't understand, but agreed nonetheless, thinking that she should just do as the Student Council President says.

Mitsuru looked her three juniors in the eyes, making sure she had their undivided attention. She hesitated, just noticing Minato was no longer present. "Meet me after school in the Student Council Room. We're going to plan tonight's operation."

"Tonight's operation?" Junpei repeated.

"We'll talk about it in detail after school. For now, head back to class. Lunch is almost over."

Yukari and Junpei stepped out of the office obediently, the first thing both of them did was look around for their blue-haired friend.

Junpei leaned toward Yukari, whispering in a worried tone. "Hey, what do you think happened to Minato in there?"

Yukari had a vague guess as to what it could be, feeling that she knew what Minato was experiencing. But she didn't have any idea as to how much she could relate. "I don't know. For now, let's find him."

Junpei began walking towards the main hall, nodding. "I know just the place."

Yukari followed Junpei up to the roof and sure enough Minato stood in solitude overlooking the bay, his earphones on and his hands gripping the rails as he put his weight on them.

Minato simply stood there, failing to realize that he was no longer alone on the roof. Minato closed his eyes and lost himself in the music, seeking solace in the one of the very few constants in his life as he let out a heavy sigh.

Yukari nudged Junpei with her elbow. "I don't know if I'll be welcome here, so I'll wait at the top of the stairs." Yukari wasn't sure if Minato would speak what was troubling him if there was a girl around, knowing that very few guys would let a girl see their weak side. "You should go talk to him alone, you know, man to man."

Junpei smiled, pleased. "Man to man, huh? Not every day I'm told that." Junpei's smile changed into one that told Yukari that she could count on him.

Yukari stepped back into the stairwell, leaving the door slightly ajar as she leaned against the wall. Despite her unwillingness to take part in the conversation Yukari felt troubled, needing to know what caused the aloof friend of hers to storm out of the room. Unlike those moments when Minato became a completely different person, Yukari felt that this was another matter entirely.

Junpei stepped beside Minato, resting his back and elbows against the railing. "I don't know what happened in your past, Minato, and I won't try to sympathize with you because I can't and I sure as hell know that you won't appreciate it. But whatever happened before, know that right now, at this moment, you're not alone. You have friends… Me, Yukari, Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai, your classmates… We're all willing to lend you an ear if you ever need it."

Minato smirked, shaking his head, amused. "I never thought I'd ever hear the words I needed to hear from you of all people, Junpei." Minato held up his hand as Junpei tried to protest. "I didn't mean offense. I guess I should tell you what bothered me so much in there, or else I'd probably make you worry."

Minato's eyes grew distant. "When Ekoda-sensei said that Yamagishi's parents didn't report her missing I… I couldn't help but remember hating. I'm sure you know by now but I've been an orphan for ten years, and I've moved countless times, passed from family member to family member like an unwanted piece of trash."

Yukari sat and listened, understanding the feeling of being unwanted. She knew that Minato had had it rough growing up, but she had no idea that his uncaring attitude was merely a defense mechanism that he found was best for himself.

Minato squeezed the railing, his knuckles becoming white. "My parents… Neither of their families approved of the marriage, so they ran away together. When they died every guardian I was sent to would treat me just like that… a piece of trash, a burden, an urchin that only reminded them of the marriage they all didn't want to happen."

Junpei looked away, pained. Junpei didn't exactly get along with his father, but he couldn't comprehend the torment Minato had gone through, thinking every day that he wasn't wanted, and that no one would bat an eye if he just one day disappeared.

Minato began shaking, his hands becoming weak. "Year after year I cried every night, wondering why my parents had died and left me alone. So to see or hear of parents who neglect or refuse to acknowledge their child drives me up the wall. It makes me so… angry…" Minato searched for a better way to describe his emotions, but couldn't, finding that simple was sometimes best.

Junpei had nothing to say; instead placing a hand on Minato's shaking shoulder as his friend choked back a cry. Junpei sensed that Minato didn't show this side of him to anyone, and Junpei couldn't help but smile at the extreme sense of joy that came with Minato's trust. "You good now?"

Minato gave a short laugh. "After all that sappy talk and me opening up to you your only comment is, 'you good now?' Man… Yukari was spot on with the nickname Stupei."

"H-Hey! Not you too!" Junpei shouted. But Junpei felt relieved that Minato had returned to normal, and seemed to have changed ever so slightly… in a good way, of course.

"Junpei… Thanks," Minato gave his friend a pat on the back, heading for the stairway. Minato stopped and called over his shoulder. "Don't forget, you still owe me that meal from midterms."

Junpei sighed, feeling an emptiness in his pocket. He had been hoping Minato would have forgotten about it. Junpei shook his head, cursing, "Damnit…"

* * *

After School

Minato sat in his usual seat in the Student Council Room as the rest of S.E.E.S. entered. Minato couldn't help but feel strange at not having Hidetoshi or some other Student Council member piling stack after stack of paper work in front of him. Regardless, Minato was glad at the absence of dead trees in front of him.

Junpei looked around. "Wow, so this is the Student Council Room, huh? It's a lot more... Normal than I thought it would be."

Yukari and Akihiko entered the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"All set."

They sat around the table, Mitsuru at the helm. By coincidence or not S.E.E.S was currently sitting in the order they did in the command room, a fact that none of them seemed to notice.

Mitsuru nodded. "Excellent. For tonight's operation we infiltrate the campus. Our mission objective is to find and rescue Yamagishi Fuuka."

Junpei raised a hand. "Question… I don't really get it, but is Fuuka inside the school somewhere?"

"And why at night?" Yukari added, "At midnight the school turns into-" Yukari's voice trailed off as realization dawned on her, her face draining of color.

"So that's how Fuuka wandered into Tartarus, huh?" Minato folded his arms.

Concern etched Yukari's features. "So Fuuka's been in Tartarus since she got locked in the gym?"

Junpei jumped up. "But, she disappeared ten days ago! That means she's a goner!" Junpei wasn't wrong to voice such concerns; it did seem highly probable that Yamagishi Fuuka was no longer alive.

Akihiko held up a hand, and Junpei sat back down. "That may not be the case. We know that Tartarus appears during the Dark Hour, but what about the rest of the day?"

"You think only ten hours has passed for Fuuka?" Minato asked, saying it more as a statement than a question. It made sense; time was rather undefined in the Dark Hour. Sometimes the Dark Hour seemed to last longer than an hour.

Akihiko nodded in affirmation. "If that's correct then it may be possible that she's still alive."

"That makes sense," Junpei said, understanding, "But the Dark Hour is brutal. We can barely handle an hour, and we've been training in it for weeks. How's she gonna last ten?"

Yukari bit her lip. "That's true… Even if she is alive, there's no guarantee we'll make it to her in time."

Akihiko slammed his fist onto the table, everyone flinching. "What, are you just going to let her die then?! I can't accept that! Tell you guys what; let's enter Tartarus how Fuuka did. We'll enter the gym's storage room and wait for midnight."

Mitsuru was already shaking her head. "There's a lot of risk. If something goes wrong everyone could end up stuck in Tartarus, too." Mitsuru didn't want to take unnecessary risks, and certainly didn't want them to go in without any idea of what would happen.

Akihiko clenched his fist, his eyes pained. "I can't stand idly by and do nothing when there's the slightest chance that we can get her out alive. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If no one wants to go, I'll go find her myself." An unshakable resolve was burning in Akihiko's eyes, and Minato knew that nothing could extinguish it.

Mitsuru met his eyes and understood what he was feeling. There was only one other person who knew of Akihiko's agonizing past as well as she did. "Very well. But with the unknowns and very high risk we won't force everyone to go; we'll only take volunteers."

Minato stood up without hesitation, understanding what Mitsuru was getting at. Mitsuru was only taking volunteers, not wanting to feel like she was wasting lives here.

Junpei and Yukari stood up soon afterwards, following suite. Junpei gave Minato a thumbs up and a sloppy grin. Yukari flashed him a reassuring smile. Minato gave them a curt nod.

Mitsuru gave a slight smile, pleased with her juniors. "Good. Then we'll sneak into school tonight. Get some rest and gear up for tonight." Mitsuru stood up, wordlessly adjourning the meeting.

Junpei rubbed his hands together eagerly, the rest of S.E.E.S. giving him strange looks. "Ohhhoho… We get to sneak into the school! How sweet is that? I know just the thing…"

Yukari couldn't shake off the subtle feeling that whatever Junpei was planning wasn't good.

* * *

Evening

Mitsuru sighed heavily as she ended the call for perhaps the fourth time. She rubbed her temples with both hands, wishing she could get rid of her head ache through sheer will power.

"What's up?" Akihiko stood behind her, securing the brass knuckles on his hands. Akihiko was pleased to finally be getting back in on the action, and even more so knowing that they were going to go save someone's life… A mission that Akihiko would gladly give his life up in order to accomplish.

"The chairman won't answer the phone. I was under the assumption he'd get us into the school, but without him…" Mitsuru's voice trailed off, wondering if the chairman was purposefully not picking up. It definitely wouldn't be the first time such a thing had occurred.

Junpei smiled gleefully, his voice filled with mischief. "Don't worry 'bout that, senpai. I've got it all primed and ready to go."

"Primed and ready to go?" Mitsuru's eyes widened, "An explosive?" She stood up, chuckling. "Alright, I'll let you handle this one. But I had nothing to do with this, okay?"

Akihiko opened the door. "Let's get going. We're running out of time."

The two seniors left, leaving the juniors behind.

"Are you serious? An explosive?" Yukari asked. Yukari was more concerned with their safety than curious as to how Junpei got a hold of it.

"Junpei… I want some," Minato said, wondering what kind of effect blowing up part of Gekkoukan High would have on Tartarus.

"Guys," Junpei held up both hands, "I don't have explosives. All I did was unlock a door." Junpei didn't understand why everyone _for some reason_ thought he'd have explosives.

Minato hung his head, disappointed. _No explosives…_ Minato, however, clung onto the faint hope that maybe, just maybe, Mitsuru could somehow manage to get a hold of some for him.

* * *

Junpei opened the fire exit and poked his head in, scanning the halls, greeted by darkness and silence. "Alright, coast is clear." Junpei took one last careful look around before entering the building.

The remainder of S.E.E.S. filed in behind him, staying close together. Infiltrating the school had so far gone off without a hitch.

"Check that out, we got in no problem. Yuka-tan, praise me. I'm a genius."

Yukari rolled her eyes. "It wasn't _that_ big of a deal. I could have done that." _And there's no way I'd praise you for something like this in a million years._

"Yeah… but you didn't," Junpei pointed out.

"I see…" Mitsuru muttered, "You unlocked it earlier. Tres bien!"

Akihiko checked his watch. "We don't have time to be trading compliments, we gotta go."

"Can we turn on the lights?" Yukari asked, tightening her grip on her bow. The surrounding darkness that guarded the unknown didn't sit well with her.

"Aww… Is little Yuka-tan scared?" Junpei teased. Minato thought that Junpei was having a bit too much fun for the situation they were currently in, but he let it slide.

"A-As if! Stupei."

Akihiko made a slashing gesture with his hand. "Quiet you two. The security guard may still be around. And we can't turn the lights on anyways; they cut the power at night."

"First order of business is that we need to find the key for the gym," Mitsuru began giving orders, "Akihiko and I will check the janitor's room. You three check the faculty office. We meet in the main hallway in no more than five minutes. Understood?"

"Got it," Minato said. While Minato was the field leader Mitsuru and Akihiko still called the shots outside of combat, something that suited Minato just fine. As far as he was concerned, that was one less thing he had to worry about.

Junpei rubbed his chin. "Faculty office? Heheh, maybe we can find some test questions Minato…"

Akihiko chuckled. "Maybe I should check out the faculty office, too… Sounds uh, interesting to say the least."

"Are you planning to do something irresponsible under my supervision?" Mitsuru said in an icy tone, "If so, then be prepared to be punished."

It may have been Minato's imagination, but he thought he heard the sharp crack of a whip.

"I-I was just kidding, Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, I wouldn't do something like that." Junpei averted his eyes as he laughed nervously.

Akihiko sighed. "Come on, Mitsuru… Take a joke for once." But Akihiko knew that it was in vain, Mitsuru was never the type to take a joke. Ever.

Mitsuru glared at both of them, adjusting the previously made plans. "Iori, you're coming with Akihiko and I to the janitor's room. Takeba, Minato, I leave the faculty room to you."

Mitsuru left without another word. Junpei and Akihiko exchanged nervous, regretful looks and followed her.

"Alright… Well, I guess it's just the two of us then," Yukari said, "Let's get this over with." _The sooner this is over, the better._

Minato led the way out of the classroom and towards the main hallway, walking as quietly as possible. He kept his eyes and ears peeled, straining to hear the smallest sounds.

Just as they had reached the main hall Yukari grabbed Minato's hand, whispering, "Do you hear that?"

Minato paused, hearing a slow, rhythmic pattern that grew louder with each passing moment. Minato held Yukari's hand tightly and moved behind a pillar, placing his back to it. Yukari faced him, her eyes darting from shadow to shadow nervously.

Just seeing Yukari act in such a way roused something protective in Minato. _What am I going to do with this girl?_ With his hand still holding hers Minato spun her around and pulled her close, his arm around her shoulder and her back pressing against his chest.

Yukari stood stock still, slowly comprehending what happened. _Did he just… There's no way… But now… WHAT?!_ Yukari squirmed, feeling her temperature rise.

Minato tightened his hold, not helping the situation as he covered her mouth with his free hand.

Yukari froze as she heard audible footsteps and saw a flashlight illuminate the wall to her left.

The flashlight moved left, right, and drew closer to the pillar where the two were concealed.

Minato watched the light, only moving his eyes as he pulled Yukari closer.

The light passed over the pillar and shined around the hiding individuals. Minato slowly counted the long, agonizing seconds that the light remained on the pillar. _One… Two… Three… Four… Five…_

Minato began contemplating a plan to deal with the security guard in the most discrete manner possible when he heard a sigh and a voice.

"Knew I was hearing things. Guess I've been too jumpy ever since those ghost rumors have started. I think I'll call it a night now. Nothing ever happens here."

The flashlight clicked off as the security guard whistled a merry tune and walked out the front door, locking it behind him.

Minato released the breath he had been unconsciously holding in. Minato swore for a few seconds there he thought that their cover had been blown. In the worst case scenario, rendering the guard incapacitated would have been the best course of-

His thought processes stopped as he became aware of something hammering against his wrist. Minato realized that he still held Yukari and that the hammering was her pounding heart. Minato released her and took a couple steps away from her, unsure of what to do. _She's absolutely going to skin me alive and hang me by my entrails…_

Luckily for him, Yukari seemed to have her priorities straight and didn't show any sign of murderous intent. "L-Let's go get that key." Yukari quickly strode for the faculty office, never once revealing her beet red face and the ever so imperceptible smile on her lips.

* * *

By the time Yukari and Minato returned to the main hall with the gym storage key in hand Mitsuru, Junpei, and Akihiko were already there.

Mitsuru was the first to see them. "Do you have the key?"

"It's right here, senpai." Yukari tossed the key to Mitsuru, who in turn snatched it out of the air. "Excellent. We'll separate into teams once more. Three will enter Tartarus, and one will stay behind with me. I want to refrain from sending everyone but myself in for safety reasons, in case something goes severely wrong there won't just be one person to continue the fight." With that grim note she ended the mission parameters.

Akihiko was the first to break the silence as he took a step forward, something that Mitsuru expected from him. "I'll go. This was mostly my idea, and there's no way I'm staying behind this time." Akihiko directed the next statement to Minato. "You should come, too. Take the lead, as you always do."

Minato nodded, conforming as he took the second slot in the three member team. Minato had already concluded that he would be taking part in the rescue team, so this came as no surprise to him.

Yukari took a hesitant step forward. "I'll be the third-"

"Haaaaang on a sec," Junpei protested. "You all remember how I messed up that time on the monorail? Give me another chance to prove myself!"

Akihiko folded his arms, thinking about it for a moment. "Alright… We'll give you the chance to redeem yourself as a man."

"Thanks senpai! I won't let you down," Junpei saluted, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Yukari ground her foot against the floor and stared at it, feeling uncomfortable staying behind.

* * *

Dark Hour

Natsuki paced about the dorm room and sat on the bed for a few moments, only to stand up and pace again. She let out a deep sigh, and muttered in a lonely tone, "In the end I'm all alone… aren't I?"

Natsuki stopped in front of the window, the blinds closed. "Fuuka…" She opened the blinds and looked behind her, sensing… something.

Natsuki covered her ears, feeling terrified as a presence invaded her mind. "No… No! Leave me alone! I don't wanta hear this!" Natsuki shut her eyes, but the feeling inside of her didn't leave or even weaken. Suddenly it disappeared, or at least, that's what Natsuki sensed. "Calling me… Tell her I'm sorry…" She opened the door and left the room, a sickly green moonlight seeping through the window.

* * *

Yukari fiddled with the fletching of the arrow currently nocked on her bow. She simply had no other way to pass the time as she and Mitsuru stood in Tartarus' entrance, an awkward silence hanging over the two. "Um…" Yukari tried to break the silence for perhaps the third time, still not finding a topic to talk about.

Mitsuru slammed her fist onto her motorcycle in an act of frustration, causing Yukari to jump. "We still haven't heard anything from them since the Dark Hour started, and the transceiver is already set on the highest sensitivity."

Mitsuru's brow was knit with worry when Akihiko's voice piped through the transceiver, the connection sketchy. "…tsuru, this is Aki…ko, can… ear me?"

"Akihiko? I've confirmed your position," Mitsuru began furiously typing on her laptop. "You were teleported higher than I anticipated. What's your status?"

"Got seper… Ha… to… regr…" The transceiver only returned static.

Yukari closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to whoever would listen. _Please… Everyone make it back alive…_

* * *

A familiar voice pierced Minato's consciousness. Minato struggled to discern the words that sent waves of pain through his skull. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself off the ground, only to have his muscles sluggishly respond.

"Are you awake?"

Minato opened his eyes, his vision clearing as he saw a familiar figure, for some reason the legs were sideways. _No…_ Minato was the one who was sideways.

"This is the first time we've spoken outside your room."

Minato cleared his head, imagining a drop of water impacting a body of calm water. The pain dissipated and Minato felt his nerves respond properly as he flexed his fingers. Minato grinned. _Perfect._ Minato stood up, facing the familiar pale blue eyed boy in his usual striped black and white attire. "Why are you here?"

The boy chuckled. Minato still found the sound mysterious but oddly calming. "I told you, remember? I'm always with you. Tonight, there is more than one ordeal you must face. You should hurry, she's waiting for you. You guys will need her power." The boy faded from existence.

Minato observed his surroundings, remembering where he was and what his mission was. Minato visually confirmed that his evoker and hand and a half sword were still strapped to his body, the red S.E.E.S. armband around his bicep. _Good to go._

"Minato, can you hear me?" Akihiko's voice spoke into the earpiece.

"Senpai, I read you," Minato drew his sword and looked left and right, seeing identical halls.

"Good, seems like coms work fine from this distance. That means you're close. Junpei and I are together, do you think you can find us?"

Minato trusted his intuition and ran down the hall to his left. "Of course. I'll be there soon." Minato reached his full sprint in four strides, the air rushing past him drowned out his sense of hearing. Minato had almost expected for the rescue party to become separated, regretting not suggesting they hold on to each other or something.

"Who's there?"

Minato skidded to a halt, sword up and ready as he spun around to come face to face with- nothing. Minato kept his head on a swivel as he scanned for the source of the voice. "Are you human? Where am I?" Minato stopped scanning as he realized the voice wasn't omnidirectional, nor was it coming from any direction at all. He could more feel the voice than hear it.

"My name's Arisato Minato. Who are you?"

"Please… Answer me…"

Minato continued running in the direction that he had originally picked, assuming that whoever was speaking to him couldn't hear him. He had bigger priorities, like regrouping with Akihiko and Junpei. Minato soon reached a T-intersection and swerved right without hesitation, two figures quickly coming into view with a large window along the entirety of the right wall.

"There he is!" Junpei's voice was filled with obvious relief. "It's good to see you man, we were seriously worried about you, ya know."

Akihiko and Junpei jogged the last few paces to meet Minato at the halfway point.

"Likewise," Minato slowed to a stop, taking a few moments to catch his breath after the sprinting he had just done. "Did either of you hear a voice in your head any time after we entered Tartarus?" Minato surmised that it was highly likely that they too had heard the voice.

"Hello? Are you human?"

Minato looked behind Junpei and Akihiko, seeing a short, teal-blue haired girl with dark brown eyes wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform. "Are you Yamagishi Fuuka?"

Junpei followed Minato's gaze. "Whoa no way! You're actually alive! And here I was thinking that no one could last ten hours here in the Dark Hour."

Akihiko shook his head in admiration. "I'm glad you're okay. It looks like we made the right decision guys." Akihiko turned away from them, holding his hand to his ear. "Mitsuru, do you read me?" Akihiko waited a moment, and then clicked his tongue. "No good. I'm just getting static."

Junpei turned towards Yamagishi. "By the way, have you run into any monsters?"

Yamagishi looked as if she had a suspicion confirmed for her. "So there are peculiar creatures here. I've been able to evade them so far." At Akihiko's bewildered expression she quickly explained. "Umm…. The only way I'm able to describe it is something akin to a sixth sense."

Akihiko pulled out the Evoker he had made for her and held it out hilt first. "This is for you. Don't worry, it's not an actual gun. It's more symbolic, just think of it as a lucky charm." Akihiko directed his words towards his kouhai. "Alright, let's hurry and get out of here."

Akihiko was just about to break into a swift jog when Junpei pointed something out that he'd noticed for a while. "Man, the moon during the Dark Hour is so much more intense tonight. I've never seen it this large or bright before."

Minato froze, all the tiny scraps of information coming together. How had he not noticed before? Minato recalled Yukari's words from the night of the monorail incident, 'A full moon tonight… huh?' she had said. The same on the night when he had Awakened. All of them were the 'ordeals' that the little boy kept mentioning.

Akihiko had apparently reached the same conclusion, attempting to hail their support far below them. "Mitsuru, can you hear me?" Akihiko rounded a corner and saw a familiar gold-green pedestal: a teleportation gate; he smiled despite being the bearer of bad news.

"Ak…iko? Be… areful… Sh…ows…"

The line didn't return static. It was cut off completely, a sound that was a thousand times more ominous.

The rescue team exchanged worried looks, and sprinted to the teleportation gate, Yamagishi following close behind them. Akihiko and Junpei stepped onto the platform and were obscured in a gold light, disappearing into golden dust. Minato waited for Yamagishi to catch up, and grabbed her sleeve and stepped onto the platform, closing his eyes and imagining his destination.

The familiar yet strange sensation of becoming weightless overcame Minato's senses, and when he opened his eyes once more he was on the ground floor. Minato released Yamagishi's sleeve and stepped off the platform, taking in the situation unfolding before him.

Akihiko and Junpei were facing forward a few meters in front of him. Further beyond Yukari was sprawled on the floor like a ragdoll, her bow snapped in two and her arrows strewn across the floor. Mitsuru's motorcycle was smashed into disrepair, and a tall Shadow with a large, red cross on its torso, its arms long and floppy looking, one holding a rather small sword for its stature, the other holding Mitsuru within its grasp. The floor shook and Minato's mouth opened slightly, shocked at seeing a second Shadow just as large as the first. It was large, pot-bellied, wearing a blue dress donning a green cloak, the mask engraved with the Roman numeral III reminded Minato of a peacock, and a stave in its hand.

Akihiko gritted his teeth, trying to formulate the best method to get Mitsuru to safety with the least amount of danger.

Minato sprinted in and scooped Yukari up in his arms. Yukari wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall as Minato retreated to a safe distance before setting her gently on the floor. "You okay?"

Yukari smiled weakly. "I don't think I can walk. Might have sprained an ankle." Minato was about to stand but Yukari grabbed his sleeve as she glanced at the two Shadows. "Be careful… Nothing seems to work on them."

Minato nodded and ran back to stand in line with Akihiko and Junpei. "Orders, Cap?" Junpei asked.

"Take them down," Minato snarled.

Akihiko barked a short laugh. "I wouldn't dream of anything else."

"Fuu… ka…"

The sound of a new voice made everyone, including the Shadows, freeze.

"Moriyama-san?" Fuuka ran to Natsuki, reaching her just in time to catch her as Natsuki collapsed onto the floor.

"Why the hell is she here?" Junpei asked the question that was occupying everyone's mind.

Natsuki should have been at the dorm, if anything she should have transmogrified into a coffin and not have even been drawn into the Dark Hour. Minato presumed that she had been drawn in by a voice.

Natsuki looked up at Yamagishi and touched her face. "I… have to tell you. I'm sorry…"

The two massive Shadows turned towards the two girls and took massive strides, quickly closing the gap. The Shadow raised its stave, ready to bring it down and crush them.

Minato reached for his Evoker, knowing that it was a futile movement; no way could his Persona manage to reach them in time.

Yamagishi, however, held her Evoker in her hand pointed it at the Shadows.

"Wait!" Akihiko warned, "That's not a weapon!"

In all of their minds Yamagishi spoke. "I know…"

Yamagishi turned the Evoker around and pointed it at her head. She let out a slow breath and pulled the trigger.

A flash of light blinded all that were present, the afterimages of the entire scene burned in Minato's retinas. Minato saw Mitsuru falling, and Akihiko sprinting forward, his arms outstretched as the red head fell safely into his arms.

Yamagishi and Natsuki were surrounded by a giant glass sphere, on top of it the torso of a woman whose eyes and throat were covered in bandages. "I can see…" Yamagishi's voice echoed in their minds.

Akihiko laid Mitsuru down beside Yukari, rejoining the line as Mitsuru shot Yamagishi a surprised look. "Is that the voice?"

The voice echoed in their thoughts once more. "I can sense their weaknesses somehow…"

Minato smiled, eager for the fight they had been preparing for.

Despite Yamagishi not being a member of S.E.E.S. Mitsuru asked her for a favor. "Yamagishi, can you assist the others?"

"I-I'll try!"

Akihiko clenched and unclenched his fists. Minato could tell the senpai was exuberant, and he didn't want to hamper that fire any longer. "Let's go."

"Hermes!" Junpei fired off his Evoker, Hermes dive kicking the rounder Shadow, both of them disappearing in a cloud of dust. The action bought Minato and Akihiko valuable time, removing a Shadow from the fight for even a moment was a huge advantage. A sword came horizontally as Minato and Akihiko ran for its wielder, Minato sliding under the blade as Akihiko vaulted over it and rolled to his feet, not breaking a stride.

Minato lunged forward, his sword coming into contact with the Shadows flimsy legs. Minato saw what would happen next. His sword would easily cut through the Shadow and disable it, granting an easy win. However reality was much different as Minato's sword slid around the Shadow, like oil on water. Minato skidded to a halt and launched himself at it once more, this time trying a slash, only to receive the same effect.

Minato leaped out of weapons range of the Shadow and Akihiko did the same. It appeared that he was no more successful than Minato was.

"Then try this on for size." Akihiko raised his Evoker to his head and pulled the trigger, Minato doing the same.

A bolt of lightning and a scorching inferno struck and doused the Shadow in flames. It staggered, and collapsed to the floor with a massive crash.

"Well… That wasn't too bad," Junpei said.

Minato didn't let his guard down. He'd be disappointed if they took them out that easily. Minato blinked as he saw circles of varying color and size appear above both Shadows, spinning rapidly.

"Watch out! The Shadows are changing their properties!"

Both Shadows stood once more.

"Heh… Now this is getting interesting," Akihiko shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So what's the verdict, Yamagishi?"

"Give me a moment."

Minato didn't feel comfortable with this. Spreading themselves thin across two targets wasn't efficient, but it was definitely the safer action if they could incapacitate one before it could act. But it also meant that the battle would drag on longer, and Minato didn't think he and his other two teammates could win in a battle of endurance against two relentless supernatural beings. A sudden thought came to him. _Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection._ Perfect. Now all Minato had to do was remove one of those in harmony.

"Akihiko, Junpei! When Yamagishi calls out their weakness, focus on the one with the sword!"

Minato rolled to the side as a gust of wind whipped past him, catching and sending a few floor tiles flying. Junpei smacked the Shadow's sword at an awkward angle and Akihiko slipped past its flimsy arm and delivered a hefty blow to its abdomen, the Shadow curling over.

"Looks like we found a weakness!" Akihiko shouted gleefully as he delivered an uppercut, knocking the Shadow on its back.

"I got it!" Yamagishi spoke, "It's weak to ice!"

"Jack Frost!" Minato pulled the trigger and a large chunk of ice was hurled at the defenseless Shadow, Akihiko slid out of the way as it collided, shattering into a million shards of crystal ice that washed over Akihiko.

The circles began spinning again as a gust of wind caught Junpei off guard and sent him sliding across the floor, stunned for a few seconds. A few seconds that was enough for the peacock Shadow to take advantage of.

"Junpei!" Akihiko summoned his Persona, blocking the stave that would have otherwise cracked every rib in Junpei's body.

The other Shadow had already risen to its feet, raising its sword to Akihiko's undefended back. Minato rushed in and deflected the blow just in time, the blade passing a few centimeters from Akihiko's face. The force of the blow almost knocked Minato's sword out of his grasp, but he luckily managed to hang on as he managed to parry another slash. The Shadow stabbed at Minato, and he spun out of the weapons path.

"It's weak to slash and pierce attacks," Yamagishi reported just as Minato raised his sword above his head for a devastating downward cut. _Perfect._ Minato cut off the Shadows sword hand, his blade passing through it like a hot knife to butter before reversing his grip, bracing his offhand's palm against the pommel and impaling the Shadow just below the mask where the heart should be. He wrenched the blade in place and with all his strength tore the blade up and out of its shoulder, black smoke erupting from the gaping wound.

The Shadow cried in anguish, a sound that rivaled that of nails on a chalkboard.

"Shut up, will you?!" Junpei fired his Evoker and Hermes swooped in, its razor sharp wings cutting the Shadow cleanly in half at the midsection, the entire body dissipating.

Minato laughed at the minor victory as he turned and saw Akihiko weaving around the remaining round Shadow, easily dodging its slow, telegraphed swings.

"Yamagishi!" Minato felt like a vast, open ocean opened up inside of him as he prepared to switch to the Persona most qualified for the job.

"Right! The Shadow is currently weak against wind!"

"Akihiko, get clear!"

Akihiko dove out of the way, but not before landing a crippling blow to the Shadow's knee, causing it to stumble onto the floor… An easy target. Minato smiled as he pulled the trigger, blasting the Shadow off its feet and into the stairwell. It didn't move, but it didn't dissipate either.

Junpei and Akihiko stood next to Minato. All of their eyes met and they grinned stupid smiles, all three of them having the same idea. _Two in harmony? How about three?_ Akihiko rolled his shoulders, loosening them, Junpei twisted his baseball cap backwards, and Minato cracked his knuckles. They all rushed in and let the Shadow have it, hacking, beating, and stabbing the Shadow mercilessly in a coordinated all-out attack until not a single shred of it remained.

* * *

Junpei and Akihiko sat on the ground leaning their backs to each other, breathing heavily.

"Oh man… That was the most fun I've had all week," Junpei laughed.

"That was awesome," Akihiko agreed. "And exhausting… Looks like I'll have to train more." Akihiko made a fist.

Minato helped Mitsuru to her feet, and she seemed okay. Yukari, however, would need some assistance. Minato crouched and supported Yukari the same way she had that one night many weeks ago, helping her walk to where Natsuki and Yamagishi, as well as the rest of S.E.E.S., were.

"Fuuka," Natsuki breathed, "I'm so sorry about everything."

Yamagishi smiled gently at the person who had wronged her, and Natsuki felt like a great burden had been lifted. "It's okay, Moriyama-san. I forgive you. After all, you are my friend." Everyone present couldn't help but smile as well.

Yamagishi's eyes fluttered for a second before she collapsed into Natsuki's arms.

"Fuuka?!"

"It's okay," Mitsuru assured her, "She's just exhausted. She'll be just fine."

"So, where did those two Shadows come from?" Akihiko asked.

"Outside Tartarus, just like the other two. This makes four so far, and I still can't shake the feeling that we are far from the end of our fight." Mitsuru said. "Let's head back to the dorm. Treat the wounded and get some rest."

"Sounds like a plan!" Junpei got up unsteadily and wandered towards the exit, picking up Yamagishi along the way.

Yukari limped as Minato trudged slowly, tailing the rest of the group. "Sorry about this, I feel like such a burden right now."

Minato shook his head. "Don't apologize. Is walking like this troublesome?"

Yukari hesitated for a second, and then nodded.

Minato was glad that Yukari couldn't help but be honest sometimes, and he felt like he could get away with a little teasing. "Would you prefer that I carried you like before?"

"Wh-" Yukari looked away embarrassed, her face becoming red with embarrassment.

Minato didn't feel like letting her get away that easily so he picked her up in both his arms, making it impossible for her to hide her face.

Yukari covered her face, muttering, "I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!" She felt like she could die from all the blood rushing to her head.

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Okay, I had a great time writing this chapter. It's a hefty 11k words, but I don't think I would want it to be any shorter. If you guys didn't notice I wrote this quite differently than my previous chapters, and I feel like this is a better way of doing so. I read over what I had earlier and thought to myself: _I can do better than this._ So this is the fruit of my labors. I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5, I feel like this is one of, if not the best chapter I've written so far. That's my personal opinion and I hope many of you agree with me too, but everyone's welcome to their own opinion.

So now that this behemoth is off my chest I feel super relieved that I was able to write and release two chapters before my two weeks of being afk start, and I hope you guys are satisfied with me leaving this fanfic alone for a couple weeks with this chapter. Fear not, I'm not going to stop just yet, and I will continue writing promptly when I return.

I'm going to muse for a little bit in this paragraph, so feel free to skip it if you want. Persona 5. Seriously. That trailer? Super sexy. So stylish. Every time I watch it my Persona drive gets hyped up to a whole new level. Don't know about you guys, but I think the new style for the menus are absolutely beautiful. I'm very curious as to how the story and characters play out, but I bet all of you are too. I'm still crossing my fingers that Persona 5 will uh... talk about the ... ending for uh... Persona 3 uh... I'll leave it at that... Wouldn't want to give anything away, now would we? Already I can tell that there is so much attention to detail in the game, and I can't wait for it to be released later this year. I think I'll pull some all nighters. It'll be great. Maybe I'll blog about it. I'm just kidding about the blogging. No offense to those who blog. Please don't hate me.

Alright, the YukarixMinato train has started chugging and let me tell you, **it don't have brakes. Can't stop won't stop. It's great.** And that little scene with Minato on the rooftop, completely intentional on how he hasn't had an emotional scene or anything like that in previous chapters. I'll expand more on that later, but no one's completely made of stone. People can claim they are but in reality, there's something that can make everyone breakdown, and Minato is no exception to that rule. After all, there can't be a character, much less a protagonist, with no character development! And that gang scene... Well, that's just me expressing that sometimes that little thing inside of Minato (Ya'll know what I'm talking about... maybe) takes over.

But in all seriousness leave me a review about thoughts, comments, concerns, etc., you guys know the drill. Oh, and do tell me what you think about my change in writing style. I personally think it's better with the increased amount of detail, but let me know what you guys think. Thanks a bunch and I'll see you in a couple weeks!


	6. Chapter 6: Aftereffects and a Purpose

Chapter 6: Aftereffects and a Purpose

* * *

6/9/2009

Morning

"Arisato, please refrain from being late to class too often, okay?" Ms. Toriumi sighed as he walked into homeroom, twenty minutes after the first bell had rung. It didn't help that Minato held the highest grade in his class, keeping Ms. Toriumi from reprimanding him further. The last thing she needed was her star student to feel like she was being too strict on him because of that simple fact. "Hurry up and take your seat."

"Pardon me." Minato bowed at the waist, dragging his feet as he walked towards his desk. He sat down heavily, Ms. Toriumi trying her best not to glare at him. Minato rested his chin on his palm as he listened to the remaining announcements.

"Yamagishi Fuuka is currently in the hospital due to exhaustion and is expected to return later this week." Ms. Toriumi reported, Minato perking up as he heard the statement, he had been curious as to what kind of alibi Mitsuru and Akihiko had come up with for her. If anything his two senpai's weren't necessarily lying. "So stop spreading rumors kids. On another note, the principle-"

Minato closed his eyes, exhausted from the previous night's events. He had a subtle feeling that it would be a while before he or any of the others were in any condition to continue exploring Tartarus. Yukari's ankle had recovered just fine thanks to her Persona's powerful healing abilities, she had explained the rapid healing process "hurt like hell." Yukari said her healing ability didn't cure the wound per se, instead accelerating the natural healing process, the patient feeling all the pain and discomfort felt during the natural healing process in an instant.

Minato took that note into consideration for future battles. While Yukari's healing would prove invaluable, the moment the target of her healing was treated they would be immobile for a second as they underwent mental shock from feeling the unusual sensation of condensed pain in a flash. If she misjudged when to heal someone by a second it could result in some dire situations. Of course, this was all speculation on Minato's part. He'd have to find out firsthand how everyone reacted to her healing and their recovery time. They'd been careful enough not to require Yukari to heal them with her power, unsure whether or not there were any possible side effects, and Yukari didn't want to use anyone else as a guinea pig and decided she would be the first one to experience it.

"Minato! Stop daydreaming!" Minato was snapped out of his stupor as Ms. Kanou took her eyes off the board, making sure the class was paying attention as she explained the way spending money stimulated the economy. "You better know this; it's going to be on next week's essay response questions."

Minato added that mental note, wondering when first period had even started. He stared at the board, mentally shutting down his thought processes. The teacher couldn't get upset at him if he at least appeared to be paying attention. Besides, Minato had basically saved a girl from certain death last night, he felt like he was at least obligated to some form of rest.

Minato's eyes slowly glazed over, his chin dipping into his chest as he fell into a slumber, Ms. Kanou rolling her eyes exasperated as she ignored him and continued her lecture. Ms. Kanou figured that regardless whether or not Arisato paid attention he'd score well on any quiz she writes. She also wished that Kenji sitting in the back would stop staring at her so intently; it was beginning to bother her.

* * *

After School

Yukari closed her locker as she picked up her school bag, calling out behind her when she opened the locker room door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Good work today. See you!" Kyouko responded, changing out of her athletic uniform as she chatted with another club member.

The locker room closed behind Yukari as she massaged her right shoulder, feeling the tension leak out. Further down the hall the boy's locker room opened and Minato emerged, laughing as a club member finished a joke. _He looks… More cheerful than usual._

Minato noticed her, holding up a hand in greeting. "Yo. How was practice?" Minato waited as Yukari made her way down the hall closer to him, stepping in line with her as they left the building together.

"Hey. It was good, but I feel like I'm overdoing it a little bit. My shoulder's starting to bother me." Yukari figured that she should be honest with her physical condition to the field leader of S.E.E.S. The last thing she wanted was to put herself or the other members into danger.

"Is that so? In that case try not to push yourself too hard. No point in overworking yourself." Minato recommended. "Your ankle doing alright?"

Yukari had almost forgotten that she had sprained her ankle last night as she focused on how it currently felt. "It's as good as new. Doesn't feel any different than it usually does."

"That's good. Last thing we need is to have someone out of commission for a few weeks at the least. That would severely impact our combat effectiveness." Minato was right with that line of thought; one member in a group of five people being injured was a devastating blow.

Yukari nodded several times in agreement. Minato watched her, having a subtle feeling that she was bothered by something that she seemed unwilling to bring herself to say out loud.

Minato inwardly sighed, running his hand through the fringe of his hair. "If something's bothering you I'm willing to listen and offer my input, you know." Minato's tone of voice was both reassuring as well as encouraging, prompting Yukari to come out with it.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about last night." Yukari kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to make eye contact for the moment. "Do you… Do you think Mitsuru-senpai decided to save Fuuka because it was the right choice or because she's a Persona-user and we could use all the help we can get?"

Minato looked up at the sky as if seeking an answer, thinking of the options Yukari had lain out before him. "For both reasons, I think." S.E.E.S. had indeed set out with the intent to save Yamagishi simply because she was in danger and they had a chance to get her out, Akihiko making it fairly clear that getting Yamagishi to join was certainly a secondary objective. Of course, S.E.E.S. was in no position to not expand their size so they would undoubtedly try and recruit the girl into their club, the girl who had an ability different from everyone else that even Minato wasn't capable of replicating her ability, and he had tried several times out of curiosity.

"I-I guess so. Well, it's up to her whether or not she wants to join." Yukari wanted to believe Minato, she really did. What he said made sense, but Yukari felt that Mitsuru wasn't the type of person to save someone just to save them. Everyone Mitsuru made contact with she did so with a purpose in mind to put to her advantage. At least, that was how Yukari saw it.

Minato's phone buzzed and he flipped it open, reading the text message he had received. "Junpei says that Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are going to the hospital today to check up on Yamagishi, so no Tartarus tonight." Minato had no intention of going to Tartarus anyways; he himself was not quite ready to go back yet.

Yukari nodded in acknowledgement, glad that they were checking up on her but nonetheless feeling like they were already pushing Yamagishi to join. "I wonder how she's doing. Hopefully she won't take as long as you took to wake up after you Awakened."

Minato laughed softly, his eyes seeming to sparkle. "That was out of my control. Besides, I hadn't been getting much sleep before that anyways, so maybe it was just some higher being telling me I need to sleep more."

Yukari scoffed. " _You?_ Needing to sleep _more_?This is coming from the guy who showed up to school late and dozed off during class."

Minato's smile widened, obviously enjoying this. "I'd like to mention that 'the guy' you're talking about is the top student in his class."

Yukari laughed sarcastically. "Ohhhh I never would have known. You must be so proud of yourself."

Minato's smile faded slightly, and Yukari felt a dozen walls come up between them. "Proud? Yeah… Something like that."

She frowned, wondering what it was she had said that caused Minato to react like that. _It must have to do with his past._ And based on Minato's past reaction to something he didn't like talking about, she had no intention of forcing it out of him. They reached the dorm without speaking another word, Minato immediately dismissing himself to his room. It wasn't until much later that night that Yukari realized that Minato hadn't left his room since he got back, skipping out on dinner. She also realized that this was the first time they had gone back to dorm from school together, just the two of them.

* * *

6/10/2009

Early Morning

The train doors opened to Port Island Station, Gekkoukan High School students streaming out, a blue-haired figure amongst them. A flash of red caught Minato's eye, and he quickly made his way towards it. "Mitsuru-senpai!"

Mitsuru took a second to find the individual who had called her name in the sea of similarly-dressed students, stepping towards her kouhai as she gave a slight smile. "Ah, Minato. Good morning."

"Good morning, senpai." Asides from S.E.E.S. and the student council, Minato found that he and Mitsuru didn't interact much. Unfortunately today, Minato called out to her strictly on S.E.E.S. business. "I heard you and Akihiko-senpai visited Yamagishi yesterday. How's she doing?"

Mitsuru was pleased with Minato's enthusiasm about the well-being of a fellow classmate and Persona user, as well as his promptness on such matters. "Yamagishi and Moriyama are healing up just fine. You may also be pleased to hear that the other three girls who were hospitalized have regained consciousness."

Minato raised his eyebrows, caught off guard. Minato hadn't exactly expected the three other girls to wake up so soon, considering how long they had been unconscious. Regardless it was good news. "That's excellent. I'm glad everything seems to be working out so far."

"Yes, so far." Mitsuru repeated tentatively, as if praying that it continued that way. "Yamagishi is scheduled to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow so we'll talk to her tomorrow evening and explain what happened. Ikutsuki-san will also be present, saying that he had something he wanted to tell us. Come to the command room as soon as you get back. And please, inform Yukari and Junpei of this as well."

Minato nodded as the first bell rang, bidding farewell to his senpai and President as he made his way to class.

* * *

Evening

The command room's door opened and everyone's attention was drawn to it, watching as the teal-haired girl they had saved the other night step nervously into the room. Yamagishi felt that she was intruding on a very selective, exclusive club.

"Come in, relax," Ikutsuki welcomed her as he crossed his legs, looking as sophisticated as always. 'You're Yamagishi Fuuka if I'm not mistaken."

Yamagishi stood at the head of the table, opposite of Ikutsuki and flanked on each side by S.E.E.S. "Y-Yes." Yamagishi whispered meekly, her voice barely audible. Minato could understand her tension. Walking into a room filled with people who had suddenly jumped into her life would be quite disconcerting.

Ikutsuki chuckled to himself, amused at her unnecessary tension. "Relax," he told her again. "No need to be so nervous. Take a seat."

Yamagishi did as she was told, sitting as the people she had seen the other night introduced themselves in a clockwise fashion.

"I'm Kirijo Mitsuru, Student Council President and leader of S.E.E.S. It's good to see you again, Yamagishi." The red head needlessly greeted her again, even though they had already met in the hospital and Yamagishi was well aware of Mitsuru before that too. Mitsuru's reputation, after all, was well known throughout the school.

"Sanada Akihiko. We've met a couple times before." Akihiko leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Junpei waved his hand in a friendly manner. "Yo! Name's Junpei Iori, you can call me Junpei. Good to meet you. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me."

Yukari rolled her eyes at this. "Ignore him. He probably won't be able to answer any questions that you have. I'm Takeba Yukari. You can ask me any questions that Junpei isn't able to answer for you. The three of us-" Yukari gestured to Junpei and Minato who sat beside her. "are juniors just like you, and we're all in class 2-F if you need anything."

"Arisato Minato. Nice to meet you." Minato stood and bowed, something Yukari had flagged as his normal greeting.

Yamagishi stood up and returned the bow. "I'm Yamagishi Fuuka. You can all call me Fuuka. And um…" Fuuka shifted uncomfortably. "Th-Thank you all so much for saving me."

Akihiko dismissed Fuuka's thanks with a wave of his hand. "Don't mention it. If anything you helped us as much as we helped you in that battle last night. Who knows how it could have turned out if you weren't there giving us information?"

"We could have been killed if you weren't there," Mitsuru added as Fuuka sat back down. "You saved our lives. If anything, you should feel good about yourself, you have a special power that the rest of us can't dream of replicating."

Fuuka's eyes widened. "A special power?" she whispered, covering her mouth with a hand.

Mitsuru nodded. "We call it Persona. Yamagishi, I have a proposition for you. You can be of incredible help to S.E.E.S. in our battle against the Shadows. Will you lend us your strength and join our cause?"

Fuuka stood back up once more and said with confidence, no hesitation in her at all. "I'll do it. I'll help you. If there's something only I can do, you can count on me."

"A-Are you sure?" Yukari asked. "We're not trying to pressure you or anything, and you can think about it for a little if you want to. And you'll have to live here in the dorm if you join." _I don't like this one bit._

Fuuka shook her head, a sad expression on her face. "That's fine with me. I'd rather live here than at home anyways."

Minato looked away towards the wall. Mitsuru had heard from Junpei what Minato had said on the rooftop and thought that he hid his pain well. Minato's poker face was indeed commendable.

"We really appreciate this," Mitsuru thanked Fuuka. "We'll have the school talk to your parents to resolve any issues that they may have."

Fuuka bowed in thanks. "Thank you very much."

Yukari stood up and held up both hands. "Wait a minute here, aren't we taking this a bit too quickly? Don't you think we should let her take her time with something like this?"

"Um… " Fuuka fiddled with her thumbs, looking at her feet. "That's okay… Really. It doesn't really bother me at all."

Yukari sat back down, still feeling that they were moving a bit too quickly with Fuuka's situation.

Junpei gave Fuuka a floppy grin. "No one's said it yet, so… Welcome to S.E.E.S.!"

"Now then…" Ikutsuki shifted the topic of conversation as he adjusted his glasses. "The other night you engaged two of those special Shadows again, and we still aren't aware of where they emerge from. However, Akihiko mentioned a fact that he realized. Their appearances are linked to that of the full moon."

"Sooo… They're kinda like werewolves in those fantasy stories then, right?" Junpei speculated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Akihiko smiled, pleased with his findings. "It's a huge advantage to know when to expect them. From now on we'll be prepared to get into the ring."

Minato nodded in agreement while Yukari averted her eyes.

"Okay, that's all we wanted to talk about this evening. Everyone, dismissed." Mitsuru adjourned the meeting, the members of S.E.E.S. shuffling out.

Minato glanced at his watch, seeing that it was a quarter past seven. He nodded to himself, stepping out onto the roof as the sun fell. Minato stood by the edge of the roof, placing his earphones over his head, a soft smile forming on his face. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and pulled out a necklace, raising it in front of his face.

A fine silver chain that glistened brightly in the sunlight dipped slightly as two rings dangled from it. One was slightly larger, silver with gold lining on the edges and polished to a mirror shine. A lone deep blue sapphire adorned the band, his family name "Arisato" written in kanji in gold within the stone. The other ring was thinner, elegantly shaped, the silver shining at a luster just as brightly as the previous ring, a dozen small sapphires decorating the thin strands of silver that swirled around each other.

"They're beautiful."

Minato reflexively closed his hand, protecting the two rings inside his fist as he glared at the person who spoke. Minato forcefully checked his expression as Yukari smiled at him, her eyes gentle. Minato stuffed the necklace back under his shirt and buttoned it back up, his eyes on the horizon.

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that." Yukari spoke quietly, watching carefully as she monitored how Minato reacted. "Is this where you come to clear your head?"

Minato continued to watch the sun fall, the Moonlight Bridge reaching out across the water. Minato sighed. "I come here to pass the time… And to remember." _And to forget._

"Remember?" Yukari asked, poking Minato's mental walls that separated his emotions from the outside world.

"Yeah… to remember." Minato whispered as he unconsciously squeezed the two rings underneath his shirt.

"Were those… your parent's?" Yukari carefully referred to the rings, not wanting to provoke him.

Minato silently nodded as he cleared his throat. "They were the only things I inherited from them. My family fought over their possessions, getting every other thing that they owned. Almost got these rings too, but I refused to let them go, broke a few of my relatives fingers, too, if I recall correctly." Minato smiled softly to himself, amused by the memory. "Might explain why I'm particularly disliked by some of my uncles."

Yukari mirrored his smile. "Wanted to keep them that badly, huh?" Then again, if Yukari was able to get a hold of her father's ring she doubted she'd want anyone else to have it either. Her father meant that much to her, and Yukari figured Minato's parents meant just as much to him.

"Yeah… They're the only material things that remind me that we were a family. Makes me feel like they're still watching over me from wherever they are." Minato closed his eyes, recalling the faces of his mother and father smiling as he showed them how well he could write all those years ago.

Yukari remained silent, pleased that Minato was comfortable enough to share this side of him with her. The sun now dipped below the horizon and the sky taking on a hue of purple. "Sorry, just wanted to share my thoughts with someone. And you're the only one who would listen to me." Yukari smiled wryly.

Minato placed his right elbow on the brick guardrail, leaning on it. "Alright," Minato quickly returned to his usual self with a quick smile. "Shoot."

"I feel like Fuuka was forced to join us. I know it was her choice in the end," Yukari shrugged, not sure how to properly express herself, "But I can't make myself feel good about this."

Minato frowned slightly. "Why's that? If it was her choice you should support her fully."

"I know that but... She seems so... innocent." Yukari shook her head. "And Tartarus… Tartarus just changes how you interpret the world around you. And I don't want her to change because of what she'll experience in there. What do you think of her, anyways?"

Minato thought for a moment. "She's certainly not as outgoing as Junpei, and doesn't strike me as that strong willed. I can't help but feel that she lacks purpose, and for that reason something like joining S.E.E.S. may be a good thing for her. And her changing… Well… Change is a part of life." Minato stated that small fact before his face darkened. "If you don't change you get left behind."

"Maybe you're right." Yukari still didn't like it. She couldn't shake off the feeling that Fuuka was forced to join them. Forced to fight in a battle where their very lives were on the line. Minato's words certainly didn't help. It was certainly comforting that Fuuka was around, but… It still felt wrong. "Well, I'm going to head back in. You going to hang around out here for a little more?"

Minato nodded as the sun disappeared, the sky becoming darker. Yukari left the roof, leaving Minato to himself. Minato reached out to the heavens and closed his hand, a faint smile on his face. _Otou-san… Okaa-san… I'm still here._ _Look after me for a little longer, okay?_

* * *

6/12/2009

Morning

"Why're we doing this?" Minato asked as he, along with Junpei and Yukari, crouched outside of classroom 2-E, poking their heads around the door.

"Because I want Fuuka to feel like we're here for her if her classmates don't receive her well after all this time." Yukari whispered to him as she peered eagerly into the classroom.

Minato sighed as he looked over his shoulders down the hall. They looked super suspicious. He couldn't help but feel like they were stalking someone, not that Minato had ever done so before.

"Hey, did ya hear? Ekoda-sensei is totally in some hot water right now!"

Minato overheard some girls in class 2-E gossiping. _Seems like Mitsuru-senpai took her verbal argument with Mr. Ekoda one step further_. Mitsuru's influence within the school was certainly something that wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Eeeehhh? Really? What'd he do?"

"I don't know, but it has to be serious. Sexual harassment, maybe?"

"Kyaaa! I can totally see that! That's so gross."

The other door of the classroom opened and Fuuka stepped in, the girls lowered their voices and shifting the topic of conversation as they noticed her.

"Hey, it's the ghost girl."

"Shhhh! She'll hear and curse you!"

Fuuka heard them and stared at her feet, wordlessly making her way to her desk. Anyone could tell from the expression on her face that she was less than comfortable with the current predicament.

"Hey," Junpei nudged both of them. "This ain't goin' so well."

"Yeah, obviously Stupei. It doesn't take a genius to see that." Yukari was about to step into the classroom when Minato tugged on her sleeve. She looked at him, puzzled, a question in her eyes.

"Wait." Minato simply answered as a dark skinned brunette entered into the classroom, looking around until her eyes rested on Fuuka.

"Ah, Fuuka!" Natsuki walked towards Fuuka's desk.

"M-Moriyama-san…" Fuuka seemed surprised, her eyes widening. She had expected Moriyama-san to avoid her in some manner after the events that had transpired a few nights ago.

"She doesn't remember anything, right?" Junpei asked, slightly anxious. "If Moriyama does remember it could lead to some major, major problems dude."

"She shouldn't… She's not a Persona-user like us so she should have forgotten everything." Minato said although he himself was just going off on what their senpai's had told him. His curiosity now overtook his caution as he leaned closer.

Natsuki frowned as she observed Fuuka's face. "You seem so depressed. Let me know if you need to talk to someone, okay? You could probably use a friend, right?"

"A-A friend?" Fuuka said uncertainly, as if unsure what the word entailed. "O-Of course! You were already my friend before, Moriyama-san."

Natsuki laughed, amused at Fuuka's formality. "Oh, come on. Drop the honorifics and just call me Natsuki. We're already friends anyways."

Fuuka smiled brightly. "Thank you, Natsuki."

Minato stood up, beckoning to his two classmates. "Come on, let's get out of here. Class is about to start anyways." Minato glanced back into classroom 2-E at the two girls now happily chatting away. "She's doing just fine."

* * *

Dark Hour

Minato woke up as he heard soft chuckling from within his room. He opened his eyes and spotted the pale-blue eyed boy sitting in Minato's desk chair swinging his feet playfully in the air with his arms on the desk, chuckling as he looked out his window at the moon.

"Ah, looks like you're awake." The boy smiled as he met Minato's eyes. "You've prevailed yet again. But it's funny, it doesn't seem so certain, considering the vast potential within you. As a matter of fact, your power seems to have changed quite a bit."

Minato tried to comprehend what the boy was saying, but couldn't make much sense of it. _What isn't certain? My power? My victory?_ Minato shook his head. He didn't understand.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can I be your friend?" The boy's eyes shined. "I'm very curious about you…"

"Friend?" Not that Minato minded having friends, but this boy seemed… unusual to say the least. But for some reason Minato felt drawn to him, and that he was very familiar. "Sure, I'll be your friend. What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, I see. I need a name!" The boy laughed, his tone making Minato think that the boy was understanding something for the first time. "You can call me… Let's see… Pharos. You can call me Pharos if you wish."

Minato froze as a voice spoke from within. _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Death Arcana…_ Death Arcana?

Pharos peeked back at the moon, smiling in its yellow-green light. "It's getting late, so I'll go now. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting. He giggled as he disappeared, fading once more into the background leaving Minato to experience another Dark Hour.

Minato sat up, running his hand through his hair as he sighed. _This has been happening too many times recently._ He often woke up during the Dark Hour now for reasons unknown to him, despite being able to sleep through it just fine before. Laying back down Minato closed his eyes, attempting to go to sleep only to find himself sitting up again a few seconds later. _It's no good._

Minato got out of his bed and walked over to the window, leaning against the wall with his forearm. There, in the distance, Tartarus rose above the clouds basking in its sickly light. Minato felt his stomach tighten just at the sight of it. No matter how many times he saw the tower he could never get used to the feeling he got when he did. Tartarus… The structure whose very existence had changed Minato's life. Before, Minato could scrape by without having any obligations, something he had grown accustomed to. But now he had friends, a team to fight with, and a responsibility bigger than one he ever had before. It was almost unbelievable at how quickly everything had changed in two months.

Minato didn't like the dry feeling in his mouth and exited his room, heading for the kitchen downstairs. The constant pressure on his chest that ceased to go away was still present. The stress of the Dark Hour was beginning to affect his sleeping habits and his mood. Although Minato was able to keep his mood in check, as he usually did on a daily basis. Living life as an invisible man up until now had proven to have at least some advantages in his current hardship.

Minato entered the kitchen and opened a cabinet, reaching for a cup. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down at the dining table. He rested his head on a hand as he drank deeply, the glass empty when he set it down on the table. Getting up to fetch another glass of water Minato mentally prepared himself for another restless night.

* * *

6/13/2009

Early Morning

Minato heard a light knock on his door as he slipped into his jacket. "I'll be there in a second." He strapped his watch on, slipping his mp3 and earphones around his neck, and slid his wallet into his pocket. He did a physical pat down before opening the door to see Mitsuru standing in the hallway.

"Good morning, Minato." Mitsuru greeted, all business as usual. "Yamagishi will be living in the dorm with us, and she'll be moving in this evening. So, starting tonight, she'll be replacing me as support and intelligence during battle and Tartarus. I'll be retaking my spot on the front lines."

"That's good." Mitsuru would surely prove to be a valuable asset on the battlefield, specializing in ice-type attacks and capable of healing, although not as effectively as Yukari. Minato had thought for a while now that Mitsuru would be much more effective fighting rather than worrying over them as she supplied back up.

"Even though I'm a bit out of practice, I'll soon recover to my past condition." Mitsuru assured, Minato not doubting a single word of it, believing at this point that Mitsuru could do anything. "Oh, and I don't think I've been thanking you enough for helping out with Student Council. I truly do appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, senpai." Minato dismissed as they walked down the hall together. "I don't mind. Keeping my mind busy is a good thing."

"Is that so?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case you'll be pleased to find out that there are a few openings in the culture clubs. A few students are transferring out, leaving a couple spots open."

"Culture clubs?" Minato tried to recall the culture clubs they had at Gekkoukan High. He vaguely remembered seeing a poster for the photography club, and he sometimes heard music afterschool coming from the first floor where the first year classes were, and there were also some paintings on display in the halls. "Sounds interesting." Minato didn't mind broadening his horizons and stepping out of his comfort zone.

"Good. I'm sure you'll excel in that as you do in everything else. Do you mind me asking how you are proficient in nearly everything you try?" Mitsuru asked, genuinely curious as to how her kouhai was so talented.

"Ah… that's because…" Minato's voice trailed off, uncertain in how to approach the subject.

Mitsuru raised a hand, signaling him to stop talking. "It's fine if you don't want to share it. Everyone has a secret they don't want anyone to know of, and I am no exception. I was just curious."

Minato smiled gratefully. "Thanks, senpai. One day when I'm ready I'll let you know. And thanks for letting me know about the culture clubs, I'll look into it sometime."

* * *

Evening

Minato set down the box on the landing of the third staircase, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his brow. His thighs and arms burned from lugging numerous large, heavy cardboard shipping boxes up the stairs for the past ten minutes.

With a loud thud Junpei placed the box he was carrying next to Minato's, breathing just as hard. "Oh man… What the heck does Fuuka have that's so ridiculously heavy?"

Minato didn't have an answer. No way was she transporting food, unless it was mixed with bricks.

"Oh, please be careful with those boxes." Fuuka requested quietly from behind them. "The hardware in them is very, very expensive."

"'Hardware?'" Junpei repeated. "What's hardware?"

"The hardware in there are computer parts." Fuuka said as she walked past them rolling her luggage down the hall.

"You're into computers?" Minato asked, not expecting such a hobby from the timid Fuuka. Minato couldn't imagine an innocent girl like her trolling the forums.

"I-I guess you could say that." Fuuka said embarrassed. "I did build my own computer so please don't break anything."

"Wow! You built your own computer?" Junpei was ecstatic. "That's amazing! I know whose room I'm hanging out in."

Junpei almost fell over when Yukari bumped into him, holding a smaller cardboard box. "Uh, you're not hanging out in any of the girl's rooms, Stupei. I shouldn't have expected you to catch on, but I was always hoping you would notice the unspoken rule that no boy is allowed into the girls rooms."

Junpei hung his head, sighing. "Yuka-tan… You don't understand, do you? I'm not going to do anything wrong, I just want to mess around on Fuuka's computer!"

"Please don't do that." Fuuka asked, her tone as icy cold as Mitsuru's.

"I-I was joking!" Junpei said, suddenly feeling like he should be on the run. "I'm going to put this into your room. This was the last box, right Minato?"

Minato nodded as he too picked up his box and carried it into Fuuka's room, Yukari following suite.

"That should do it." Fuuka concluded as she surveyed her room, checking her mental list. "Thanks for helping me, you guys. It would have taken me much longer if I had done it all by myself."

"Don't mention it. Hey, great idea guys. How about we go out and grab something to eat in celebration of Fuuka joining S.E.E.S. Huh? Huh? Ain't it a great idea?" Junpei looked around, pleased that he had thought of such a thing.

Yukari shrugged. "Sure, why not? Not like I have anything better to do at the moment. How about it, Fuuka?" Yukari turned towards the smaller girl.

"Oh, um… I-If you don't mind me tagging along." Fuuka stammered as she seemed to shrink.

"How 'bout you, Minato? Come on, you know you can't turn down a Wild Duck burger!" Junpei urged as he elbowed his friend playfully in the ribs.

Minato sighed, sounding tired. "Fine. But you're paying."

"Wh-What do you mean I'm paying?!" Junpei shouted, wondering how this came to be.

"Of course you're paying." Minato said as he walked out of the room, the others following. "You still owe me for tutoring you before midterms so you're going to pay up tonight. And if you're a man you'll pay for the two girls, too. Especially if you're paying for another guy already."

Junpei's mouth hung open, incapable of complaining about paying for everyone with how Minato had phrased it. Junpei considered himself a man, and didn't want anyone doubting that he was one. "Y-You got it! Alright girls, today's you're lucky day. Junpei is going to treat you all to dinner!"

"Sounds good. Let's go for a steak dinner." Yukari suggested as they descended the stairs. _Good job, Minato. Now we all get to eat for free!_

"Oh, excellent choice, Yukari." Minato commented, joining in on teasing his tall friend. _A steak does indeed sound good right now._

"S-Steak dinner? Isn't that a bit expensive?" Fuuka asked, ruining the moment for them.

"O-Oi! Just because I'm paying doesn't mean you guys can decide where we eat! I said Wild Duck because it's cheap!" Junpei revealed his true reason for choosing the place as he held the front door open as they shuffled out of the dorm.

"Eh? Stupei's stingy." Yukari's face soured as the four of them walked along the sidewalk. "Junpei, I'll offer you some advice. A girl won't appreciate it if you cop out on her with a cheap dinner. She'll never go out with you a second time."

"Junpei, you suck." Minato added deadpan as Yukari gave him a thumbs up, the two of them barely stifling their laughter. Minato didn't mention that he took Yukari's advice to heart.

"If we're going to Wild Duck then we're stopping by that sweets shop for some cake. You're paying for that, too." Fuuka finally caught on as Minato and Yukari started laughing, holding their sides.

"N-Not you too, Fuuka!" Junpei yelled in dismay as Minato and Yukari further bolstered their ranks in their campaign for messing with Junpei. Fuuka, however, didn't realize that Minato and Yukari were completely serious in having Junpei paying for everything.

* * *

6/20/2009

Early Morning

"Alright guys that's a good enough warm up for this morning. Go get ready for class." Coach Iwasaki shouted as the last members of the Kendo Team finished their morning calisthenics. The "warm up" that Coach Iwasaki was referring to was in reality a five kilometer run, a dozen reps of sprints, and enough pushups and sit ups to make their entire bodies numb.

"Good work this morning, Minato." Kazushi praised as he hobbled along on his crutches. "I'm glad to see you're working just as hard as you were before."

"Kaz!" Minato patted his friend on the back weakly, out of breath. "You should have told me you were coming back today."

Kazushi shook his head. "It's not that big of a deal. After the surgery on my knee they only kept me in the hospital for a couple days before releasing me."

Minato nodded, understanding. Kazushi's knee had to be treated if he wanted to compete in Kendo ever again, so after the entire team supported him after they found out he decided to undergo the operation. "Think you'll recover before the big tournament coming up? Your nephew wouldn't want you to miss it for the world."

"Oh don't worry about it. After he found out that I had gotten surgery and was going to have to do therapy he decided he wanted to do it with me. So it all worked out in the end." Kazushi seemed glad that everything seemed to be working out just fine. "You better not slack off Minato. Remember my promise after our first match? I still have to beat you someday."

Minato laughed, once more being reminded why Kazushi was so interesting. Kazushi was so tenacious Minato couldn't believe it. "I remember, Kaz. And I promise you that that one day will never come for you."

Kazushi and Minato began trading friendly insults, interacting with a comfort that only close friends had.

"The Kirijo Group was in the news again yesterday."

Minato heard the comment as he stepped into class.

"Kirijo? The Student Council President? You know the Kirijo Company built this whole school?"

"Seriously? How'd a big name company like that get stuck with building a school?"

"No idea. But my teacher told me that Kirijo Mitsuru is going overseas after she graduates."

"Really? That's insane. She seems so different from us, like she lives in a different world."

Minato chuckled softly to himself. _You guys have no idea what kind of world_ we _live in._ "It's nothing," Minato reassured Kaz as he gave him a strange look.

"I know, right? Although I hear she lives in the dorms. I wonder why… Maybe she doesn't get along with her parents."

Minato gave the idea some thought. He couldn't remember a time when Mitsuru ever talked about her parents before. Maybe everyone in S.E.E.S. had issues with their parents. Minato dismissed it as his text message alert went off.

He flipped his phone open and read the message from Mitsuru that was displayed on screen. "The Chairman just notified me that he'll be stopping by this evening to speak to us about something. Come back to the dorm and meet in the Command Room as soon as school is over." Minato nodded to himself as he snapped his phone shut, the first bell ringing.

* * *

After School

A car zoomed by as Minato was making his way along the sidewalk, listening to his music as his hands were buried deep within his pockets. The school day had passed rather uneventfully, other than Iwasaki Rio, Coach Iwasaki's daughter, stopping by during lunchtime and giving him the extra lunch bread she had gotten, earning a fiery glare from Yukari as she watched. Minato, of course, gladly accepted the free offering of food.

A familiar bark caused Minato to shift his attention further down the sidewalk and just in front of the dorm he saw two familiar figures along with a just as familiar grey-white dog.

Fuuka kneeled in front of the dog, holding out her hand palm up, speaking in an encouraging tone. "Koro-chan, come on, give me your paw! Come on!"

The dog placed his paw on Fuuka's hand, and the two girls started giggling.

"Ooooh, what a good dog, aren't you Koro-chan?" Yukari cooed as she ran her hand along Koromaru's back.

Minato walked up to the trio, expertly masking his envy. _I wish Yukari talked to me like that instead of chasing me down the hallway with murderous intent…_

Fuuka noticed him and gave a friendly wave, still smiling. "Oh, hi Minato-san."

"Hey! You're back!" Yukari sounded uncharacteristically happy, grinning from ear to ear.

 _Maybe the wind is changing._ Minato thought wishfully at Yukari's cheerful expression. He whistled and Koromaru obediently padded over to him and sat at Minato's feet. Minato smiled as he crouched and scratched the Shiba Inu under his chin, just the way the dog liked it.

"You know Koro-chan already?" Fuuka asked, surprised at how easily Minato had called Koromaru over to him.

Minato continued scratching, earning a few whimpers from the dog. "Yeah, I go to the shrine every now and then to spend time with-" Minato stopped, wondering what the two girls would think if he told them he spent some of his free afternoons playing with a little girl in grade school. They'd probably call him a lolicon or something.

"With Koro-chan?" Yukari guessed as she knelt beside Minato and pet Koromaru.

"Y-Yeah. With Koromaru." Minato easily agreed as he stopped scratching, Koromaru was disappointed at absence of the stimulation. Minato wasn't necessarily lying since Koromaru was indeed there sometimes and he'd gotten to know the dog from that, but he just wasn't going to tell them the whole truth. _They'd never look up at me as their leader ever again…_

"Oh… Is this dog still going on walks all by himself?" An unfamiliar voice said.

The three high school students gave the newcomer a cursory up and down. She was middle-aged, wearing a green apron and carrying grocery bags in both hands. A brown dog ran up to Koromaru and started barking. Minato could only assume the brown dog was hers.

"'By himself?'" Yukari muttered. "Excuse me, ma'am? What do you mean by that?"

"Hm?" The woman took her eyes of Koromaru and glanced at Yukari. "Oh, he used to belong to the priest at Naganaki Shrine. Every afternoon the two of them would walk along this street as part of their walk."

"That explains it…" Fuuka whispered as she put her face in front of Koromaru's earning a playful lick to the nose.

"Well… Until the priest passed away." The woman said as she adjusted her grocery bags.

Fuuka looked up at the woman, horrified. "He passed away? When did that happen?"

"You haven't heard the story?" The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "It was about half a year ago. The priest was hit by a car while walking his dog. He didn't survive. Ever since that accident this dog sits patiently by the site of the accident, waiting for his master. And he still goes for his afternoon walk everyday, just like when the priest was still alive…"

Minato made the mental note that this woman was particularly talkative. He figured it had to do something with her growing older.

"Oh, shoot," The woman muttered as she noticed the time. "I have to get going. My son will be back home soon!" She walked away hurriedly, the brown dog following close behind.

Yukari scratched Koromaru underneath the chin, exactly as Minato had. "Aww, you're such a loyal dog, aren't you? What a good boy!"

Fuuka visibly flinched, her eyes widening in surprise as she stood up and looked around, alert.

Yukari looked up, worry in her eyes. "Wh-What's wrong, Fuuka?"

Koromaru stood up and walked away, his wagging tail quickly disappearing around the corner of the street.

Fuuka's eyes searched for something, slowly calming down as she shook her head. "Oh, nothing… Sorry. Wait, isn't the Chairman coming today? Then, we should go get ready." Fuuka dismissed herself and walked up the steps into the dorm.

Yukari returned to her full height and stared at the closed doors. "What do you think happened just now?"

Minato couldn't even begin to guess. "No clue. Nothing was out of place as far as I could tell." Minato felt fairly confident in his intuition so he shrugged it off as he gestured to Yukari, who stood planted on the sidewalk. "Come on, let's go. Like Fuuka said, the Chairman is coming today." He couldn't help but wonder what it was the Chairman had to tell them on such short notice.

* * *

Evening

Junpei clapped his hands together sitting down on the sofa. "Thanks for the meal." He picked up his chopsticks and popped open his instant ramen, digging in.

Yukari sat next to her childhood friend checking her text messages, responding to the texts some of her friends had sent her between school and now.

Fuuka was typing away on the computer, which she had upgraded with the extra hardware she had brought with her. She claimed she had improved the computers processing capability by over 600% after a few adjustments, something that Mitsuru raised an eyebrow at. The computer was already state of the art technology developed by the Kirijo Group, so improving it further was something that she considered quite a feat.

Akihiko was standing off to the side lifting weights, his eyes closed as he focused on the simple, repetitive motion.

Mitsuru lowered her eyes back down to her book as she finished observing S.E.E.S., although one member wasn't occupying the room. Mitsuru figured that he was standing on the rooftop listening to his music like he usually was.

The command room door opened and Ikutsuki walked in, Minato doing the same shortly after. Both sat down in their respective spots as Minato took off his earphones and let them hang from around his neck. Everyone's attention shifted to Ikutsuki, as he was the one who had called this meeting.

"Good evening everyone. It's great to see that you're all doing well. Now, I wanted to let you know has my research has been progressing. This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during the full moons." Ikutsuki held his hands together and braced his chin on them, looking each of them in the eye.

Minato leaned forward, knowing how valuable any scrap of information on their enemies was. Although he was curious as to how Ikutsuki conducted his research and how he had acquired this information Minato kept silent, figuring he might as well hear the results.

"I want you to listen closely, for what I'm about to tell you may be a little bit difficult to follow. Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, and are categorized based upon certain characteristics that they exhibit. And I've found something that they can be related to." Ikutsuki reached into his suit and pulled out a tiny cardboard box, tossing it onto the table as the contents spilled out.

Yukari reached out and examined a card. "Tarot cards?" She tossed the card back onto the table, the Lovers card.

 _So this is what it was…_ Minato had felt that he had recognized the arcana's the voice in his head called out every now and then, but he had never been able to recall where he had heard of them before. Minato picked one up and felt a slight tingle when his fingers came into contact with the card, reading the arcana on it. Death. Minato felt a slight chill down his spine along with a strange warmth from his fingertips.

"Now," Ikutsuki continued as S.E.E.S. made the connection. Twelve of the twenty cards composed twelve of the classes of Shadows. "I've managed to classify the special Shadows we've seen the past three full moons, and… It's simply fascinating!" Ikutsuki's eyes seemed speculate that his conscious had journeyed into a realm that the rest of them couldn't see, seeming to be lost in paradise.

"And…?" Yukari urged the older man to continue, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Oh… right." Ikutsuki cleared his throat. "The four Shadows we've encountered so far belong to Categories I-IV, in the order of their appearance. Although they act and are visibly different than the ones you encounter when exploring Tartarus the method in which they are classified is still utilized."

Fuuka spun around in her chair, the machine gun-like typing that had been going on during the conversation coming to a stop. "I get it… So there are twelve of these Shadows in total. Since we've seen four that means there are eight we haven't encountered yet."

Ikutsuki nodded in appreciation that someone was able to comprehend what he was saying, even though everyone in the room had had no difficulty discerning what he was getting at. However, Minato didn't understand how Ikutsuki had reached the conclusion that there were only twelve of the Shadows they'd encounter. Just because there were twelve categories didn't mean that they couldn't encounter multiple Shadows per category or that there were more categories that had yet to be discovered.

"Uh huh…" Junpei slowly said, almost dismissively. He didn't understand why it was important that the Shadows were categorized when it didn't really matter, all S.E.E.S. had to do was beat them all anyways. "That's great and all, but, what are the Shadows after exactly?"

"That's an excellent question, but unfortunately one that we don't have the answer to yet." Ikutsuki answered in dismay. "Their motive is still a mystery to us. We know that they prey on humans but don't kill them, instead feeding on their minds. Although they are technically killing them, they aren't killing them in a literal sense. But in doing so it just begs the question as to why they do so."

While this was true Minato couldn't agree with Ikutsuki-san's statement. Minato felt that losing the capability to comprehend, think, and act was something much worse than Death. If his parents had somehow lived through he accident ten years ago but had been brain dead Minato believed that he'd rather they have died like they did in reality. That lingering hope that they'd someday recover would be like a poison eating away at the human heart.

"What we don't know is why the Shadows feed on the minds of humans. Why just the human race and not animals? And for what purpose do they need to feed? The purpose of the Shadows existence and their goal is what we need to consider for now." Ikutsuki concluded, leaning back into his chair and folding his legs.

Akihiko set his weights down on the ground, chuckling. "This is getting interesting. But no matter what their motive is, we still have our job of beating the rest of 'em."

Mitsuru nodded in concurrence, although her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Agreed. But in all actuality there's nothing else we can really do besides that. We simply don't have enough information."

"Eight more, huh? Lucky us." Yukari said sarcastically. Minato could tell that she found it difficult to believe it was a good thing.

"Eight more or not it's a good thing the Chairman brought this to our attention," Minato said as everyone's eyes turned to him. "We have a goal now. Before we were fighting just to fight since it was the only thing we could do. But now we have something to look forward to, something to accomplish. It's better than just moving forward into a thick fog with no destination in mind."

S.E.E.S. saw the value in what Minato said. A war with no overarching goal will merely lead to defeat. An unmotivated group of people with no ambition, no matter how talented, will eventually fail if they had nothing in front of them that they could barely reach. But now S.E.E.S. could go into a fight knowing that they were one step closer to their goal.

"According to the data with each Shadow we've encountered on the full moons they've been getting exponentially stronger. So we can only assume that the battles will be getting more difficult the more we defeat." Fuuka reported as she returned her eyes to the computer monitors. "We also need to consider the fact that we can encounter multiple large Shadows in one night, as we discovered when you rescued me."

"Which means that we train harder." Akihiko smiled, pleased to be presented with an ever more difficult challenge. "But we can handle it. Now that we know when to expect them we've got plenty of time to prepare for the oncoming fight."

Yukari asked the question that still lingered on all their minds, a question that still had yet to be answered. "But what about Tartarus? Even though we've been exploring it for the past couple months we haven't learned anything as to why it even exists."

Nobody answered, but Minato thought he saw Mitsuru look away uncomfortably from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Okay, here's chapter 6 after the longer than anticipated break that I was expecting (although I can't really call it a break, since things are actually getting busier for me). Thank you guys for being patient with me for this late update (haha... late is an understatement) but just know that chapter 7 is almost, almost done. Just a couple more in-game days to cover before I reach where I want to end it. Again, was deciding whether or not for chapter 6 and 7 to be a single chapter, so another reason for the delay. Sorry about my indecisiveness, but I don't want to split a chapter before I'm almost finished writing or reach where I want to and end up having a super short second one, you know?

A couple announcements so bear with me for a little bit. My recent change of method in writing is slowing me down while my chapters are slowly getting longer and longer, so don't expect my "three updates in a week" like before anymore (sorry!), expect at least a week between every release unless I explicitly say that a new chapter will be coming out soon. I hope what I see as an improvement in my writing is worth the longer wait for you guys, so please be patient with me. That being said, chapter 7 will be out by the middle of next week, and I haven't started writing chapter 8 yet but I have the in-game script down already so that shaves off ~3 hours of work for me. Today is July 24th for me and I have some things I have to do in the weeks to come before my fall semester starts on the 17th of August, where my time will become even more restricted after school starts. Again, please be patient with my chapter releases as this is something I do in my free time for fun. Yes, I said FUN. Writing is FUN to me. Some people call me crazy but whatever that's fine, everyone's inclined to their own opinion.

Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 6 and putting up with me and my late release. Leave a review about your comments, concerns, etc., and have an awesome day, week, month, year, life, whatever works for you. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

Chapter 7: Confusion

* * *

6/21/2009

After School

"Come on guys, finish strong! Push it push it push it!" Coach Iwasaki yelled at the top of his lungs as the Kendo Team just entered their final lap around the track. "Sprint to the finish!"

Minato's arms and legs burned but he started sprinting regardless, ignoring the numbness that was spreading throughout his body. He quickly forged ahead of the rest of the team, breathing heavily as he reached the end of the first bend. Minato was quickly beginning to regret running all out like this; his legs threatened to give out at any moment.

Due to the intense physical demand that Tartarus required Minato had never felt in better shape in his entire life. Not that Minato ever considered himself out of shape. All the dodging, weaving, walking, running, and quick movements during combat in Tartarus were tiring enough, but sprinting at the end of a five kilometer run was still something out of his reach apparently. _Just means I have to train more._ Minato would have laughed if he weren't so out of breath, Akihiko seemed to be rubbing off on him.

Minato reached the end of the last bend and dug his heels into the ground harder, propelling himself forward even faster as his muscles screamed in protest. He passed Coach Iwasaki and slowed down, holding his sides. Minato managed another few, small steps before his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the track. He simply lay on his back panting with his eyes closed, his heart was the only thing he felt and heard as it thundered in his chest.

"Good job, Arisato!" Coach Iwasaki praised as he turned and bellowed at the rest of the team, who were halfway around the track, "Hurry it up back there! Arisato here just made you all eat his dust! If you don't all start sprinting like men then I'll throw in another lap and another twenty five pushups! Heck, I'll make it fifty pushups!"

Minato could hear the rest of the team groaning as they picked up their pace. The entire team felt that it was a bit much to have them run such long distances, their main complaint being, "We joined the Kendo Team, not the Track Team. Coach… Why're you doing this?" Of course, the only response they got was another run, which quickly shut the team up. Minato didn't mind, the extra exercise could one night end up saving his life in the countless battles ahead of him.

Minato suddenly felt a cool sensation on his face, the feeling making him feel a thousand times better. He reached up and grabbed the towel, wiping the sweat from his head, neck, and face as he sat up sluggishly. "Thanks, Yu-" Minato stopped midsentence as a familiar girl with a long black ponytail stood beside him as she smiled and waved at him, usually it was Yuko who threw towels onto people's heads. Minato quickly recovered from his recent mishap. "Oh, thanks Iwasaki-san."

"No problem." Iwasaki Rio sat down beside him as they both watched the rest of the team enter the last stretch. "That was an impressive push back there, Arisato-san."

The Coach's daughter frequently attended the practices whenever she didn't have volleyball. Minato had tagged her to be one of those pretty, ice-cold silent types, but the girl quickly opened up in conversation when she heard from Yuko that Minato won a Kendo Regional back in middle school, asking him how long he had been partaking in the sport. She reminded Minato of Kazushi in many ways, mostly in how they were both so active and competitive.

Minato laughed bitterly. "I'm not making another push like that for a while… I'm definitely going to feel this tomorrow." _Looks like no Tartarus for the next couple nights._

Iwasaki laughed at his genuine sincerity about the matter, knowing it to be completely true. "That's fine, Arisato-san. No pain no gain, right? Besides, you looked pretty cool back there."

Minato shook his head as the rest of the team ran in, Yuko going around throwing towels into their groaning faces. "I'm just following your father's orders, Iwasaki-san. Besides, he knows what's best for us." _If only it didn't hurt so badly…_

Iwasaki looked conflicted for a moment, and then her face flushed. "H-Hey… Arisato-san… Can you call me Rio? My dad's also an Iwasaki, so it's kind of confusing when we're both around." Her eyes darted to and from Minato's as her fingers fiddled with each other.

Minato couldn't decide how he should react. He wasn't sure if her request to call her by her first name was that embarrassing for her or what, but Minato decided to go with the safest option as he smiled easily. "If that's what you want Rio-san. And fair is fair, so call me Minato."

"Mhm! You got it Minato-san." Rio looked relieved, as if she a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. Rio's eyes peeked over Minato's shoulders as Yuko flashed a thumbs up, her eyes giving her friend encouragement. "S-Say, Minato-san, do you want to grab something to eat?"

The question hung in the air as the rest of the Kendo Team seemed to falter for a second before resuming what they were doing before. Evidently they all heard the invitation.

The Coach began yelling at them, seemingly unawares of what caused the team to pause. "Oi, kiddies! What're you lollygaggin' for?! Get your butts around the track one more time for a cool down. Arisato! You can leave for that admirable final effort. Now the rest of you start running! Right! Now!"

The team began the slow jog around the track, a couple of the guys winking at Minato as they ran by, most of them had stupid grins plastered on their faces. Yuko walked up to Coach Iwasaki and began consulting him about the club finances.

Minato blinked a few times as Rio held his gaze, and the girl's will began to waver. "Go out to eat?" Minato paraphrased the invitation. "Where?" Minato welcomed the invitation gladly. He had recently noticed all the stress about Tartarus and S.E.E.S. was beginning to catch up to him. He could feel it in his bones.

"Eh? Uh. You can choose!" Rio verbally tripped over herself as she had no idea what Minato enjoyed eating other than the school's lunch bread, that and she didn't really get out much besides to go running.

"Then let's go to beef bowl!" Minato stood up with renewed vigor as he began walking to the locker room. "I'm going to go get changed, so I'll meet you at the school gate in five minutes. Okay?" _Let's go eat some beef bowl! I still have a lot of those all-you-can-eat coupons._

"Uh, Minato-san?" Rio sat there confused as the blue-haired boy practically ran to the locker room. _What on earth just happened? Is this real?_

"Yuko… Is something wrong?" Rio turned as her father worried over the team manager, who was smiling from ear to ear. _Good job Rio! You can do it!_

* * *

Yukari closed her locker as she slipped on her outdoor shoes, the sun that streamed the school's glass doors was a fiery orange. Archery had seemed to drag on especially longer today for some reason. Yukari figured it had to do something with her ongoing stress of the next full moon, and with that the next big battle, being only over a week away. Yukari sighed as she heard a familiar voice call out. "Oh, Yuka-tan! Done with archery?"

She turned towards the speaker, surprised. "Junpei? What're you still doing at school at this hour? You don't have any club activities."

Junpei opened his locker, which was right across from Yukari's, and pulled out his shoes. "Oh well, Akihiko suggested I come by the Boxing Club to see if it was something I'd be interested in. But after a couple minutes I kind of thought it wasn't my type of thing. After all, swingin' a giant sword is so much cooler."

Yukari rolled her eyes at Junpei's remark. "Yeah… So much cooler." The two of them stepped into the main courtyard just in time to see their field leader greet a girl with a long, black ponytail and walk around the corner side by side with her.

"Oi! Yuka-tan… Did you see that?" Junpei elbowed Yukari, his eyes lighting up. "Looks like Minato's got a date!"

"D-D-Date?!" Yukari almost shouted, barely managing to keep her volume in check. "Did you recognize who it was?" Neither she nor Minato talked about what had happened the night they had saved Fuuka and the way they acted around each other hadn't changed either, a fact that she was pleased about. But for some mysterious reason, Yukari couldn't help but feel a slight emptiness in her chest.

"I couldn't tell from here. But hey… Know what this means?" Junpei smiled mischievously.

Yukari dreaded the answer based on the fact Junpei was smiling like that, knowing that her friend was up to no good. "What…?"

"Man, I thought you'd never ask." Junpei lowered his chin, chuckling as he rubbed his goatee. "This means we gotta tail 'em."

"Tail 'em?" Yukari's eyes widened as she understood what he meant. "W-We can't do that! What goes on in Minato's private life has nothing to do with us!"

Junpei rolled his eyes, not following a single word she said. "Come on, Yuka-tan, admit it. You're at least a tiny bit curious as to what goes on in Minato's private life. I'm sure you've noticed that Minato is out almost every night until midnight. Come on, what could he be doing? Eating at a late-night takoyaki stand? Speaking to some shady business man? Maybe he even managed to get into that club in Paulownia Mall and speaks to some babes all night…" Junpei let Yukari's imagination blow what he said into crazy proportions as he began tailing his friend, Yukari right behind him.

Yukari didn't want to admit that she was, in fact, curious of their leader's private life, for reasons that she failed to realize. She did notice that Minato was almost never at the dorm unless they planned to go to Tartarus that night, in that case he was preparing for the excursion. If he didn't have Kendo then he left school almost immediately with someone else, whether it be Yuko, Kazushi, a strange blonde foreigner, or the student council treasurer Chihiro. Speaking of which, Yukari vividly recalled seeing Minato hanging out with various girls on a Sunday afternoon at Paulownia Mall.

"Fine! But I'm not doing this because you convinced me too!" Yukari snapped in order to clear up any misunderstanding. One thing she didn't want was for Junpei to think that he influenced one of her decisions.

"Yeah I thought so, Yuka-tan." Junpei smiled triumphantly as he got a visual on their target. "Operation Spy on the Leader is a go. It appears Minato is getting onto the train to Iwatodai Station. There are a lot of eateries there, so maybe he's going to the-"

"Beef bowl place." Yukari and Junpei said in unison, giving each other a smile as they knew what their target's goal was.

"Do you think we should dress differently to be a little less… I don't know… conspicuous?" Junpei suggested, tugging on his school uniform.

"We are a bit obvious." Yukari said, glancing at her pink sweater and Junpei's baseball cap. "I know someone who can help us."

* * *

"Let me clarify this one more time so I'm not misunderstanding the current situation," Officer Kurosawa folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "You're tailing a suspicious individual under the impression that they hold valuable information concerning what may be happening in this city. Correct?"

"That's correct, officer. And if the suspect sees a police officer they may run, which we'd like to avoid if possible." Yukari stated as the officer began writing on a piece of paper.

"Very well. I trust you kids since you're fighting a battle that I can't even begin to understand. You're doing me, my fellow officers, and the city a service by doing what you're doing. If you ever need anything else-" Officer Kurosawa handed Yukari a form. "Don't hesitate to come to me. If an officer asks you any questions today show them that form, it should keep them from dragging you back here in handcuffs."

Yukari and Junpei bowed, leaving the police station.

"Wow… I never would have thought that a slip of paper could get us a pass to do whatever the heck we want in this city," Junpei commented as he glanced over the form Officer Kurosawa had given them. "Imagine what we could do with this thing…"

"Hey, don't go around doing anything stupid, okay?" Yukari immediately jumped on his case. "It's important to have a good relationship with the local police force, so don't ruin what S.E.E.S. had built up over the years. Last thing we need is for the cops to come after us."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. I wasn't seriously thinking about doing anything, sheesh. Learn how to take a joke once in a while Yuka-tan." Junpei cast a glance at himself. "You seriously think this will work?"

They had stopped by the dormitory first, changing their attire into something they weren't normally seen in. Junpei had ditched his cap, leaving his shaved head bare. He wore a red vest he had borrowed from Akihiko and shorts, speaking volumes about his fashion sense.

Yukari subconsciously brushed her hand against her hair, which was tied in a tight bun. Her attire was completely devoid of her signature color pink, with the exception of her heart-shaped choker, which was the one object she refused to take off. "It will have to do. Not like we can do anything else to change our appearance. Unless you wanted to apply makeup for the fine touches but that would have taken too long."

"I ain't putting on makeup. That would just put a dent in my manly pride." Junpei said as they stepped into the train station, confirming Yukari's suspicion of Junpei even considering the idea. "Besides, we can always say that we were there by coincidence. And don't you think calling Minato a suspect to the officer is a bit rude to our friend?"

Yukari scanned her train pass. "It doesn't matter. As long as we got what we needed then it's all good. But I hope Minato is still at the beef bowl place."

Junpei couldn't help but laugh at Yukari's concern as the train was coming in, both of them breaking into a light jog. "Of all the things to be worried about now you're worried about whether or not Minato is still there? Come on, Yukari, you're smarter than this. Think who we're talkin' about here."

Yukari gave a short laugh as she realized that it was Minato they were talking about. "You're right. Minato is definitely still there."

They entered the train just as the doors closed, neither of them even feeling an increase in their heart rate. Yukari never thought fighting in a creepy tower would make them all physically fit. It was one, if not the only, positive thing she thought about the Dark Hour. Yukari's mood began to deteriorate as her thoughts drifted to the supernatural event. "Hey, Junpei… About the twelve Shadows and Tartarus… Don't you think that we don't know enough about it?"

"Who cares?" Junpei asked dismissively as they both watched the rolling waves below them, riding on the train that a couple months ago they almost died in. "Honestly, Yukari, you think too much about this stuff."

Yukari felt the familiar throbbing in her head that she usually felt when she thought about these things. "I can't help it," Yukari sighed as she held her head. "But no matter how much I think about it none of it makes sense. And my head eventually starts hurting."

Junpei gave Yukari a light chop on the head. "That's exactly my point. Sometimes you can't think about things. You just gotta do 'em. Besides, there are only a handful of Persona users, so we can't just stand on the sidelines while the city's in danger."

Yukari didn't say anything as she looked out the train window, lost in thought.

* * *

"Oi oi… Don't you think we're witnessing something incredible, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked as the two of them, along with half the customers in the restaurant, watched in sheer amazement at what was transpiring at the counter.

There, buried amongst mountains of bowls, were Minato and Rio as they ate an unfathomable amount of food.

Minato set down his chopsticks and placed the now empty bowl on the top of his stack, his eyes content.

"Oh? Done already?" Rio teased as a new bowl was placed in front of her.

Minato smiled at the challenge as he raised his hand. "Uncle! Another order!"

Minato's uncle leaned over the counter as he placed the order in front of his nephew, his blue hair hidden underneath a white bandanna. He laughed heartily as he slapped Minato on the shoulder. "Looks like you finally met someone with a stomach almost as big as yours, eh?"

Minato didn't answer as he picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating hungrily. His picture wouldn't be the only one to adorn the wall anymore.

Yukari and Junpei couldn't move, feeling the flames of competition emanating from the counter even from the dark corner where they were sitting, as far away from the pair as possible.

"I never thought I'd see the day when someone could match Minato in an eating contest," Yukari muttered honestly. Just thinking about eating that much food made Yukari feel sick to the bottom of her stomach. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of calories involved.

"Oh, it's you two again?" A voice called out as a figure approached their table.

"Hey Aika!" Yukari said as if welcoming an old friend. "You're back in town?"

Yukari froze as she realized that Aika, a person who they had only met once, instantly recognized them. She felt a sense of foreboding as she seized the young girl by the shoulders. "Aika, don't tell your cousin that we're here, okay? He doesn't know that."

Aika blinked a couple times, completely unfazed as she silently nodded. "Got it. Excuse me for saying this but you're going to have to order something if you want to just watch my cousin."

"I-I-I'm not here just to watch your cousin! Why would you think that?" Yukari stammered as the blue-haired girl just continued nodding.

"Yuka-tan, calm down will you?" Junpei requested as he made his order, Yukari doing the same.

As Aika walked away Junpei leaned forward, speaking in an urgent manner. "Anyways, it's bad that Aika recognized us so easily… which means we need a new method of hiding our presence from Minato."

"Yes, good idea. Now… Any suggestions?" Yukari asked as they both felt that their lives were in danger.

Junpei racked his brain for every countermeasure to this sort of situation in the manga and videogames that he's read and played. "Newspapers!" Junpei said suddenly as he stood up and bolted out of the establishment, leaving Yukari to shake her head at his lack of tact. Of course, Minato, preoccupied as he was, had no chance of noticing his tall friend sprint out the door in haste.

"Uuuugggh…" Yukari shifted her attention to Iwasaki, who was groaning as she set down her chopsticks. "Minato-san… I don't think I can eat anymore."

Minato laughed, a light sound that made Yukari smile even though it wasn't directed at her. "You did pretty well, Rio-san. Much better than I ever expected you too," Minato praised as he stacked yet another bowl, the tower now rose twice as high as Iwasaki's. "I never expected to have so much fun eating a ton of food with someone else."

 _Huh? Fun? What's fun?_ Yukari couldn't comprehend what was so great about eating so much food with someone else. Other than that, she felt a slight pang as she realized Minato had never once uttered the word "fun" around her, Junpei, or anyone in S.E.E.S. for that matter. He never verbally expressed that he had ever enjoyed himself around them, acting like… well… Minato. Yet here he said it naturally, easily, to someone who he only really saw at school.

Minato always acted so distant, as if he lived in a place different from the rest of them. To S.E.E.S. he was their leader, someone who had to lead by example. He was responsible for their lives, success, and the whole city of Iwatodai. He had to isolate himself from the rest of them, knowing that if he grew too close to any one of them it could lead to irrational decisions on the field. Yukari couldn't even begin to comprehend the responsibility and stress that came with the position.

The sound of an object being placed in front of her knocked Yukari back to reality. "Yukari, here you go." Aika also placed Junpei's order on the table, leaving without another word as a customer called for her.

"Itadakimasu…" Yukari ceremoniously but unemotionally clapped her hands together as she battled the familiar feeling of depression. She took a bite knowing that it probably tasted amazing. But all she tasted were ashes.

Junpei came back and sat down heavily, his breathing labored. "Alright Yuka-tan. I got the newspaper!" He held out half of the paper to her, his smile disappearing as he noticed her expression. "Yukari? What's wrong?"

Yukari felt herself stand up, muttering in a disheartened tone, "I'm sorry, Junpei. I can't do this anymore." Yukari exited the restaurant, ignoring Junpei's cries about paying for her meal.

Yukari leaned against the railing overlooking the train station and the ocean behind it, sighing heavily. Here she was fooling around when they bore such a heavy responsibility on all their shoulders. _Seriously… What the heck am I doing?_

* * *

Dark Hour

Murasaki screamed as the world around him changed. Puddles of blood rose from the ground, the moon glowed a sickly yellow, and the world changing color as if it were being viewed through a green filter. Coffins took the place of his friends that he had been chatting away with in the alley behind Tatsumi Port Island Station as midnight approached.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?" Murasaki pressed his back against the wall, sinking slowly to the floor as he covered his head. _I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. If I wake up this nightmare will end and everything will return to normal._

"Good evening…"

Murasaki's eyes shot open as three people stood in front of him. The one in the center was tall and skinny, wearing jeans but no shirt, his grey, waist length hair fell loosely, a thin headband around the crown of his head.

"Are you surprised?" The tall man outstretched his arms, beholding the unfamiliar world around him. "Although we all visit this hour every night, some of us remain oblivious and blind to it."

Murasaki didn't understand what the man was talking about. He just wanted to go home and be done with this place. "Wh-What do you mean? Who the hell are you, anyways?"

A short girl with blood-red hair who dressed like a gothic-lolica glanced at the taller man, her eyes lifeless.

"Tch…" A blue haired teenager wearing glasses and a sea-green turtle-neck sweater looked angrily at Murasaki. "Didn't your mommy teach you common courtesy? You still haven't introduced yourself, you useless punk." He tossed a folder at Murasaki's feet. "Take a look. This is you, right?"

Murasaki picked up the folder with shaking hands and read the contents. His name, address, age, current employment, everything about him was on this paper. Murasaki felt himself pale further. "Wh-Where the hell did you get this?"

The blue haired teen smiled a toothless grin. "Where we got it doesn't matter. What matters is that somebody out there's got something on ya, and wants some sweet revenge."

Murasaki took a step to the side, putting distance between himself and the three strange people in front of him. "R-Revenge? I ain't done nothin'!" Murasaki racked his brain as he tried to think of what he had recently done, coming up with nothing. "Who the hell put you up to this?"

The blue haired teen shrugged. "Professionals don't sell out their clients."

"Oh shit…" Murasaki took a step back. He had heard on the net that there were a group of people who carried out "Revenge" jobs, rumors had it that individuals in Iwatodai had been assaulted by violent gang members. "The rumors were true?!"

"People hear what they want to hear, say what they want to say, and believe what they what they want to believe." The tall shirtless man held up a silver revolver, pulling the hammer back as he pointed the barrel at Murasaki, a vicious grin twisting his face.

Murasaki screamed, tripping over trash in the alley as he scrambled to get away. "N-No! Please, just let me go!" _I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here!_

The tall man laughed uncontrollably and gleefully as he watched the youth futilely resisted his fate. "You squeal wonderfully! There's such raw emotion and terror in it." The tall man raved, drunk on the joy that leaped in his heart as he pulled the trigger.

The girl with red hair stared at Murasaki's body as blood soaked his shirt, seeping out onto the asphalt, creating another puddle of blood on the ground. "He's not dead…"

The teen with glasses was already walking away. "Doesn't matter, we've done our job. This 'accident' will just look like a random crime, anyways."

"If that is all…" The tall man sighed heavily, his rush from a few seconds ago replaced by a severe exhaustion. "Jin, Chidori, let's go. I'm feeling rather weary."

* * *

6/23/2009

Evening

The ramen shop was busy at this hour, customers constantly streaming in, the loud, noisy atmosphere, and the aroma of food in the air were only a few indicators of so. It was, after all, the dinner rush. The bell chimed and a server called out to the new customer, "Hey, how are you this evening? Is it just a party of one?"

The handsome, silver-haired high schooler nodded as he sat down in the one empty seat remaining at the counter next to a tall, shady individual wearing a trench coat and beanie.

"Alright, what can I give you today?" The employee wiped his hands on a towel and then reached for a bowl.

Akihiko pointed his thumb to the customer next to him. "I'll have what he's having."

Shinjiro glanced at Akihiko annoyed as if he were just noticing he was there. "Tch."

"You got it! One house special, comin' right up!" He walked away and began putting various ingredients together.

Akihiko placed his elbows on the counter as he turned towards Shinjiro. "Shinji, I don't understand how you can always eat the same thing over and over again. Don't you, you know, sometimes want to mix things up a bit?"

Shinjiro looked at his old friend with mixed feelings, but the dominant feeling was irritation. "Just shut up, will you? Besides, you always drink that protein shit everyday. Doesn't that make you just like me?"

Akihiko held up his hands in defeat at the rebuttal. "Touché." Akihiko suddenly stiffened, perhaps realizing that he had just used a term in a language that, although it was a fairly common phrase, Mitsuru studied. Akihiko began to dread that Mitsuru was beginning to rub off on him. Not that it should really be of any surprise considering they'd known each other since middle school.

Akihiko felt a shiver run down his back, almost hearing Mitsuru laughing sadistically somewhere in the distance. He felt like he was forgetting something, but Akihiko couldn't remember what it possibly could be.

The server came back and placed Akihiko's order in front of him. "One house special just as requested. A fair warning though: it's hot! So don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thanks." Akihiko smiled casually as he took up his chopsticks and took a bite, nodding appreciatively at the deep flavor. "So," Akihiko said between bites as he shifted his attention back to Shinjiro, "Still haven't made up your mind have you?"

Shinjiro placed his chopsticks down, his body language speaking volumes about his annoyance. "Is that what this is about, Aki? I guess it was wrong of me to think that you finally decided to drop this old, boring subject. Nothing's gonna change my mind about this."

"We recently got four new members, Shinji. Four." Akihiko held up four fingers for emphasis as he ignored his friend's statement, his intense gray eyes piercing into Shinjiro's skull. "All of them are extremely talented can do incredible things that Mitsuru and I can't even compare to. Things aren't the same as they were back in the old days, Shinji, in a good way. We're much more aggressive now. We've even started exploring Tartarus."

Shinjiro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how highly Akihiko spoke of these four members; he wasn't an easy guy to impress. Shinjiro thought of the three juniors he had met in the alley and Akihiko's hospital room. _Aki has to referring to them._ Shinjiro had to try his utmost best not to betray his uncaring expression as he almost smiled ruefully, remembering that blue-haired kid flooring someone much bigger than him. _Aggressive is an understatement._

"We've fought four massive Shadows, Shinji, ones we've never seen before. And we won," Akihiko continued, "And do you know happened right after we beat each one? The number of Lost decreased suddenly every time. We're saving lives, Shinji. For once S.E.E.S. is actually taking the fight to the Shadows instead of just monitoring the situation."

"Don't care. Doesn't make a difference to what I think." But Shinjiro knew that he was lying even as he uttered those words. The situation certainly was… different from what it was years ago.

Akihiko placed a hand on Shinjiro's shoulder, who only looked at it in disgust. "Come on, Shinji. All I'm asking is that you think about it. You can't let your Persona go to waste. There are only a handful of us in the entire city! It's a gift, Shinji, and its power is invaluable."

"Invaluable?" Shinjiro barked a short laugh as he picked up his bowl and drank the soup. "My power ain't worth shit."

Akihiko glared at his old friend, upset yet slightly brought down that his friend thought of it in such a light. "Shinji!" Akihiko began, but finding no words that could express his thoughts, left it at that.

Shinjiro closed his eyes as he set down the bowl, speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. "I decided what I want to do regarding this subject a long time ago, Aki. Nothing is going to change the reality that I ain't goin' back to S.E.E.S. Ever. This conversation is over."

Akihiko's voice softened, "What happened back then shouldn't impact you now, Shinji. You have to let the past go. What happened wasn't your fault. It's done… and nothing can change that fact. You have to move on and learn from it."

Shinjiro clicked his tongue as his eyes took on a dangerous light, speaking in a harsh manner, "You're one to talk, Aki. I know you still remember what happened that night years ago when we were just stupid kids and you still brood over about what happened to _her_. It was out of your control and you felt powerless even though there was nothing you could have possibly done to save her."

Akihiko stood up angrily, his stool falling to the ground, feeling his emotions making the better of his self-control. "What did you just say?" This was a subject that Akihiko refused to speak about, and it didn't help that he knew Shinjiro was right.

Shinjiro stood up calmly and began walking to the register, speaking over his shoulder. "Face it, Aki. We're more alike than you think we are. And you're no better than me in regarding the past."

"You're just afraid Shinji! You can't keep running forever!" Akihiko shouted after his friend's figure as he disappeared out the door, several customers glancing in Akihiko's direction alarmed at his raised voice.

Akihiko righted his stool and sat down, holding his head with his hands. _Damnit._

* * *

Mitsuru averted her eyes from her book once more to the clock, feeling her fingers drum impatiently against her leg as the second hand on the clock ticked slowly by. She forced her appendages to cease the needless, excessive movement as she let out a heavy sigh, feeling Junpei's concerned expression from where she sat. "I'm fine, Iori. Don't worry about me."

It was currently just the two of them in the dorm lounge, everyone else out doing their own thing. Fuuka was currently in her room studying, Yukari went out to study with a friend and Minato, like usual, was out and about doing whatever it is he did after school.

Junpei leaned back into the couch, spreading out his arms. "Anything that can make you anxious is bound to do the same to me, senpai."

Mitsuru snapped her book shut and her eyes. "We have two weeks until the next full moon. So you should focus on becoming stronger until then, Iori." Although Mitsuru appreciated the occasional act of sympathy she wasn't one to easily accept it.

"Two weeks, huh?" Junpei whispered as he watched the television news cast. "Seems like the Lost are being found in couples now… Aaaaahhhhh I can't wait to see what the Shadow will be like this time! Man, the suspense is killing me senpai!"

"You're starting to sound like Akihiko, Iori. Remember this isn't a joke. People can and have been hurt," Mitsuru observed as she brought what was bothering her into the conversation as casually as possible. "Speaking of Akihiko… Where is he? It's not like him to be out at this time."

"Don't worry 'bout him, senpai. Akihiko-senpai is more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides he's prob'ly just eating or something like that." Junpei assured his red-headed upper classman and de facto leader.

"That may be true…" Mitsuru habitually held her right arm in her left hand, glancing to the side perplexedly. "He should at least have the courtesy to call me about these types of situations." _Ah oh well… I'll just have a 'talk' with him later._

"I'm back," Minato announced as the front door of the dorm opened and the blue haired boy stepped in.

Mitsuru corrected her posture, knowing that Minato would pick up on any signs of distress. Although he feigned ignorance Mitsuru found that he was much more observant than anyone realized.

"Oh, Minato! Welcome back bro!" Junpei bounced up off the sofa and clapped his friend on the back as soon as he was within arm's reach of Minato.

Minato swept his eyes around the near empty lounge. "Where's everyone else?" He found it highly unusual to see the dorm lounge this empty.

"Fuuka and Yukari are upstairs. No idea where Akihiko-senpai is, though. I was just tellin' Mitsuru-senpai that he's probably just eating or something." Junpei wrapped his arm around Minato's neck, speaking quietly into his ear, "Say, do you think Yuka-tan's been acting kind of strange lately?" After what happened the other day Junpei couldn't help but be worried about his friend after she walked out like that.

"Yukari?" Minato had noticed something off about her these past couple days. She seemed to avoid him and only spoke to him when absolutely necessary. In addition to that Yukari also showed signs of extreme stress, but given the current situation Minato wasn't capable of alleviating it in any way. "Yeah I would say so."

"Good, so I'm not the only one," Junpei seemed relieved as he lacked confidence in his observation skills. "The other day she asked me what I thought 'bout Tartarus. I think she's been thinking too much about that stuff, don't you think Minato? I mean, who cares? We're pretty much superheroes saving the world!"

 _Superheroes, huh?_ Minato forced a smile as he felt anything but a super hero. Stories never told the tales about the super hero's stress or pain that he endured, never mentioned the blood nor the tears shed in the process of their adventure. Wanting to be or seeing oneself as a superhero was merely ignorance to the harsh reality of the world.

Ten years ago Minato, like every other boy his age, dreamed of being a superhero. Then… Then Minato witnessed the fire and swirling shades of blood along with the sickening smell of scorched flesh. Minato felt his teeth grinding against each other, remembering the last words his parents had ever said to him. _Don't worry Otou-san, Okaa-san… Leave it to me._

* * *

6/29/2009

Evening

Yukari stood in front of Fuuka's room door, her hand held frozen in front of it. _Should I really be doing this?_ She shook her head, dismissing her doubt. She had steeled her resolve a long time ago about seeking the truth. Yukari firmly knocked on the door with no trace of her recent hesitation. "I'm sorry to intrude on your free time like this but can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yukari? O-Oh, no problem." Shuffling was heard behind the door followed by a few moments of silence before it opened. "Come on in," Fuuka invited, Yukari doing as the girl instructed. "What's on your mind?"

The door clicked shut and Yukari immediately felt a sense of security from the small barrier between her and the rest of the dorm. "I want you to do me a favor, Fuuka. You're the only one that can with your Persona's and your technical skill. I did some research about our school and I found something odd." At Fuuka's quizzical look Yukari continued explaining. "According to various sources a lot of students missed school ten years ago for an unknown reason. School records indicate that they were absent but I have a feeling it was something a lot more serious."

"Ten years ago?" Fuuka asked, more to herself than Yukari. She noted that a lot of things seemed to happen ten years ago. "I read online the other day that there was an unexplained explosion near our school ten years ago. A large number of students refused to go to school after that. Could it be the same event you're speaking of?"

Yukari thought for a moment as she analyzed this newly acquired information. "I would imagine so. It's unlikely that there were more than two incidents like that happening in the same year. I've also heard that this isn't the first time Shadows have appeared."

"Wait are you implying that…" Fuuka's eyes widened as her voice trailed off.

Yukari shook her head, she was just speculating at this point. "I don't know what to think right now but it piques my curiosity. Believe me when I say I'm not trying to make trouble for you or everyone else but… I've noticed that Mitsuru-senpai acts strangely whenever someone poses a question about Tartarus."

"Is that so?" For being in charge of S.E.E.S.' intelligence Fuuka made it a point to further develop her perceptive ability.

"I just want to know the truth of what happened ten years ago." Fuuka could see the will burning in Yukari's eyes. "I'll admit that if the Shadows have nothing to do with it that will just make me slightly better. Fuuka… Will you find out all you can for me? You don't have to agree to my request."

Fuuka shook her head, smiling as she couldn't help admire Yukari's determination. "I'll do what I can from my end. I'll let you know immediately if I find anything, Yukari."

Yukari beamed at this, relieved that she could entrust someone with this task. "Thanks, Fuuka. I owe you big time."

* * *

7/5/2009

After School

Dark, thick clouds hovered over all of Iwatodai, heavy waves of rain falling from the troposphere onto the city. The streets, sidewalks, and train tracks were now slick with water, the liquid rushing along the gutters like many small, violent rivers. The clouds had swept in suddenly around lunchtime, catching everyone off guard due to the predicted sunny forecast and earlier weather conditions. With the current downpour Minato wouldn't find it surprising if the rain continued on into tomorrow, something he dearly wished would not happen. He wasn't exactly too fond of the rain.

The PA system crackled slightly before a familiar voice announced over the intercoms, "Attention all students, this is Student Council President Kirijo Mitsuru. All outdoor club activities have been suspended for the afternoon in response to the rain. Again, all outdoor club activities have been suspended for the afternoon. The school requests that all students with no on-campus engagements to go home immediately. That is all." The system closed with an audible click from the transceiver being put down.

 _No after school activities, eh?_ Minato slumped onto his desk, his head turned towards the window watching sheets of rain slide down the glass. _Bebe mentioned he was going to talk to his aunt this afternoon so he's occupied. Maiko never sits around the shrine when it's raining so I'll just head back to the dormitory._ Gathering his school supplies after making up his mind Minato stood and headed for the school entrance.

"Oh my gosh why'd it have to rain today of all days!"

"I knoooow right? We were totally going to go to the strip mall today!"

"Hey!" Mr. Ekoda shouted at the two girls who were loitering in the hallway. "Did you hear the PA announcement? You have to go home if you don't have any club activities."

Minato sighed softly and slipped on his earphones, holding down the power button on his MP3 to boot it up. Minato found it rather surprising that Mr. Ekoda had somehow managed to keep his job after the fiasco that happened with Fuuka. Although it was none of his business Minato was curious as to how his classic literature teacher managed to worm his way out of that one, especially if Mitsuru-senpai was at the spearhead of the movement.

 _Maybe Mitsuru-senpai has him on a tight leash for now._ He opened his locker, pulling out his outdoor shoes and the umbrella he kept in there for unexpected rain such as this. One of Minato's doctrines was that it never hurts to be prepared, and it usually paid off at times like this. He slipped the umbrella into his bag and knelt down to remove his shoes.

"Heading back to the dorm, Minato?" Yukari said as she opened her locker to likewise retrieve her outdoor shoes. "There's no Archery Club today so I'm heading back right now."

"Yeah I'm heading back to the dorm right now. I don't have anywhere to stop by before then." Minato placed his indoor shoes into his locker and closed the metal container, not making eye contact with the girl. Yukari had been avoiding him lately and Minato hadn't exactly held a proper conversation with her in a while, so he didn't really know what to say at this moment in time.

"Sounds good. I'll head back with you." Yukari furrowed her eyebrows as her eyes looked outside where the rain was still falling heavily. "I don't have an umbrella, so maybe we should stop by the market first and grab one. I have one but it's at the dorm right now, so it would be kind of a waste of money though…"

Minato gave a reassuring smile as he pulled the umbrella out of his bag. "Don't worry, Yukari. I'm pretty prepared for situations like this." Just as Yukari stood up Minato's expression grew serious. "Just so we're clear, Yukari, I'm holding the umbrella.

Yukari looked surprised and a little suspicious before she giggled at his attitude regarding the umbrella. Minato thought he saw her face turn slightly amber but it may have been his imagination. "Alright, you can hold the umbrella. Let's go."

They stepped out of the school doors and Minato opened the umbrella, sheltering them from the cold rain when a voice called out, "Minato-san!"

Yukari felt her blood run cold as they both turned to see Iwasaki Rio running after them, holding her school bag above her head. _This girl…_

"Oh, Rio-san." Minato froze as he realized the predicament he was in, quickly offering the umbrella to Yukari. "Here, you and Rio-san can use the umbrella. I'll walk in the rain."

"M-Minato?!" Yukari held the umbrella back out to him. "I can't do that! This is your umbrella!"

Minato gave her a kind smile and Yukari felt her stubbornness melting away. "That is exactly why you and Rio-san have to use it. Rio-san, you can share the umbrella with Yukari. Don't worry about me; it's just a little water."

Without waiting for a response Minato stepped out from the umbrellas cover, immediately being pelted by rain as he walked down the sidewalk. Yukari's chest felt hollow at seeing the image of his water-soaked back walking away from her with his hands in his pockets. He looked so lonely that it was painful to watch.

* * *

They quickly reached the train station, none of them wanting Minato to endure the cold from being exposed to the rain for too long. Yukari collapsed the umbrella as they entered the train and let it hang limply from her hand. Minato took off his wet jacket and swung it over his shoulder, Yukari immediately noticing that even his white dress shirt was drenched and sticking to his back. Yukari's embarrassment only lasted for a second when she noticed a dark shape covering Minato's left shoulder blade to the his spine.

"What's up?" Minato's familiar, concerned gaze forcefully met hers.

"N-Nothing." Yukari managed as the train ride continued in relative silence between the three.

"Later Minato-san, Takeba-san!" Iwasaki Rio announced her farewell as the train slowed to a stop at her exit. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks again, Minato-san!"

"No problem Rio-san. I'll see you later." Minato stuck his arms out of the train and took the moment to wring out his jacket before the doors closed once more.

Yukari felt the heavy silence between them grow heavier as the train ride continued. It was bad enough that she felt stressed recently, but being incapable of talking to someone as casually as she once did was unbearable. "Minato… I-I'm sorry about forcing you to walk in the rain like that."

"Hm?" Minato ran a hand through his wet hair. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I decided to walk in the rain on my own freewill."

 _I know that… Idiot._ Minato choosing to walk in the rain made it all the worse. "That doesn't make it okay though. I mean, it is _you're_ umbrella. By all rights you should have used it." Yukari continued to argue, knowing that it was futile with her opponent being Minato.

Minato just shook his head as the train slowed to a stop once more. This was their stop. Yukari held out the umbrella to Minato, remembering that he said he would hold it. Minato gratefully accepted it with an amused smile. "Shall we?"

As soon as they exited the train station Minato extended the umbrella once more and the two of them walked side by side to the dorm, the rain coming down just as heavily as it was before. Their shoulders occasionally bumped into each other since Minato's shoulders took up much more space than Iwasaki's did, and Yukari couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by their close proximity. Even from this proximity Yukari felt Minato's body heat in the cold weather.

"I've been meaning to ask, Yukari, but what's bothering you?" Minato broke the silence as he turned to face her. After a few seconds of silence from her Minato took a guess, "Is it Tartarus?"

Yukari didn't trust her voice so she nodded in confirmation. She didn't want Minato to find out about her request to Fuuka, knowing that he wouldn't agree with her method of moving around behind their backs.

"I see…Well if it makes you feel any better Tartarus bothers me too."

Yukari looked up in surprise at the seemingly unshakable field leader of S.E.E.S., who vigilantly stood steadfast no matter the enemy. To confess that even he felt disturbed by it was very, very comforting. "Are you nervous?" Yukari asked, finding her voice. "About the next full moon in a couple days, I mean?"

"Nervous?" Minato smiled bitterly. "Of course I am. I'm only human, after all. The fate of the city rests on S.E.E.S., on me, the leader. How can I not be nervous? One slip up on my part and the entire city might end up as the Lost."

"Yeah I guess you're right. The entire city really does hinge on us, doesn't it?" Yukari sighed, their shoulders bumping once more. "I guess we have to fight no-"

"Look out!" Minato suddenly shouted as he hugged her, a car zooming by and splashing a wave of water over the pair. Minato quickly broke the hug and gave her a quick up-down scan. "Are you okay?"

Yukari broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "I'm fine Minato. Once in a while you need to take care of yourself sometimes, okay?" Yukari pulled out her handkerchief and started drying Minato's face with it. Yukari slowly realized how close their faces were and took a step back. "And… Um… Thank you for shielding me."

Minato smirked, muttering under his breath as he turned away from her, "Anything for the lady."

For the remainder of the distance between there and the dorm neither of them realized until many weeks after the fact that they had naturally, unconsciously joined hands as they walked side by side together down the puddle-ridden sidewalk.

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Thanks for reading Chapter 7 guys, I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write for me. Writing the scene between Akihiko and Shinjiro was arguably the most fun out of this chapter. I don't know why but I really looked forward to writing that particular scene. Before you say anything I know that Rio isn't actually that timid, but I feel like her character in-game is just a more upfront, less emotional Yukari so I decided to change it a little. Gomenasai.

I really, really appreciate the support I'm getting from you guys, it truly does mean a lot to me as a writer to know that some of the readers are enjoying what I'm putting out here. So thank you guys very much. If you guys want me to change anything I'm doing in particular let me know. If not, also let me know since I'm constantly thinking of ways to improve this as much as possible.

I don't really have an idea of when I'm going to release Chapter 8, but don't expect it too soon. I'm also considering going back and editing all my chapters and adding in honorifics to the way the main characters are interacting with each other, since I know honorifics are a huge part of social interaction between the Japanese. I'm not Japaneses nor do I speak the language, but still, I hope I am at least that observant. If I do change the honorifics and mess something up let me know since I'll likely keep the way they reference each other throughout the rest of the novelization. So if it bugs you, really do tell me.

I think that's pretty much it for me in terms of telling you guys about... well... stuff lol. So I'll talk to you guys again in Chapter 8! Here we come Hierophant and Lovers Shadows! Wooh! Hard to write fight scenes FTW! But in all seriousness they are hard to write so wish me luck. Talk to you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8: Lovers with a Little Doubt

Chapter 8: Lovers with a Little Doubt

* * *

7/7/2009

Dark Hour

A faint, constant buzz in his consciousness stirred the blue-haired young man, his head rolling to the side as if being disturbed by a troubling dream or a nightmare. Sprawled out on the heart-shaped bed in an unrefined manner Minato sluggishly began to move, his movements feeling as if they were taking place underwater. Everything his nerves detected Minato's mind could barely register and opening his eyes only resulted in everything in sight to be colored blurs, reminding him of the one time he had to use glasses and took them off.

Minato raised his left arm in front of him, his hand physically appearing before him but feeling detached from his body, as if it were someone else's hand instead of his own. He sat up and the world began to spin around him, Minato only succeeding from falling by placing his hands on the bed and stabilizing himself. Everything was a blur, dream-like, and nothing had clarity. Minato closed his eyes as he tried to think, focusing on piecing together thoughts bit by bit. The buzz that he was constantly hearing clarified into the sound of running shower. The sensation between his fingers was the soft blanket covering the bed. The pressure in his shoulders was from the majority of his weight being distributed on them.

Minato slowly opened his blue eyes, everything still a blur but quickly coming into focus as he shifted his eyes back and forth across the room. A fancy mirror adorned the wall to his left, two doors in front of him, one presumably the bathrooms judging from the sound of the shower and the other most likely the entrance to this strange room. Everything was pink or purple, the lighting was dim, and there was an odd aroma in the room that Minato couldn't quite recognize. _Where am-_

Minato's thought was cut off as an intense stabbing pain erupted from inside his head, Minato reflexively grabbed his head with both hands as he failed to breathe, falling back onto the surface of the bed gasping for air. Minato had never experience this degree of pain in his life, forcing himself to take short, quick breaths unless he wanted to risk passing out due to lack of oxygen. He writhed on the bed arcing his back, his eyes shut tightly as the pain escalated, his mind only registering sheer agony. But Minato refused to scream despite the torment he was enduring. He only had screamed once in his entire life and Minato wasn't about to do it a second time.

After what seemed like an eternity later Minato lay motionless on the bed, his chest rising and falling heavily as he took labored breaths, sweat breaking out on his entire body. _Embrace your desire…_ Minato's eyes shot open as an alien voice spoke in his head, instantly on both his feet and alert.

 _My… desire?_ The thought this time was his. _I… Don't desire anything…_ A flash of his parents appeared in his mind, both of them smiling joyously as they held their arms out welcomingly to him, the image disappearing as quickly as it came.

 _Of course you desire something_. The voice spoke again, sweetly seductive. _Everyone desires… Something._ Lovely brown eyes and the image of a heart-shaped choker burned into his mind's eye.

 _No! You're wrong!_ Minato refused to give in to this… thing that was invading his subconscious.

 _Oh, you can't fight me._ The voice laughed, a sound that threatened to lower Minato's guard. _I am, after all, the voice of your inner self. Come now, embrace the moment. That which cannot be felt is merely a dream… The present is all we have._

Minato gritted his teeth as the pain he had undergone moments ago began to come back. The present wasn't all people had. People had memories, both the sad and the joyful. The only way they could be who they really were was because of the past. A person was made by learning, growing, hating, loving, all the experiences that should be cherished in the present gave way to the future. That's what Minato truly believed in.

The voice chuckled at his resistance. _The future is but a fantasy, my boy, and you know that to be true. A memory is nothing but a fabrication. Stop being stubborn and indulge on your desire, thus freeing yourself from the shackles of selflessness._

The pain increased and Minato held his head once more, the voice whispering him, flooding his mind as he was barely able to form a thought that was his own. _Memories…_ _Memories!_ The image of his parents came back, appearing so real that for a moment Minato believed they had never disappeared. "Don't you _dare_ tell me memories are a lie!" Minato shouted as the pain began to subside.

The presence of whatever occupied Minato's mind disappeared and everything was clear. Minato looked around, breathing just as raggedly as he was before. He sighed in relief at the absence of whatever it was that mentally assaulted him. A click brought Minato attention to the bathroom door as it opened, steam rolling out into the room and a figure stepped out wrapped in only a towel. It was Yukari. Minato's mouth opened and closed several times, and despite the absence of whatever it was, failed to make a complete thought. _Anything I say will just result in me becoming a bloodstain._

 _PLEASURE IS WHAT YOU TRULY WANT._ The voice came back and presence came back twice, no, three times more prominent than before, Minato almost collapsing at the knees from the sudden attack. _YOU STAND BEFORE THE DOORWAY TO BLISS._

Strength that wasn't Minato's made his body straighten and step towards Yukari, who was standing there looking dimly into his eyes. _Yukari… what're you doing?_ Minato thought as he tried to stop his movements, but couldn't. His hand reached out and brushed her cheek with the outside of his fingers, the sensation of the soft, smooth skin threatening to take away what little self-control he had left.

 _YOU CANNOT DENY YOUR INSTINCTS. EMBRACE YOUR DESIRE._ The voice screamed in Minato's head, drowning out everything else in the process.

Yukari reached out with both hands and took off his jacket, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. To Minato's horror he found himself assisting her as the compulsion that controlled his body shrugged out of the clothing. _No… Not like this…_ Minato fought desperately to keep his hand from moving towards the defenseless girl, but they moved no matter how much he struggled.

The mental pain from fighting the compulsion intensified the more he did so, soon his vision blurring and his body began to shake. The intensity of the pain he felt now made the past two almost seem painless. The darkness in his head threatened him to pass out, and Minato didn't want to think about what would happen if he did. Minato did the only thing he could to keep himself from blacking out. He screamed. What air he had left in his lungs he expelled from his body in a scream that only partially captured the agony, pain, and suffering that he was experiencing. Minato felt his legs give in and he collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head as he drew in another breath and screamed for the second time in recent memory. Looking back on this all Minato could recall from this time was the torture that he had to endure.

Yukari felt her skin crawl as she heard a blood-curdling scream, instinctively taking a few steps back away from the source before she realized that it sounded strangely familiar. "Minato-kun?!" Yukari shouted as she knelt beside him. Minato was still screaming and clutching his head, face contorting as it gave a small shred of light as to what he was experiencing. "Everything's going to be okay Minato," Yukari spoke in a soothing voice and stroked his hair, not sure what else she could do to help alleviate the pain. "Everything's going to be okay."

Yukari ignored the fact that she was only clad in a pink towel and that Minato was shirtless. How this came to be Yukari couldn't remember, but the only thing that concerned her now was how the unphasable leader of S.E.E.S. lay screaming in her lap. Yukari didn't know how long she sat there stroking his hair in an attempt to calm him down, but soon Minato had ceased the agonized screaming and was breathing slowly and evenly. "Minato-kun?" Yukari ventured.

"Y-Yeah… I'm… I'm okay." Minato took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Yukari didn't say anything in regards to that, knowing that Minato wouldn't appreciate her continued questioning of his condition. "Okay. I'm going to get dressed. Okay?"

"Yeah," Minato muttered absentmindedly as he sat up, his back to her. "Go do what you gotta do."

Minato waited for the bathroom door clicked shut before he let his body become devoid of strength, slumping like a ragdoll as he shook uncontrollably. Mentally Minato was exhausted to the point where he could barely think. He attempted to remember how he had gotten in this situation but his mind was a mess. The presence was finally gone, hopefully for good this time. Minato knew he didn't have it in him to go through something like that again any time soon.

"Can you stand?"

Minato hadn't even heard the door open but slowly nodded and shakily rose to his feet only to stumble. He would have fallen if Yukari hadn't caught him. "Sorry about this." Minato smiled weakly at his pitiful state.

"Don't mention it. Come on, sit on the bed." Yukari assisted Minato as he sat on the bed, placing his elbows on his knees and supporting his head with both hands. He was sweating and very pale, signs that made Yukari worry that he wouldn't be able to continue the operation.

"Yukari-san… If you remember tell me what happened." Minato managed to say, his voice disturbingly weak.

That simple request told Yukari that Minato was in no shape to continue on, but nonetheless she granted his inquiry. "Tonight is a full moon and we set out to destroy the Shadow that Fuuka detected at Shirakawa Boulevard, which is where we are now. We fought a large Shadow and managed to win but for some reason the door we were in refused to open. Fuuka reported that she suddenly detected another Shadow's presence in the room with us so we began to take a look around. I remember seeing a strange mirror and when I looked at it-" Yukari stopped as she failed to recall what happened next. "And that's it. I don't remember what happened afterword. The next thing I knew you were screaming in pain in front of me."

Minato slowly nodded as the night's events came back to him. The departure for the hotel, the Hierophant battle, the mirror, everything.

 _Minato-san? Is that you?_ _Can you hear me?_ A voice spoke in Minato's head, this time it was gentle and comforting.

"Yeah I hear you, Fuuka-san," Minato said as steadily as he could, not wanting to concern the girl with his condition. He couldn't even begin to express how glad he was not to have an unwelcomed intruder in his head.

 _I tried to contact you sooner but the Shadow was interfering. Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai got separated from you and are on the second floor. The enemy Shadow I'm detecting is in the same room you fought the previous one in._

Yukari pulled Minato to his feet, holding him steady. "Got it. Thanks Fuuka-chan. We'll meet up with them shortly." Yukari sensed the mental connection with Fuuka cut off. She turned to Minato, a worried look in her eyes. "You sure you can continue?"

Minato knelt down and picked up his shirt and jacket. "I can still fight. If I become a liability I'll step off to the side and offer support."

Yukari didn't understand where Minato's drive came from. She figured he had something to fight so hard for but she never could come up with a reason. "Hey Minato-kun…"

Minato turned his back to her as he slipped his right arm into his shirt. "Yeah?"

"When did you get that?" Yukari stared at his back, curious as to how long the black wings that stretched from his left shoulder blade down to his mid-back had been there.

"The tattoo?" Minato peaked over his shoulder before sliding his left arm into the sleeve. "Stupid idea I had in my last year of middle school. I was… quite the rebellious child back then." Minato gave a bitter, pained smile.

 _He's very pale._ "I see. I was just curious." Yukari averted her gaze as Minato turned to face her, buttoning his shirt as he did so. Yukari felt her face grow slightly hotter.

"Ready to go?" Minato asked as he donned his jacket and strapped his Evoker around his waist, picking up his hand and a half sword that had been leaning against the wall.

Yukari slung her quiver over her shoulder and picked up her bow, quickly knocking an arrow as Minato grabbed the door handle. She nodded at him and the door swung open, Yukari stepping out facing the left, Minato facing the right. They relaxed fractionally at the lack of Shadows but they couldn't exactly let their guard down completely.

"Fuuka-san mentioned the senpai's were on the second floor. We're on the first. I'll take the lead." Minato said as he cautiously creeped towards the stairs, Yukari right behind him.

As they ascended the stairs a voice called out to them from the top, "Minato, Yukari! You guys were on the first floor, huh? You feeling alright?"

Minato brushed off the question and asked his own. "How about you guys?"

"W-We're fine! Nothing happened!" Mitsuru jumped to answer the question, the rate and manner in how she reacted lead Minato and Yukari to wonder what had transpired between their seniors. But, seeing that they themselves were in no position to share the events they had undergone, decided to keep their theories to themselves.

 _I'm sorry,_ Fuuka spoke to all of them as soon as their reunion concluded. _I didn't expect there to be a second Shadow. I detect a barrier shielding the door of the room it's in, but I get the feeling there are seals that you can break to shut down the barrier._

"Is it the mirrors?" Akihiko was always a fast thinker in these kinds of situations.

 _The mirrors?_ Fuuka paused as she concentrated on the mirrors. _Yes, that's it! I can sense the Shadow in some of the mirrors. I think the barrier will deactivate if you break all the mirrors._

"Teams of two. I don't want to spread ourselves too thin in here. Let's keep our original pairings," Minato immediately taking control as was expected of him, "Senpai's, you take the third floor. Yukari-san and I will handle this one. We'll regroup in front of the door where the Hierophant was at, understood?"

"Got it, Minato."

"We'll meet you there. Takeba, Arisato, be careful."

The two seniors jogged off to the staircase disappearing from their view.

"Alright let's get this done." Minato opened up the nearest door and Yukari scanned the room, bow drawn as Minato watched their backs.

"Nothing here," Yukari reported as she relaxed and closed the door behind her.

"Next one then."

They began to clear rooms like this, growing more and more efficient with every room they swept.

"This mirror's different." Yukari called out a little after they had searched half of the rooms.

Minato glanced left and right down the hall, double checking that it was clear before he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The room was identical to the one the two of them had been in downstairs, except the mirror gave off a strange vibe. Yukari stood in front of it, frowning as the mirror failed to reflect her image.

"There's definitely something atypical about this one," Minato said as he smashed his sword hilt into the glass, shattering it.

 _That's it!_ Fuuka spoke to them the moment the mirror broke. _The barrier weakened so there's at least one- Nevermind Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai just took care of it. The barrier's gone now so you can fight the Shadow._

"We're heading there now," Minato reported as he and Yukari were already making their way up to the third floor.

The two of them quickly navigated their way to the VIP room where Mitsuru and Akihiko were already waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Akihiko verbally jabbed at his two kouhai's as they jogged up to him.

"Oh please senpai, we smashed the mirror first," Yukari pointed out, not about to let her senior get the better of her.

"Fair enough." Akihiko dropped the argument he didn't have the time to continue as he turned towards Minato, frowning. "You okay, Minato? I didn't notice before but you look kinda pale."

Minato did his best not to express his discomfort, merely nodding as he placed his hand on the door handle to the VIP room. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," Mitsuru answered, drawing her rapier and pointing it at the door.

"Go!" Minato swung the door open, Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Yukari bursting into the room and spreading out, surrounding the Shadow that was occupied the center of the room. Minato entered after Yukari and closed the door behind them and flipped the locking mechanism, trapping the Shadow in with them. _Only one party is going to be leaving this place alive._ Minato turned his attention to the center of the room, observing his opponent.

Like all of the other Shadows S.E.E.S. had encountered on a Full Moon this Shadow was unlike any they had encountered in Tartarus before. This Shadow took on the shape of a large flying heart, spikes protruding from either end along with two wings that seemed to be comprised of a gel hovering on the ends. Its body was a clear pink; Minato was able to see straight through it. The Shadow also had a small black neck with a pink mask at the top, the Roman Numeral VI on its forehead. Minato took a guess based on appearance alone that the Shadows belonged to the Lover's Arcana.

And like all the other Shadows S.E.E.S. encountered on a Full Moon this Shadow was to be taken out. No exception.

 _I'm beginning a scan of the enemy._ Fuuka announced as soon as they had all entered the room.

While that was all fine and dandy the field team couldn't afford to wait for Fuuka to finish the scan before they started their attack. If they did they would all probably be dead from whatever it was the Shadow would do. Not that standing around and doing nothing while Fuuka scanned was even an option to the field team as they all began to move. Yukari took a few steps to her right to get a better shooting angle, arrow already knocked and ready to be released. Mitsuru pressed her Evoker against her temple as Akihiko stood ready to rush in the moment Mitsuru's Persona activated its magic. Minato's eyes flicked back and forth across the Shadow, analyzing and memorizing all of its movements, judging what each small gesture meant and flagged anything that seemed dangerous.

"Penthesilea!" Mitsuru pulled the trigger on her Evoker, the familiar blue glass shards appearing as her Persona materialized before her. Appearing as an iron-masked queen holding a dagger in one hand and a rapier in the other Mitsuru's Persona had an affinity for ice-type attacks. A reason that made Minato not even hesitate when selecting her for the field team; variety was a good thing to have when expecting to be thrown into unexpected predicaments.

Penthesilea crossed its blades in front of its chest, its figure outlined in blue as the Shadow was enveloped by a block of solid ice.

The moment Mitsuru had pulled the trigger Akihiko was already rushing in, fists clenched and his eyes bright from the adrenaline. Yukari steadied her aim as the senpai brought his fist into the ice block, shattering it and the Shadow slightly stunned from the sudden change in environment, something that wouldn't stun it again. Yukari wasn't about to let this chance go as she released her arrow which flew and impaled itself into the Shadows gel-like body. Despite the negligible effect Yukari reflexively drew another arrow and quickly began a steady rain of arrows.

The Shadows eyes flashed red and Minato pulled the Evoker from his holster. Without any knowledge as to what the Shadow was going to do Minato could only attempt to lessen the damage dealt by it as his pool of Persona's floated in front of him in the form of cards. Minato made a snatching gesture at the card belonging to the Devil Arcana knowing that the Succubus Persona had the skill he was looking for. "Rakukaja!" Minato directed the spell which increased his target's fortitude at Mitsuru purely on intuition alone.

A small fire orb appeared in front of all of them, condensing and becoming smaller but pulsing rapidly as it did so, giving the impression that it was barely containing itself. Minato leapt backwards as the orb exploded with concussive force, blanketing the area in fire. Although Minato attempted to reduce the effects by jumping backwards he only succeeded in propelling himself more as his back slammed against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. _Maragion?_ Minato gasped for air as he recognized the attack the Shadow used and took a mental note of how the Shadow activated it for future reference.

"Zionga!" A bolt of lightning struck from above the Shadow, electrocuting it with millions of volts. It seemed that Akihiko had already recovered from Maragion and restarted his assault.

Yukari pulled the trigger of her Evoker, playing her part in assisting the rest of the team recover from the attack as she activated her party-wide healing spell Media. Minato felt a warm, comforting sensation along with sharp stings of pain as his scrapes and minor burns from the blast fast forwarded to a state of full recovery.

 _I got it! The enemy is strong against light and dark but I can't detect any weaknesses. It's also capable of using psychological attacks, so keep an eye on each other._ Fuuka stated as Minato rose to his feet. No weakness wasn't a good sign and psychological didn't sound very fun either.

Minato swiped at another card, feeling the need to go on the offensive this time. "Titan." Minato fired his Evoker and a larger than life human clad in ancient golden armor rushed forward, tackling the Shadow into the ground striking at it once, twice, three times with a massive sword before dissipating.

In response the wings of the Shadow stretched out, slashing against the air in a frenzy as it attempted to hit any of them. Minato and Mitsuru parried the attack with their swords and rushed in as two arrows flew over their shoulders and into the Shadow.

The Shadows eyes flashed red once more and an arrow completely made of light appeared next to it and shot towards the advancing sword wielders. Minato and Mitsuru sidestepped, aiming to make the shot a complete miss. Just as the arrow passed between them harmlessly it turned about at an impossible angle, Minato, seeing it from the corner of his eyes, twisted his body awkwardly as he attempted to evade the arrow once more.

The arrow struck his abdomen and dissipated, Minato doubling over and tasting copper as he coughed. Slightly angered Minato summoned Orthrus, a twin headed chimera. "Agilao."

To Minato's shock Mitsuru was flung to the side as a red orb identical to the last exploded next to her. The Shadow's eyes hadn't flashed red, meaning it hadn't invoked magic. It was his doing.

"Polydeuces!" Akihiko's Persona punched the Shadow knocking it off to the side. "Minato what the hell are you doing?!" Akihiko shouted as he picked up the still Mitsuru and ran back to relative safety.

Minato found himself turning his back to the Shadow to face a dumbfounded Yukari and Akihiko as he pressed the Evoker to his head. Minato fought to lower his hand knowing that this was the psychological attack Fuuka had mentioned before. His hand slowly moved away from his head but constantly threatening to press back against it. It was a like a mental tug of war and Minato was pulling as hard as he possibly could. He didn't want to hurt his friends like he just had. The idea of him hurting them without his control frightened him to the core.

Seeing that he was struggling Yukari activated her healing magic once more, Mitsuru still lying on the floor immobile. Akihiko was sprinting towards him.

Having a brilliantly stupid idea Minato suddenly stopped resisting the Shadow's control over his body, his Evoker rushing towards his head and effectively stabbing himself in the temple with the barrel, hard. The sudden jolt and throbs of pain made Minato stumble back and forth, and finding that he was in complete control of his body once more grinned slightly at the gamble he just took. He faced the Shadow once more and swiped at another card. "Koumokuten." A red armored warrior materialized and drew back its arm, pummeling the Shadow with a gigantic glowing fist that formed in front of his Persona's upon impact.

Minato immediately followed up his Persona's attack by running forward, ignoring the pain in his side as he brought his sword down on one of the Shadow's wings, cutting it off with a single stroke. Swinging around Minato's sword left a deep gash in the Shadow's side before he leapt out of its range, the fire in his abdomen becoming unbearable as he slumped to his knees.

Two debilitating punches from Akihiko separated large chunks of its gelatin-like body from the force of the blows. Akihiko rolled next to Minato, pulling the trigger of his Evoker. "Zionga!"

Yukari and Mitsuru sprinted up next to them, also invoking their Persona's magic. "Garula!" "Bufula!"

The Shadow was tossed around between a gale of violent wind, lightning, and ice, the remaining wing flapping about sporadically from the conflicting forces.

Minato wasn't about to give the Shadow a chance to recover and switched to his first and favorite Persona, Orpheus. With a shaking hand Minato brought the Evoker to his head. "Agidyne!"

Blanketed in fire the Shadow wailed as it was burned in an unforgiving inferno, the gel like body melting away from the intense heat of the white-hot flames. S.E.E.S. watched as the flames slowly died out, what remained of the Shadow was a puddle of its liquefied body and the mask.

"So uh…" Akihiko ventured as they stood around the puddle, "Is it dead?"

Minato staggered forward, his sword held in a reverse grip, and stabbed the mask in the center, the object cracking in half. The puddle evaporated into black smoke the moment he did so, heralding their adversary's demise. Minato sat down heavily before Yukari cast Dia on him, the burning in his side fading. He nodded his thanks and stood up once more.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes then," Akihiko scratched his head as he laughed whole heartedly. "That was a pretty awesome fight though."

Mitsuru sighed, not understanding Akihiko's enthusiasm about getting into and winning fights. She, for one, wasn't too fond of the action. "Yamagishi, do you detect anything else?"

There was a slight pause before Fuuka answered. _I can't detect anything. Hopefully that's it. I'll let you know immediately if I sense something out of place._

"That will have to do. Mission accomplished. Good work tonight," Mitsuru praised as she unlocked the door and began to lead the team out.

Yukari walked beside Minato and gave his face a curious look.

Minato stole a glanced at her, slightly uncomfortable at the focus she was giving his face. Minato unconsciously brushed his cheek, wondering if there was something on it. "What?"

Yukari giggled. "You have a huge bruise where you hit yourself with your Evoker."

"Wha-" Minato touched his temple where his Evoker had struck him and sure enough there was a large bump. "You've gotta be kidding me." Minato sighed, not wanting to know how massive it was even when Yukari had already healed him. There was no way he'd be able to play off this injury at school. _Luckily for me…_ Minato smiled as charmingly as he could at the girl beside him. "If you would be so kind could you get rid of this nuisance on my face?"

Yukari laughed, nodding as she unholstered her Evoker once more and activated her healing magic. She suddenly stopped and gave Minato a death glare.

Minato's smile quickly died and he was more scared than anything else. _Oh no… Tsundere Yukari is back…_

Yukari whispered in a low, threatening voice, "If you dare say anything about what happened in that room between us you're a dead man. Seeing what happened to the Shadow was an inspiration. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Minato straightened his back and saluted to the girl undeterred by the fact he was the one in command of the field team.

"Good," Yukari gave a charming smile of her own and Minato felt the gentle, comforting sensation once more along with a bit, Minato corrected himself, a lot of fear.

Fuuka greeted them in person the moment they exited the hotel, Junpei standing off to the side. "Thank goodness you're all safe."

Mitsuru smiled as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Thanks for your assistance. Although the second Shadow caught us all off-guard you did well. Don't blame yourself for what happened after the first battle. We all made it out alive somehow." Mitsuru turned her attention to Minato, who was now devoid of the massive bump at his temple. "And you did well too. I won't hold that attack on me against you, for it was the enemies act, not yours. Although I will admit your method of… combating the enemy's compulsion was rather… crude."

Minato laughed dryly as it seemed like everyone was hounding him about it. He was going to hear about this for weeks from them, he just knew it.

Akihiko started walking ahead, stretching his arms into the air and groaning slightly from the action. "Alright guys, let's call it a night. I'm beat."

Mitsuru took off after him, leaving the juniors behind.

Fuuka began to follow, but after taking a few steps called over her shoulder to Yukari, "About that thing you mentioned the other day. I found something concerning the matter."

Yukari quickly caught up to the girl, speaking quietly to her, "Really? That's great news. You can tell me later." Yukari turned back to the two boys who were still standing in front of the entrance. "Come on guys, we should head back, too. The Dark Hour's almost over. Junpei? What's wrong?"

Junpei was leaning against a wall, his eyes hidden be the rim of his baseball cap. "So," Junpei directed his words to Minato, "You're the hero again, huh?"

Minato was surprised at the malice behind Junpei's words; his friend wasn't making any effort to hide those feelings in his tone either. At the same time Minato became slightly angry at being called a hero. _A hero? I'm no hero. I was close to killing my friends and team in there._

"Hey," Yukari called out in a sharp voice upon hearing Junpei's words. "What's your problem? Why're you so upset about this?"

Junpei's head shot up, his expression obviously pissed. "Shut up! You don't know nothin'!"

Yukari and Fuuka both flinched at the volume and emotion behind the shout, Junpei storming ahead of the three of them after their senpai's.

"Geez what's up his butt?" Yukari asked rhetorically as the three followed, noticeably slower than their tall friend.

If any of S.E.E.S. had been paying close attention they would have caught the sound of someone clapping slowly. "That was much faster than I had originally anticipated. That was quite entertaining."

* * *

"You're finding too much enjoyment in this, Takaya," Jin pointed out as he looked at the moon.

"Perhaps you're right. But I can't help but be curious as to how busy they've become in these recent months. And their fighting style…" Takaya's mind wandered to the blue-haired boy whose eyes glowed most brilliantly. "Is so… alluring. What do you think, Jin? Are we to consider them our enemies?"

Jin shrugged at the question, more interested in what they were going to do now than that group of kids playing their games. "Why don't we ask our 'friend.' He would know. We're seeing him soon anyways."

Takaya nodded slowly in concurrence. "That is indeed true… He holds a similar fate to ours so it would be wise to consider his input. Very well. We shall do that. After all…" Takaya's voice grew eerily quiet, "We don't have much time left."

* * *

Minato closed his room door behind him and slumped against it, exhausted. It had taken everything he had to act as if nothing were wrong after the conflict with the Shadow; it was a miracle he had even managed to make it through that. By willpower alone Minato had been able to make it back to the dorm without stumbling or showing signs of weakness. Minato slowly slid down to the ground until he was seated on the floor, his head tilted back against the cool wood door. Despite the cold sweat dripped down his forehead, his breathing was light and shallow. He shivered and curled into a ball, haunted by his thoughts.

Minato had hurt one of his teammates tonight. The Shadow had control over him and he'd almost done it again. _No… That's wrong._ The Persona he felt at the time had a skill that, while the chances were slim, instantly killed Shadows. If he had used that on his friends and it worked on one of them… Minato didn't think he'd ever recover from the action. To be aware that he killed a friend yet not be in control of himself… The thought frightened him, scared him more than anything else. Death, isolation, nor disease unnerved him as much as this.

Minato desperately hoped that this was the last of the psychological-oriented Shadow's they'd have to confront. If they had to fight another Minato wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it, especially if the battles were only going to get more and more challenging. That and he had no wish for any of the others to experience what he did. Minato wasn't exactly sure as to how Akihiko and Mitsuru broke out of the Shadow's mental influence but judging from their appearance they were either absurdly talented actors or the mental control wasn't as powerful on them.

As far as Junpei went Minato could slightly understand why he had acted in such a manner. Before the operation began Minato had hand-picked the field team save for Yukari, who had demanded she went on the operation. He chose Mitsuru and Akihiko based on the fact that they each added diversity to the team's magical abilities, allowing Minato to specialize in the Persona's he summoned. Junpei had no such magic and is only capable of physical attacks, leading Minato to leave him behind to accompany Fuuka just in case a Shadow attacked her. While still an important job Junpei undoubtedly felt that he was being left out, but there was nothing Minato could do about it if he wanted the greatest chance of success for the operations. The greatest amount of success for an operation went hand in hand with the survivability of the team.

Minato pushed these troubling thoughts to the back of his mind as he only wore himself out from thinking too much. _I have tomorrow to think about these issues and how to address them_. He wasn't in a condition to place any more mental or physical strain on himself at the moment. _I have school tomorrow to boot…_ Minato glanced out the window; the disturbing yellow-green tint of the Dark Hour was gone. _Make that later today._ Minato inwardly sighed and put on his earphones willing for his troubles to disappear. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

7/8/2009

Evening

A shrill alarm woke Minato from his nap and he smacked his alarm clock until the annoying sound came to a stop. School had passed uneventfully with the exception that Junpei gave him the cold shoulder all day, which had been within Minato's expectations. Even though there was a mountain of Student Council work he had to take care of Minato settled with finishing it all tomorrow; he was that exhausted from last night's events.

Minato sat up and yawned, stretching his back in the process and hearing the familiar sound of popping joints. He ran his hand through his hair sighing, feeling just as groggy as he did before his afternoon nap. It was a dreadful sensation.

 _Well no use sitting here wasting time._ Minato, in spite of the lazy impression he usually gave off, was not one to lie in bed after he woke up. Getting out of bed and flattening the bedding to remove the wrinkles Minato gave his room a cursory glance, making sure everything was how it was when he fell asleep, or in other words, clean. After determining it was satisfactory Minato left his room and headed for the command room, putting his earphones on along the way.

Minato opened the command room door without knocking and was surprised to see it occupied, usually it was empty unless they had a meeting planned beforehand. Yukari and Fuuka were seated next to each other on the couch speaking in hushed voices, pausing at his unannounced arrival.

"Oh, sorry," Minato apologized, fairly certain that was intruding on their conversation, "I didn't expect anyone to be here. I'll come back later."

"Ah no it's okay. I should have known you'd come here after last night's operation," Yukari inadvertently welcomed him to stay. If anything she and Fuuka were intruding on him since Minato always made it a point to come to the command room after an operation or a Tartarus excursion to maintain their equipment. "Besides we just finished talking."

"If you say so." Minato walked over to the sword rack and picked up his hand and a half sword, unsheathing and checking its edge. After a few seconds Minato sheathed the sword once more and picked up the whet stone with the coarseness he deemed appropriate. After setting a towel on the table and rubbing a small amount of water over the stone Minato ran the blade along the rough surface, shaving off small amounts of metal and promptly finding a comfortable pace.

"So is that all you've managed to find out? Not to sound unappreciative or anything but I'm just making sure," Yukari continued the conversation that she and Fuuka had apparently 'finished' prior to Minato's arrival. Minato realized that it was impolite of him to eavesdrop on their discussion but even if he wanted to he was incapable of tuning them out. Sure he could increase the volume of his music but the one thing Minato was careful about when it came to listening to his MP3 was his hearing. He didn't want to wind up as one of those people who could barely hear a meteor crashing into the planet when he got older.

"It's quite okay Yukari-chan. I didn't take it that way," Fuuka waved her hand back and forth, "But that's all I've been able to find out recently. I'll let you know if I discover anything else. Although I can't promise anything since we have finals starting next Monday."

"Ugh…" Yukari made a face as she was reminded once more about finals. "That's the last thing I want to think about."

Fuuka laughed as she would have resented someone reminding her too. "It's okay I feel the same way. On the bright side we have a post-finals break right after."

"That's true. I can't wait for a break from school and the Dark Hour," Yukari seemed optimistic about the post-exam break.

Minato took a mental note that he should ease off on Tartarus excursions during that time. Although now that he thought about it the atmosphere in the dorm was beginning to grow tense. Minato couldn't quite place his finger on what the source was but he needed to figure it out soon if he wanted S.E.E.S. to continue operating smoothly as a team.

* * *

7/11/2009

After School

"Junpei still hasn't apologized for his unnecessary attitude from that night, huh?" Yukari was seated at her desk, her legs placed in the walkway so she could easily have a face to face conversation with Minato. Her legs were obstructing the pathway but at this time most of their classmates had gone home or to club activities already so it wasn't an issue.

"No, he hasn't," Minato confirmed Yukari's suspicions, "It's kind of annoying really. I can tell that he wants to apologize and mend our friendship back to what it was before but he's just not coming out and saying it."

Yukari raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs as she did so. "What makes you think that?"

"For the past couple days he's tried casually talking to me and hasn't been very successful. Just from his expression I could tell he regretted what he had said on the night of the Full Moon operation," Minato explained his reasoning as his text message ring tone went off. He flicked his phone open and read Akihiko's message. "Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to us… I assume it's about the last mission. We should start heading back."

"Sounds good." Yukari spun around and was properly sitting in her chair, gathering her belongings and placing them into her school bag. "If Junpei wants to apologize why doesn't he just do it? It's not that hard. Is it?"

Minato felt his eyebrows knit together, although the action was hidden by his long fringe of hair. "I believe it has something to do with his interpretation of what being a 'man' is. He's too stubborn to apologize even though he really wants to." Minato stood up after packing his back, Yukari standing up soon after him.

"His interpretation? I can see that. Junpei considers himself a man so I bet he's stuck in that 'real men don't dwell on the past' statement he told me one time." Yukari shook her head at Junpei's lack of honesty.

"He really said that?" Minato asked thoughtfully more to himself than Yukari.

"He really said that," Yukari confirmed. "So what is your interpretation of being a man?" She was merely curious to Minato's perception of the definition since Junpei's was sort of… fractured.

Minato was silent for a moment as he recalled words he'd heard years ago. "A man is someone who's willing to accept the responsibility and consequences bestowed upon him. He doesn't make excuses, he acknowledges his own mistakes, and he recognizes when he's in the wrong and strives to improve himself. He's aware of his abilities and limitations and that he's not the best but regardless of that he continues to move forward. He gets the job done no matter what and he's able to make the hard decisions. He protects those he loves to the best of his ability even if it means sacrificing his own life."

Yukari was slightly taken aback at the response Minato gave, the response being a lot more than what she had anticipated. "Who told you that?" Yukari didn't doubt that Minato was capable of coming up with this on his own but she figured someone had influenced him to say those words.

"My dad," Minato whispered quietly as they left the school yard. "That was his answer to me whenever I asked him what being a man entailed. And knowing he's gone and that I'm still here proves to me that my dad was a man in his own belief." Minato smiled at Yukari's somber expression. "I'm not depressed by this conversation, Yukari-san. So don't make that kind of face. Remembering my parents is bitter sweet but I try my best to just think of the good times."

"I see. So at this point in time, Minato-san, do you consider yourself a man?" Yukari wondered if the more mature Minato considered himself a man compared to the not so mature Junpei who did. Just for a greater sense of her blue-haired friend's character.

"No, I don't," Minato said with no hesitation. "Reason being the same in how I consider my dad a man. He's not here but I am. Even though I was in grade school at the time I didn't protect those I loved. With that I fail to realize my abilities and limitations since I was so young but I still hate that I was incapable of doing anything at the time of the accident. I'm not saying I won't ever consider myself a man unless I die protecting those I love but… until I feel that I have the right to do so then I won't see myself as one."

"Eeeehhh? Is that so?" Yukari wondered at that. She herself thought Minato was one of the most mature guys she knew. Everyone else in their grade with a handful of exceptions didn't hold a candle to his demeanor. But if it weren't for S.E.E.S. Yukari would have probably thought Minato was an uncaring youth with no ambition. The sad truth was that as long as someone didn't make the effort to know or understand another they would never discover that person's true self. Unfortunately that was the case for everyone. "I'm glad I got to know you, Minato-kun."

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Minato demanded, slightly taken aback by the unforeseen assertion.

"Nowhere in particular. Just thinking out loud," Yukari walked somewhat further ahead, concealing the slight smile playing across her lips.

* * *

Evening

"-and that concludes what transpired during the Full Moon operation on the 7th," Mitsuru finished giving her report to the Chairman, the rest of S.E.E.S. filling in the meager details she forgot to mention. "It was challenging but we managed to get through it."

Ikutsuki leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in front of his chest and dipping his chin to his chest slightly. "So they are indeed getting tougher as we go along. At least it confirms our hypothesis that the larger Shadows appear on the nights of a Full Moon." Ikutsuki looked back up and smiled at them. "It's not really all bad news if we managed to establish a theory. But I digress… The reason why I called for a meeting today is-"

Ikutsuki stopped mid sentence as Yukari abruptly stood up, an obvious edge in her voice when she spoke. "Forgive me for interrupting but I would like to ask Mitsuru-senpai a few things."

Everyone turned to the person in question as Mitsuru pointed to herself. "Me?" Mitsuru asked rather unnecessarily.

"Yes, you," Yukari glared daggers at their red-headed senpai, whose face quickly paled.

Minato watched as everyone in the room was shifting uncomfortably at the malice Yukari currently displayed. He himself didn't like the direction this meeting was going.

Yukari didn't take her eyes off Mitsuru as she continued to speak. "Ever since I joined a great deal of things have occurred. At first I just went with the flow waiting to see where we would end up. But I've run out of patience and I need to know the truth."

Fuuka looked around nervously, almost guiltily and Minato understood what he had walked into the other night. Yukari had requested that Fuuka look into something regarding the Kirijo Group, and if Yukari was interested in it and resorted to seeking assistance it most likely had to do with Tartarus or the Dark Hour in general.

"I'm just going to get to the point," Yukari folded her arms, her piercing gaze not dwindling in the slightest. "Mitsuru-senpai, you're hiding something from us aren't you? You feign ignorance when it comes to the Dark Hour and Tartarus even though you're the one with the most resources. They're related to each other and the accident that occurred ten years ago, right?"

Mitsuru's eyes seemed to narrow as Junpei was the first to speak since this scene began. "Uh… What accident are you talking about, Yukari?"

"I'm talking about the accident where there was an explosion in close proximity to our school ten years ago," Yukari answered pointedly without taking her eyes off Mitsuru. "There were a lot of casualties so it had to have caused an uproar in the media at the time. You know what happened don't you?"

"An explosion? Seriously?" Junpei muttered under his breath in disbelief, no one hearing him.

"Yes, I do," Mitsuru admitted, holding her arm as was her habit whenever she was troubled.

Yukari didn't let up as she continued her interrogation. "Miraculously no students were injured from the incident but for some reason a large number of students were recorded as absent. The timing of the explosion and the students missing school seem to be more than just a coincidence."

Mitsuru's eyebrows knitted together, her eyes confused. "I don't understand what you mean."

Although Yukari probably saw this as Mitsuru feigning ignorance once more Minato saw that Mitsuru was genuinely confused at Yukari's connection between the two events.

"I managed to find some old school records-" Fuuka visibly jumped in her seat and kept her eyes on the floor. "and I found that the students who were recorded as absent suddenly collapsed and had to be hospitalized. Does that ring a bell?"

Minato couldn't believe the animosity Yukari was displaying. Sure, he knew that Yukari had a tendency to undergo sudden mood swings but this was the worst that he'd seen so far. Even he would be hard pressed to maintain his composure if someone approached him with that much hostility.

"There must be an explanation!" Yukari's voice was beginning to rise to a shout. "What happened on the day of the explosion? You have to know something since the Kirijo Group rebuilt our school. I want to know the truth, senpai!"

Yukari's last sentence was carried by emotion. When Minato looked at Yukari's face he couldn't tell if the tears threatening to spill from her eyes were from anger or another emotion.

"I-I…" Mitsuru started in a voice so soft and frail that, for a moment, S.E.E.S. witnessed the small, frightened girl that Mitsuru hid behind that authoritative facade. "I wasn't trying to hide anything from all of you. It just… It just never struck me as being significant to what we're doing."

Ikutsuki spoke in a gentle tone to the young girl who he had known since she was a child. "It's alright, Mitsuru. What happened wasn't your fault. Go ahead and tell them."

Mitsuru slowly nodded, swallowing to prepare herself for recounting the events of the past. "Okay… I'll tell them. You're all risking your lives when we fight the Shadows so you have the right to know everything."

S.E.E.S. leaned closer as Mitsuru began to recall all she knew of the accident.

"As you are all aware the Shadows as well as our Personas hold powers we cannot even begin to understand. There's some research that suggests they can affect time and space. This is proven by the Dark Hour itself, an extra hour that only a handful of people experience. As S.E.E.S. we only think of the Shadows as our enemies, but others think of ways to use the Shadows to our advantage. The Shadows would supply a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?" Mitsuru presented the question to all of them.

Just the idea of using Shadows was something S.E.E.S. couldn't begin to comprehend; they were so used to seeing the Shadows as their adversaries. They all fought the Shadows on many occasions and the concept of controlling one seemed unlikely, if not impossible, to accomplish.

"Fourteen years ago a man pursued that idea… the idea of manifesting the Shadows power. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kirijo Kouetsu. The man happens to be my grandfather." Mitsuru closed her eyes, ashamed of her ancestor's actions that she had to present. "My grandfather was obsessed with Shadows. He sought to harness their power and develop something extraordinary. In order to do so he formed a team of scientist. Over the course of several years they managed to collect a significant amount of Shadows."

"He what?" Junpei astonished, more dumbfounded that anyone would even have the gall to do such a thing. "That's insane."

"However," Mitsuru's voice grew cold. "Ten years ago during the final phases of the experiment they lost control of the Shadow's power and consequently the nature of the world was altered."

Fuuka's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a hand. "You mean…"

Mitsuru nodded solemnly, knowing the conclusion that Fuuka had reached. "That's correct. Tartarus and the Dark Hour began to exist after that incident. By the scientists account the mass of Shadows they had managed to collect split into numerous large ones that then dispersed after they managed to escape. I predict that these are the Shadows we've been engage with whenever there is a Full Moon."

"Is that the explanation as to why the Shadows tend to appear in different places?" Fuuka asked, quick to apply this newfound knowledge to their situation.

"Hang on a minute," Yukari held up a hand to cease any further questions. "If what you're saying is actually true why does our school turn into Tartarus?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Minato asked as all eyes turned to him. "Gekkoukan High is where the experiments were being conducted."

"What Minato says is true…" Mitsuru admitted as she averted her eyes.

"Then all those students who were hospitalized…" Yukari's voice trailed off as her mind refused to come to terms with this.

"This is just a guess but Port Island must have been the ideal location for the team to work in. It's a highly populated area and the Kirijo Group has an abundance of influence in the area. They could do as they wished and be able to get away with it."

The pieces slowly began to piece together as Yukari clenched her fists, seething. "So what you're telling me… what you're telling us… is that all we've been doing up to now is cleaning up your grandfather's mess? Your family's mess? You lied to us! I joined S.E.E.S. because I thought we were going to discover the truth behind Tartarus and the Dark Hour but it's been in front of us the whole time! You just didn't want us to leave so you hid it from us!"

Mitsuru didn't meet Yukari's eyes and kept her eyes on the ground, saying nothing. For all the diplomacy and negotiation Mitsuru was adept at she was basically throwing fuel into the fire by not speaking.

Yukari looked sharply at Akihiko, who was seated next to Mitsuru. "You knew too didn't you Akihiko-senpai? They've just been using us as… as disposable tools!" Yukari's eyes narrowed. "Or do you not even care as long as you get to fight?"

"I admit I did know about this. But you're wrong in saying that I don't care," Akihiko denied, his voice shaking. "I have my own reasons for joining S.E.E.S. and you of all people should respect that."

"Think what you'd like…" Mitsuru whispered after Akihiko finished, her voice obviously pained. "It was my own decision to withhold that information. I-I'm sorry. I never planned to deceive you it's just that… Convincing you to join S.E.E.S. was my highest priority. After all, you know first-hand that only we and our Personas can fight the Shadows."

"How could you?" Yukari asked as she tried to restrain her emotions.

"Consider yourself lucky. Unlike you some of us were never given a say in this matter. I…" Mitsuru closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Mitsuru. Don't," Akihiko asserted strongly as his close friend nodded quietly.

"Yukari…" Ikutsuki began, although Minato was disgusted by the fact that the man supposedly advising them waited until now to speak. "It's those in the past who are to blame, and they paid that price with their lives. You, Mitsuru, all of us… We're all in the same boat so to speak. None of us could ever deserve the responsibility and burden that had been thrown into our laps."

"But…" Yukari stopped as she didn't know where she was going with her words. She sighed exasperatedly and hung her head, sitting back down.

Ikutsuki crossed his legs and entwined his fingers. "It's been ten years since that event and no one can say why the fragments of that mass of Shadows have begun to return. But since they have it's the least we can do, and quite frankly all we can do, to find and destroy them. Do you understand what this means? What if I told you that those twelve Shadows were the cause of everything?"

Everyone's heads shot up, eyeing Ikutsuki as if he just presented them with the answer they were looking for. All except Minato. While the rest of S.E.E.S. had hope in their eyes Minato felt his own narrow. The way Ikutsuki had said it seemed… off. _"What if?" What do you mean "what if?"_ And if Ikutsuki was aware of this beforehand why didn't he mention it before?

"You mean… if we defeat them all Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear?" Akihiko asked with a growing sense of optimism.

"Exactly! That's what I was going to mention earlier. See… it's good news, right?"

Minato felt his suspicions grow as Ikutsuki spoke. There was no way anyone would forget something that important the last time when they held a meeting discussing how Shadows were categorized and they determined destroying those same twelve Shadows was S.E.E.S. current objective.

"Is that true?" Fuuka didn't want to be disappointed by this hope.

"There's evidence to support it." Ikutsuki answered. "Now our true battle begins."

Minato noticed that Ikutsuki failed to present this so called "evidence" that supported his theory and had glossed over the fact. Minato said nothing, however. If this turned out to be false information S.E.E.S. would fall apart right here and now. Morale was already rock bottom just from this one meeting and it was showing signs of crumbling before. They needed this hope to continue.

"Regardless of what's happened in the past we must continue our duty in protecting the people of Port Island," Ikutsuki declared with a sense of justice. "The Shadows are gaining strength and we can't afford to wait for them. You all need to go stronger so you're prepared when they do appear and you still need to discover the mysteries Tartarus holds. Like why such a tower even exists in the first place? The answer must lie within."

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Thank you for reading Chapter 8 guys and I hope you liked it. Only another chapter until Ya-Ku-Shi-Maaaaaa! So stay tuned for that. Not sure how I feel about writing that segment of the story lol but we'll see how it goes. Since I felt like I was kinda ignoring Minato and his perspective last chapter I made it a point to share more of his side of the story. Although I will admit last chapter wasn't exactly focused on Minato, but this one is pretty much all him.

The pace is starting to pick up in the story so I'm pretty excited to get into the crazy shenanigans that occurs one after the other in rapid succession. Unfortunately, I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be finished and posted so be patient. It could be next week or next month for all I know. If things get a bit too hectic on my end and I have to go on hiatus or something I'll let you know by updating my profile page thing. I don't even know what's it called but I'm sure you know what I mean.

So let me explain my reasoning behind honorifics for everyone and why they attach it for each character. First of all Junpei. If you noticed I didn't add any honorifics to his name when characters refer to him mostly because I find his character to be the kind of guy who doesn't care about honorifics at all. I see him requesting others just to drop them from his name and he would drop the honorifics from theirs. I think Yukari's "-san" by Minato and "-chan" by Fuuka is the obvious way for them to refer to her. I understand that "-kun" when used by a girl means they are emotionally attached to the boy, but "-kun" is the honorific used in the movie so I'm going off that for Yukari's honorific to Minato's name. Mitsuru and Akihiko don't add honorifics except to Ikutsuki in the game. Of course, they refer to each other by their first names with no honorifics since they have known each other for such a long time. I'll go back and edit the honorifics in my previous chapters when I get around to it.

I think that's it... So stay tuned for Chapter 9 where stuff happens. See you guys in (hopefully) a week or two!


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery and Anticipation

Chapter 9: Recovery and Anticipation

* * *

7/12/2009

Daytime

Minato wiped the perspiration that coated his forehead with the blue towel he held in his hand, glancing at his watch as he did so. _9 o'clock, huh?_ Returning from his morning run Minato had found himself in an empty dorm that was completely devoid of any activity. Minato hadn't expected it to be so quiet when he got back but considering everything that happened last night he shouldn't be too surprised.

After pouring himself a glass of water Minato opened the fridge, sipping at his drink as he took inventory. _Is that seriously all we have in the fridge?_ Minato sighed as he surveyed the near-empty refrigerator, adding "grocery shopping" to his already extensive "to do" list for the day. If this was all they had to eat Minato was in deep trouble for today but it would make do for this morning's meal.

After changing into some fresh clothes Minato returned to the kitchen with a white bandanna tied around his head just like his uncle did at the beef bowl shop. As the process of cooking consumed Minato's time and hands he began to wonder what it was that everyone else in S.E.E.S. was up to today.

* * *

"Sorry but I'm going to meet someone right now," Akihiko inwardly sighed at the pair of girls who had been pestering him ever since he'd gotten off the train. For reasons beyond Akihiko's comprehension girls tended to engage in conversation with him whenever they could, even on a Sunday afternoon on their days off. At times like this Akihiko could do nothing else but attempt to liberate himself from the social engagement that he abruptly found himself in.

"Eeeehhhh? Sanada-senpai has a date?" One of the girls whined in a manner that Akihiko found rather aggravating.

Akihiko's grip on his jacket tightened and he had to compel himself to relax. He sincerely couldn't understand how the two teenage girls had managed to come to that conclusion. "No, it's nothing of the sort. I'm just going to talk to a friend for a little bit, okay" Akihiko's words came out harsher than he had intended, but given his current mental frustration it couldn't be helped.

"I-Is that so?" One of the girls stammered uncomfortably at his tone and swept a strand of hair behind her ear, turning to her friend in the process. "Did you want to go check out what movies are playing?"

"H-Huh? Oh… sure let's go." The two girls walked away slowly towards the movie theater, at long last leaving Akihiko alone.

Akihiko sighed aloud this time and continued on his way. _Thank goodness they finally left_. Akihiko wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to refrain from verbally lashing out at them. In comparison to his cool, composed self Akihiko's current patience was running paper thin, speaking volumes of the mental distress he had been feeling since the events that had ensued yesterday evening.

Knowing that the person he was looking for was already more than difficult to track down during a school day Akihiko had already mustered the determination to search for them the entire day he had off if that's what it took. Akihiko rounded the corner of the alley behind Port Island Station and, feeling that he had just expended a lifetime's worth of luck, found precisely who he had been looking for sitting on the stairs. _Casually… Just… Casually…_ "How's it goin'? You got nothing to do as usual I see."

Shinjiro's eyes were dangerous when he opened them and glanced up from underneath his beanie. Upon seeing Akihiko standing in front of him with a friendly smile on his face he marginally relaxed and grunted. "What're you doing here? Wait… don't answer that. Since you're here talking to me I bet you're gonna try to convince me again. For the last time don't even bother tryin' to convince me. You're just wasting your precious time."

Akihiko sat down heavily beside his friend shaking his head to contradict Shinjiro's presumption. "I didn't come here for that, Shinji. I guess you could say that I just wanted to check up on ya." Akihiko gazed up at the light blue sky absentmindedly. "We've known each other for a long time, Shinji. A few more months and it will be fourteen years since we met at that orphanage. The three of us… You, me, Miki… We used to run around this place until the sun went down and by the time we'd get back to the orphanage it'd be so far past curfew we weren't allowed to go out for a week. At the time it felt like the three of us had all the time in the world. Time sure flies, huh?"

Shinjiro grunted at Akihiko's reminiscence, more amused than nostalgic. "You haven't changed one bit, Aki." At Akihiko's confused expression Shinjiro continued, "If you wanna get all sappy n' shit go do it with your other friends. I'm sure they'd happily listen to you unlike me."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes and felt his temperature start to rise, biting off every single word. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shinjiro leaned back, resting his elbows on a step behind him and closed his eyes. "It's unusual for you to reflect on the past, Aki. Normally you charge ahead without thinking like a damn fool, totally disregarding what is happening around you. So, if you're going to think back on the past like this something has gotta be on your mind that you want to spit out." _Seriously… Aki thinks he's so inscrutable when I can read him like a book._

Akihiko's face relaxed as his eyes turned to the floor in front of him. "I admit that I do reminisce sometimes but… what's the point of it?" Akihiko closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he was his normal self. "What I really wanted to tell you is that we figured out how to end Tartarus and the Dark Hour."

Shinjiro raised an eyebrow at that, which to him was the equivalent to a shout of alarm. "You ain't shitting me?"

Akihiko gave a short laugh at Shinjiro's profane manner of speaking but his amusement quickly died off and his eyes grew distant once more, wandering to the sky. "No, I'm not messin' with you. Being honest here all I've been thinking about recently is to get stronger. Then yesterday someone made me doubt my reason for fighting."

Shinjiro shook his head ever so slightly, amused that Akihiko once more went back to being sappy. "'Reason for fighting', huh?" Shinjiro repeated as he too glanced up at the sky. "Everyone's got their own reason and they come up with it themselves. You can quit if you don't have one like I did."

"Are you seriously trying to convince _me_ to quit S.E.E.S.? Sorry to disappoint you, Shinji, but I'm not like you." Akihiko hung his head as it slowly dawned on him what was happening. "Man… I can't believe I'm the one getting lectured here and questioning myself." Akihiko watched Shinjiro from the corner of his eyes and, from seeing that he was just sitting there quietly, stood up and walked away. "Well… That was a good talk. See ya 'round, Shinji," Akihiko called over his shoulder as he waved his hand in parting.

Shinjiro clicked his tongue the moment Akihiko disappeared around the corner, muttering under his breath, "You haven't changed at all, Aki. Not one bit." Shinji took out a round container and popped two pieces of its contents into his mouth, cursing as he rolled the cylinders in his mouth.

* * *

Fuuka typed furiously, her one hundred and twenty words per minute typing speed caused the rapid key presses to resemble the sound of machine gun fire. She needed to finish this essay quickly since she wanted to get it over with and finally be able to relax for a little bit. Glancing to various monitors for useful bits of information her fingers didn't slow at all.

"-gishi?"

The machine gun fire stopped and Fuuka slid her headphones down to her neck. Fuuka waited for a few moments wondering if the voice had been her imagination.

"Yamagishi?" The voice repeated accompanied by three light knocks on her door.

Since there was only one person in S.E.E.S. who referred to Fuuka as "Yamagishi" it had to be Mitsuru-senpai. "Yes?" Fuuka called out as she set her headphones down on her desk, standing up from her seat.

"Can I speak to you for a few minutes? It won't take much of your time, I assure you." Fuuka frowned slightly, feeling that Mitsuru sounded… frazzled.

Fuuka opened her door and ushered Mitsuru in. "It's no problem, Mitsuru-senpai. I'm just about finished with what my essay."

Mitsuru took a moment to admire Fuuka's impressive computer setup, only to respect the teal-haired girl even more for being able to use all the monitors simultaneously. "Yamagishi… I see that you excel at providing intelligence and support during battle but also at obtaining information."

"I-I'm sorry for intruding!" Fuuka bowed deeply, mistaking Mitsuru's sincere compliment for hostility. "I didn't mean to cause trouble! I was just helping Yukari with her request! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

Mitsuru was slightly taken aback by the excessive amount of apologies. "Don't fret, Yamagishi, you're not in trouble and I'm not blaming you for what happened last night. It was bound to happen eventually even if you hadn't found that information. Instead I also have a request of you."

"A… request?" Fuuka repeated, not quite understanding the implication behind it.

"I want you to uncover everything you can about the incident that took place ten years ago. Other than what I explained last night I know nothing else about the event," Mitsuru admitted her lack of knowledge, her eyes glancing to the side and grasping her arm.

"All I was able to find was what the media had written about in newspapers, magazines, and reports. Very little was made public!" Fuuka wasn't trying to make excuses but simply stating the facts. "Unless there's a private database-"

"There is," Mitsuru interjected, causing Fuuka to falter to a stop. "What I want you to do is access the Kirijo Group's database."

"You're not telling me to hack into their system right? That's illegal!" Fuuka just wanted to make sure that she wasn't agreeing to anything that was going to have her thrown in jail for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry you won't be hacking into anything," Mitsuru assured at Fuuka's frightened expression. "I'll give you my ID and password for the database. I'll take full responsibility for whatever may happen. If I'm to be honest I want to know the truth behind the event as well. And I would like to think the Kirijo Group's database would supply more information than the public sector."

"Senpai…" Fuuka covered her mouth, moved by the trust the leader of S.E.E.S. had in her. Never before in her life had anyone entrusted so much to her.

"Don't feel inclined to accept just because I'm asking you, Yamagishi. I will understand perfectly if you refuse." Mitsuru needed to make that absolutely clear, fearing she was, as Yukari had pointed out last night, using people as mere tools.

"No, it's okay. I'll do all I can, Mitsuru-senpai!" Fuuka blinked away the moisture in her eyes and pumped her fists.

"A-Are you sure?" Mitsuru smiled softly at her kouhai's excessive, enthusiastic nodding. "I appreciate it, Yamagishi." Mitsuru opened the door and took a step to leave, pausing as she uneasily asked over her shoulder. "Yamagishi… Are you resentful towards me? I've come to realize that I dragged you, Yukari, Minato, and Junpei… All of you... into this without explaining everything I knew. I did it with the best intentions in mind but I should have explained it from the beginning. You must be upset with me."

"Mhm… Not really," Fuuka said absentmindedly as she sat down at her desk, mentally steeling herself to finish the essay. "My parents have an inferiority complex since all my relatives are doctors so they're always strict on me. Because of that it's really, really difficult for me to be at home as they're always on my case about things. But here at the dorm there's no nagging or sense of inferiority for me. The environment is so much more… homier than the one at home if that makes any sense. And here," Fuuka turned to Mitsuru and gave her a warm smile, placing her headphones over her ears, "I have a purpose and a job to do."

Mitsuru's mouth curved slightly as the teal-haired girl turned her attention to the monitors spread out before her. "You're absolutely right about that, Yamagishi," Mitsuru whispered as the typing resumed, "Here in S.E.E.S. you have a job that no one else can do, not even our field leader. I'll see you later." Mitsuru left Fuuka's room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it and staring at the ceiling. "Thank you, Yamagishi. Really… Thank you."

* * *

"Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear, huh?" Junpei muttered, stepping out of the movie theater after watching a lame movie whose title he couldn't even remember. "Damn it!" Junpei vented as he kicked a soda can that was on the floor sending it high in the air, coming back down to the ground with a metallic clatter.

Junpei clicked his tongue and continued dragging his feet, the intense sunlight beating down on him. The blistering heat wasn't helping with Junpei's sour mood after exiting a nicely air conditioned building. "That's good. I mean we're fighting the Shadows to get rid of those things, right? It's only natural for the end result to be like this." Junpei felt another wave of frustration wash over him, gritting his teeth as he scratched the back of his head. _Then why the hell am I so pissed off?_ Junpei hadn't felt this upset since the last time his dad had been in a drunken rage which, if Junpei were to be honest, was quite a while ago since he hadn't been home in months thanks to S.E.E.S.

Sitting down heavily on the nearest bench Junpei relaxed the fists that were resting on his knees, suddenly feeling solemn. "Heh… I know why." Junpei smiled bitterly, his eyes darkening under the brim of his hat. " _I'm_ the reason. Always thinkin' that 'fighting is my duty' and 'this is something only I can do' when swinging around that sword of mine is all I'm really good for. I'm not good at studying or even sports really… If it weren't for the Dark Hour I'd be…" Junpei couldn't utter the word that was echoing within his mind. _Worthless._

Junpei chuckled, amused at his state of emotional instability. "My duty? What a buncha bullcrap. I ain't got any duty for anything." _And I can't fight well anyways… At least… Not when compared to_ him _._ The creeping claw of jealousy began to grip Junpei as Arisato Minato, the young man who was his friend, leader, and classmate excelled at everything he tried his hand at with seemingly no effort at all, came to mind.

Minato's appearance had cast waves the moment he had appeared. Being rumored to be going out with Yukari, easily one of the most sought-out girls in school, Minato became a topic of conversation his very first day of school. Taking the top spot in their class academically, quickly becoming the ace of the Kendo Team, and apparently he was making quite the impact in the Art Club he had recently joined. Not to mention having a natural talent in fighting Shadows and being selected as the Field Leader for S.E.E.S. even though he was just as new to it as the rest of them were.

Junpei was envious of Minato seemingly breeze through life without the slightest problem. Minato was always so calm and dependable. Junpei surmised that it was because Minato was confident with himself, always capable of doing what it was that needed to be done. _No… I'm wrong._ Junpei recalled how weak Minato had looked that one day on the rooftop knowing that he had had it rough growing up. _I'm really just jealous of how he's able to stay so composed after all he's been through and still manage to move forward._

Junpei's fist slammed down onto the hard wood plank that was the armrest, ignoring the throbbing pain that came mere moments after. _Nothing I do is ever good enough!_ Junpei relaxed his hand once more, rubbing the swelling skin, regretting punching something harder than his fist. Taking in a deep breath of air Junpei closed his eyes and sighed heavily, leaning back into the bench and rolling his neck. "Damn it…"

* * *

Sitting silently on her soft bed Yukari brushed her fingers against the familiar white envelope that lay on her lap. For minutes she had been in this position merely staring at the envelope, already aware of its contents and who it had sent it. The first time she had read it she cried more than any one moment Yukari could care to remember. Even now her chest felt hollow and empty yet every time she read this letter her spirit became elated, the ghost of a smile constantly on her face.

When this letter, a letter from her father, had arrived last spring Yukari had read it so many times she could almost recall it from memory. But she still read it, comforted by the smooth, neat handwriting that belonged to her father. Whenever Yukari touched it she imagined that her hand touching her father's, and that emotion in itself almost brought her to the brink of tears. _I miss you… Otou-san._ Yukari blinked away the moisture and shook her head.

"Otou-san… It seems like my worst fears keep coming true. I had a hunch that Mitsuru-senpai was withholding information on us and I was right. Worse yet we're practically cleaning up her family's mess." Yukari sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Tell me, Otou-san… Is it naïve and stupid of me to believe in things such as trust and friendship?" Naturally no one answered her. Yukari gave a short laugh thinking that it was ridiculous in how she had almost expected to hear a reply.

Yukari opened the envelope and carefully withdrew the pages held within. She felt as nervous as she had the first time she held these pages in her hands. Yukari relaxed and rested her shaking hands on her legs, unfolding the pages and began reading the first segment of the letter.

 _March 6_ _th_ _, 2000._

 _To my family,_

 _Tomorrow I'll bring this letter to the opening ceremony for the Moonlight Bridge. It'll be stored in a time capsule and sent to you ten years from now._

 _Yukari… You're so small right now, but in ten years, you'll be sixteen. You'll be in high school._ _I wonder if you'll have a boyfriend at this time. If you do I'm going to-_

Yukari couldn't help but smile every time she read that. It was just like her dad to cross something like that out. He had never been the confrontational type. The smile drifted away and Yukari took a deep breath.

 _I know you've been sad lately because I have to work so late but you never fail to greet me with a smile whenever I return home. You have no idea how much joy you bring to me by doing that._

 _As boastful and conceited as this may sound I'm really proud of myself. Kirijo-san appointed me as the Head Researcher in the lab._

 _I'll be starting a big project soon and I'm happy to be receiving so much recognition for my work. It's times like this when I feel that this is the reason I become a researcher._

 _But I swear to you, Yukari, that nothing is more important to me than you and your mother. We're family after all. And you're my precious daughter. I admit that you'll always be Daddy's little girl._

 _Yukari… Are you remembering to enjoy life?_

 _Are you still bright-eyed and hopeful, like you are now?_

 _I certainly hope you are._

 _Regardless of what may happen within the next ten years I dearly wish you are still happy. Still smiling that beautiful smile, watching the world with sparkling eyes, and laughing at my lame jokes. However I seriously think you're just laughing for my sake. But I don't mind that at all. It just goes to show how kind you are at heart._

 _Well, I hope this letter is able to bring a smile to your face._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Yukari felt it on her face but still brushed her mouth with her fingers, tracing the smile that was, as her father had hoped, brought to her face. _Congratulations Dad… You got your wish,_ Yukari thought as she closed the letter and placed it back in the envelope, casting it aside as she stood up. "I can't lose hope now… for his sake. Don't worry, Otou-san, I won't turn my back. I _won't_ be like mom." Yukari swore, clenching her fists. "Not ever…"

* * *

Dark Hour

"It's good to see you again."

Minato grunted as he pushed himself away from the ground, deciding to stop his workout even though he was in the middle of it. Minato sat cross legged out of breath as the familiar, pale blue-eyed boy sat on his bed, his legs swinging playfully.

"How long has it been since we first met?" Pharos wondered aloud as he leaned forward, resting his chin on both his palms. "Time passes so quickly when you're not paying attention. So how's life as a Persona-user?"

Minato forcefully calmed his racing heart and labored breathing. "It's… It's been fulfilling," Minato managed. "It's a bit more responsibility than I'm used to but… It's fun." _It's fun being with friends that are so close they feel like family._

"Oh? That's excellent." Pharos smiled gratefully as if thanking everyone in S.E.E.S. Suddenly Pharos' eyes lit up brightly. "Ah! I just remembered something else about the coming of the end. It all goes back to an occurrence that took place many years ago… ten if I remember correctly. Hey, didn't your parents pass away about ten years ago?"

Upon hearing that Minato suddenly stiffened. Minato knew all too well how long ago his parents had passed away leaving Minato behind in the world with one final request of him. He didn't need to be reminded of that horrifying memory that came to haunt him whenever he slept. Minato reflexively shivered.

Pharos didn't seem to notice Minato's reaction and continued with a tangent like he usually did. "A Persona is like a mirror you know. Which means a Persona-user can never escape from their true self. They have no choice but to accept it. Regardless of what may happen I will stay with you. After all, we are friends." Pharos smiled again and he began to fade away, once more, and always, leaving Minato behind to ponder what it was the mysterious boy had said to him.

Minato got up and washed his face as a deep, ancient voice spoke in his head. He sighed and decided that it was about time to call it a night. Minato had plans for a busy week. First things first were to get Yukari-san to make up with Mitsuru-senpai. Last thing Minato wanted was a rift in S.E.E.S. that would tear them apart before they accomplished their goal.

* * *

7/13/2009

Evening

The grandfather clock in the dorm lounge ticked every passing second by audibly telling time in an endless, unfaltering fashion. The loud, distinct click was the only sound that could be heard, which, if a passerby had closed their eyes, betrayed the fact that there were six people standing in absolute silence around the dining table.

Minato let out a deep breath, unaccustomed to the heavy, tense atmosphere that filled the room. Minato felt like he was being crushed by a boulder. Not exactly sure in how they had all wound up sitting at the dining table staring at each other, the ground, or the table awkwardly in the first place Minato couldn't help but wonder what god had made this possible.

Mitsuru and Akihiko sat on one end of the table, Fuuka and Yukari sitting opposite with a single chair flanked by Minato and Junpei in between the two girls.

Minato could practically feel Junpei fidgeting at his relatively close proximity, probably based on the fact Junpei still hadn't apologized for his behavior for the last operation. Minato could see Akihiko tapping his foot impatiently waiting for something to happen. Mitsuru was paler than usual, creating an alarming contrast between her red hair and light skin. Fuuka's eyes moved in a cycle looking up, left, right, down, then up again. Yukari fiddled with her thumbs and refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Just as Minato was about to dismiss himself to his room since nothing was going to happen with this atmosphere Fuuka, surprisingly, spoke up. "You know it's almost summer break. Does anyone have any plans?"

"Summer break?" Junpei asked wistfully. "I wish I could go to the beach. You know where the hot sand, cool breeze, babes in bikinis… Man, that'd be totally awesome. If I had a choice I'd go somewhere in the south where the water is so clear you can see the bottom when standing chest deep. But first," Junpei's voice took on a heavier tone, "We gotta get through exams first. Bruh… Talk about a major drag."

Fuuka laughed cheerfully despite the tense mood, noticeably lightening the atmosphere. "There, there, I'm sure you'll be just fine in the exams. But yeah the beach does sound nice. I don't remember the last time I've been there. I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful, clean beaches like Okinawa."

"Well it may not be Okinawa but how does Yakushima sound?"

S.E.E.S. turned towards the front door as a familiar man in a brown suit strode in, hanging his hat on the coat stand near the entrance.

Mitsuru stood up as soon as she recognized who it was. "Mr. Chairman… I did not anticipate that you'd be coming over today."

"I happened to be in the area," Ikutsuki explained as he approached the students, frowning at the strange atmosphere that he felt the moment he entered he dorm. "So I thought I'd drop by and inform you all of my schedule for next week. Mitsuru, I understand that your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during you post-exam break."

Mitsuru's eyebrows knit together as this was entirely new information to her. She had never really bothered to keep herself informed of her father's schedule. "He will?"

"Yes, he will. I can show you his schedule if you feel so inclined. Mitsuru, why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit at Yakushima during your time off?" Ikutsuki suggested.

"Seriously?!" Junpei leaned forward, slamming his hands into the table causing everyone to jump slightly. "We're going on a trip?!" Junpei raised both arms above his head, truly ecstatic. "YES! Beach babes here I come! This. Will. Be. Awesome."

Yukari rested her head on her palm, groaning in disgust. "Men… I'll never understand them."

"So how about it, Mitsuru? Does that sound like a plan?" Ikutsuki asked.

Mitsuru shifted uncomfortably where she stood, feeling the expectation in Junpei's eyes. "My father is a very busy man. I can't afford to ruin his rare vacation."

Laughing heartedly Ikutsuki straightened his glasses. "Don't worry about that, Mitsuru. There isn't a father in existence that would be upset with a daughter who went out of her way to see him. You've all done a great job in our fight against Shadows. You all should take a break from that life every now and then and live a normal high school life. We already know when the next operation will be so it should be okay to leave town for a while."

Junpei nodded enthusiastically at each point Ikutsuki made, the look in his eyes was so full of hope that even Mitsuru felt that she couldn't decline.

Mitsuru took a deep breath, finally relenting. "Alright. I guess everyone needs a break every now and then. Everyone? We're going to Yakushima during the post-exam break."

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Junpei jumped up and down several times screaming at the top of his lungs making everyone cringe.

"The beach huh?" Akihiko mused after Junpei's cry came to an end. "I should design a special training regimen. After all, swimming in the ocean is much, much more difficult than in a pool."

"Senpai who cares about training? It's the beach for cryin' out loud! I'm so stoked!" Junpei slapped Minato on the back without realizing it, Minato just standing there taking it silently.

"Does this mean I have to go buy a swimsuit?" Fuuka wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about-"

Mitsuru walked away from the lively conversation, the mood that had been hanging over them several minutes ago disappeared without a trace. Perhaps they really did need a break. Mitsuru rubbed her temples as she reached the stairs.

Minato nudged Yukari who was still seated and nodded in Mitsuru's direction.

Yukari cleared her throat, standing up and nodding as she did so, knowing this might be the only time she'd work up the courage for this.

"Senpai!" Yukari called out from the behind her, causing Mitsuru to stop and turn around.

"Yukari?" Mitsuru cocked her head to the side. She had figured Yukari would have avoided her for much longer than she had.

"Senpai I uh… I'm sorry about the other day. I got a really carried away with my emotions and took things too far." Yukari bowed at the waist and kept her head down. "Senpai, I'm very sorry."

Mitsuru smiled warmly, reflecting the kind smile of a caring mother. She was quite relieved that they were going to get past this with no hard feelings. "It's alright, Takeba, don't worry about it. In a way it's only logical that we go to Yakushima. We can find some answers there. The Chairman once said that there was no one involved in the research on Shadows is still alive from the accident but the truth is that there is one witness who survived."

Yukari straightened herself, eyes wide at the news. "There is?"

"Yes," Mitsuru turned about and continued to ascend the stairs. "The survivor is my father."

"Senpai…" Yukari whispered as the red head disappeared on the second floor.

"So how'd it go?" Minato asked as he rounded the corner coming up behind Yukari and standing beside her.

"Minato-san? I apologized but… I'm not sure my point got across. It felt like there was a wall between us. Am I making sense?" Yukari asked as they continued to stare at where they had last seen Mitsuru.

"You're making sense," Minato answered, further elaborating, "I'm sure the wall is your imagination. When Mitsuru procures a mental wall it's very noticeable. And I'm sure she understood what you were trying to get across just fine."

Yukari smiled at that, once more glad that Minato was always capable of making her feel better. But the fleeting anxiety quickly returned. "Well I'm going to go study now. Finals start tomorrow. Snuck up on us really quick, huh?"

"Indeed it did. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'm willing to help if need be, Yukari-san," Minato smirked, confident in his academic abilities.

"I may just take you up on that offer. And Minato-san? Thanks for convincing me to apologize to Mitsuru-senpai." Yukari parted with Minato at the bottom of the stairs and headed to her room, deep in thought. _Is it alright to believe in things such as trust and friendship, Otou-san?_

* * *

7/15/2009

Evening

Yukari sat at her desk fervently tapping her pen against the notebook that lay open before her. She really didn't understand how Mr. Edogawa's curriculum about the occult and magic had anything to do with their normal, everyday lives. _Seriously… How is this relevant to high school students at all? And why on earth is this on our finals?_ Yukari could only bring herself to blame administration as she held her head in frustration.

 _I'm not getting anywhere with this._ Yukari stood up and left her room, notebook in tow. Mitsuru and Akihiko were currently absent from the dorm for reasons unknown to Yukari. Junpei was "studying" in his room and Fuuka was busy doing the same. Not wanting to bother Fuuka Yukari headed to Minato's room knowing that he was her best bet in understanding the subject matter that evaded her.

Yukari reached the boy's floor of the dormitory and walked down the hall towards Minato's room. As she passed Junpei's room she heard loud snoring coming from behind the door. Yukari rolled her eyes at Junpei's dismissal from dinner to go study. Since Junpei had yet to apologize to Minato about his behavior he wasn't exactly comfortable asking the number one student in their class for tutoring like he did before. As bad as she felt Yukari predicted that Junpei's ranking was going to plummet and he'd have to take supplementary classes over summer break.

"Minato?" Yukari called out as she neared his room. Being greeted by silence Yukari noticed that his bedroom door was slightly ajar with a faint light emitting from the gap. "Minato?" Yukari repeated quietly this time. "You busy?" Yukari opened the door slowly revealing the pristine living space that was Minato's room.

Seated at his neatly organized desk Minato was sprawled over textbooks and sheets of paper sound asleep. Curious at the presence of textbooks that Minato had spread out over the surface of his desk Yukari crept closer. Minato claimed to have memorized all the textbooks when Yukari and Junpei had inquired about his studying habits at the beef bowl shop after their first study session for midterms which is why Yukari couldn't help but wonder.

Leaning over the blue-haired boys shoulder to get a closer look Yukari could hear faint music coming from the speakers that covered his ears. Minato's shoulders rose and fell in a slow, rhythmic consistency that portrayed the peaceful slumber he was in. In his right hand he held a pen, a long squiggly black line on the page from when he had fallen asleep. The textbooks that he was covering were none other than the ones that the school supplied for their classes. Yukari observed more carefully and noticed that on the sheets of paper were hastily written notes and visual representations of topics organized by subject.

A sudden clatter made Yukari's heart jump. Upon seeing that it was just the pen that had fallen out of Minato's limp fingers she relaxed once more. _So he was kidding about memorizing all the textbooks, huh?_ Yukari speculated as to why Minato would lie to them about that; there certainly was no reason that Yukari could come up with as to why. She understood that Minato had his own reasons for doing things just as she did, but was it really so bad to admit that he studied hard enough to fall asleep at his own desk? Sometimes Yukari couldn't understand what went on in this boy's head.

"Nnnngggghhhh…" Minato groaned, his head turning to the side and repositioning himself to a more comfortable pose, papers crumpling as he did so.

Yukari felt a smile tug at her lips and walked to his bed, taking the blanket off and placing it gently over Minato's shoulders. She'd come back and ask him about magic history tomorrow in the morning.

* * *

"Okaa-san? Where are we going?" Minato's eyelids felt so heavy that he barely managed to keep them open as his mother carried him down the stairs of their home.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, dear. It's the first one there's been in years so it'd be a waste to sleep through it, don't you think?" His mother asked as Minato yawned and rubbed his eyes, burying his face in his mother's long blue hair. She ran her hand down the back of his head, comforting her child that she had woken up suddenly in order to witness the rare event.

The front door opened and a light brown-haired man made a come hither motion with his hands. "Come on, honey. It's already started!" His father's blue eyes danced, barely holding in the excitement that was depicted from his wide grin.

"We're coming we're coming!" Minato's mother picked up her pace and exited the front door, sitting in one of the camping chairs that his father had set up in the front yard beforehand. She propped Minato up on her lap and she pointed at the night sky. "Minato-kun? Keep an eye out for shooting stars, okay? And if you make a wish when you see one it's said to come true."

"Really?" Minato asked, all fatigue gone from him instantly as he sat up and eagerly watched the sparkling sky in wonder, the shining stars and white moon taking up his entire vision.

His father sat down in the other chair and wrapped a blanket around all their shoulders. He took a hold of his wife's hand and they turned to each other, sharing heart-warming smiles as the shooting stars danced across the sky. As one the family watched in wonder, enjoying the moment that they wouldn't be able to share until the next meteor shower came to be.

"I see one! I see one!" Minato shouted, pointing at the streak that flashed into and out of existence with his small fingers. "There's another one! And another!"

"You're right, Minato-kun! Very good!" His mother praised, the night sky reflecting in her grey eyes.

His father rubbed his head playfully, leaning forward and asking, "Did you make a wish like your mother told you to?"

"Mhm!" Minato nodded and looked at his parents, happiness written on every fiber of his being. "I wished for us to be together forever-"

* * *

"… and ever." Minato whispered, his blue-grey eyes opening slowly. He sat up and looked around, searching for his parents and the shooting stars. Instead he found himself alone and looking up at the yellow-green moon that dominated the starless sky. _Okaa-san… Otou-san… My wish didn't come true._ Minato's hand brushed against the blanket and failed to notice the tear that trickled down his cheek.

* * *

7/18/2009

After School

"Alright class, that's it for finals. I hope you all did well and score within your expectations," Ms. Toriumi wished her class to score the at least above the class average, but, judging at the presence of certain students it was in vain. "Be careful during your post-exam breaks, class. With all these recent incidents don't do anything that will endanger yourself or others no matter the circumstances, okay? On a brighter note… boys, girls… Use this time to get closer to your interest. Don't be a spineless person and end up like m-" Ms. Toriumi's voice cracked and ran out of the room, unexpectedly ending announcements on that note.

The moment Ms. Toriumi had left the room Junpei burst out of his seat screaming at the top of his lungs for the entire world to hear, "Whoohoo! I'm done baby! The dark times called testing is finally over and the sun is shinin' bright today!"

"Junpei, it's overcast today you idiot," Yukari swung around in her seat and pointed the minor fact out. "So how'd ya do this time?"

"The sun shines bright everyday, Yuka-tan. And I'll have you know that I aced P.E.!" Junpei shoved the paper in front of Yukari's face. "Check it out! Get jealous!"

Yukari calmly pushed Junpei's arm away from her face, rolling her eyes. "That just about answers my question doesn't it?"

Junpei tossed the paper over his shoulder dramatically. "A real man doesn't dwell on the past, Yuka-tan. They keep their eyes on the horizon!" Junpei struck a ridiculous pose pointing both hands to the side, his legs spread wide. "I've got my sights set on Yakushima!"

"Oh yeah, that is coming up isn't it? I totally forgot about that." Yukari directed her next question to Minato, who had up until now been sitting silently putting his school supplies away. "Are you ready for the trip?"

Minato closed his bag and placed it on the top of his desk. "Nope. Not even in the slightest."

Yukari giggled and her head tilted slightly. "Why am I not surprised? If it makes you feel any better I'm not exactly ready either." Yukari sighed as she looked out the window. "I should probably be more enthusiastic about it, huh?" Yukari returned her gaze to the two boys before they could answer and asked, "Anyway I don't have practice today. Do you guys wanna do something?"

"Ohhooooo! Yuka-tan's actually inviting us to something, Minato! Sounds good, Yuka-tan. So where we headed?" Junpei's chin dipped down slightly, giving his facial expression a more sinister look. "If you happen to need to buy a swimsuit I'd be more than glad to offer my opinion."

Yukari groaned and rolled her eyes once more, thinking that Junpei was the most absurd person she's ever met. "Like I'd ever want _your_ opinion about something as personal as that, Stupei. Alright well I'm going to fetch some things from the locker room so meet me in the courtyard in a few minutes. I'll invite Fuuka too while I'm at it." Yukari left the classroom and the two boys watched her leave in silence.

"Hey…" Junpei said cautiously before the atmosphere became awkward, "I realize that I've been kind of a dick since the last operation… But we're still cool, right?"

Minato took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"Dude!" Junpei exclaimed, "I'm tryin' to be serious here!"

"And so am I," Minato said sharply. He took another deep breath and spoke quieter. "I didn't mean that I'm used to you, specifically. I meant that I'm used to that type of treatment from other people. Whether you believe me or not I was quite the troublesome kid back in middle school. I actually barely managed to transfer here because of it."

"I-I see. Well if you say it like that then we're cool now, bro. All that's behind us and we got the whole world spread out in front of us, just you and me." Junpei gave Minato a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Minato returned the gesture as he stood up, adding a light tap on the back. "Come on, we'd best get going unless we want to invoke the wrath of a tsundere."

"Huh? What're you talkin' about dude?" Junpei asked as he quickly gathered his possessions.

 _Don't worry about it, Junpei… Just… Don't worry about it._ Minato shivered and felt himself pick up the pace.

* * *

Junpei took a deep breath of fresh air, the sunlight just now breaking through the clouds and illuminating the three juniors and a senior wearing a red vest. "Oh man… I can literally smell the freedom out here. What should I do now?!"

"I wouldn't be too concerned, Junpei. You'll think of something to do eventually." Fuuka covered her eyes to protect them from the sun's harsh light.

"Heck yeah I will!" Junpei said as he took a few steps forward and swung around to face the group. "Hey…" Junpei pointed at Akihiko, "What're you doing here, Akihiko-senpai?"

Akihiko pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Ikutsuki-san just called me. I think he want to talk to Mitsuru and I about a possible new candidate."

Yukari's eyebrows rose slightly at the motion. "Does that mean someone else might join S.E.E.S.?"

"Maybe… It's entirely possible. This is a rather densely populated city after all." Akihiko mused.

"Fuuka!" A voice called out from behind, prompting them all to turn around towards the school entrance.

"What's wrong Natsuki-chan?" Fuuka asked the newcomer, taking the last few steps to meet her friend halfway.

"Do you think you can stay after school with me for a mandatory study session? There's like, no one-" Natsuki paused as she seemed to remember something. "Oh… You're going to go back to your 'home' home today, right? I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to ask." Natsuki turned at the heel and took a few steps back towards the school.

"Wait a minute," Fuuka held up a hand as if to stop the brunette from walking any further. "It's okay. I can wait a few hours to go back home. I'm sure my parents will understand. Let's go." Fuuka looked at S.E.E.S. apologetically, "Sorry, Yukari-chan. I have to take a rain check on the hang out but I'll see you all later at the dormitory."

"Wow…" Junpei shook his head in amazement. "It's really interesting to see how much the two of them have changed, isn't it?"

Minato wordlessly agreed when he heard a familiar voice speak out, "Ah, friendship… how beautiful!" Minato felt a chill down his back as he sensed a thick sarcasm beneath the words. "Adolescence is such a wondrous thing! It's so full of vibrancy and life!" Ikutsuki commented as he walked up to the four.

"M-Mr. Chairman!" Yukari greeted, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, hello," Ikutsuki acted surprised much to Minato's annoyance. For some reason the very presence of this man got on Minato's nerves. "I was passing by after I had gone to pick someone up. I was going to wait until the next meeting to introduce him but I may as well just introduce you to him now." Ikutsuki waved at the gate and a young boy who looked to be in grade school wearing shorts and an orange jacket strode up.

"Hello," the brown haired boy greeted in a respectful tone, his eyes gave the impression that he was mature beyond his years.

Akihiko's sudden visible flinch caused Minato's eyes to immediately lock onto him. The silver-haired senior paled to the extent that Minato could almost see the blood draining from his face.

"Ken-kun? What's up? Yukari crouched slightly so she was closer to eye-level with the boy.

"You know him?!" Akihiko took a step back, alarmed.

"I sometimes see him at the Naganaki Shrine. Why?" Yukari asked, wondering why her senpai asked in such a way.

"Anyway, Ken doesn't leave during the break due to his… circumstances." Ikutsuki intervened leaving Akihiko to deflate.

"Oh…" Yukari whispered carefully, "I heard about that. Something about his parents, right?"

"It was just me and my mother," Ken spoke undeterred, "She got into an accident and she… she passed away. This all happened two years ago."

Minato carefully observed the grade schooler with a critical eye. The same thing, if one subtracted a parent, had happened to Ken as it did to Minato. Although Ken was slightly older than Minato had been the traumatic experience couldn't have been too different. Without betraying his visual appearance Minato tried to pry as deeply into the boy's eyes as he possibly could.

"As of now a distant relative of his is supplying the funds for his school expenses," Ikutsuki explained, "However given his age it is rather inappropriate for an elementary student such as himself to be staying in the dorms alone. So out of the kindness of my heart I have decided to have him relocate to your dorm for the summer."

All four high school students looked at Ikutsuki in surprise, shock written on all of their faces. Yukari was the first to speak. "To _our_ dorm?! Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean of all places…"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I pick your dorm? I mean," Ikutsuki gestured as if presenting Ken, "He has the potential."

Although it seemed impossible Akihiko looked even paler than before, speaking in a shaky voice, "Mr. Chairman… so you're saying that he's the new candidate?"

"Yes, I am," Ikutsuki straightened his glasses, "But, evidently, he's still just an elementary school student. It may be too soon to expose him to such a world but it still remains as a possibility."

"Are you Sanada-senpai?" Ken inquired and took a few steps towards Akihiko who in kind took an unstable step back.

"Uh… Y-yeah. I am," Akihiko stammered, feeling himself beginning to perspire despite the cool weather.

"I've heard a lot about you," Ken smiled at the older boy, "I've heard that you haven't lost a single boxing match you've had to this day. It's extremely impressive."

Akihiko cleared his throat, glancing about nervously. He really wished Mitsuru were here to dig him out of this situation. "Yeah it was uh… it was nice to meet you too… Ken."

* * *

"Finally some time off!" Junpei stretched his arms as he, Yukari, and Minato walked around Paulownia Mall. "Yakushima here we come! Man I can't wait for Monday! Then it's just a week of school 'til summer break and even more freedom! It's frickin' awesome, dude!" Junpei said giddily as he expressed his excitement.

"I think you're getting a bit carried away, Junpei," Yukari observed as she eyed her tall, lanky friend. "We're only going to Yakushima for a few days and we still have to fight Shadows and explore Tartarus over summer break, you know?"

"I know! Relax, Yuka-tan, I got this all under control," Junpei assured her in a carefree manner, which didn't help. "But my energy level is so high during the summer there ain't no one who can stop me!"

"What if you have classes over the summer?" Minato asked jokingly, going straight for the vitals.

"Ugh… In that case my energy is so level I barely qualify as being alive," Junpei admitted dejectedly.

"Wow that's quite the contrast isn't it?" Minato pondered. "Well if you do I wish you the best of luck!"

"Ahahaha…" Junpei laughed weakly, "Thanks for your support, Minato. But hey, come on, you are both psyched about the trip. Come on and just admit it!"

Yukari eyed the two of them interact, pleased that they finally managed to speak to each other on friendly terms once more. It had been rather painful to watch Junpei avoid Minato and the latter to wait until the former worked up the courage to apologize. _Well everything is all good now._ "I must say that it is rather nice that we're able to travel somewhere. It has been nonstop ever since we started exploring Tartarus."

"I'm more curious then excited," Minato said, "I don't remember ever going to the beach."

"What do you mean you don't remember going to the beach?!" Junpei shouted as he shook Minato by the shoulders. "We live in Japan man! The beach is like… right there!"

"That's… true…" Minato looked away uncomfortably and Yukari could tell that for whatever reason Minato unconsciously made it a point to stay away from the beach. "Let's go check out that arcade game we haven't had the chance to thanks to a certain someone," Minato suggested, casting Yukari a cursory glance which invoked a tilt of the head from the girl.

"Oho! You're absolutely right! Let's go check it out," Junpei agreed, easily switching subjects. "Like I said before we got the whole world before us, just you and me!"

"Hey, I'm here too! And I'll have you know it was _me_ who invited you out," Yukari rested a hand on her canted hip.

Junpei sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head with an 'I can't believe this' look on his face. "You're right Yuka-tan, in that case we should go to karaoke."

Yukari saw Minato stiffen at the word, the mischievous part of her brain quickly clicking two and two together. She smiled sinisterly and watched Minato's facial expression plummet as he noticed it. "Karaoke actually sounds rather fun, Junpei. That's an excellent suggestion."

"W-Wait just a moment! I don't get a say in this?!" Minato waved his hands in front of him not wanting to confine himself to this undesired fate.

Junpei's eyes lit up upon seeing this, his eyes taking on the same light that illuminated Yukari's. Junpei and Yukari's eyes met, exchanging a mental conversation consisting of the single thought " _We seem to have stumbled upon an unexpected weakness._ "

"No no no no no no," Minato took a set of frantic steps away from his two 'friends'. "No. Way. I am _not_ , on my own free will, going to step into a karaoke booth and listen to that garbage you all call music."

"What're you trying to say, Minato-san? Are you implying that I can't sing well? And if you won't come out of your own free will…" Yukari violently grabbed hold of Minato's shoulder.

"Then we'll just have to drag you there using force," Junpei finished as he seized Minato's other shoulder.

With a firm grasp on their Field Leader's shoulders Yukari and Junpei dragged the poor soul into the karaoke booth where Minato's tormented screams never reached outside ears.

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Alright well now that my life is slightly less hectic than it was a couple weeks ago I can hopefully ease myself back into writing this novelization. Unfortunately my desktop got messed up and I'm not exactly sure if my Persona 3 game save files are still on there, hopefully they are or I'm going to have to play all the way back to where I am now which would take a long... long time. Thanks grindy game. Lol but I think I'm okay because after sifting through my hard drive I think my save files are still there. Until I manage to get internet on my desktop (Yes, my desktop doesn't have internet because the wifi doesn't reach my room. Life without internet is the literal definition of hell.) I can't reinstall the playstation emulator and therefore can't continue writing as I reached the end of my script. I guess I could lug my ~50 pound desktop, monitor, keyboard, and mouse down to where there's wifi but that'd just be a pain in the neck and I'm lazy as hell lol. Sorry :P

So thanks for being patient and reading chapter 9 of my novelization. I hope you are all finding this enjoyable so far. I'm having a pretty good time writing out everything about one of my favorite games of all time. It's a lot of work but it's just as much fun to me. Again, don't know how long it will be until I can get internet so it may be a little while until the next chapter is out. I know, I know, I could just get off my lazy butt and lift but I'll do my part in thinking what I want and how I want to write the Yakushima event where the Minato x Yukari ship truly sets sail. Look forward to it. I certainly am as odd as that sounds. Also introduction of Aigis but that's a moot point HAHA just kidding don't hate me. I love her just as much as the next guy but this story ain't about her. On that note I'm not planning to novelize the Answer because it's _a lot_ of fighting and not too much story that I can really expand on. Some of you may argue with that but it's... a really time consuming thing to play through again and since it is quite the feel train I'm not very confident in my ability to write the deep emotions felt by some of the characters. Maybe if enough people lobby for it I'll get around to it but I'm gonna finish the Journey first, okay?

Again, thanks for being patient with me and sticking with me this far. Recently passed the 100 page mark on word so that's exciting. Next mark is the 100k words! Only 30k(?) more! Quite the progress I think. Granted that I'm _maybe, maybe_ a quarter or a little past a quarter of the story I still have a long way to go but it's encouraging nonetheless to see how much progress I've made in two and a half (?) months. Sorry not looking at my story's stats or whatever so I'm not exactly paying attention to how long it's been. I'm also really tired right now and I have class tomorrow at 0800 (ugh). Life's hard man. I feel like I'm ranting but this is how it usually is when I'm tired lol. So put up with me while I just type whatever it is I want. I'm really sorry I'll just go to sleep so you can stop reading the nonsense I call my musings.

Anyways, thanks again for reading Chapter 9. I'll see you all at Yakushima! Woot woot operation babe hunt is a go!


	10. Chapter 10: Yakushima

Chapter 10: Yakushima

* * *

7/20/2009

Daytime

Junpei inhaled sharply, taking in the salty breeze that he recognized as summer and wallowing in the freedom that came along with it. Deflating his lungs with a satisfied, content sigh Junpei gripped the railing as the deck beneath his feet rocked back and forth. The cries of seagulls that flew on the air currents produced by the ship resounded in Junpei's conscious once more driving home the sensation that this was a vacation. With the sound and sight of the vast blue ocean stretching out before him Junpei couldn't remember a time where he felt as youthful as he did now. "Oh man being on a boat is _awesome_!" Junpei leaned over the railing grinning from ear to ear. "Don't you agree, Akihiko-senpai?"

The silver-haired young man in question raised his head upon hearing his name. "Hm?" Akihiko implying that whoever had called out to him had his attention.

"I was asking if you think being on a boat is awesome, senpai!" Junpei slumped slightly from being somewhat annoyed that even though they were on a boat heading to a vacation home Akihiko was standing on the deck lifting weights.

"It has been a long time since I was last on one," Akihiko agreed wistfully. "And the smell of the ocean always gets me pumped up for more training." Akihiko began pumping his arms faster feeling a sudden rise in his energy.

"Is that seriously all you think about, Akihiko-senpai?" Yukari piped up from her position on the deck chair. "Even though I hate to admit it I agree with Stupei over there that you seem a bit underwhelmed at the moment."

Akihiko gave a short laugh, slowing his movements ever so slightly. "You think _I'm_ underwhelmed?" Akihiko nodded his head to the aft of the ship. "I think our Field Leader over there is feeling more under the weather than I am."

Yukari and Junpei turned their attention to where Akihiko was motioning and saw a blue-haired figure leaning over the rail with an aura of misery emanating from him. They hadn't noticed that he had been standing there until Akihiko had pointed it out. Even from where they were Yukari and Junpei could both tell that Minato was startlingly pale and tinged with a hint of green, making an interesting contrast against his dark blue hair.

Yukari got up from her chair and cautiously approached the sea sick Minato. "Hey, uh... Minato-san? Are you okay?"

As if on cue Minato convulsed violently for a few seconds quickly shacking his head back and forth after the seizure had passed.

Junpei practically skipped over and roughly slapped Minato repeatedly on the back as soon as he was within arms reach. "Oh suck it up Minato! We're almost there. Look, I can see land now! Captain! Laaaaaaand ho!" Junpei began giggling with glee as he said a phrase he had always wanted to.

"Um..." Yukari bit her lip when she saw Minato slump over the rail lifeless after Junpei's pounding had ended. She could practically see Minato's life escaping through his mouth. _"_ Minato-san! You can't die on me here!"

"Ya-ku-shi-maaaaaaa!" Junpei shouted as the fog horn went off the moment he said the last syllable as if emphasizing his excitement.

As the light faded from Minato's eyes the last thing that went through his head was " _This is the worst vacation ever._ "

* * *

"This is the best vacation ever..." Minato muttered under his breath as his bag dropped from his limp hands.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama," two maids addressed Mitsuru as they bowed deeply to her. "And you are all her schoolmates, correct?" They rhetorically asked and bowed once more, this time to S.E.E.S. "Welcome to the Yakushima Kirijo vacation home. If you would all follow us."

The two maids dressed in legitimate maid uniforms began walking down the hall with a roof so tall the high schoolers had to crane their next to see the polished marble pillars come in contact with the ceiling.

"We're not in the wrong place are we?" Yukari whispered to no one in particular as they followed the two maids.

"Dude..." Junpei nudged Minato with his elbow. "Real-life maids... Minato?" Junpei leaned closer to his friend as Minato's shoulders seemed to shake uncontrollably, his eyes hidden by his hair. Junpei heard uncharacteristic chuckling coming from his friend and decided it was best to leave him alone.

"I knew she was from an important family but before this I had my doubts..." Fuuka muttered, Junpei shooting her a look as if she were the idiot here.

The set of double doors in front of them opened and a man no older than fifty years old emerged. Dressed in a gray suit with a red tie he emitted a pressure that threatened to smash the high schoolers into the fine tiled floor. The black eye patch that covered his right eye along with the still smoking cigar he held in his hand did nothing to alleviate the effect that he was a man who held power and knew it.

The man walked past them and the moment he was in line with Mitsuru she called out to him, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

The impressive looking man gave her a cursory glance with his left eye but there wasn't a break in his gait nor a single word from him as he continued walking in the opposite direction.

"Could that possibly be..." Fuuka finally spoke after the man had exited the hall.

"Her father?" Yukari finished as S.E.E.S. stared at the door he had just entered.

"Dude talk about freaking scary!" Junpei exclaimed, clearly shaken. "He's not gonna make us... you know... walk the plank, right?"

Akihiko scoffed, "Don't be an idiot. Mitsuru's father isn't a bad man he's just... a bit difficult to socialize with." Akihiko scratched the back of his head as he finished talking and looked away uncomfortably.

" _Ah... that says a lot..."_ was the mutual thought that the juniors shared.

"Although we're only here for three days and four nights do make yourself at home. If you ever need anything the maids will assist you," Mitsuru instructed as the maids bowed their heads once more.

Junpei let out a cry as he spread his arms wide into the air. "Awesome! This is gonna be _sweet_. Hey," Junpei's voice switched to an extremely excited and anxious tone as he addressed Minato, "Wanna go to the beach? Come on. Let's go it's like... right there. Dude you know you wanna go. Come on, let's go!"

"Really already?" Yukari said exasperatedly as if Junpei's mere presence pricked her nerves. "I mean I'm totally down to go but at least let me go get changed!" Yukari picked up her bag and followed a maid to her room.

"Then I'll see ya there," Junpei called out after her as his jeans dropped to the floor, his red Hawaiian print trunks already on. "I'm not gonna waste a single minute!"

With that Junpei sprinted out the front door towards the coast leaving his belongings and jeans discarded on the tile floor.

Mitsuru sighed and rubbed her temples addressing the maids with her next words. "I'm very sorry about this but could you please take his belongings to his room?"

"Right away, Ojou-sama," a maid bowed and gathered up Junpei's items and carried them into another hall.

"I'm as eager to get training as Junpei is to start playing," Akihiko rubbed his hands together eagerly. "So I'm gonna head down to the beach too."

"It appears that everyone is going to head down to the beach so I guess I'll meet you all there," Fuuka dismissed herself following the last maid along with Akihiko to their rooms leaving Minato and Mitsuru behind.

Mitsuru let out another sigh and closed her eyes. "I suppose I'll see you on the shore in a couple minutes-"

"Mitsuru-senpai," Minato spoke in a flat, emotionless tone causing Mitsuru to stop immediately. "Are you on bad terms with your father?"

For a brief second Mitsuru stood in shock at the blunt and straight forward manner that the question was asked in. "I-I wouldn't say that I'm on bad terms with him but..." Mitsuru's voice trailed off and she diverted her gaze elsewhere.

"Hm..." Minato grunted as he picked up his bag and headed to his room, the maid who had escorted Yukari came back and accompanied him along the way.

* * *

"Man took you guys long enough," Junpei stood at the shoreline with a flotation tube looking back at the approaching Minato and Akihiko. Minato was wearing blue trunks with a gray t-shirt while Akihiko had blue speedos and a white t-shirt on. It appeared that the girls had yet to arrive. "Got my sandals on," Junpei almost sighed as he turned back to the rolling waves, "Give my toes a little chance to breath..." Junpei took in a deep breath and muttered, content once more, "Yup... Summer's definitely here."

Akihiko scanned the horizon and clicked his tongue. "Dang... Not a single thing out there that I can use as a marker. Oh well. I was hoping I would be able to get a nice long swim in today but that's okay."

Minato himself felt a tad disappointed as well. It had already been over two weeks since the last time they had explored Tartarus thanks to their finals. The least they could do was get some exercise during this unintentionally long break. "Don't worry about it, Akihiko-senpai. We'll just swim until we sink like rocks. It'll be great."

Junpei rolled his eyes at his senior. "You gotta be kidding me guys. We're in Yakushima on this absolutely beautiful beach and you're gonna train while in heaven on earth?" Junpei gestured to the fine white sand blanketing the ground with his available arm for emphasis.

Akihiko shot Junpei a defensive glare. "Is there anything wrong with wanting to get a little exercise into my day? And if so do you have a better idea?"

Junpei smiled and nodded. "You bet I do, senpai. Besides you can get that swim in with the rest of us. I mean it's summertime and we're at the beach for crying out loud! I've got the perfect activity in mind." Junpei's eyes seemed to light up and he ran a few short paces in the direction they had come from.

"Uwaaa..." Yukari emerged from the trail leading to the vacation home, shielding her eyes from the sun as she gazed at the crystal clear ocean and white sandy beach. "The ocean is so pretty!"

Minato forced himself to swallow to keep his mouth from hanging open like an idiot once Yukari began walking towards them wearing a pink and blue two-piece swimsuit that suited her tastes perfectly. Her hair fell freely around her neck and she had a towel slung over her shoulder. Minato averted his eyes and cleared his throat. This really was the best vacation ever.

Junpei wrapped his arms around Minato and Akihiko's shoulders drawing their faces close to his. "Say hello to contestant one," Junpei spoke low enough so that only they could hear as they watched Yukari approach, "Takeba Yukari! As you can see for yourselves she has chosen a pretty bold design- quite unexpected from her if I would say. It takes a lot of confidence to pull of a swimsuit like that!"

Minato felt his face get hot but couldn't find something else to keep his attention as his eyes tried desperately to stare at anything but her. _Not to mention that she is totally rocking it._ Minato knew Yukari had a nice figure and seeing her slim waist only served as a reminder that she was incredibly attractive.

Yukari seemed to realize what Junpei was whispering about and she narrowed her eyes at him. She was probably a second from knocking him senseless when a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Is the umbrella taken or do you think we can just use any available one?" Fuuka glanced about uncertainly with her hands in front of her chest.

Junpei drew Akihiko and Minato closer and began whispering once more. "Now we have contestant two, Yamagishi Fuuka!" Junpei stood up a little straighter raising his voice. "Wow uh... Fuuka... I had no clue that you were so... I mean you should wear a swimsuit more often!"

"Eh?" the lone sound escaped from Fuuka's mouth as she looked down at her teal green, frilly two piece swimsuit and turned bright red, squealing as she hid behind Yukari who stood there with a fist balled and a twitching eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, there's nothing to- bleh!" Junpei doubled over as Yukari firmly planted her fist firmly into his stomach. "Be embarrassed about... Heheh," Junpei finished weakly before slumping to his knees in the sand.

Yukari knocked Junpei on the head reprimanding him. "Stop it with that creepy laugh you stupid perv!"

Junpei was suddenly both feet with renewed vigor that surprised all of them, even Yukari taking a few steps back in shock.

"And here's our final contestant," Junpei announced as a figure approached S.E.E.S.

Mitsuru emerged from the shade blinking in confusion as they all stared at her. "Is something wrong?" Mitsuru peered behind her to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

Fuuka scanned Mitsuru's figure from head to toe in wonder over and over again. "Wow... Mitsuru-senpai... You're so beautiful."

"Yeah, no kidding," Yukari admitted as she admired Mitsuru with a hand on her canted hip. "Your skin is flawless. Did you already apply sunscreen?"

"N-No..." Mitsuru covered herself from embarrassment as everyone's eyes were glued on her. The cream colored two-piece swimsuit was adorned with a bright red flower, giving Mitsuru an elegant and beautiful appearance. "Not yet..."

The three girls quickly engaged in eager conversation that transcended the realm of understanding of the three high school boys that stood a few paces away.

Junpei drew Minato close for the fourth time in the past minute. "So, Minato, which one's your type?"

Minato inwardly sighed and tried to look away from a certain person, instead giving up and closing his eyes instead. He didn't exactly feel like telling Junpei as his lanky friend would only harass him about the knowledge. But with the look in Junpei's eyes Minato knew that his friend wasn't going to let him get away without answering. So Minato decided the best solution would be to say it as it was. "Yukari."

Junpei nodded seeing what it was that would draw Minato in. Yukari was one of the most popular and sought after girls at Gekkoukan High for a reason. The fact that they got to witness her along with two other beauties in swimsuits would make every boy in their school green with envy. "I thought so... Man this is great! I'm in heaven!"

Minato wasn't just going to let Junpei get away with free information that could be used to extort him. "What about-"

Minato was a split second too late as Junpei yelled in a loud voice, "Alright enough loly gaggin let's go swimming! Whoooooooo!" Junpei dashed towards the waves and splashed into the clear water. "Whoa the water's really cold! But that's okay!"

"Hey you can at least wait for us, Stupei!" Yukari chased after him without hesitation, quickly reaching the water.

Minato watched the rest of S.E.E.S. make their way to the ocean with obvious excitement, laughing and egging each other on. Reflexively making a grabbing motion for his headphones and realizing that he had left them at the vacation home Minato sighed and sat down on a beach chair, seeking refuge from the blazing sun under the rainbow umbrella.

"Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai!" Minato heard Junpei shouting, almost sounding as if he were on the verge of tears. "Thank you _so_ much! I could kick the bucket at this very moment and not care!"

"Eeeek!" Fuuka squealed a moment after Minato saw Junpei splash water onto her. "Arisato-san! Heeelp me!" Fuuka pleaded the boy who was reclined comfortably on the beach chair being humored by his friends antics.

Junpei continued splashing the poor girl that sought protection from Yukari. "Admit it Fuuka you like it! The water feels amazing! And no sane person can resist splashing girls at the beach." Making the fatal mistake of splashing water onto the unsuspecting Yukari Junpei practically signed his death contract.

"H-Hey!" Yukari yelled at her assailant. "You're not going to get away with that!" Junpei began a hasty retreat after Yukari began chasing and threatening him.

"Oh shi- I'm sorry Yuka-tan it was an accident I swear!"

A little while later Akihiko took a seat on the beach chair next to Minato's, breathing sporadically since he had just finished an endurance swim. "Seems like everyone's having a good time," Akihiko observed the scene from their vantage point. "I think we needed this, Minato. The Dark Hour has been putting a lot of stress on all of us and we've slowly been crumbling under the pressure. We all should take this time to relax and forget about everything for a little bit."

Minato was relieved that he wasn't the only one seeing S.E.E.S. falling apart and found the person he could bring his troubles to about it. He also knew Akihiko was right in thinking that they should all take some time off physically and mentally. For three straight months they had been fighting virtually nonstop in that nightmare of a tower that was constantly evolving, shifting in shape and design every moment. Defying Death in the countless battles fought was bound to wear them down. It was a miracle that they managed to last this long without any of them having a mental breakdown.

A sudden prickle on the back of his neck caused Minato to spin his head to the forest, his eyes narrowing as they adjusted to the darkness under the trees. The sensation was enough to set him on full alert. It was a feeling Minato associated with being watched. Minato continued to scan the treeline for a few seconds and the alarm in his head slowly faded. Seeing nothing he determined that it had just been his imagination.

"Minato-san!" A cheery voice called out to him and pulled him out of his darkening mood. Yukari strode towards him waving a hand. "Are you planning on sitting under the umbrella for the whole day? Come on, live a little and have some fun." A worried expression crossed her features as she scrutinized his face carefully. "Hey, are you okay?"

Seeing Yukari in just a bathing suit inviting him to let his guard down and enjoy himself caused Minato to experience a disturbing sense déjà vu from their last operation. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll wait a little longer before getting in. I'm still feeling slightly woozy from the boat ride," Minato lied. He felt perfectly fine after planting both feet onto solid land again. Complete control of his movements was extremely comforting.

"What are you talking about?" Yukari stood in front of Minato and grabbed his hand. "The water feels amazing! You don't know what you're missing." She hoisted Minato to his feet and began to lead him to the water, ignoring his protests.

Amused at Yukari's insistence Minato finally relented to the brown-haired girl. "I got it. I got it," Minato smiled as he wiggled his hand out of Yukari's grip. "Just give me a moment." Minato tugged the gray t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the chair he had been occupying.

Yukari paused and looked back when Minato freed his hand, feeling her cheeks burn slightly at the sight. Even though she had seen Minato shirtless on several occasions before the situations were much different than the one they were in now. Deciding that it was too late to avert her eyes Yukari continued to observe. Looking skinny while wearing clothes Minato was deceivingly fit with little fat on his body and muscles that were lean and defined, but not overly large. But from just considering Minato's agility and strength during combat in Tartarus his physique should have been obvious.

"Your head in the clouds, Yukari-san?" This time Minato grabbed Yukari's hand and led her to the water. "You're going to show me how fun the beach is, right?" Minato practically shined as he looked back at the girl.

Yukari tore her gaze away from the hand that was clasped on hers and was lost in his blue-grey eyes. She found herself feeling more happy than she had in months. "Yeah, you bet I will."

Together they ran to the water and jumped into an incoming wave. The water, as Junpei had stated earlier, was indeed cold. Minato and Yukari emerged after the wave passed over them, the two of them laughing as Akihiko flipped Junpei, flotation tube and all, over completely. Junpei flailed his arms before planting his feet on the ocean floor and complaining before Minato and Yukari rushed forward pushed him back into the water.

"Whoa, Minato is that a tattoo?!" Junpei shouted after he emerged from the water, looking at the vertical black wings painted on Minato's left shoulder.

After what may have been hours in the water Minato finally sat back down on the chair, his sides throbbing from laughing too much. No matter what he did Minato couldn't get rid of the wide grin that stubbornly remained on his face. He hadn't felt this way in... a long time.

"Oi Stupei! Do that again and you'll seriously regret it!" Yukari shouted at Junpei for perhaps the millionth time today.

Finding himself incapable of taking his eyes off of the girl Minato forcefully averted his gaze. Just what was it that he was doing? Soon staring at his classmate once more Minato decided to be honest with himself. He had been aware of his attraction to Yukari for a while now but after what happened at the love hotel she wouldn't stop entering his thoughts. Even during finals Minato would find himself looking at the back of her head completely unfocused at the task on hand.

 _Must be something wrong with my head_. He couldn't grow to attached to anyone on the team, could he? Doing so would inevitably lead to a lack of rationale in his decision making while in the field. He'd find himself prioritizing her safety above everyone else. Minato didn't want to be in a position where he had to sacrifice the well-being of his friends for someone he was more emotionally attached to.

In addition his Social Links were directly related to his relationships with others. And since his Persona's drew power from these relationships he couldn't afford to have a girlfriend as it would lead to complications regarding his position with other people.

Realizing he was coming up with excuses to avoid what he was really afraid of Minato buried his head in his hands, letting out a heavy sigh. _The heat must be getting to me..._

To the high school students who spent their nights combating supernatural beings the day passed quickly as they experienced the beginning of a summer vacation that would remain with them for the rest of their days.

* * *

Evening

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama." The heavy oak doors that made up the front entrance made way for the teenagers who were just returning from a memorable trip to the beach. "Did you enjoy yourself, Ojou-sama?"

"We did," Mitsuru addressed the maids as if she were imposing to them even if their jobs were to manage her family's personal needs. "If you would be so kind to direct my friends to the dining hall it would be much appreciated."

"Right away, Ojou-sama," the maids bowed their heads.

"Excuse me, Mitsuru-senpai," Fuuka timidly looked around uncomfortably as if she were out of place. "I'd um... like to take a little time to wash up before we have dinner. I-Is that okay?"

"Oh... Of course, Yamagishi," Mitsuru was amazed that she hadn't thought of that. It was rather rude of her to rush to the next event without considering the wishes of her guests. "Forgive me for speaking hastily. Can you all find your rooms by yourselves?" She only asked because she would often find herself lost in these halls when wandering about as a child.

"Of course we can, Mitsuru." Akihiko entered the hall, the rest of S.E.E.S. following close behind him. He waved a hand without casting a glance back. "See you later, Mitsuru."

The heir to the Kirijo family waited until their voices faded away before picking up a brisk pace to a destination she had in mind, the maids in tow. "Is my father in his office?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama. Unless he has relocated in the past ten minutes he should be there."

"Thank you. You can return to your previous duties," Mitsuru dismissed the maids as she made her way to her father's office. It would be rude of her to not speak to her father before dinner. Plus it would be awkward if they spoke for the first time in months in the company of others. Mitsuru soon found herself standing in front of the imposing wood doors and knocked.

"You may enter," her father's voice invited from behind the obstacle.

"Excuse me," Mitsuru opened the door without hesitation. The moment she did so a waft of expensive cigar smoke overcame her nasal senses. Closing the door behind her Mitsuru bowed to the man sitting behind his desk facing the window on the side of the room.

Other people often told Mitsuru that her father, Kirijo Takeharu, was an imposing man who was intimidating and hard to talk to. Mitsuru believed all of it when even she had a difficult time doing so. With the lit cigar in his hand, eye patch covering his right eye, and the intolerable pressure that came naturally with his presence anyone that stood in the same room as him wanted to do only one thing: get out.

"It's been a while," Mitsuru was the first to speak after parent and child stayed silent for an unknown amount of time. "It's good to see you're still in good health, Otou-san."

The current head of the Kirijo family said nothing as he took a deep whiff of his cigar, exhaling a thick cloud that thinned and disappeared as it rose to the ceiling. Takeharu rotated his chair so that he was now facing his daughter. "I assume the guests that accompanied you here are residents of the dorm?"

Mitsuru bowed again, this time in apology. "I apologize for the all the people and commotion on your time off."

Another cloud of cigar smoke was exhaled into the room before Takeharu extinguished it, grinding it into the ash tray. "I've heard that you told them about the incident that took place ten years ago," his eyes burned into hers before relaxing slightly. "Mitsuru... Why did you refrain that information from them for so long?"

Hearing the reprimanding from her father only rubbed salt onto the wound. Mitsuru was already well aware that it was a poor decision on her part. Even though she wasn't one to make up excuses Mitsuru nonetheless tried to defend herself. "I wasn't trying to deceive them-"

"I've told you time and time again, Mitsuru. What took place ten years ago had nothing to do with you. None of the blame is on you so you need to stop acting like there is," Tekaharu spoke in a rough, no-excuse attitude that prompted no dispute.

"But..." She felt her fists tighten when she lowered her chin.

Letting out a deep sigh her father closed his eyes and folded his hands on top of his desk. "'Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection.'"

Mitsuru raised her head at the words.

"Ever since the Kirijo family began to walk a different path than the Nanjo Group that has been our guiding principle and way of thinking. Mitsuru, try to believe in people. No matter how many sacrifices are to be made there are things that cannot be accomplished along. Even if you were to try it's just individual power."

"Yes, Otou-san." Mitsuru reverted to a little girl once more, feeling powerless when standing in front of the powerful man that was her father.

Her father got up and stood in front of the window. "On another note you accessed our database, correct? Why didn't you consult with me directly instead of using this trip as an excuse?"

Having neither the will nor desire to argue with her father anymore Mitsuru spoke quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Bring them to the living room after dinner," Takeharu ordered without taking his eyes away from the view. "All of them. I have made preparations to disclose everything to them. We're not going to hide the truth anymore." Her father paused as a flicker of guilt passed over his features. "There's a girl by the name of Takeba in your group, correct?"

"That's correct," Mitsuru answered, puzzled at the sudden reference to the junior.

The older man got a far away look in his eyes as if reflecting on the past. "For her to awaken to her power... It has to be fate..." He whispered just loudly enough that Mitsuru was able to catch his words. But he said no more, resorting to stare into the night sky.

* * *

Minato glanced about the room, shifting from face to face as he tried to determine what this was all about. Currently in the large living room of the Kirijo vacation home were the group of high school students and Mitsuru's father. With the sofas set so that face-to-face conversation would not be an issue the seating arrangements in a clockwise fashion were Akihiko, Fuuka, and Junpei on one sofa, Minato, Yukari, and Mitsuru sitting directly across from them, and the Kirijo family head by himself on the furniture in the center of the group.

"I am Kirijo Takeharu," Mitsuru's father introduced himself, framed by the gigantic painting of an island shore placed on the wall behind him. "There is no need to introduce yourselves as I am well aware of who you are and your backgrounds. I'll get straight to the point so I don't waste any of your time but Mitsuru has already told you the short version of the incident."

Nodding as he leaned forward Minato offered the older man his complete and full attention. This was a topic that Minato would be wise to listen to in addition to quenching his curiosity. Plus information like this was hard to come by, as Fuuka had proven when she came up empty handed after scrounging the Kirijo Group's database for hours on end.

"Everything my daughter has told you is true, and we adults are the sole perpetrators for what transpired ten years ago." Takeharu closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "If I could atone for what happened with my life I would have done so a long time ago. But now, unfortunately, I have no option but to rely on you to make up for what the Kirijo family has done. What my father sought to create with those... _monsters_ ," Mitsuru's father practically spat the word with a disgusted look on his face, "Power was a time manipulation device."

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow. "That's what he was trying to do?" This was the first time she'd heard of the goal her grandfather had been striving to achieve.

Tekaharu nodded at his daughter's question and pulled out a pocket watch, flipping it open as he began to speak once more. "Imagine if you could control the flow time and remove all obstacles and exceptions to the rule before they occur," as he spoke he spun the knob of the clock, the hands moving counter clockwise. "You'd be able to manipulate the future and essentially become the creator of a world that you could call your own. Quite simply you'd become a god."

"Dang," Junpei grumbled, "Talk about greed and ambition, huh?"

Junpei wasn't wrong in wanting to control time as greed and ambition. If presented with the ability to reverse time and change the past Minato believed even he'd have a difficult time rejecting the temptation. He'd be able to go back to the night his parents passed away and save them. _Surely with my current strength and power I'd be_ \- Minato took a deep breath and stopped his thoughts there. Any more and he'd soon find logical methods of doing so and put it into action. The last thing Minato wanted was another tragedy like the one ten years ago.

"At first the research was proceeding as planned. But it wasn't long before, under my father's instruction, that the project steered away from its original goal. As he grew older my father viewed life as a trivial thing. Looking back attempting to free himself from such an idea may have caused his madness." The older man shook his head, ashamed of his father's actions. "As you are all risking your lives in an attempt to right what is wrong it is natural for you to seek the truth. I have taken it upon myself to tell you all that I, and the Kirijo Group, know about the matter."

A television monitor descended from the ceiling in front of the party when Takeharu pressed a button on the remote that was placed on the coffee table. Another button caused the lights to dim and the monitor powered on.

"What's this?" Akihiko asked as a series of indiscernible images played across the screen.

Minato leaned back into the sofa so he didn't obstruct Yukari or Mitsuru's view of the video. His intuition told him that whatever Mitsuru's father was about to present to them wouldn't be too well received.

"This is something I'd like you all to see. This is the only surviving footage of what happened that night ten years ago, recorded by a scientist who was on site during the accident," Takeharu explained as the video clarified into a single image.

"I hope that this video will be seen by someone with a moral conscience," a man's voice was transmitted all around them through speakers located throughout the room.

The video was made with a low-quality camera and the feature of the man were hard to discern. He was wearing a lab coat and had brown hair and eyes, with a faint mustache around his mouth. Minato narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the ID card clipped to the man's chest but couldn't make out the name. Giving up Minato noticed that Yukari was sitting stock still.

"My employer has become obsessed with an abhorrent idea," the voice was hushed, wary of listening ears. "This experiment should never have been conducted. I'm afraid what I've done will result in a disaster that will be remembered for years to come." The man on screen paced back and forth across the screen, running his hands down his face. "But if I hadn't done so then the world as we know it would be irreversibly changed."

S.E.E.S. watched in silence as a shrill alarm sounded from the video.

"Please, listen carefully," the man leaned towards the camera speaking slowly and clearly to ensure every word was understood. "The Shadows that we've gathered for the experiment will likely disperse after the explosion. To whoever is listening you must eliminate all of them to end what is to ensue after this."

As the scientist was speaking Minato watched the man's lips and frowned. It may have just been the video quality but when the man talked something didn't look quite right.

"I am to blame for everything," the brown-haired man leaned onto the console and hung his head in shame. "I knew what the risks were but I was blinded by success and... I didn't raise any objections in what we were doing. I'm truly sorry for-"

A violent explosion cut the man off and for a single frame fire enveloped the screen before it was followed by static.

Everyone present sat in silence, shocked at what they had all just seen. Fuuka was covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes moist. Akihiko hung his head with fists clenched. Junpei's eyes were covered by his baseball cap but Minato could see that he was gritting his teeth. Mitsuru had folded her arms and looked at the floor. Yukari-

The girl stood up and took a step to the monitor. "Dad..."

Minato felt the blood drain from his face the moment the word reached his ears. Coming from Yukari herself there would be no mistaking that the man who had made the recording was none other than her father. She had finally found a connection to her father through the Kirijo Group but from what they had seen it wasn't exactly what she had been hoping to find. The man that his daughter loved and missed intensely was responsible for the Dark Hour and everything in it.

 _No_. Minato corrected himself. _Everything but the Shadows._ From what they had gathered the Shadows pre-dated the event from ten years ago since the researchers had gathered Shadows for the experiment itself.

Mitsuru turned unsteadily to her father. "Otou-san... Is it?"

"His name was Takeba Eiichiro," Takeharu spoke clearly. "He was appointed the head researcher for the project and a very talented individual. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo Group alone is to blame for his death."

"I-I can't believe it," Mitsuru once more felt guilty for an event she had no control of. She had never known that the head researcher at the time was Yukari's father.

"So that means it was my father who caused the incident?" Yukari's voice shook and Minato could tell without looking she was on the verge of tears. "The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in the accident... It was all his fault?" Yukari's voice cracked.

"A-Are you okay?" Akihiko, despite his good intentions, secured only one way in how this conversation was going to proceed.

Yukari looked over her shoulder at Mitsuru. "So this is the reason you were hiding things? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it?!" Yukari demanded, screaming at the top of her lungs at the leader of S.E.E.S. who stood up with a sorrowful expression. No one in the room moved or even dared to breath. They were all paralyzed at the sight of a friend emotionally collapsing in front of them.

"Takeba, that was... I never-"

"Don't pity me!" Yukari yelled and sprinted out of the room leaving everyone in shock. The front door slammed violently and the vacation home was eerily still and quiet for what felt like an eternity.

"Uh... Should... Should someone go after her?" Fuuka asked hesitantly.

Minato silently thanked the girl for her innate ability to keep things moving even in the worst of situations.

"I'm sorry, Arisato. But will you go?" Mitsuru requested, knowing that he was the only one capable of calming the girl down.

He was already on his feet and moving the instant his senpai began speaking. "Leave it to me," Minato assured, taking a brisk jog to the front door and exiting the building. "Come on, Yukari-san, where did you go?" Minato asked the moon before sprinting to the location on the beach they had spent the majority of the day.

The moon was already high in the sky and while it provided a decent amount of light it wasn't nearly enough to completely illuminate the forest. Sprinting down the dirt path leaves crumpled underfoot and branches clawed at Minato's exposed arms leaving angry red lines in their wake. Minato paid the minor wounds no mind as something, someone, took a much greater precedence over his own well being. That someone needed him now more than ever. No, he needed to be with her now more than ever.

The trees soon thinned as Minato grew closer to the shore, a solitary silhouette standing before the waves, immobile. Coming to a stop before breaking the tree line Minato felt relief wash over him, glad that he had managed to predict her movements.

Slowly approaching her Minato could tell that she was crying. Her shoulders shook and her entire body trembled. His heart felt hollow at the sight. Now standing beside her Minato deliberately avoided looking at her, instead watching the waves reflect the moonlight. There was nothing he could say to comfort or console her since that was the last thing she wanted. So he did the only thing he could offer her: his presence.

Taking an unsteady breath in Yukari finally spoke. "You know... I believed in him for so, so long. This is too much for me to take at once." She took in another breath. "Do you remember what I told you when you were hospitalized? That my dad died when I was little? You get it now, right? He died in that accident ten years ago. Nobody knew what happened so there all sorts of rumors surrounding him. Because he was in charge of the project people villainized him and took it out on me and my mom. We were forced to move a few times because of it. That's why I tried to find out as much as I could about it."

"That's rough," Minato whispered, understanding what it was like since he pretty much shared a similar experience growing up.

"It was," Yukari agreed. "But I never stopped believing that he was a good man and that the explosion wasn't his fault. I loved my dad a lot, I still do. I always told myself that he would never do such a horrible thing." Yukari paused and reached up with a hand, taking hold of Minato's sleeve. "This past spring I received a letter my dad wrote ten years ago. It's funny because even though it was addressed 'to my family' he really just wrote about me. That made me believe in him more than I already had. When I awakened to my Persona I thought fate was at work. I was afraid but I figured working with the Kirijo Group would help me learn what really happened that night ten years ago. That's why I became Persona-user... Why I fought."

Yukari tugged on his sleeve and Minato turned to the girl, not surprised at seeing the tears streaming down her face.

"But now it seems like it was all a pointless dream." Yukari forced a sad smile and looked up at the moon. "Reality hurts, doesn't it? I fought so hard to rid myself of fear and this is what I get. I might have been jealous that Mitsuru-senpai still has her father and I don't. I mean... why my father and not hers?" Yukari closed her eyes, lowering her head. "I'm a terrible person, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Minato disagreed. There was nothing terrible in wishing for what has been forever lost. He himself lost track of how many times he stared after a parent and child walking down the street.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Perfect." Yukari grabbed the front of his shirt and got up in Minato's face. "Just look at you!"

Minato said nothing, averting his eyes.

"Just seeing your expressionless face pisses me off! Nothing ever phases you, does it? Don't act like you know me! Don't look like you understand what it is I'm going through!"

"I don't understand what it is you're going through?" Minato asked, giving Yukari a bitter smile. "I don't think you understand what I had to go through." He took a hold of Yukari's hands and gently pulled them away from himself, speaking softly, "You lost one parent and I lost two. I suddenly found myself all alone in this huge, terrifying world without anyone to guide me. At least you're capable of chasing after your father unlike me. I'm stuck here chasing ghosts. I'm not perfect. I'm far from being perfect."

Water swelled in Yukari's eyes once more and she buried her face in Minato's chest, her sobs muffled by his shirt. "I'm sorry... You're right. I don't know what you went through. I'm an emotional wreck right now. I'm so afraid. I don't know how to handle this anymore... Tell me... What am I supposed to do now?"

Minato tightened his grip on Yukari's hands and rested his chin on her head. "How about you don't lose faith?"

"You mean... I shouldn't stop believing in him?" Yukari felt the blue-haired boy nod against her head. Despite her conflicting emotions she let out a dry laugh. "You really are one of a kind, aren't you? I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about myself. You lost your parents too. But I'm okay now... I'm used to these stressful situations." She visibly relaxed and leaned into Minato. "Thanks for listening. I really appreciate it."

"If you ever need me just call and I'll come running," Minato promised, taking in the smell of Yukari's hair mixed with the salty ocean air.

"But this time senpai asked you to come get me, right?" Yukari poked Minato's chest numerous times.

"She did. But even if she hadn't I was going to come anyways."

"Is that so?" Yukari giggled. It was so like him to do something like that. "You're quite the gentleman aren't you?"

"I try my best," Minato said with a wry smile.

Yukari laughed, her heart feeling unbelievably light compared to what it was like earlier. Before she couldn't place her trust in anyone, but now... now she found herself accepting Minato's words. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

Minato released Yukari's hands and embraced her. "I should be the one thanking you, Yukari-san. Thanks to you and everyone else in S.E.E.S. I've managed to have more fun than I ever thought was possible. Without meeting any of you I'd still be a lost soul."

"So you _do_ have fun with us, huh?" Yukari giggled, oddly content. Being held by Minato brought a sense of comfort and safety. Something Yukari imagined she could get used to. _It'd be nice if-_

"Heeeeeey!" An unwelcome shout rang out from the direction of the vacation home, piercing into their subconscious while simultaneously, and metaphorically, dumping cold water into their laps.

The two teenagers released each other from their mutual embrace, taking a few steps away from each other as the newcomer ran up to them gasping for breath.

"Geez you guys..." Junpei stumbled on the sand and leaned onto his knees, oblivious to the atmosphere. "What... What's taking you two so long? Everyone's... waiting..."

Minato covered his face with a hand and let out a long sigh, amazed at Junpei's lack of tact. Although it may have been a good thing that Junpei had interrupted since Minato wasn't sure how he and Yukari would have continued from there. More importantly did no one back at the vacation home consider the possibility that Minato hadn't managed to calm Yukari down yet? If he hadn't Junpei could very well have escalated the problem.

"It's almost the Dark Hour, so we should all get back. You two don't have your Evokers so it'd be real bad if some Shadows showed up when we're outside," Junpei panted, sinking to the floor without another word.

 _That's right._ Minato had forgotten that the Dark Hour occurred no matter the location. Taking that fact logically the Dark Hour was a global phenomenon, right? It didn't make sense for the Dark Hour to be restricted to only Japan. And if that were the case did the gap in time happen at midnight for every time zone or whenever it was midnight in Japan?

"What? Oh, yeah, the Dark Hour..." Yukari too seemed to have forgotten about it, even though it was what stressed her out around the clock.

"Yeah, the Dark Hour... You know where the lighting turns all weird and there's this giant tower that we call _Tartarus_?" Junpei's voice was thick with sarcasm before noticing an uncharacteristic trait about his two friends. "Hey, is it just me or are you two a little red?"

"Wha-" Yukari struggled to form a response that would satisfy Junpei. "I'm not... There's no-"

Minato tapped Junpei on the shoulder twice, walking back to their lodgings and adding calmly, "We just got slightly sunburned today. That's all it is."

"O-Oh... If you say so, Minato. But that's okay!" Junpei smiled his trademark grin. "It's summer after all. Can't go to the beach and not expect to get a little bit burned."

Yukari glanced back at the ocean. "You know I've been thinking lately," Yukari addressed the two boys while thinking out loud. "Once you discover that you're a Persona user everything that happens in the Dark Hour stays with you. Don't you guys think it's equivalent to trading away your innocence? You can't turn a blind eye towards the darkness anymore. All that in exchange for power." Yukari turned away from the waves and stood in front of her classmates. "I guess I have no choice but to stick with you guys, huh?"

"It wouldn't be the same if one of us were missing," Minato stated firmly yet nonchalantly, a smile playing across his lips.

"Now that that's settled let's get back to the others," Junpei said, more relieved than he would ever admit now that Yukari was acting like her normal ol' self again.

As they made the trek back to the vacation home Minato's intuition screamed at him that someone, or something, was out there watching them. Not wanting to alarm the others and as long as whatever it was didn't bother them Minato would not speak a word of it. If it did... well... Minato had his ways of taking care of that type of thing.

* * *

7/21/2009

Daytime

Fuuka peered up at the treetops, streams of light breaking through the leaves that blew gently as a mellow wind flowed through the forest. Despite the sun having risen high in the sky the forest floor was cool and the ocean breeze kept the wet forest from growing humid. Taking a deep breath Fuuka realized that the abundance of foliage and vegetation was responsible for the clean air in the area. Fuuka released the air in her lungs with a satisfied sigh. "The air is so fresh here. I never would have thought a stroll in the woods could be so pleasant. It's a shame there isn't a place like this in Iwatodai, don't you think?"

Fuuka directed the question to the two girls following her, both their eyes glued to the ground. Neither spoke a word instead opting to continue their game of silence.

Still facing forward Fuuka fiddled with the hem of her skirt, rolling the fabric between her thumb and forefinger. Figuring that she should have gotten used to the relationship between Yukari and Mitsuru by now Fuuka nonetheless tried to break the ice. "I didn't know how to react when Junpei started acting like a total pervert yesterday. I'm glad that it's just us girls right now."

"What?" Yukari glanced up at the teal-haired girl with unfocused eyes. Ever since last night Yukari had been acting stranger than usual. While Fuuka had imagined Yukari would be more upset than anything when she returned last night she was, in reality, at ease. Minato, as expected, diffused the situation more effectively than anyone else could have. _As expected of Minato-san_. Fuuka found herself nodding to herself.

A shrill alarm sounded and Mitsuru whipped out her cell phone, pressing a button and answering promptly, "This is Mitsuru."

"Mitsuru? We uh... we have a slight problem," the Chairman's voice piped through the tiny speaker. Mitsuru had received word that the Chairman was going to arrive on the island last night.

"Hold for a second," Mitsuru said in a manner that warranted no argument. A few button presses later and the phone was now on speaker mode. "You may continue, Mr. Chairman."

"A-Alright," Ikutsuki spoke without confidence after more or less being ordered by a teenage girl. "I'm at the lab on the island and we've had a little problem... We... Well... A machine that was classified as dysfunctional managed to power on and leave the facility on its own violation."

"A machine?" Yukari asked, puzzled. The first words that she had said all day.

"What kind of machine is it?" Fuuka demanded seeking more information on the object. "I need details if I'm to locate anything that isn't connected to a Shadow." While this was a skill Fuuka had only recently discovered it had already proven its usefulness. It had saved the girl on several occasions as she lost her notebook quite often.

"It's considered a combat vehicle. It was constructed as an anti-Shadow weapon to be precise," Ikutsuki clarified.

"A combat vehicle?" Yukari's eyes widened as an insane thought came to mind. "You mean like a tank?!" The ridiculous image of Minato standing on top of a green tank in military khaki's with an arm pointing outwards framed by the Japanese flag flashed across her subconscious.

Mitsuru frowned, uncertain if this was something the three of them could handle. "We're not currently with the boys. And it would take time for all of us to regroup."

"I see..." Ikutsuki sounded disappointed through the phone. "I would still like you to take care of this as soon as possible. I'm on my way to the vacation home right now."

"Just to clarify, Mr. Chairman, if the target cannot be captured do we have permission to destroy it?" Without their top two combat specialists in their midst it would be difficult to destroy the machine. Mitsuru determined that rendering it incapacitated was out of the question.

Yukari had her phone pressed to her ear, facing away from Fuuka and Mitsuru as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"I'd be highly impressed if you managed to destroy the anti-Shadow machine," the Chairman chuckled, amused at the prospect. "Just do your best to take care of it. I'll contact you once I'm near the vacation home." The communication ended with an audible click.

"Great," Yukari muttered sarcastically under her breath. She snapped her phone shut and glanced at the two other girls. "They're not answering their phones."

Mitsuru nodded as if it had been within her expectations. "That's fine. For now let's head back to the villa and gather our equipment. Yamagishi, scan the area as we make our way back. This island is fairly large but we have to do our best."

"You can count on me, Mitsuru-senpai!" Fuuka acknowledged the order and immediately began to focus on her mission.

Yukari let out a frustrated scream. "Where could they possibly be? When I find them I'm gonna-"

* * *

Minato shivered and glanced back to the forest, a wave of terror and malice emanating from underneath the dark shade of the trees. This wasn't a sensation that he was being watched, more like something was cursing him. He didn't believe in ghosts but now he wasn't so confident in his beliefs.

Junpei held up a piece of paper in his hands, reading it slowly. "'We've gone to see the Jyomon-Cedar Tree...'"

Their silver-haired senpai peeked around Junpei's shoulder. "I think this is Fuuka's handwriting," Akihiko pointed out after a few seconds.

Junpei clenched his fist, crumpling the sheet of paper between his fingers with a shaking hand. "How could they do this? We're on an island in the middle of summer... Why aren't they coming to the beach with us?!"

Placing a hand on Junpei's shoulder Akihiko shook his head. "Well it is entirely your fault..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Junpei looked wounded from the blunt accusation. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood is all."

Minato raised an eyebrow. He had noticed that the females within their group were abnormally irritated this morning when he had entered the dining room a few minutes later than everyone else.

"I don't want to hear it," Akihiko snapped, clearly just as annoyed at Junpei as the girls were.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways," Junpei dismissed easily with a wave of his hand. "Looks like it's just us this time. It's not a guy's night out but you know what? We're at the beach and it's just us men." Spinning on a foot Junpei straightened his back and puffed out his chest. "If you're outta ammo you find it on the battlefield! That right there is military one-oh-one!"

Minato let out a sigh and hung his head. _No... That's just being desperate_.

"We'll call this Operation Babe Hunt!"

 _Desperate indeed_.

"'Babe hunt'?" Akihiko repeated with a disgusted look on his face. "You mean like... pick up girls?"

Junpei grinned stupidly and nodded. "Yeah! Mission objective is to pick up chicks!" He elbowed Akihiko in his side. "Whatcha think, Akihiko-senpai? With you in our combat unit we're sure to conquer the battlefield!"

Biting his lip Akihiko was obviously hesitant about doing such a thing. Not only was it out of character but if Mitsuru caught wind of this he was as good as dead. "What do you think of this, Minato?"

"Sounds like a pain," Minato admitted deadpan. He didn't want to fit into the stereotype boys who tried to hit on girls at the beach. Plus if Yukari found out she'd hang him by his entrails. Minato unconsciously shivered once more.

"You're right," Akihiko easily agreed. "It does sound like a hassle..."

"What, so we're going to sit around on our butts and do nothing all day? Don't be such buzzkills. It'll be fun! I swear!" Junpei pleaded, shaking Akihiko by the shoulders.

"Fine! Fine!" Akihiko finally relented, more willing to hit on girls than get nagged by Junpei all day. "But if we're doing this mission then he's our leader as usual." Akihiko patted Minato on the back.

"Hah?" Minato had never felt more tired in his life.

"Alright men!" Junpei faced the horizon, every line of his body etched with determination. "Operation Babe Hunt is a go!"

* * *

Author's Notes/Musings

Here's the long overdue chapter 10. Was hard to find time to dedicate to writing but I'm just going to keep the story train chugging as well as I can. I'll speak about the ETA of chapter 11 on my profile page once I get a rough idea of when it will be. Don't check everyday, maybe every week at most. Unless you're seriously, seriously dedicated to this story in which case thank you I guess? (Not to sound unappreciative but I just can't see someone keeping an eye out for my story everyday)

So I've been rolling the idea of having a Beta Reader for a while now and if anyone is interested message me privately. I don't expect a super serious, experienced proof reader but as long as they catch the little things and make suggestions every now and then that'd be great and much appreciated. Don't have to dedicate hours of your life to this like I do unless you want to I suppose.

Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 10 of my novelization and we're one step closer to completing this monster of a story. Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Operation Babe Hunt!


End file.
